Unbreak My Heart
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: NaruSasu. AU. Naruto is a single father moving into a new neighborhood with his son for a fresh start. What happens when their new neighbor happens to be his beautiful ex-boyfriend, who his heart never really seemed to get over? And he is his son's baby sitter? Yaoi. Boyxboy. Mature content. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Naruto is a single father moving into a new neighborhood with his son for a fresh start. What happens when their new neighbor happens to be his beautiful ex-boyfriend, who his heart never really seemed to get over. And he is his son's baby sitter?

 **Pairing:** NaruSasu

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

 **Warnings** : Yaoi. Boyxboy. Smut. Mature content. AU.

 **AN:** Inspired by the picture in the poster of this story, hope you enjoy my new chaptered story!

* * *

 _Tan fingers ran through shiny ebony hair as their lips moved against each other passionately. Pale fingers clutched the strong shoulders as his boyfriend took his breath away. The bed cracked with their movements as the couple lost themselves in each other._

 _As they broke apart, Sasuke leaned against his back, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder as he held his right wrist up._

 _"Are these tattoos really such a good idea?" He asked, gazing at the artistic letter "N" on his wrist. Right next to it, was a small half heart with an arrow through it._

 _Naruto put his left wrist right next to Sasuke's, completing the heart with his own half. He gazed at the beautifully tattooed "S", grinning._

 _"It is. It symbolizes my eternal love for you," Naruto kissed his temple. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but they quickly went back to their couple's tattoos._

 _"N hearts S," he whispered, smiling to himself._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Daddy, are there any more boxes?"

Naruto had just finished his business with the moving van as he heard the lively voice call from the balcony. He held the last box in his hands, heading for the stairs.

"Nope, just wait for me up there," strong muscles flexed as the blond carried the last box up, a small smile plastering his face. He took careful steps, particular not to drop the box balancing in his arms. It had been such a long day for him. He wanted nothing more than to relax the rest of the evening.

"Menma, open the door for me baby," Naruto called softly once he reached the top. The cold breeze of the winter evening waved through his shiny blonde hair as small footsteps approached. He walked past two doors, finally arriving in front of their own.

"This house is really big!" Menma's cheerful voice ringed through the air as he opened the door for his father, smiling widely. Naruto sent his son a warm hearted grin, closing the door behind him as he entered their new home.

It was indeed a much bigger place than their previous one. Naruto hoped this would be a better environment for his son to grow up in. It was a small little district in the outskirts of town, and he heard there were a lot of children and friendly people here.

Naruto sighed deeply as he made his way towards the kitchen. His son was looking out the window, eyes full of amazement and wonder. Seeing the happiness in his son's big crystal eyes, almost identical to his own, was all it took for the tan skinned male to forget all the former exhaustion. Naruto leaned against the counter top as he took in the surroundings of the empty place.

"Daddy," Menma called, jumping over to his father and looking up with huge eyes. "Can I explore a little outside?"

Naruto hesitated a bit, putting a hand on top of the raven mass of hair as he took a look outside. It was still long before sunset. He hated to refuse his baby things, but he could not help worrying his kid would hurt himself or get lost. He was about to tell him to wait till tomorrow. However, one look at those big puppy eyes and adorable pout was all it took for him to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, kiddo, but only around the balcony, and don't try looking out, you're too short and might fall," he pinched a birthmark covered cheek. Menma pouted at being called short, but quickly thanked his father and sprinted away.

Naruto sighed tiredly and gazed outside the window, left alone with the silence. He hated the silence. It always made him think of things he would rather forget. Instead, he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

This was a good place for his son. He only wanted what was best for him. This apartment had about four other neighbors in the top building. Underneath there was a grocery store, followed by a playground in front.

 _Menma deserves so much more though..._ Naruto thought, his heart clenching painfully. The last five years had been so emotional for him, he had been too heartbroken to take care of Menma like he should have. He had been completely shattered for years because of... _him_. Now, he believed he had to move on, and focus on the only purpose of his life; his son.

 _I have to get over that bastard soon... For Menma's sake._

Menma had just walked out the door when he saw a tall figure on his right. The long horizontal balcony had about five doors, Menma had counted, and the one to their right was half open. A man with dark hair and mesmerizing ebony eyes was gazing out the landscape. The child kept looking at him in awe, taking in his beauty.

The male did not seem to notice him.

The boy stepped closer, eyes glued to the figure. The wind was fluttering the stranger's heavy dark bangs, a thoughtful expression plastered his face. Menma guessed it was one of their neighbors. Coyly, he decided to greet him. It was what his father would have wanted. And he wanted to be friends with everyone. Menma walked till he was about a meter away, before he heard a low mumbling that made his eyes widen.

"I should just kill myself..."

Menma froze in his spot upon hearing those words. His pouty lips parted, and an expression full of fear filled his innocent sapphire eyes. The raven was leaning on his forearms, murmuring the words into the cold air.

Menma did not know this man, but the thought of this stranger jumping out made his innocent mind panic.

He could not let him die.

"Why haven't I done it yet?" More murmurs left the pale skinned beauty, and Menma's heart pounded in his chest with fear. The man seemed to be in his own little bubble, and the young boy tried to think of something his father would have said to stop him.

"Nobody cares about me anyway..."

Tears rolled down the Menma's cheeks as he listened to the older male. He could not understand why he would... Mixed emotions spread through him, and then he could not take it anymore.

"Nii-san, please don't say that!"

The sudden crying voice startled the raven, and is eyes widened as they fell of the crying boy. His lips parted in both surprise and horror as he stared at the tear filled eyes.

"M-my daddy once... he said that he wanted to kill himself too..." Menma found himself brokenly whispering. "He... he said a man broke his heart... But he never gave up..." He sniffed. "T-then he said he got me one day, and that would never have happened if he died..."

Beautiful ebony eyes widened more as Menma spoke to him. The boy felt a wave of emotion flow through him, and he sobbed even harder. "If daddy died, I would never have had a papa..." he continued, wiping the tears furiously with the back of his hand.

"I want your son to have a daddy too!" Menma then closed his eyes, hiccupping into his sweater. He felt a bit silly for crying so hard for a stranger, but he wished to help. His father has thought him to always help people no matter who they are.

Suddenly, Menma felt a hand on his wrist, and his vision was completely blurry as he faced the most beautiful black eyes he had even seen. The man was down on his haunches in front of him, a soft expression forming his gorgeous features. He wiped his cheeks softly. Menma smiled lightly, and surprisingly, the raven returned the genuine smile carefully.

"Shh... don't cry," he whispered. His voice was so full of emotion. Menma noted the sadness in those eyes, it had still not disappeared. The stranger swallowed quickly, then hugged the boy close to him.

Menma's chest swelled with happiness, hugging him back tightly. "Thank you," the raven whispered, patting the top of his head. When they pulled back, both gave each other a friendly smile.

"What's your name? I'm Menma," the boy grinned.

The male tilted his head to the side slightly, a small smile forming his lips. He looked like he was thinking about something. His eyes roamed the younger boy's face carefully.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Sasuke-nii-san, do you wanna be my friend?" Menma asked, his eyes brimming with hope.

Sasuke chuckled heartily at that. He looked around to see if anybody was watching, but the balcony was empty. "Of course."

"Yeay, I'm gonna tell daddy I already made a friend!"

 _He reminds me so much of someone..._ Sasuke thought. His hands gripped the boy's shoulders tightly, and his face fell. A sad lump formed his throat as a memory flashed through him. _Someone I would rather never see again._

Menma noticed a tattoo on the man's right wrist, and he could not help thinking it looked familiar. "My daddy has a drawing on his hand like that!" He pointed, grinning. Sasuke arched his brow, caught slightly off-guard.

He patted his head and rose on his feet again. "You are the new guys that moved in?" He tried to think of something else. He took in the appearance of the boy. His heart did a little jump as he noted the birthmarks on his cheeks.

 _They look like..._

Menma nodded, and parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted by a voice calling for him. Both boys turned their attention towards the door, before a familiar figure for both appeared.

"Menma, dinner is ready-"

The cheerful voice died as Naruto stepped closer, his gaze falling on Sasuke's.

Time seemed to stop as the two males locked eyes. Their bodies froze completely. Even the wind stopped blowing.

Naruto felt like a ton of bricks just hit his heart, then all weight on his body being ripped out of him. His heart was running a mile a minute, and flashbacks of five years ago flashed through his mind. At first, he was not sure it was _him_. Then he hoped he was mistaken. But there was no doubt.

It was _Sasuke_.

Sasuke's chin fell, and his whole body trembled upon meeting those deep sapphire eyes. Everything became cold, then blurry, then he felt light-headed, then he wanted to throw up. His breath picked up, and a painful clench twisted his chest.

It was _Naruto_.

The moments felt endless. Menma kept staring confused between the two, looking from one to the other. The tension grew so thick in a matter of seconds.

Naruto knew for sure, that standing in front of him, was his ex-boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke. He had changed a bit throughout the last five years, but there was no way he could not recognize, or ever forget, the mesmerizing eyes he used to drown in for hours.

Sasuke had become even more attractive than he remembered. His high cheekbones and pouty lips remained the same, but he was taller and his hair grew longer. His skin looked even paler than before, creating a breathtaking contrast to his onyx locks. He still had a slender frame, but his arms started to show some muscles.

Then his gaze landed on the _tattoo_ , his heart skipping a bit at the thought of him still having it.

What was really different, Naruto noticed, was his eyes. They looked completely dull, as if there were no more life in them. Just emptiness.

Sasuke's eyes roamed the other male, and he could not help but notice how much Naruto had changed. The big grin he used to make fun of was no longer there. His usually bright glimmering azure eyes had become a lifeless shade of navy blue.

The birthmarks that used to be so prominent on his cheeks were barely visible. The golden locks he used to run his fingers through were much shorter. The arms he used to grip were even more muscular. He was taller, he looked stronger, he had become... extremely attractive.

 _What the hell happened?_ Both thought.

Menma wanted to break the silence, getting very worried for his father. However, a soft voice interrupted him just as he parted his lips.

"Sasuke."

Naruto swallowed, sounding much weaker than he would have liked. Sasuke clenched his fists, eyes narrowing. He grit his teeth.

"Naruto."

Silence.

"Daddy," Menma walked over to his dad, who gently tapped the top of his head comfortingly.

Sasuke's dark gaze fell on the boy, then back on the blond.

"He... is your son?"

The raven cleared his throat, cursing himself for cracking up in such a moment.

Naruto clutched his boy's shoulder protectively. Holding the only thing he had dear close to him.

"Yes, he is."

Sasuke gazed out the horizon, a snow flake landing falling in front of him. He then looked back at the two.

"I thought you were..." He looked at Menma, then back at Naruto, hesitating. "Gay."

Naruto swallowed thickly, eyes watering before shaking his head. Dusty pink stained his cheeks.

" I am! But uh... It's... a complicated story..."

"Are you married? Is she here with you?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he shook his head. He felt so embarrassed.

Suddenly, he hugged his son closer and stared firmly at the other. Why was he even discussing this with _him_? Why was he even standing here having a freaking conversation with... _him_! He should go kick his ass for tearing his heart to shreds, then stepping on it.

That's right! It took him years to get over that shithead. He had been a neglecting father because of that asshole. Uchiha Sasuke had basically ruined his life.

"Actually, that is none of your... f-fucking business!" Naruto cracked up, holding back a tear. Sasuke stepped back, not liking the sudden anger that flashed through Naruto's eyes.

The blonde grabbed his son's wrist and forcefully dragged him out of the balcony and back into their apartment. The door slammed shut, leaving and ugly thud, followed by painful silence.

Sasuke bit his trembling bottom lip as soon as he disappeared. He covered his mouth with his hand, then felt his vision blur as endless tears streamed down his face.

 _That was Naruto..._

 _It was..._

 _The asshole that broke my heart in a million pieces._

A sob left the usually calm and composed male, and he quickly made it back to his own apartment. The emptiness he felt inside overwhelmed him.

 _Why did I have to run into him now?_

 _Now that I thought I had finally forgotten about him..._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Menma stared with big teary eyes as his father broke down in tears just as the door closed. He was on the floor, leaning against the door as he sobbed like he had never before.

Naruto buried his face in his hands, letting all the pent up hurt and frustration out. Menma felt so scared, he did not like seeing his dad like this. Carefully, he approached him, placing a small hand on the furiously shaking shoulders.

Moments later, Naruto looked up through wet lashes, their eyes meeting. His eyes were red and puffy as he tried to smile at him. Menma whimpered as he threw his arms around the firm neck, hugging him tightly.

Naruto laid his arms around the small frame warmly, cursing himself for crying in front of his baby. How could he show such a pathetic side to him... again?

"Daddy, please don't cry!"

"I won't cry anymore, baby, I promise," Naruto pulled back to kiss the boy on his forehead. He wiped his own tears away, sending him a smile.

Menma laughed back, then squealed surprised when his father threw him over his shoulder and stood up.

"Daddy!" Menma giggled, dangling in the air as Naruto held him tightly.

"Let's go eat something, I'm starving!" Naruto forced the best laugh he could and carried the squealing boy to the kitchen.

 _I don't care if that bastard lives next door._

 _I spent the last five years crying because of him._

 _But Menma is not gonna see me cry again._

* * *

 **AN:**

Hope you liked my new chaptered story!

Please tell me what you think of the first chapter, there is more to come :D

-YaoiKitty

PS: Looking for a beta with some time on their hands, PM me? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_"So... I just woke up after the most amazing night of my life!" Naruto adjusted the camera on his phone so it captured both him and the sleeping boy next to him._

 _Naruto laid one arm around his head on the pillow, having the happiest look on his face. He then turned to Sasuke, before wriggling his eyebrows to the camera._

 _The raven had his back facing him, his naked shoulders visible as he pulled the comforter up at the sound of the blonde._

 _"What the heck are you doing?" Sasuke grumbled annoyed, still not facing him._

 _"I'm making a video! I want us to look back at this moment for as long as we live. The morning after we lost our v-card," Naruto laughed, not being exactly subtle about it._

 _Sasuke's eyes immediately widened, and he turned to face the camera with a rosy blush._

 _"What the heck?!"_

 _"Don't worry, no one's gonna see it but us," Naruto rolled his eyes. As if he would let anyone see this precious moment. Sasuke's shoulders relaxed, but he still gave his boyfriend a sour look._

 _"Say something to the future us, how did it feel, babe?" Naruto adjusted so the camera only captured Sasuke's face._

 _The raven bit the inside of his cheek. "It hurt like fucking hell."_

 _Naruto burst out in laughter, the phone shaking with him._

 _"My God. I freaking love you, Sasuke."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke groaned as his alarm went off. It was still dark outside as the raven rose on his elbows and turned off the annoying device. He was startled when he felt something shift beside him, but quickly remembered who it was.

"Get up you loser, why haven't you left yet?" Sasuke muttered, shaking the naked pale shoulder roughly.

Suigetsu groaned into the pillow, cursing Sasuke out loud. He rolled to his side, giving the other an unamused look. "You are in a really bad mood," he remarked.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, fuming as he rose on his knees. He had one leg over Suigetsu's chest, before the latter decided to sit up and wrap his arms around his naked form.

"Why you gotta work so early, hm?" He whined.

Sasuke groaned frustrated and pushed Suigetsu down and hovered over him. Their eyes met, and Sasuke looked at him firmly.

"You have exactly ten minutes to get the hell out of here."

With that, he climbed off the bed and turned on the bedroom light. Suigetsu rested his cheek on his palm, not even the slightest affected by him. They have had a physical relationship for months now, nothing surprised him anymore.

Suigetsu could not help but whistle when Sasuke bent to search for something in his drawer. The raven arched his brow and glared unamused over his shoulder.

"I have no problems throwing you out right now, you know that right?"

"Your panties are so twisted, geez," Suigetsu rolled his eyes dramatically and went to dress up as well. He kept gazing longingly at Sasuke as the man dressed. It was the first time the feisty boy ever called him over. Usually, Suigetsu had to show up and pester Sasuke into sleeping with him.

Something was off with him, and Suigetsu knew that.

"I have to work, get out," Sasuke handed him his jacket. Suigetsu faced him as he put it on. He then suddenly reached for the other's hand.

"Let me-"

"Sasuke, you know..." Suigetsu started squeezing his hand tighter. Sasuke furrowed his brows. "You know that I still... have feelings for you, right?" He murmured.

"And...?" The raven knew that, the white haired boy mentioned it every time they met and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Well, you keep getting my hopes up. You know? You let me fuck you, even though you know I love you. How can I not get my hopes up like this?"

"Stop victimizing yourself, I am not forcing you to sleep with me," Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple irritated.

"Are you really that heartless?" Suigetsu protested.

"I already told you to give up on me. Why are we even having this conversation? You have been bringing this topic up a lot these days and it's getting on my nerves!"

"But-"

Sasuke pushed Suigetsu against the wall, hard. Their eyes locked, and the raven cupped a shocked Suigetsu through his pants.

"When will you get through that thick skull of yours that _this_ ," he squeezed his member through his pants. "Is the only thing I will ever want from you?"

Suigetsu was panting as he stared at Sasuke's eyes. They surprisingly looked way more hurt than his own. They always looked lonely or empty, but ever since yesterday, he swore they looked completely devastated.

He understood something really painful was going through that pretty head.

"Okay, I get it," Suigetsu murmured.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Make sure to be nice to everyone, okay Menma?" Naruto reminded, walking next to his son. It was his first day at the kindergarten, and Naruto wanted him to make a lot of friends.

"I will!" Menma said, jumping over some rocks as he walked. He was excited about his first day. Naruto just hummed next to him, so happy the kindergarten only was a seven-minute walk. Maybe ten minutes with Menma jumping around instead of walking.

Naruto recognized the building, even with the sky being dark, as the sun had not risen yet. The kindergarten was a cozy little building with only twelve children. The head teacher was very friendly. He looked forward to meeting the three other employees that were going to take care of the children.

Menma's grin grew big as he sprinted towards the building with huge eyes. Naruto just let him run as he checked the clock to make sure he still had some time. Everything had been taken care of, the only thing he had to do was drop Menma off before going to work.

"Daddy, it's so nice here!" Menma smiled, jumping next to his father as he arrived at the front entrance. Naruto sent him a smile and knocked on the door. He was just happy to hear that the children did not need to bring any lunch boxes, as warm homemade meals were served.

When Naruto did not get any response, he wondered if he could just walk in. That was what they did on the last kindergarten. Just as he reached for the door handle, he watched it twist and the door opened quickly. A figure appeared, he could not see his face as he was looking over his shoulder, busy talking and tying an apron behind his back.

"Don't worry I already did grocery shopping on the way, just make sure to-"

Naruto's eyes widened as they directly met Sasuke's, successfully cutting the raven off. The two stared at each other without a word, again, but not long this time as Menma was quick to interrupt.

"It's nii-san!" He smiled happily and jumped in the raven's arms. Naruto just blinked dumbfounded as he watched Sasuke bend to hug the boy tightly.

"I am so happy to see you!"

"W-wait, Menma you-"

"Me too, Menma, how're you doing?" Sasuke lifted him up like he weighted nothing, giving him all of his attention.

Naruto scratched the back of his head confused as the two started a conversation. After a while he cleared his throat.

"You..." Naruto refused to say his name. "Work here?"

Sasuke cast the blonde a sour look. "Menma is in good hands, your business here is done."

The two glared at each other.

"Take care of my son, I mean it," Naruto had to go anyway, it was getting late, but he wanted to make sure his son was okay. The raven rolled his eyes and let go of Menma. The boy disappeared inside, and Sasuke leaned against the doorframe.

"What happened between us is history. I am too professional in my job to take... _that_ out on an innocent child that had nothing to do with it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and Sasuke arched a perfect brow. Both male's heart was actually thumbing loudly in their chests, invincible to the other.

"Whatever, I will pick him up by five." Was all the blonde said before disappearing.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke closed the door, letting out a sigh he had no idea he was holding. His body started shaking and it had been so hard to act calm. Suddenly he felt really dizzy, but he told himself to get a grip and went towards the children's playroom.

Most of the kids had arrived, but it was usually Kiba who took care of them early in the morning. Sasuke had to prepare breakfast and help the children undress their shoes and jackets. He went towards the kitchen, and was met with Ino who gave him a weird look.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Get out of my way," Sasuke muttered, not in the mood for any of the adults right now.

The time flew by, and Menma had spent some time with the kids, but he mostly hung around Sasuke. The raven tried to get him to play with the others, but he stubbornly insisted on spending time with him.

That's how they ended up sitting next to each other, Sasuke helping Menma build a castle with some blocks. The two were pretty caught up on what they were doing, and they had not realized time was flying.

"So... Menma?" Sasuke asked, holding one block in his hand, waiting for Menma to take it. The younger raven looked up questioning. Sasuke was not sure he should be asking these questions, but it had really bothered him yesterday.

"Does your mommy have black hair?" Innocent question, right?

Menma shifted, then his shoulders sank slightly. "I have never met my mother," he said, still placing blocks on top of each other.

Sasuke felt a sting of guilt in his chest for asking that question. He really thought Naruto was with her. But Menma was five years old... It was a teen pregnancy then, he guessed. Sasuke stared into space for a moment. What made Naruto sleep with a... _woman_? He shuddered at the thought.

It did not make any sense.

"But it doesn't matter, I only need my daddy..." he heard Menma whisper. Sasuke's heart melted at that and he could not help lock his arms around him and hug him tightly.

Menma was surprised, but hugged him back eagerly. He ran his fingers through the black hair, which was only a shade lighter than his own.

This is what kept Sasuke going the past years. It was the children. No one would have guessed that the great Uchiha Sasuke, the famous model, always felt better around them. They were so innocent and sweet, it got his mind off the sad things in his life.

"Why do you and daddy have the same hand drawing?" Menma asked, looking at the wrist tattoo. Sasuke blushed slightly, his brow twitched irritated.

"Actually, it's called a..." Sasuke wondered if he should teach him it's called a tattoo, it seemed like Naruto hadn't yet. "Anyway, it's nothing."

Menma grabbed his wrist and took a closer look at it. "Actually, it does not look the same, papa has a different letter."

Sasuke felt sick. He hated thinking about that tattoo, especially since it had the initial of that asshole. But Menma was just curious, he had no idea Sasuke used to date his father and they were stupid enough to tattoo each other's initials.

"Anyway, let's go back to the castle building." Sasuke withdrew his hand. Menma nodded, and went back. Moments after, he looked at Sasuke.

"Nii-san, do you think you can make more of that onigiri you made? It was delicious!"

"Sure thing," Sasuke smiled.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"It was so fun, daddy! Sasuke-nii's food is so good, and he is so nice to me! I can't wait till I see him tomorrow!" Menma was pacing around the living room, playing with a toy plane as he told his father about his day.

Naruto was adjusting the position of the coffee table in the living room as he listened. He had yet to get over the fact that Sasuke worked with kids. When they were younger, Sasuke used to say he hated them with passion. And now suddenly, he and Menma were best friends.

But… It was a good thing, right?

The blonde collapsed exhausted on the couch, feeling his face reddening. Sasuke was actually back in his life. He had no idea what to think of that. Actually he did; he _hated_ it. Sasuke broke his heart in the most painful way. Why would he want him back?

"Daddy, are you listening?" Menma climbed on his back, shaking his shoulders.

"Sorry baby, I am just really tired..."

"Sasuke-nii lives just next door! I wanna visit him! I want him to make me sweets!" Menma shouted happily.

Naruto sighed and stood up, making Menma fall on the couch with a squeal. "Why are you so obsessed with him?" The blonde hated how voice almost sounded... jealous?

Menma was too young to even notice that and just grinned up at him.

"Because I am in love with Sasuke-nii!"

Naruto stared dumfounded at him for a good minute.

"What?"

"I'm going to marry Sasuke-nii!" The boy squealed happily, jumping on the couch. Naruto sighed defeated, not believing the words leaving his boy's mouth. It was not the innocent crush. But why had Menma have to have this crush on that bastard?

"Whatever, I'm making dinner," Naruto grumbled, not happy at all. "God help me..."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Someone looks like they're in a good mood."

Sasuke was startled as he heard the sound behind him. His eyes widened happily as he threw the shirt he was holding in his hands and jumping towards his brother.

Itachi opened his arms, almost tripping backwards as his brother threw himself on him. Sasuke hugged him tightly, so happy to see him.

"At least knock before you enter, you scared me!" Sasuke said against his big brother's neck. Itachi ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

"You are the one who should stop leaving the front door unlocked. Do you ever lock it?" Itachi scolded, cupping his pretty brother's chin.

Sasuke gazed up at his brother, then couldn't help but push his lips against the older. Itachi rolled his eyes and kissed him back briefly.

"Hey, you're not eight anymore, we don't need to kiss like that."

"Just let me," Sasuke whispered leaning in for another kiss, but was interrupted with a loud cough. Both looked to the side, meeting a very pissed off looking Deidara.

"I told you Sasuke wants to fuck you."

"Don't be silly, Dei, this is just how we greet each other."

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Sasuke asked, glaring daggers at Deidara who stuck his tongue out.

Itachi finally let go of Sasuke and stepped between him and Deidara. Having the two in the same room was never good. But they were still the most important people in his life and he had to deal with this often.

"As if I would let Itachi alone with you pervert!"

"Says the one who tried to make out with me."

"That was _years_ ago and I was drunk!" Deidara rolled his eyes and faced away with a blush.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, then gave his attention to his brother. "Just make yourself at home, nii-san, I'm making some tea."

"No need, Sasuke, I just want to know how you have been. We never have time for each other anymore," Itachi hooked one arm around his shoulder, kissing him temple. He then noticed the jealous look on his boyfriend's face, then motioned for him to come.

Itachi had one arm around each of them as they went to the living room and took a seat. "So how was the trip to Hokkaido?" Sasuke asked.

"It was nice, we should go there sometime, I know you will like it. There was so much snow this year," Itachi smiled. "But how have you been? Anything new?"

"Well, the usual… Except…" Sasuke gulped, not caring that Deidara was hearing as he explained everything that happened the last two days to Itachi.

"You mean _that_ Naruto?" Itachi knew Naruto. Actually, he was the first to know about their relationship. Mostly because he found out himself, as the teenagers had not been as discreet when they were together as they thought they were. They did not even close the door when they slept together.

Sasuke just nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Want me to go beat him up for you?" Itachi was about to stand up when Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"If you want your baby brother to have the tiniest bit of dignity tomorrow morning, I suggest you get your ass back on the couch," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi did not look convinced as he sat back.

"I already said I'm over him. I know _he_ is. He even has a child, he moved on a long time ago... I was the only one affected by the break-up anyway," Sasuke sighed. He was only this open with Itachi. Well, Deidara was there too, but he mostly ignored his annoying presence.

Itachi stroked Sasuke's cheek, his heart melting at the sad smile he sent him back. _How could someone ever hurt my precious baby brother?_ He wondered as he caressed the beautiful face. _Naruto doesn't deserve him._

Sasuke leaned at the touch, and Itachi understood that his brother really needed his support now. "I will always be there for you, love..." Itachi kissed his forehead.

Sasuke smiled, nodding. His heart had been torn for so long, and the more he thought of Naruto being so close to him, the more he felt like his broken heart was being ripped anew.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks to my temporary beta for proof-reading for me, he will be my beta till someone else is interested, so PM me :)

Tell me what you think! I usually start off my chaptered stories slow, so sorry if it was a bit boring, but there is much more to come ^_^

Expect updates twice a week! And thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows :D

-YaoiKitty


	3. Chapter 3

_Sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead as he groaned next to Sasuke's ear. The raven hooked his arms under his boyfriend's, scratching down his back as broken moans left his lips. The movements of Naruto's hips, hitting the deepest spots inside of him, sent sensations he had never felt before through his body._

 _Sasuke arched his back, whimpering into Naruto's mouth as he kissed him deeply. Their tongues tangled messily and passionately. The teenagers were drowning into each other's pleasured eyes._

 _This was their third time sleeping together and it felt so right._

 _Naruto pulled back, his lips still against Sasuke's as he continued to thrust into his soft heat. The raven ran his fingers through the sweaty golden locks. His thighs trembled as Naruto took him to highs he had never felt before. Pent up emotions swelled in his chest the moment his boyfriend gazed at him as if he was the center of his world._

 _"I... love you..." Sasuke breathed as he reached a wonderful orgasm._

 _The blonde's pupils dilated. It was Sasuke's first confession. He heard right, right? Naruto moaned his love for him as he came deep inside Sasuke. He actually said it. After dating for a year, the Uchiha finally said the three words back!_

 _He would never forget this day._

 _"I love you too, Sasuke."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead as he emptied their last box. He was impressed with himself for managing to unpack everything within the third day. Not that they had a whole lot of stuff, but with work and everything, he gave himself a pat on the shoulder for finishing so early. It was still early in the evening and he had the whole night free.

Menma was watching TV and sipping some fruit juice. Naruto smiled at the sight, and decided to spend some much needed quality time with his... everything, really. He grabbed a can of beer. One can was never enough to make him even tipsy, so he decided it was okay. He walked over to his boy who smiled happily to see him.

"Daddy!" Menma grinned, shifting as if to make room for his father. Naruto sat next to him and gave him a warm side-hug. Menma looked so happy, and didn't even let go of his father as he went back to watch the kids' show.

The blonde ran his fingers through the black mass of hair, loving how his boy just melted in his arms. Naruto had been too busy thinking of how to provide the best for Menma that he did not have time to actually be with Menma. Naruto took a sip from his opened beer, swallowing heavily.

Naruto decided he really needed make more time for Menma. He worked so much lately. He was a single parent after all, needed to take care of two. It was tiring, but he did not wish for it to be any different. He could honestly not imagine a life without Menma. His life evolved around him. Those months he had been suicidal were only a blurry memory now thanks to Menma. The day he learned he had a son was the happiest of his life.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Menma asked carefully, looking up with big eyes. Naruto touched his cheeks to check if he was crying, but they were dry. Though, his vision was slightly blurry. He quickly wiped his eyes and shook his head, hugging Menma tighter.

"Naah, you need to check your eyes, Menma!" Naruto joked it off, his mood instantly got better. He often got really emotional when he thought of his past.

Menma stuck out his tongue, and Naruto mimicked him. The raven laughed at his father's childish face and they continued to make grimaces to each other.

Soon the doorbell rang, just as Naruto was tickling Menma and he stopped. The boy was panting to catch his breath, and the blond just patted his cheek and rose on his feet. Naruto really wondered who it could be at this time.

He peeped through the hole as he reached the front door. He could not see who it was, as the person outside was facing away. The black hair though made his heart skip a bit. Could it be...?

Naruto was hesitant to unlock the door and opened it carefully. His eyes widened as the male turned around to face him. A big uncharacteristic smile formed the familiar lips as he greeted him. Naruto was taken aback.

"Neji?!"

Neji was holding a white box in his outstretched hands. "Welcome to the neighborhood, Naruto. We live next to each other now!"

Naruto could not help but smile warmly at the sight of the old high school friend, and accepted the box happily. "Oh my God, come in," he stepped to the side. Neji thanked him and took off his shoes before following the blonde to the living room.

"Just take a seat, I will make tea."

"No need to be polite with me Naru, some beer is fine," Neji winked and went to the small living room. Naruto just grinned in return and was quick to make it to the kitchen.

Neji brushed a long strand of hair behind his ear, a little surprised to find a sleeping boy on the couch. Naruto entered moments after, just as surprised to find Menma curled up and dozing off. He carefully lifted him up, deciding to wake him up later so he could eat something and wash his teeth.

"Just a sec, Neji." Naruto grinned as he carried his son to his bedroom. The fair skinned male just nodded, taking a sip from his beer. Naruto returned moments after. The two chatted for a moment, greeting each other properly. Neji explained that he had seen Naruto yesterday, and was thrilled to know that he was his neighbor. Naruto was more than thrilled. He had met all of their neighbors before but the people living to the left.

"By the way, Naruto, who was that boy?" He asked after a while. The blond took a sip from his own beer.

"Uh... my son," Naruto replied a little awkwardly.

Neji stared at him for a second. "Really? Like... your biological son?"

"Yeah," Naruto blushed lightly. It was not like he had anything to hide, it was just a little unusual for him to talk about it. Neji was an old friend of his. They had kept contact throughout the years, but he never really told anyone through the phone or Internet that he was a father.

"What? How?! Why didn't you tell me? I can't wait till Gaara hears about it!"

Naruto chuckled slightly at how natural it felt to talk to Neji, even after not seeing him for years. It was as if they hadn't been separated at all. Then something snapped.

"Gaara?" He asked confused.

Neji's cheeks warmed slightly. When they were in high school, Neji used to have this huge crush on Gaara. Naruto had countless times encouraged him to approach him, but the Hyuga was too shy. When they graduated, Neji had still not confessed, and that was the last thing Naruto knew about this topic.

"We live together... He would have come too if he wasn't working right now..."

"Really? Are you _finally_ dating?"

"We got together in university..." Neji nodded.

"Come on, that's all? Tell me _how_! Why didn't _you_ tell me about this earlier?"

Neji looked to the side. "Uh, it's no big deal. We found out we both studied economics. So we started studying together and hanging out. Then it sort of happened. He was the one who asked me out, actually..."

Naruto smiled at that. He was really happy for them. Neji had really changed since high school. He looked much happier and confident.

"Now it's your turn. Who's his mother?" Neji crossed his arms.

Naruto whined. "Fine... I will tell you."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

 _"Due to technical problems, there will be a short stay in the station, thank you for your patience."_

Naruto groaned frustrated along with many other passengers in the crowded train. He had finished a little late at work, resulting him in taking a later train. Now, they were having some technical problems, meaning he was even more late to pick up Menma.

The blonde tried to call the kindergarten several times, but there was no signal in these trains. Naruto grew really frustrated, because he was already an hour late. All he could do was lean the back of his head against the seat and try to calm down.

About forty-five minutes later, Naruto felt the carriage shift, and his eyes shot open as the train started moving. The sound of it was like music to his ears. But the fact that he was two hours late picking up Menma made him really worried.

Naruto could almost not feel his feet as he ran as fast he could from the train station. His breath was foggy in the cold air as he hurried towards the kindergarten. To his surprise, he found the lights off.

 _Have they closed? But what about Menma?_ He thought, panting exhausted. Not wasting any minute, Naruto walked over to the main entrance and knocked loudly. He waited some moments, sighing relieved when the door opened. Instead of greeting one of the three employees he was familiar with, he found a middle-aged woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Uh, ah... I came to pick up my son..." Naruto explained.

The woman, who he guessed was the cleaning staff as she held a mop in her hand, raised a brow. "We have closed. All the children have left."

Just as Naruto opened his mouth, she cut him off. "Wait, I just remembered! One of the employees told me that if you showed up, I should tell you that your kid is with your neighbor, and you should just go home and get him."

Naruto stood there with parted lips. "Which of the employees?"

The woman tapped her chin. "I don't know his name. But it was a really handsome man with black hair," she blushed slightly.

"Okay… thank you very much," Naruto smiled politely at her, then turned away. A million thoughts ran through his head on the way home.

 _Can he just take the freedom of brining my baby home with him? Is that even allowed? I guess I wouldn't really have minded if it was someone else but..._

Naruto's hands were shaking slightly as he pressed the doorbell to Sasuke's place. He had arrived the apartment in less than five minutes. So much was going through his head he hadn't even noticed.

The door opened carefully. He could see the hesitation as the handle was slowly being pulled down and a figure appeared. Sasuke did not meet his eyes when the door was completely open. Naruto looked down the floor as well, feeling at a lack of confidence.

"Uh, is Menma...?"

"Yeah," Sasuke stepped to the side carefully, letting Naruto in. The blonde's heart jumped in his chest at the thought of entering his ex-lover's flat. He gathered himself and walked in. He was there to get his son. That was it. He reminded himself.

"This way," Sasuke showed.

"Um... Why didn't you just wait in the kindergarten? You didn't really have to take him all the way home," Naruto said, surprised at his own voice for sounding so steady. His heart beat even faster as he got inside what looked like Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke sent him his famous glare. "I _was_ gonna stay with him," he rolled his eyes. "But a certain _someone_ did not notice that their son had caught a cold," he sat next to a sleeping Menma on his fluffy bed.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and his gaze landed on his sleeping boy. Menma's cheeks were red and his breath uneven. Naruto quickly knelt next to him on the floor, taking his small hand in his.

"I really had no idea..." The blonde whispered, kissing his baby's warm cheek with a heavy feeling in his chest. Sasuke looked away, giving the father some privacy with his son.

"You really need to take better care of him, Naruto."

"I am," he stated firmly. "This has never happened before."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to tremble in front of his ex. They both got really shaky in front of the other.

"Are you even feeding him properly? He is so skinny," Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. Naruto eyes had still not met Sasuke's since he walked in. He knew he would fall apart if he faced him.

"I _am_... I just... I am not a very good cook, but I try! I promised myself to take cooking classes when I get some free time. Right now I have to work, we pretty much live of take-away," Naruto explained, all while looking at the sleeping boy. How could he let this happen? He knew it was just a cold but... was he really more neglecting than he thought he was?

Sasuke softened a bit at the emotion flowing through the sapphire eyes. He knew it was really none of his business, but he was genuinely worried for Menma. He rose from the bed and went to get something from the bedside.

"Give him more of these painkillers when he wakes up, it will help," Sasuke stretched out his arms with a soft murmur. Naruto looked at the box, and then finally met the raven's eyes. As he guessed, his whole body shivered. Especially as _the_ tattoo was completely visible to his eyes.

Naruto had to force his frozen arm to lift itself and take the painkillers. Their hands touched for a second, and a jolt of electricity ran up their spines at the touch.

"I will pay it back," the blonde mumbled shakily.

"No need."

"I can't just accept-"

"Tell me who his mother is, then we're even," Sasuke cut him off. Naruto tightened his grip on the box, swallowing audibly. He did not really want to talk about it. It was mainly Sasuke's fault he even slept with that woman. Not that he would ever see Menma as a mistake. Menma was his life.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do," Sasuke leaned back with his hands behind him on the bedside, waiting for him to speak. Naruto sighed defeated. He looked at Menma the entire time he spoke.

"I will tell you the short version of the story," _Sasuke doesn't deserve to know the whole truth._ "Anyway, maybe a month or so after we..." Naruto struggled to find the right word, " _broke up_... I went to this party."

Sasuke raised a dark brow at him, trembling at the memory of their nasty break-up. "Well, I kinda drank myself wasted. I had absolutely no control over what I was doing. I don't remember what happened that night. But the morning after, I woke up with the world's biggest headache and next to a dark haired girl."

Naruto stroked Menma's cheek lovingly, and Sasuke just nodded at him. He was not so sure if he wanted to hear more. Something in him did not like this story. "Okay, so, I didn't think much of it, you know? I would never sleep with a girl if I were sober, I guess I just saw it as a little mistake. I continued life after that, not thinking about that party at all... Then almost ten months later, that... _bitch_ came back."

Something in Naruto's eyes changed, and Sasuke was surprised to hear such language leave his mouth. "I refuse to call her his mother, because she isn't! She just dumped him in my hands like he was nothing, and left without a single care in the world. She told me she never wanted him and that he is solely my responsibility. I did the DNA tests right away, and Menma is my child. Well, I am glad he is with me now... I just hope I never see that woman again because there is no way I am ever letting her near him."

The blonde's breath had picked up as he spoke. But he calmed down eventually and stroked Menma's hair gently. For a moment, he forgot Sasuke was even there due to the silence.

The dark haired male bit his bottom lip harshly. He had no idea what to think of this.

"Menma was only a week old when I got him. He was so precious, I knew right away that he was mine just with one look," Naruto whispered, smiling at the memory. "That woman named him Tomoharu, but I changed it. I did not want her to leave any traces on my boy... _I_ wanted to name him…"

 _Why Menma though? Isn't that the name of the meat you have in ramen? Like the thing next to naruto?_ Sasuke thought. He wanted to ask, but decided he and Naruto did not really have anything to do with each other. He should not drag this conversation.

Even though the two of them actually had a decent conversation, one without screaming and yelling, none of them had actually put the past behind them. Naruto could never forgive Sasuke for what he did to him. And Sasuke would never forgive Naruto for what he did to him.

Naruto sighed deeply and lifted Menma up. He met Sasuke's eyes, however the raven just avoided his gaze. He did not say anything as he walked over to the hallway. Naruto followed him swiftly. Sasuke opened the front door, now as their business with each other was finished.

Naruto felt Sasuke's mood change dramatically, but he had no idea why. Just as he stepped out, he turned around and faced his ex-boyfriend.

"Sasuke," he called just as the raven was about to close the door. He met his eyes.

The blonde had so many things he wanted to say. So many questions he wanted to ask. _Why did you leave me? Why did you hurt me? Did you ever love me at all?_

"Yeah?" Sasuke breathed, looking to the side with his bottom lip between his teeth.

So many feelings were flowing through their minds. Sasuke had so many things he wanted to ask Naruto. He wanted to know why he hurt him like he did. Why he let him fall into that darkness. Why he broke up with him... But he felt like his tongue was tied in a thousand knots.

 _What the heck is wrong with my mouth? Why can't I seem to say anything right when I am with him?_

"Um..." Naruto searched for any sign of softness in Sasuke's eyes. But he only found icy darkness. "Thank you for taking care of Menma." He murmured finally, backing out.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

Just like that.

Naruto stared at the door longingly. He bit his trembling bottom lip, refusing to believe what he was feeling inside.

Why was he feeling so sad? Wasn't he supposed to feel angry, furious, _raging_? He was supposed to hate Sasuke with passion. He was supposed to...

Tears ran down his cheeks, and he looked up at the clear starry sky. Naruto felt so damaged. Maybe he never really got over him. Seeing Sasuke, only opened up the scars from the past. He was bleeding. He leaned against Sasuke's door, his son in his arms as he let the tears run down his face.

Maybe he really did leave a part of him with Sasuke.

On the other side of the wooden door, lay a raven-haired male with his back against it. His face buried in his sleeves as he sobbed silently. His lips were trembling as he fought with the darkness in his mind. Maybe he never really got over Naruto, as he used to tell himself.

Maybe a part of him was still with Naruto.

* * *

 **AN:**

So... any thoughts?

I know some of you guys hoped Menma was Sasuke's baby / As much as I love mpreg, I am trying to keep this realistic (as realistic as it can get with gay boys everywhere)

But keep in mind that only a very small part of the boys' past has been revealed, there is so much more to come! :D

This chapter is actually beta-read by my boyfriend haha xD It was really funny to hear what he thought about it. But his English is worse than mine, and that's saying something, so there might be some errors ^^'

Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favorites and following!

You guys are awesome :D

Stay tuned, updates twice a week until further notice!

-YaoiKitty


	4. Chapter 4

_"If Itachi finds out about the tattoo, he's gonna get really mad," Sasuke mumbled as he hid it under the thick sporty wristband. He and Naruto had bought matching ones to hide the tattoo around family and school._

 _"Whatever, when we're 18 he can't say anything!" Naruto grinned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek sweetly. Sasuke sighed, still not believing the tattoos were such a good idea._

 _Itachi's friend, Pain, was a tattoo artist. He did the tattoos for them even though they were underage. Just with the promise of not telling Itachi._

 _"I swear, I can't keep my hands off you, senpai," Naruto teased, grabbing his boyfriend's waist and making him straddle him on the bed. Sasuke blushed slightly, trying to act calm as he felt Naruto's erection under him._

 _"You're gonna get us both in trouble someday, dobe," Sasuke whispered against his lips, before the blonde kissed him deeply. They felt so happy in each other's arms, it felt so right to be together._

 _So right._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Guys, I really can't thank you enough for helping me out," Naruto sighed, leaning his arms against the counter top behind him. He had asked his friends to help him take care of Menma. Gaara said Neji knew how to make a really good stew that would get the boy back on his feet in no time.

"No problem, Naruto, you can count on us," Gaara said, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder. Neji glanced at him wordlessly, but continued stirring the stew he was currently making.

"I can't believe you only fed him cake when he's sick," Neji mumbled, tasting a spoonful and giving the blonde a disapproving look. "His stomach needs something warm."

Naruto really hated how inexperienced he was. He had been taking care of Menma long enough, he should know these things. He pouted and rubbed the side of his arm lightly. "At least I gave him hot chocolate. I have taken this day off to nurse him, my poor baby only got worse..."

Gaara and Neji exchanged a look, and just kept silent for some moments with only the bubbling of the stew could be heard. The three of them were in the kitchen, while Menma was sleeping in his room.

"How old were you, Naruto, when you got him?" The redhead asked after a while, breaking the silence. Naruto hummed, looking back at those days. He was really young then. He met the two's eyes, and both were waiting for an answer. He actually got Menma just before graduation.

"Um... I was 17."

Neji gaped in disbelief. "What?! You mean... in high school? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Calm down Neji... Don't take it personally, I didn't tell anyone about it. You know I was going through a really though time..." Naruto explained, hoping his friend would nunderstand. Neji shut his lips tightly and turned away from him.

"Unbelievable..." He muttered as he went back to his original task.

Naruto felt really guilty at that moment, because he knew Neji would be hurt by it. He took a look at Gaara, who had his arms crossed, but did not comment on it. He supposed Gaara was indifferent about it. It seemed he was more interested in Menma's upbringing.

"Did you take care of him alone?"

"Nah. I lived with my godparent at that time. You know he was very supportive and helped me raising him for a year. He had a lot of connections and it was easy for me to start working after that, I was on my own at the age of 18," Naruto explained, and just then he heard a sound coming from Menma's bedroom. He quickly went to check.

Menma had rolled to the side, the wet cloth previously placed on his forehead rolling to the side. Naruto went to his bed, and placed a hand on his forehead. The boy just hummed lowly, but otherwise he looked like he was in deep sleep. The blonde stroked his hair and kissed the top of it. He tucked him in more comfortably and decided to let Menma sleep till the food was ready.

When he made it back to the kitchen, he caught the couple whispering secretively to each other. Naruto arched a brow and entered silently. Neji quickly smiled innocently at their friend, while Gaara sent him a smirk.

The blonde silently took out the cake Neji had brought him the day before and placed it on the table. "Do you guys of you want some?" He asked.

Gaara bit his bottom lip for a moment. "By the way, you do realize that Mr. Hot and Handsome lives next door?"

Naruto chocked on his forkful of strawberry cake. The couple laughed at their friend's priceless expression. Naruto glared at them and wiped his mouth. "What about him?" He muttered irritated. Gaara had purposely used the nickname Naruto gave Sasuke in high school. Damn him.

"How do you feel about it?" Neji turned off the stove, letting the stew boil on its own. Naruto took another bite of the cake, resting his chin on his palm as he chewed. He had a hurt look in his eyes.

"I don't know... A part of me still can not believe it's actually him."

Neji sat next to him on the small kitchen table. There was a clear change of atmosphere in the kitchen. Naruto met the grey eyes and sighed. Gaara rested his hands on his lover's shoulders, clearly interested in the new topic.

"Have you talked to him?"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, feeling quite emotional. It happened every time someone even mentioned his name. "Yeah, kinda..." He murmured. "He hasn't changed much... well except maybe..." He blushed.

"He's really hot, isn't he?" Gaara teased, receiving a half-hearted glare from both males.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care about him... He sure as hell doesn't care about me. I am just forced to see him since he works in the kindergarten Menma attends," Naruto stuffed his mouth with more cake. His heart was beating so fast and he just wanted it to stop.

"Ouch..." Neji looked up at Gaara, who just shrugged his shoulders. Both felt sorry for the blonde. Being in his shoes must be really though.

"Do _you_ guys talk to him?" Naruto managed to ask. Back then, Sasuke used to be friends with both of them, especially Gaara.

"Sometimes," Neji sighed, taking a piece of the cake and chewing. "But he's so rude."

"That's not new," Naruto commented. "He was rude to me even when we... dated."

"Yeah, but it's worse now," Gaara explained. "We do ask him out for drinks occasionally, he's more relaxed when he's tipsy. Hanging out with a sober Sasuke is a pain, he is quite arrogant."

"Even more _now_ , as he is a professional model and stuff," Neji rolled his eyes. That seemed to stir Naruto.

"Really? He is a model?" The blonde decided it kind of suited him.

"Yeah, he said he moved in this part of town so he could avoid fans. He said nobody suspects a model to be living here."

Naruto brutally massacred the rest of the cake with his fork. Talking about Sasuke started to piss him off. "Whatever. I don't give a shit about him anymore." Suddenly, his eyes glazed, and out of nowhere he started whispering. "He hurt me too much... how could he...?" Naruto mumbled.

Neji and Gaara exchanged a look.

"I don't understand how he could-"

"It's okay Naruto," Neji placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed gently. "We don't have to talk about him, he never deserved you."

"But really... Didn't I give him everything?" Naruto whispered, thinking back to that awful night his whole life turned upside down. "I loved him more than I loved myself... But I guess even _that_ wasn't enough for him..."

Neji rose from his chair and hugged a surprised Naruto. He could feel the body tremble, and the brunette held him tightly. "Forget him, Naruto... He's not worth it..." Neji whispered comfortingly.

Naruto nodded weakly, and pulled back. Gaara felt bad for making Naruto talk about Sasuke. He knew about their break up. The whole school had known about it. He should have known better than digging down old wounds.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm still wondering why Sasuke did what he did..." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. Neji again comforted him. He wanted to say that the thing with Sasuke was just a high school relationship. But even _he_ knew that what they shared was so much more real than that.

Soon the conversation changed, and it was completely forgotten as they chatted happily. The couple stayed for a while, before they left.

Menma woke up around five, and Naruto brought him the stew Neji made for him. The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly as his father made him sit up. Naruto rested a couple of fluffy pillows against the headboard, helping his son rest comfortably against it.

"You have to eat up, Menma, to get better," Naruto sat next to him, smiling as he carefully stirred the bowl. Menma nodded, parting his small lips as the blonde blew slightly on a spoonful of stew and brought it to his mouth. Menma chewed carefully, his cheeks flushed as he smiled at the taste.

"Is it good?" Naruto asked.

Menma nodded, happily opening his mouth so his father could feed him. Naruto felt a wave of emotion flow through him as he watched how much his son liked the homemade cooking. Menma did not get very much of that. Naruto started wondering if maybe it was best for Menma to get a mother. It was important to have that kind of affection, too.

 _But I don't want to be with a woman, I'm gay._

 _And his birthmother never wanted anything to do with us._

 _I guess I really need to find some time for cooking classes._

Eventually, Menma finished the bowl. Naruto ruffled his hair carefully, telling him how much of a good boy he was for finishing everything. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"I feel dizzy..." Menma mumbled after shrugging his shoulders. Naruto held his hand gently and thought of what to do. His boy looked a bit better than yesterday, he would be fine soon. He just had to rest a bit more.

"I will give you your medicine soon," Naruto said, laughing at the displeased pout on Menma's lips. He suddenly got an urge to spoil him. "Is there anything you want? I can take a quick trip to the grocery store downstairs," a tan hand reached to stroke some of the black strands behind his ear.

Menma shrugged. Naruto gave him a playful smile. "Come on, you don't want ice cream, candy, or anything?"

The blue eyes seemed to widen at that, and Naruto had to laugh again. "I want!" He said. "I want both!" He grinned happily.

Naruto kissed the top of his head and rose up. "Okay, I will buy cookies too. But Menma, promise me you will stay in the bed, right? I will be back in less than ten minutes."

Menma nodded, sliding back to the sheets. Naruto tucked him in and nuzzled his nose with his lovingly. He found his keys and wallet and locked the front door as he left. The grocery store was just under them, it would not take long. He trusted nothing would happen to Menma the minutes he was gone.

He took a shopping basket when the entered the store, going directly to the sweets. Naruto gave Menma more candy than an average parent would. He always gave him when his son wanted some, and even offered to buy every time Menma was sad or not feeling well. Maybe it was because Naruto was still too young and easily gave in to the puppy eyes.

The blonde picked some lollipops, chocolate, pocky and strawberry cookies. He decided to buy a bit and just store it in the kitchen. He also got him a box of chocolate ice cream and one of vanilla. "What else do I need?" Naruto mumbled to himself, throwing some green-tea, coffee and rice in the basket.

Just as he passed the health care section, he spotted a familiar figure. Naruto gaped as he saw Sasuke with a white haired male. The unknown man had his arms around Sasuke in a way that suggested they were _definitely_ not friends.

Just as Naruto decided to walk past them, Sasuke's pretty eyes met his. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat at the eye-contact. For a moment, he wondered if maybe he should greet the raven. Being nice never hurt, right? But what came next made Naruto's cheeks turn red.

Sasuke kept looking at Naruto as he locked his arms around that man and kissed him right in front of him. As if he was trying to piss him off on purpose. Sasuke smirked into the kiss when Naruto glared at him and turned around to leave.

"Ugh, PDA," he muttered.

Suigetsu was a bit surprised by the kiss, but let it happen nonetheless. He felt Sasuke pull back quickly.

"Wow, I never thought you would let me kiss you in public," he smirked.

The raven rolled his eyes and pushed Suigetsu off him. He turned around to grab the pack of condoms and lube he originally came to buy. Suigetsu placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and leaned close to his ear.

"Don't you think I didn't notice you kissed me to piss of that blonde guy. Who is he?" The purple-eyed boy asked carefully. His hands squeezed his sides possessively.

"None of your freaking business," Sasuke commented, placing the contents in the basket that was on the floor. Suigetsu hugged his waist and whined unhappily. He really did not like how little Sasuke actually respected him, or even cared about him. But he tolerated it, he knew the Uchiha had no problems getting rid of him if he displeased him.

"By the way, we have to be quick, I have a photo shoot session to attend."

"Oh yeah, your modelling job," Suigetsu sighed. He was unhappy to know he only had limited time to spend with Sasuke.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Just like that, perfect," the photographer praised, clicking the camera consistently. Sasuke posed to the camera. The lights in the studio and the flash from the camera almost blending him. He had done professional modelling for years, so he was used to it.

Sasuke changed pose, holding his hat with one hand and holding his hip with the other. The director praised him again, and the photographer was quick to catch all the perfect angles as the clicking of the camera continued. Sasuke was very easy to work with, and the staff loved him.

"Excellent, Sasuke, perfect," the photographer commented. "Look a little to left, that's gorgeous."

Sasuke felt his neck, back and legs burn from forcing them in uncomfortable positions. He endured another hour of constant change of clothes or a make up fix. Eventually, the session came to an end, and Sasuke could finally breath out a sigh of relief.

"Well done everybody!"

The raven did not bother joining in the praising the staff always threw at each other after every session. He went to his wardrobe and changed back to his clothes. His manager, Kakashi, greeted him soon after and offered a drive home.

"You were really great out there, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled, opening the car door for him.

"I'm not a woman," Sasuke spat at him and sat on the passenger seat. Kakashi chuckled and went to the driver's seat.

"Sorry, I guess it's just a habit of mine," Kakashi commented and started to drive. Sasuke did not say anything, just gazed out the window. Kakashi noted that the boy was much more distant today than usual.

"What's your pretty mind thinking about?"

Sasuke spared him a side-glance, not answering. He was not thinking about anything in particular. He was really tired and just wanted to relax. Maybe he really needed to be with someone right now. The raven hated the thought of being alone in his apartment.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh as they neared his place. Sasuke met his manager's eyes, and the man winked at him. Black gaze landed on the hand on his thigh and he sighed dramatically. His and Kakashi's relationship was not exactly professional.

"Fine, but leave once we're finished," Sasuke answered the wordless question and went back to the window.

...

Sasuke was facing the ceiling as his eyes glazed over. Pale fingers clutched the bedsheets tightly as the pressure between his thighs grew. Kakashi had his hands on either side of Sasuke's face as he fucked the younger boy into the mattress.

"Ahh... fuck," Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the man hit his prostate. This felt nice, it really did, but somehow... it did not feel right. Kakashi was touching him in all the right places. He grabbed his thighs and buried his face in his neck. It was rough, intense, it got Sasuke _moaning_... but it still did not feel right at all.

Kakashi tried to kiss Sasuke, but the raven turned his face away and refused. Maybe something really was wrong with him. He covered his eyes with his arm and panted heavily.

 _What the heck is wrong with me?_

 _Why doesn't this feel good anymore?_

 _Maybe I am just not in the mood tonight..._

 _Yeah, that must be it._

"I'm gonna come..." Kakashi groaned into his ear, and that made Sasuke's eyes widen. Usually, he came with his partners. Why couldn't he bring himself to come? Kakashi was even stroking his cock as he fucked him, that always got him off.

Kakashi moaned as he spilled his release into the condom. Sasuke shivered slightly, but he still didn't come. The older man kissed his neck and pulled out. He was also confused as to why Sasuke had not come yet, he guessed he must be really tired.

"I will get you off, don't worry, gorgeous," Kakashi kissed down his chest.

"You make me sick, don't call me that," Sasuke muttered, leaning back. Kakashi stroked his almost flawless pale thighs. They had a faint scar on the right one, from self-harm presumably. Kakashi focused on his erection and took it in his mouth as he spread the pretty boy's legs further.

Sasuke stared emptily at the ceiling, his hand resting on top of grey hair. As the man sucked him, he started seeing... things. He saw blonde hair and blue eyes. Sasuke quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, but he could still see them.

 _His loving eyes..._

 _That beautiful smile..._

 _Golden hair..._

 _Goofy personality..._

 _Tan skin..._

 _Strong arms..._

Kakashi sucked him harder, and let his fingers play with the pink nipples. Sasuke arched off the bed, he was still seeing him.

 _He thought back to the way he used to touch him..._

 _How he used to slip his hand inside his underwear under the table when they ate lunch with their friends._

 _How he pressed his body against the bathroom wall as he fucked him._

"Ahh..."

 _How he kept eye contact with him as he bent him in half and licked his most private parts._

 _How he made him beg, moan, writhe, scream as he took him in the single-sized bed of his bedroom._

"Ahh... Naruto!" Sasuke groaned as he reached a mind-blowing orgasm. He felt extreme tingles of pleasure through his whole body, and his eyes were clenched tightly. Kakashi let go of his trembling legs and wiped his mouth.

Sasuke was still coming down from his high, panting and shaking lightly. That felt really good. When the world started to make sense again, Sasuke sat up, his half-lidded eyes meeting Kakashi's.

"Who's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, he had never heard this name before. Sasuke looked at him confused, then felt his whole face turn red as he realized he might have screamed his name out.

"Uh... N-nobody..."

Kakashi did not look convinced, but decided not to comment more. Everyone who knew Sasuke knew better than to piss him off. He focused instead on the scar on the boy's thigh.

"Is that a scar?"

"What a rude question," Sasuke muttered, wondering if he should kick Kakashi out now or later. When the white-haired man seemed to still wait for an answer, he sighed irritated.

"Wanna know the tragic story behind that scar? There was once a boy who was in a happy relationship, until a day everything changed and he fell into a horrible depression. He tried to cut himself, to relieve some of the pain the break up with his ex-boyfriend caused him. His brother stopped him from harming himself further, that's why his legs are not covered in ugly scars. Sad, isn't it? Let's all cry and feel sorry for him. Okay, now you know, the front door is over there."

With that, Sasuke covered himself with the thick comforter and tried to block out everything around him. Kakashi stared at him blankly. The sad part was that he actually did feel sorry for him. Anyone with working eyes could see this boy was depressed.

He got an urge to comfort Sasuke, but he knew there was no point in even trying. Sasuke did not want him that way. Kakashi was quick to put on his clothes and leave.

When Sasuke heard the front door close, he started to cry. It was all too much. Why did Naruto have to come back into his life? Had he not destroyed it enough?

The scar and tattoo always reminded him of his past. Of Naruto, and how meaningless his life felt. Naruto had permanently marked himself on his body... and his heart and mind. Did he really moan his name when he came?

Or worse... he came because he thought of him?

Sasuke shakily grabbed his phone, his vision blurry as he called his brother. He decided to stop sleeping around with men from now on. He needed a new way to find comfort. One that did not leave him feeling empty the whole night.

 _"Hello? Ototou, you do realize it's midnight, right?"_ Sasuke felt better once he heard Itachi's voice.

"Itachi..." Sasuke sobbed, wiping the tears frustrated. "I need you... Please, spend the night with me..."

The other end was silent for a moment, before he heard a sigh. _"Why do I have a feeling this is about Naruto?"_

"Just come over," Sasuke felt really pathetic, but no one else got to see this side of him but Itachi. The mention of Naruto's name made his heart twist painfully.

 _"Okay, honey, I will be there soon."_

* * *

 **AN:**

Omg... writing smut that doesn't involve Naruto fucking Sasuke senseless really doesn't feel right Dx At least, my NaruSasu smut will be much more detailed and hotter, which will be coming later ;D

Any thoughts about this chapter?

Not much NaruSasu here, but I promise that there will be a lot of that in the next chapters!

Ugh. School is starting soon v_v I guess the only comfort is the Junjou Romantica season 3! And writing this story of course :3

Next chapter will be up very soon! Thanks for the support,

-YaoiKitty


	5. Chapter 5

" _I wanna take another photo, please babe?" Naruto blinked pleadingly at a very annoyed Sasuke._

" _Why are you so obsessed with taking pictures of me?" He hissed, his frown deepening as Naruto hugged his waist and kissed his temple lovingly._

" _Come on! I want to have these memories of us, while we are so young and sexy. We can look back at them when we grow old!" Naruto grinned, taking another picture of himself and Sasuke in his arms._

 _The raven rolled his eyes dramatically. "You just want something to jack off to, most of these pics are of me" he commented. The blonde stuck out his tongue._

" _That too, but it's just because you're so hot," Naruto put his phone down and kissed the sensitive skin of his boyfriend's neck. He just loved his playful teme._

" _Tsh, perv."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Weeks had passed since Naruto and Sasuke officially became neighbors... and things could not have gone any worse. The two ignored each other every opportunity they got. And when they actually did run into each other, a glaring contest would start.

Naruto and Menma had just exited a really cozy family restaurant where they ate lunch. The pair had spent the morning walking around. Menma really liked walks with his daddy. He loved exploring places with him, taking the trains, jumping around and eating Dango or pocky. Naruto enjoyed these trips as well, it got him closer to Menma. Naruto had decided he wanted to spend the whole Saturday with his son, as he felt he had not given him as much attention as he should.

"Ooh, Manga!" The black-haired boy squealed as they passed by a bookstore. Naruto chuckled at his excitement. Numerous books were on display outside the store. Menma went to one of the low tables and picked up a Manga, navy eyes shining.

Naruto just hummed, walking around and taking a look as well. There was quite the selection of books and magazines, and that was just outside the store. Naruto passed some girl's manga, blushing a bit as he spotted some boys' love books.

However, one particular magazine caught his attention as he was met with a familiar sight. Naruto walked closer to it, his eyes widening slightly as he scanned the cover. He lifted the magazine with slightly trembling fingers, eyes totally glued to it.

It was _Dangerous Gossip_ , one of the most popular women's magazines. It was so popular even _he_ knew about it. On the cover, the eyes of his ex-lover were staring right back at him. He looked absolutely breathtaking. He was showing his back, face turned to the side to meet the camera as a dangerous glint played on those pretty eyes. He was lifting his shirt up, as if in the middle of undressing, showing a bit of his flawless back. A flirtatious smile formed his luscious lips and he looked almost... unreal?

 _Where did Sasuke learn to pose like that?!_

Naruto gulped, and much to his embarrassment, felt the front of his pants tighten. So many mixed emotions swelled in his chest. He felt lost, having no idea what to think anymore. Sasuke was so desirable, it was tearing him apart.

 _Did I live under a rock all this time? How come I never knew he modelled for_ Dangerous Gossip _?_

"Daddy, is that Sasuke-san?"

Naruto nodded slowly, his mouth completely dry. He was too focused on the magazine, that he did not realize his son was actually referring to a person walking by. Menma's gaze followed the dark hair as he walked slowly past them. Wanting to greet him, the boy for a moment left his father to say hi.

Menma pushed through the crowd of people, his eyes shinning happily as he tried to reach Sasuke. However, his little legs could not compare to the speed of the much taller ones. Combined with the crowded street, Menma had no luck in approaching the raven.

He stopped and looked around for a bit, finding himself in a total unknown environment. He suddenly felt a bit anxious as he realized he had gone a bit too far. He looked behind, but could not see his daddy. In front of him, he could still see a glimpse of onyx hair.

For a moment, he felt scared.

With a last intake of breath, Menma called: "Sasuke!"

…

Sasuke had been in an extremely bad mood all day. His brother had not visited him in _days_ , and if that was not bad enough, he had to deal with his annoying one night stand from weeks ago who never seemed to take a hint.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop contacting me?" Sasuke barked into the phone, pushing himself through the busy streets of Tokyo as he hurried to the studio. His bag hung loosely on his shoulder, his scarf pulled up all the way to his mouth as the cold made his cheeks flush pink.

"We fucked _once_ , I am not your boyfriend. Stop sending me messages like I'm your lover for fuck's sake!" Sasuke clutched the phone irritated, his hands cold and shivering. He finally decided to stop sleeping around so much, most of the time it ended in disasters.

The man on the other end kept complaining, almost pathetically begging Sasuke to meet up with him one more time. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ended the call with a sigh. He sometimes could not understand why people went to such heights to get his attention. In his opinion, he was nothing special.

Sasuke had just put his phone in his pocket when he heard someone calling for him. He turned around, but was met with a crowd of people. For a moment, he wondered if he had just imagined it, but was certain once he heard his name a second time.

"Sasuke!"

"Menma?" Sasuke's eyes landed on the small figure, running towards him. The raven bent his knees and greeted the boy as he jumped into his arms. Sasuke was about to lose balance, but the kid pulled back in time.

"Where is your dad?" Sasuke looked up, trying to spot a certain blonde-haired, but could not find him. Menma rubbed his eyes and searched around as well.

"I... I don't..." Menma felt a bit shaken, but he knew he was safe with Sasuke. The older male rose on his feet, looking around once more. He had a determined look on his face as he eyed the younger boy.

"Menma, where is your dad? Did you lose him?" Sasuke asked once more.

The boy looked lost as he nodded weakly, eyes still searching for his father. Sasuke rubbed his temples slightly, a bit unsure of what to do. But he was not letting the boy go anywhere before they found Naruto.

"Okay, uh, when did you see him last?" Sasuke asked, taking Menma's gloved hand and walking towards the direction he came from.

Menma's bottom lip was trembling as he bit into it, trying to remember. His sapphire eyes glazed a tad. "T-the bookstore!"

"Which one though? Which direction? It can't be far from here?" Sasuke asked. There were many bookstores around here, he was not sure where to start searching.

"Uh... Um... I-I think..." Menma struggled a bit to remember, feeling very guilty as he realized he must have made his daddy worry. But he was so happy to see Sasuke! Tears swelled in his eyes as the thought of never seeing his father again crossed his mind.

Sasuke was looking around, but stopped when he heard a sob. He looked down to see Menma silently wiping tears from his cheeks. The fair skinned male parted his lips and bent slightly to the boy.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"W-what if we don't find him?!" Menma sobbed harder.

"Don't worry, there is not way we won't find him," Sasuke pulled out a small handkerchief and wiped the boy's tears away. "Big boys don't cry, now do they?" He smiled, though he could not help but feel like the words were more directed to himself than Menma.

"You will be back with your daddy soon enough," Sasuke reassured. Naruto really needed to pay more attention to Menma. He rolled his eyes at the thought of that dobe.

"Are you feeling cold?" He asked, tightening the knot on Menma's scarf and adjusting his winter cap. The boy shook his head with a small comforting smile.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Keep an eye on the door, I will get the sushi, okay?" Sasuke ruffled Menma's hair. The two had gone back to the apartment after walking around for a couple of hours. Sasuke could not see any other solution. He had no way of contacting Naruto, and decided to wait reporting to the police until tomorrow.

Sasuke kept the door to the apartment open, so they would not miss when Naruto came back. Menma was sitting patiently in the hallway, on top of a bunch of comfy pillows as Sasuke prepared some sushi for them.

There was a small coffee table for both, and some pillows across from where Menma sat. Sasuke made them both comfortable as they waited for Naruto to show up.

 _Naruto is so stupid, poor Menma._ Sasuke thought as he got a plate filled with delicate bits of sushi. He went back to the patient boy, smiling a bit when he saw the happiness in his eyes. Menma had told Sasuke that he really loved sushi, so he gladly made some for him.

"Eat up, it's been a long day," Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair tiredly as he sat across from him. Menma grabbed the chopsticks, not hesitating as he dug in. The boy was indeed hungry.

Sasuke watched him for a moment, deep in thoughts. He was a bit nervous, how would Naruto react to all of this? He just kidnapped his son. Well, not exactly, but a normal person would at least report it to the police.

 _Why do I even care so much about that idiot's son?_ Sasuke thought, eyes never leaving the kid's face. He had no idea why, but he was extremely fond of Menma. The boy was just so adorable, fun and vigorous. He was full of life.

 _The opposite of me... A total lifeless empty shell._ Sasuke thought sadly, resting a hand on his cheek. Somehow, he was happy he got to be with Menma like this. The only way he found comfort was spending time with children... or sleeping around.

Of course, he preferred the children. They were so interesting and innocent, they made him happy just talking to them. The men he slept with made him feel desired, but that only lasted a couple of hours. After that he would just feel dirty and used.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto was panting heavily as he looked around. How could he be so careless? In one second he was drooling over Sasuke, in the next his son was gone. He had to stop being so absent-minded, Menma was only a child.

 _Damn that bastard, he causes trouble even without being there!_ Naruto blamed it on Sasuke, even though he was well of aware that it was solely his own fault. He searched around the streets, wondering how such small feet could be so fast.

Menma could not have gotten far, but it was impossible to find him in such a big city. Naruto's heart pounded in his throat as he continued to search and ask around. Being an optimist, he did not let his mind wander to any unthinkable scenarios.

For a moment, he decided to check their home. He wanted to at least try before doing anything else. Menma was intelligent, there was a possibility he could have found the way back home alone.

Naruto decided if he did not find him home, he would report it to the police. Exhausted, the tan-skinned male walked up the stairs. He had honestly never felt this worried before. He was so angry with himself for letting something like this happen. Menma was his baby boy, how could he lose his son like that? He should always keep an eye on him, he was his responsibility. Maybe he was a bit unaware since it had never happened before, but that did not give him any excuse...

 _Shit... how could I ever forgive myself?_ Naruto felt tears swell in his eyes, his heart tightening painfully.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed Sasuke's front door being completely open. That was first of all very odd, but also sort of intimidating. He had no choice but to just walk past it. He needed to go home and calm down for some minutes before deciding what he should do.

Naruto's heart raced a bit as he neared his door. He was in no mood to deal with Sasuke's rudeness. But he prepared himself a bit in case. Just as he passed the open door, he heard the familiar angelic voice of his son calling.

"Daddy!"

Naruto turned to the side surprised, only to feel tears swell as Menma ran over and jumped in his arms. The blonde hugged him tightly and lifted him up. The boy locked his arms around him and cried against his chest, telling him how much he missed him.

"My gosh! You have no idea how worried I was! Where have you been?! Where did you go?" Naruto felt overwhelmed, and a feeling of relief washed through him. Menma hugged him tighter, geeting just as engulfed with feelings.

He kept apologizing brokenly, and Naruto decided to save the much deserved scolding for later. Right now, he was so happy to just have Menma back in his arms. He could honestly not imagine what he would do with himself if he lost him.

Just as the father-son moment came to and end, Naruto let his boy stand on his feet again. As he glanced up, he found Sasuke leaning against his door-frame. A dark brow arched as he crossed his arms elegantly. Naruto met his eyes, and the thick tension grew once again.

He presumed Sasuke was the one to find Menma. What a coincidence...

"Um... Thank you so much, where did you find him?" Naruto averted his eyes, not knowing exactly what to say. He felt so tense and nervous around the raven.

Sasuke rested a hand on his hip. "Hn... I was on my way to work when I found him on the street alone. I even had to cancel work to take care of him," he explained.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to say exactly. He was both thankful, and embarrassed and mad at the same time.

"I see you are still struggling with your parenting..." Sasuke continued, looking at his nails. Naruto looked up, a bit offended.

"I am not a bad parent!"

"Yes, you are. You keep neglecting the poor kid. He needs care, you know?"

"So, we ignore each other pretty much everyday, then you come criticize me every chance you get? How I treat Menma has nothing to do with you! You don't know anything!" Naruto started raising his voice, forgetting his son was watching as both adults glared daggers at each other.

"You know, I didn't _have_ to help! You should be thankful! Who knows what could have happened if it wasn't for me!" Sasuke yelled back, not caring about the neighbors at the moment. The nerve of that dobe! "Make it easier for everyone and start taking care of your goddamn son!"

He just saved his son from an unknown fate, the least he could do was thank him more properly! Both were so mad at each other, they started seeing red.

"You know what would make things easier? If _you_ just disappeared !" Naruto yelled back. It was first when he saw the slight hurt in Sasuke's eyes that he realized what he just said.

 _It was the truth... well, not really. He did not mean it like that, it was complicated, but-_

"You know what?! Menma deserves so much better than you!" Sasuke threw at him, and before he knew what happened, he was pushed against the closed door of his flat. A shiver ran down both their spines at the skin contact.

"What the hell did you say?!" Naruto yelled at him, pinning the slightly startled raven to the hard surface. Sasuke never averted his gaze, but his breath picked up at the contact.

"You _are_ a bad father, and an idiot! The sooner you realize that, the better it would be for everyone," he provoked. The sudden anger flaring through those azure eyes scared him a bit.

"And you're a _slut_ , Sasuke. Don't think I don't see men going in and out your apartment every freaking morning," Naruto spat back at him. He knew he should not use such language in front of Menma, but damn... Sasuke drove him crazy.

Sasuke panted against his lips, their faces impossibly close as the blonde pinned the other more roughly. They just stared- or glared- at each other with their breathing picking up. The tension was so thick one could basically slice through it with a knife.

The overwhelming and familiar scent of the other got them so nostalgic. The contact made their knees weak. Hurt and pain swelled in both male's heart, what the other said came like a stab in their chests. It was unbearable.

"Let go of me, you asshole," Sasuke muttered, struggling against his grip, and Naruto loosened it obediently.

It was silent for a long minute as Naruto went to comfort a crying Menma, while Sasuke hugged his own trembling body. Both men felt so cold, empty, and damaged.

Why couldn't they just swallow their pride and just talk things out?

Their breakup... Their past... There was so much left unsaid.

Sasuke watched as a tear slid down Naruto's cheek, finally breaking down after staying strong for so very long. He was stroking Menma's hair, who had calmed down slightly. Both males faced each other after a while, and the blonde was the first to speak.

"Look... I am sorry for what I said. I had no right to say that. I actually owe you so much already," Naruto had swallowed his pride completely as he let the apology glide past his trembling lips. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, nodding weakly.

"I will give you my number," he whispered after a while, and Naruto faced him surprised. "When anything happens to Menma, we know how to contact each other," he explained.

Naruto nodded, feeling a lump form his throat. The males exchanged numbers, a new tension filling the air. Both were gazing longingly at each other. Naruto really wanted to bring up their past. He still never understood why Sasuke left... Why he betrayed him...

"Let's try act like adults for once. We don't have to be _friends_... but let's try be well-mannered neighbors," Sasuke suggested, stretching out his hand for a friendly hand-shake. Naruto felt a sting at those words, but he guessed it was a start. It looked like the raven had difficulties even admitting he wanted to be neighbors, so he guessed it was better than hating each other.

"Of course," Naruto replied carefully, and he shook his hand. Just as their hands touched, a spark shot through both males, and tingles numbed their chests. His skin was so soft and warm. Both pretended not to notice the spark as they gazed longingly at each other.

 _Should I ask him?_ Naruto wondered, eyes roaming his ex-boyfriend's pretty face and body. _Should I bring it up? We can't just pretend nothing happened forever._

Sasuke used to be his huge crush after all. He used to be his happiness, his everything...

"What's with all the yelling?" A second door opened, and a tired-looking Neji showed up. He glanced between the two males, massaging his own neck gently. "I am trying to study here."

Naruto took a step back, breaking his gaze as he smiling apologetically at the grey-eyed male. "Oh, I'm so sorry, we were just..."

"We're done anyway," Sasuke interrupted, spearing Naruto a last hesitant glance as he slowly disappeared back inside. The door closed gently as the others were left to a silence.

With a tired sigh, Naruto took Menma's hand in his and lead him back to their apartment. "Talk to you later, Neji," he smiled tiredly as he went home as well.

Just then Gaara showed up, wondering why his lover was taking so long. To his surprise, he found the long haired beauty resting with his back against the balcony, thinking.

"What happened?" He asked.

Neji shook his head gently. "I don't know... Naruto and Sasuke were yelling at each other, and then suddenly they were calm... But it's so obvious both are hurting from this."

The redhead approached him slowly, humming. "I guess. I understand they must be upset, but I don't understand how they haven't gotten over this yet. They were just teenagers when they dated."

"I suppose you're right... Though they used to really love each other. I just don't like seeing them so unhappy. Especially Naruto, being so close to Sasuke is really damaging him... It so blatant."

Gaara kept silent, letting the words just hang in the air and sink in.

"Do you think we should try help them?" Neji suggested after a while, meeting his boyfriend's beautiful turquoise eyes. Gaara arched a brow.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. Plus, I don't think Sasuke would ever let us interfere..."

"I just believe they need a little push. Maybe invite them both for a drink or something? I'm not saying we should hook them up together, but they could be friends at least...?"

"Is that really any of our business though?" Gaara was very skeptical. He knew Sasuke would never agree to anything having to do with Naruto. It could turn seriously ugly.

"I will try figure something out... At least for Naruto's sake."

Gaara just shrugged. He had no idea what was going through Neji's head right now, but he decided he would leave it up to him. Slowly, he let his arms slide around his lover's thin waist, receiving a gentle smile in return. He hugged him against his body.

"Let's just forget about this now," he whispered, and captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

 **AN:**

Sorry for the late update, there will be updates once a week now due to school start :L

Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up and I will have an update up as soon as I can c:

There will be lots of romance and drama ahead!

Lots of love,

-YaoiKitty


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto groaned heatedly into his boyfriend's flushed ear as he slammed his slender body against the toilet stall. Sasuke was for once not complaining that they were in school as he kissed the blonde with everything he had, nipping and sucking his tongue into his mouth._

 _They started sneaking into the boys' toilets to make out a lot during school hours. Mostly, it was Naruto who dragged Sasuke into it, but the raven had to admit the thought of being caught at any moment really excited him._

 _"Ahh, fuck..." Naruto groaned as they parted, spit connecting their tongues as he attached his lips to the pale throat in front of him. One of Sasuke's legs went around the blonde's hips, pressing their groins together as ragged breathing escaped the two._

 _"Babe, I just love you so much..." Naruto licked his neck, receiving a pleasured gasp._

 _"Nhh... Naruto... please... Let's just skip class and go to my place..." Sasuke suggested, for once not prioritizing his studies. Naruto just hugged his lover, feeling overwhelmed with love for this boy._

 _And that was the day the two boys felt like they were truly everything for each other._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke sighed gently as he helped a little toddler fix her hair. It was just another normal day at the kindergarten.

"Looks like someone has a serious crush on Sasuke-kun," Ino giggled as she passed by Menma happily drawing. The black haired boy had two other kids surrounding him as he clumsily drew an adorable picture of himself and Sasuke.

"Such a cute drawing," Kiba hovered over the kids, joining Ino as they teased the Uchiha indirectly. Sasuke frowned unamused at the two, too busy helping one of the little girl. The group in the corner started giggling, and Menma was bragging proudly.

"I am going to marry him and we will live in a crystal palace!" He exclaimed with his arms in the air. The two adults never stopped laughing as Menma continued chanting happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not showing any of the kids that of course, and tapped the girl's head once he finished. He turned to the annoying group.

"But Menma-chan," Kiba tried to suppress a giggle. "Are you the bride?" Ino almost exploded laughing at Sasuke's change of expression upon hearing that question.

Menma looked up at the dog-lover, determined. "No! Sasuke-nii is my bride!"

That was all it took for the two adults to burst in laughter. Sasuke had a faint pink flush on his cheeks as he approached the noisy group. He crossed his arms in front of them. "What is going on here?"

The two just acted innocent and left quickly, still giggling between themselves.

"Look, I made this drawing of us!" Menma's eyes shined brightly as he proudly stretched his hand out to the feisty male. Sasuke arched a brow, but did not hesitate as he reached for the sheet. There were so many emotions going through him as he looked at the drawing. Menma had drawn a clumsy yet cute picture of himself and Sasuke.

At the center of the sheet was a drawing of the two. Menma had given himself the birthmarks and messy black hair and blue eyes, but he did draw himself much taller. Sasuke had a blush on his cheeks, his eyes big and black with a small frown.

Sasuke wondered why he decided to draw a blush on him. _Do I blush?!_ But the thought soon vanished and was replaced with a really heart-warming feeling. It was very cute of Menma to draw this. Sasuke grew even more fond of the little boy.

"Wow, you're really good, Menma!" Sasuke gave him the drawing back and tapped his head. Pride swelled in the younger boy's chest at the smile he received from the raven. If it was not for the teasing he would hear from the annoying pair later, he might have thanked Menma.

A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he turned on his heel. Menma looked a bit hesitant, then called for him. "Um... S-Sasuke-nii, if you're not busy... I want to ask you something..." He mumbled.

Sasuke blinked twice, then nodded and sat next to him on a little stool. Menma played with the hem of his sweater nervously, his eyes glazing slightly.

"I really like you, Sasuke-nii, but I don't want you to hate me!" He burst out, looking into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes.

"Why would you think I hate you, Menma?" Sasuke murmured gently, running a hand over his messy hair. Menma pouted a bit, then looked to the side. It looked like he was struggling with the words, and Sasuke worried he might have done something to upset him.

"It's just... why do you and daddy... hate each other so much?" Menma had tears stinging his eyes as he whispered the words carefully. Sasuke's heart jumped slightly, and his lips parted softly. His brows narrowed, but he looked somewhat sad.

"Did he do something bad to you? I can tell daddy to apologize if he did!"

Sasuke put a hand comfortingly on top of his hair, and just shook his head slowly. Menma was way too young to understand what past he shared with his father. How could he explain to a child the pain behind a heartache? The innocent mind of his was years away from perceiving that type of emotions.

"We are not mad at each other," Sasuke lied, "you should not worry about anything."

Menma's shoulders slumped slightly. He was still not convinced as he continued: "But b-both of you look so angry around each other, and you yell at each other... You don't hate me, do you?" The boy's pupils dilate as his azure eyes brimmed a tad.

"Of course not," Sasuke stroked his cheek slightly and sent him a reassuring smile. Menma smiled upon hearing that, content with the answer for now.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Itachi, do you think I'm a slut?"

Sasuke had his knees pressed to his chest, holding a warm cup of tea between his fingers. His gaze focused on the clear green liquid, the steam sending heat to his lips.

Itachi, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, his own cup in his hand, sent him a strange look. "What brought that on?"

The younger brother shrugged slightly, thinking back to the fight he had with Naurto. He knew his ex apologized for it, it was just something he said in the heat of the moment, but it was still what Naruto was thinking. What he thought of him.

"You are no slut, brother. You just have an amazing sex life. If someone called you that, they are just jealous or frustrated," Itachi explained, resting a hand on his brother's knee. Sasuke met his brown eyes, and just shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't think I will be sleeping around anymore."

"Is it just because some loser called you-"

"No. That's not it," Sasuke cut him off quickly. "I just don't find comfort in it anymore," he mumbled, looking up through heavy lashes. Itachi squeezed his soft skin, then put his tea on the nightstand and snuggled closer to his brother.

"Maybe what you need is a relationship, it's about time, Sasuke," Itachi whispered. Sasuke took his brother's hand in his, seeking some comfort.

"I can't Itachi and you know that. We have already talked about this-"

"But why? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Itachi interrupted him, cupping his brother's chin and making him face him. Sasuke bit his bottom lip hard, taken a bit by surprise at the outburst. He knew he could talk to Itachi about everything, but he just felt so ashamed of his own feelings. It was hard to face them. "Why are you punishing yourself for what happened a _hundred_ years ago?" He said exaggeratedly. "Haven't I made it clear that what happened was _his_ fault _only_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically, averting the intense chocolate gaze. He really hated it when Itachi lied to make him feel better, he was nowhere near as good as his brother always seemed to think.

"Please, Itachi... Let's talk about something else," he whispered pleadingly. Itachi exhaled sharply.

"Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

Itachi knew he was pushing his younger brother a bit, but he wanted to help him. Sometimes, one had to be cruel to be kind. When Sasuke kept silent, he continued: "I know you have had a lot of... bed partners throughout the years. But I believe you should look for something more meaningful. What about that Suigetsu guy? He seems to really like you..."

"Eww," Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the thought of being lovey-dovey with that... idiot. Itachi laughed heartily at the childish response.

"Okay, okay, what about that kindergarten co-worker of yours?" He asked.

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked, wondering why Itachi knew about almost everyone he slept with. He really did tell him everything about himself without truly realizing it. They were very close after all.

"We only fucked three times or so. But I don't really like him. Actually, I think I hate him. Besides, he is Naruto's close friend, I don't want anything to do with that dobe's friends."

Itachi raised both brows confused. "Why would Kiba sleep with you if he and Naruto are friends?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit at that, and the sound warmed Itachi's heart.

"I wish I could see you smile everyday."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Menma, what has gotten into you?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms as his boy decided to be a little more rebellious this evening. The black haired boy was jumping on the couch, frowning with his birth marked cheeks completely red.

"I don't want a babysitter!" He stated, looking at his father intently. Naruto rubbed his temple annoyed.

"Yes, you will have babysitter. I have a really important meeting, and I cannot leave you alone!" He explained. Menma just shook his head, refusing to listen to his father as he kept jumping on the couch.

"I don't care! I wanna be with you!" He said, pouting with his pink lips. They had been arguing for about an hour now. Ever since Naruto told him he was going out for a couple of hours, the little boy just could not stay still. The blonde had no idea how to control him, he had never acted against him before.

"Baby, I will only be gone for some hours. I will buy you all the candy you want please-"

"I don't care!"

"Menma!" Naruto called sternly, this time not sugar coating his voice. Menma was still frowning, but was a bit alarmed as he had never had his father use that tone with him. "Get off the couch. Now."

The boy crossed his arms, mimicking his dad, and did as he was told unwillingly. Naruto walked over to where Menma was standing with his gaze lowered to the floor angrily. He sat on his haunches in front of him, putting an arm on his small shoulder.

Menma shrugged it off and avoided his gaze completely. Naruto sighed and counted to ten in his head to calm himself down.

"Sweetheart, why can't you just stay with the babysitter? It is no stranger, I know this woman and she is very nice-"

"I don't want to!" Menma continued protesting stubbornly.

Naruto cursed in his head, but exhaled to calm down once more. "Please, baby? Just this time? I will buy you that expensive game you wanted, and even that sugary drink that I never let you have."

Naruto knew that was not how parenting should be. He knew he had to teach Menma that his word was final, not trick him into it by buying stuff he could not afford to make him listen to him.

However, he was a single-parent, only twenty-two years old, who worked five to six days a week, with a kid who was more than a handful to take care of. There was only so much he could really do.

Menma shook his head stubbornly and just ran away. Naruto cursed in quiet whispers with closed eyes. That boy was the sweetest little thing in his life, but sometimes he really got on his nerves. _What am I gonna do with him now? He has more control over me than I have over him!_

"Where do you think you are going?" Naruto called after him, standing up and following him. He found the front door open, and he quickly sprinted after the little rebel. "Young man!" He felt a bit old for calling his son that, if he had to admit.

Menma was crying loudly, jumping up and down. "I don't wanna!"

"Please, Menma! Just get back inside, it's cold out here," Naruto was almost begging now. He hated making his baby cry like that, but he had no control over the situation.

"Daddy! why do you hate me?" The boy cried harder.

Naruto was about to approach him. They could not continue fighting outside. However, just as he stepped forward, the last thing he wanted to happen... happened. Sasuke opened his front door, eyeing the pair annoyed.

"What's all this noise?" He asked, the question completely directed the blonde. Naruto just gave up, this could not have ended any worse.

Menma's eyes lit up upon seeing the other raven and he quickly walked over to him. "Sasuke!" He called happily.

Sasuke softened a bit at the tenderness in the little boy's innocent eyes, and just greeted him with a hug. Naruto rolled his eyes, completely unhappy with the situation. It really hurt his ego that _he_ managed to calm Menma down, while he could not calm his own son.

"Daddy! Please let Sasuke-san babysit me!" The boy said pleadingly, widening his irresistible baby blues. Both Naruto and Sasuke gaped at the little child. Pink colored both males' cheeks as their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Don't be silly Menma. Now get back here, I am running out of time," Naruto said, stepping closer to the two. Menma looked like he was about to shed some tears again. He hugged Sasuke closer, looking up adorably.

"Please, babysit me while daddy is away! I don't like adults! They are all so scary, and they yell at me! The only adults I like is daddy and Sasuke!" Menma began to cry again, and Sasuke shushed him and stroked his hair gently.

Naruto felt like his head was about to explode. Really, why was Menma being so disobedient now of all times? He exhaled deeply. "Menma, for the last time-"

"It's okay. I can take care of him," Sasuke interrupted. He was looking a bit uncertain for a moment, but quickly regaining his posture once he saw the sparkle in Menma's eyes.

"Uh, what?" Naruto blinked.

"It is for this evening right? I have some time off right now, it shouldn't be a problem," Sasuke explained, receiving a tighter hug from Menma. Naruto eyed him uncertainly, with a hand on his hip.

"You don't have to bother with this, I have everything under control."

"Yeah, it sure looks like it," Sasuke mocked, and Menma just smiled brightly at him. Naruto rolled his eyes, hating that Sasuke was right almost all the time. It was annoying.

"Daddy, I wanna be with Sasuke!" Menma smiled cutely. Naruto rubbed his temple. He knew that if he rejected Sasuke, there was no way he would ever get that boy to stop crying the rest of the night. But his pride was already so damaged! They agreed to be "friendly neighbors" but still! Nothing changed the fact that Sasuke was his ex-boyfriend! Making your ex babysit your child was too humiliating!

"Sasuke, do you really want to do this?" Naruto asked, defeated. What other choice did he really have? His meeting was starting soon, he was going to be late if they continued dragging this. Sasuke just stroking the messy black hair gently.

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't okay. But don't expect me to babysit for free. I want 1500 yen(12$) an hour."

"What!"

Sasuke raised a brow. "I guess you want to leave your kid disappointed the whole evening," he sighed.

Naruto ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed defeated. He was going to end up broke. "What I wouldn't do for Menma. Fine, whatever. Just this time. I have to get going anyway," he mumbled.

"Thank you daddy! I love you so much!" Menma quickly jumped over to his father and hugged him. He placed a loving kiss on cheek, and Naruto returned it by kissing his temple.

"I love you too, honey. Now, behave, okay?" He whispered.

Naruto was really not okay with having Menma become too attached to Sasuke. It seemed like he really liked him, and he wanted his boy to be happy. He hoped at least this would make his relationship with his ex better. They could get along more, and it would make their life easier.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto felt completely exhausted as he twisted the key and opened the front entrance back to his flat. The meeting lasted much longer than he expected, and it was very dark outside. His back hurt terribly, he looked forward to getting back to the comfort of his bed.

Once inside, he realized there was a really homey aroma filling the air, but what surprised him was the darkness surrounding. Naruto closed the door behind and carefully walked in. He was not looking forward to seeing Sasuke again, but he really missed his son.

Naruto made it to the cozy little living room, hearing the small mumbling from the television. He turned on the lights, and was surprised by the sight that greeted him. To his surprise, his heart just swelled warmly. The scene looked so natural, so loving and warm.

Menma was sitting cross-legged on the couch, his back leaning against the pillows as his head was tilted to the side. He was sleeping silently, his small lips slightly parted as tiny breaths left them. That was no unfamiliar sight to Naruto. Menma had a habit of sleeping sitting when he was up a little later than usual watching cartoons.

However, the extraordinary about the situation was the other raven in the room. It looked like Sasuke was sleeping too. His head was resting comfortably on Menma's lap, slightly curled on the couch as his legs were a bit too long.

Naruto approached the two, not entirely sure what to think. The scene looked so innocent and loving, and the blonde found himself wishing this sight could greet him everyday. He forgot some of his former exhaustion as he gently caressed Menma's hair.

His blue gaze then landed on the raven sleeping soundlessly. He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him, then a sudden twirl of sadness. Sasuke's pretty features were completely relaxed, that usual angry scowl completely gone. The scene was not unfamiliar though, after all, he had seen this man sleep before.

He thought back to those times where he used to be so happy. When this man was his entire world. Naruto sighed at how well Sasuke could fit into this family if he tried. Menma could finally have a real family with two parents, and he would have a lover... so he would not feel so lonely anymore.

 _No... Please tell me I did not just think that!_ Naruto mentally slapped himself. He was probably just confused, yeah... the scene was too sweet that he got carried away. This bastard was not going to be anything. Especially not his lover! They were over a long time ago. He hated him! He was nothing.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he realized how his whole body just yearned to touch the soft-looking pale skin. Sasuke's skin was completely flawless, and it looked even more inviting in the dim light. Five years ago, kissing the raven would have been the most natural thing to do.

 _What the hell is happening...? Why does my chest feel so tight and light at the same time?_ Naruto felt so confused. Sasuke made him so confused. Then his gaze landed on the tattooed hand resting neatly next to Sasuke's head, and his heart jumped.

It reminded him of the past that he had been running away from all this time.

The blonde swallowed thickly, wondering whether he should just dip down and capture those luscious lips and kiss the daylights out of that arrogant yet unfairly attractive bastard. He wanted it so bad it hurt.

But before he did anything he knew he would regret, the raven started rubbing his eyes sleepily. Naruto parted his lips surprised as Sasuke just yawned, looking up at Naruto confused.

 _Cute!_ Naruto's mind screamed without having any control over it.

"Oh, you're back," Sasuke quickly gathered himself together. He sat up straight, his cheeks a bit pink. It looked like he was flustered to be found sleeping like a little baby.

"Yeah... H-how did it go? Menma did not cause any trouble, I hope?" Naruto was just happy to find his voice working, and not stuttering like an idiot. It was hard not to do so with Sasuke looking so goddamn gorgeous.

The fair skinned male cleared his throat slightly, letting his ebony gaze swiftly land on the still sleeping five years old. He just shook his head. "There were no problems. Your son is much more behaved than normal kids."

Naruto was a bit surprised to hear him say that, considering Sasuke usually never had anything nice to say to him. The raven just looked away for a moment, and so did the blonde.

Naruto fought an inner conflict as he wondered if he should just be honest with what he felt. Or just let him go. There was so much he wanted to say. Then he found himself thinking:

 _I miss you..._

"I will be going, then," Sasuke rose up when nobody said anything for a while. Naruto just closed his eyes for a moment, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he tried to figure out exactly what he was feeling.

At that moment, however, he knew he wanted Sasuke to stay for a bit longer... He wanted to talk to him. He needed it, or else he would go crazy.

"Wait, Sasuke?" Naruto turned around, but to his horror, he found the pretty raven already gone. An overwhelming urge to just run out and barge into his apartment took over him. But what would he do then? He knew he would just make a fool of himself if he tried to approach that man with the incoherent state his mind was in.

Naruto's legs felt heavy as he just sat on the couch next Menma, the place still warm from when Sasuke sat there. He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders slumping completely.

 _Why does my body react like this every time Sasuke is around?_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke had just closed the front door to Naruto's place when he was met by Neji passing by. The two exchanged a look, one more friendlier than the other, before the long haired male stopped Sasuke from walking anywhere.

"Just the guy I was looking for!" The Hyuga said, and Sasuke decided it was very unlike his character.

"What do you want?" He shrugged his hand off.

"Me and Gaara were just wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink or something this weekend? It would be fun to just spend some time with your friends. Now what do you say?"

The smile on Neji's face looked so forced he just could not help but laugh. He eyed the male up and down suspiciously. Neji was acting very unlike himself, Sasuke knew he was hiding something.

"No."

And just like that, the raven disappeared inside his own flat. Neji clenched his fists, exhaling angrily.

"Oh no, Uchiha, I will get you to agree, just wait!" He said, determined.

* * *

 **AN:**

Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, this particular chapter is not beta'd, but I will fix the typos as soon as I can!

Prepare yourself for some drama coming in the next chapters!

Oh, and keep in mind that this fic will have a lot of sexual content.

Okay, so, just a quick update before the real drama starts in the story! :)

Wanna share any thoughts? :D

Thanks so much for the reviews guys, it means a lot!

See you soon,

-YaoiKitty


	7. Chapter 7

_"Come on, go talk to him!" Naruto pushed Neji slightly forward, both staring at the redhead sitting in the schoolyard, alone with a book in his hands. Neji's cheeks were flushed as he backed away._

 _"He is probably busy..." He said, flustered. Naruto raised a brow at him, still trying to push him forward._

 _"The guy is alone right now, this is your perfect chance!" Naruto encouraged. He really wanted Neji to just confess already. It was clear he was head over heels in love with him. "Just look at me and Sasuke. We wouldn't be fucking like rabbits now if I hadn't confessed to that stubborn head."_

 _"You guys only did it once," Neji rolled his eyes, cheeks still rosy. Naruto sighed with his eyes closed._

 _"You're missing the point! We will be fucking like rabbits soon enough, but_ you _should grow some balls and shout your endless love to him right now. Then you could get some much needed dick and live happily ever after!" Naruto raised both thumbs up._

 _"Maybe it was easy for_ you _to confess, because Sasuke doesn't look straight! Gaara is probably not into guys anyway..." Neji mumbled, looking longingly at the handsome read haired boy. Naruto laughed loudly._

 _"The guy wears eyeliner for fuck's sake, and a tons of it! His whole aura just screams homo. Now go confess before some other homo snatches him away!" Naruto really hoped his longhaired friend would just confess._

 _Neji looked hesitant, and was about to step forward, but something in him just stopped him. He cursed and ran away, the opposite direction Gaara was. Naruto stared surprised, but sighed in defeat._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke massaged his aching neck a bit as he closed the door to his apartment silently. Taking care of Menma had honestly been the highlight of his day. Nothing could describe how happy the raven felt when Naruto let him stay with the boy. Just when Sasuke thought he would spend the whole evening alone in his apartment, and maybe fall into more depression, the little angel Menma saved him last minute. He could not miss the opportunity, so he offered to stay with him.

Menma had after all helped him in more ways than one, without even kowing it himself. Sasuke had been suicidal for years, with Itachi being his only salvation. Just when Sasuke thought not even his brother could stop him anymore, Menma stepped in and changed everything with a couple of innocent teary eyes and genuine words.

They meant everything to Sasuke.

Stretching his arms above his shoulders, Sasuke yawned sleepily as he entered his cold bedroom. Just as he opened the door, he was met by a figure sitting on the edge of his bed, gazing out the window. The lights were on, and Sasuke merely cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Suigetsu was a bit startled as he turned to face him, but his expression quickly turned into an unhappy frown. Sasuke returned the same look as he approached him with his arms crossed.

"Waiting for you to come back," the other answered.

"How did you get in here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically, but stepped back when Suigetsu rose on his feet.

"You should learn to lock your door. A thief or rapist could barge in at any moment like this," Suigetsu took a step closer. Sasuke studied his features; he looked really angry, which was very unlike him.

"You still didn't answer my previous question," the raven grew tired of this. This moron had no reason to be here anymore.

Suigetsu exhaled sharply, and walked closer to the other. Sasuke arched his brow and took some steps back, a bit intimidated at first, but quickly regained composure.

"What do you think you're-" Sasuke felt his back his the wall just beside the door, and Suigetsu was quick to put his hands on either side of the ebony haired male. "D-doing..." he finished in a whisper.

The fair-haired male was taller than him, so Sasuke lifted his head to meet his eyes. Suigetsu clicked his tongue. "Sorry, Sasuke, but I can't accept you breaking up with me via a text message. That's too heartless even for you."

Sasuke gaped at him, not knowing whether he was joking or being serious. But the fury in the amethyst eyes quickly answered that question. "If you want to call it a break up, than you're free to do that. But we were not dating. I just wanted you to know that I don't want to see you anymore."

Suigetsu bit his bottom lip, and swiftly grabbed the pale wrist that was about to push his chest back and slammed it next to his head. "But you know I am in love with you! If I can't have your heart, at least let me hold into-"

"Ugh, I am so tired of this!" Sasuke pushed Suigetsu off him, his cheeks reddening with both anger and embarrassment. The other male stared wide-eyed at him as the raven, who was actually much stronger than he looked, punched the wall next to him.

"You say that I'm hurting you. But you are hurting _yourself_ by trying to stay close to me. I am actually trying to help you! Staying away from me is the best way to not get hurt. So stop calling me heartless, when _you're_ the one chasing _me_. I have already made it clear that I don't feel the same." Sasuke let everything out in one go, then took a deep breath once he finished.

Suigetsu gazed into the beautiful ebony orbs, and the heavy emotions flowing through them mesmerized him. The room was chilly and silent as the words Sasuke had shouted hung in the air.

He knew he was right. Suigetsu knew Sasuke was right. It was just hope that kept him going.

The hope that Sasuke might change his mind one day.

"You're right," Suigetsu murmured, his chest tightening. He pondered if it was the best to just walk out that door and never come back. But one look at Sasuke, and Suigetsu felt the need to be with this man. It was overwhelming.

Instead of walking out, Suigetsu walked back to the bed, sitting at the edge of it. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a bit bad for practically breaking this man's heart. Silently, he dragged his feet over and sat next to the male.

"Falling in love with you is a curse," Suigetsu mumbled. Sasuke lifted his head to look at a pair of glazy amethyst eyes. The words did not affect the raven too much, he had accepted that a long ago. He knew nobody would like being with him. His personality had just as much charm as a dead snail.

Suigetsu carefully lifted his hand to caress a pale cheek, and Sasuke leaned into the touch. "But I don't want to stop seeing you... Do you think we could be friends, at least?"

Sasuke shrugged a bit. He could need a friend. He did not really have anybody he could call a friend. He only had his brother. The only friends he ever had was thanks to Naruto.

"Can I have a last kiss?" Suigetsu whispered, stroking a thumb over the luscious pink bottom lip. Sasuke shrugged again, closing his eyes when the other leaned in. He tilted his head to the side, and Suigetsu locked their lips in a loving kiss.

Sparks shot through Suigetsu, the feel of the raven's plush lips could only be described as heavenly. He tasted so good. So enticing.

On the other hand, Sasuke felt nothing. His body was yearning for that special feeling, but it did not feel extraordinary at all to kiss Suigetsu. As he closed his eyes and leaned in, his mind drifted to thinking of a certain blonde haired man.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Menma is such a cool kid," Kiba grinned, watching as the little boy sat on top of Akamaru. Menma was squealing and giggling as the big dog jumped around with him. Naruto laughed at the sight, loving the big smile on his son's lips.

Kiba had been taking a walk with Akamaru on the park when they bumped into Naruto and Menma. "It's really fun seeing you outside from work. I'm sorry I haven't found time to hang out with you. We should go have a coffee some time, we have a lot to catch up on," Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Naruto returned the smile, happy to be reunited with a good friend. The two walked over to the nearest bench, still having a good view of Akamaru and Menma as they started with some small talk.

They were in the middle of a conversation when a ringing noise interrupted them.

Kiba fished his phone out of his pocket, checking the message he received. The blonde meanwhile fixed his gaze on Menma, who had jumped off the dog and was petting his head. When he heard the brunette hiss a curse, he turned to him.

"That little bastard..." he muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked confused. Kiba texted something quickly, and angrily put the phone back. He met the sapphire eyes and shrugged.

"That slut Sasuke just texted me, saying he doesn't want to sleep with me anymore. The nerve of that bastard!" He huffed, crossing his arms angrily. Naruto stared wide-eyed at him, his chin almost hitting the floor.

Did he just hear right?

"Wait... are you telling me... that you're sleeping with… Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, fighting to hide the hurt in his voice. Kiba shrugged annoyed.

"We did it a couple of times. Not in the _kindergarten_ of course," he explained, not wanting Naruto to think badly of him. Though that was already too late.

"Kiba... You do realize he is my _ex-boyfriend_..." Naruto continued, refusing to believe one of his best friends actually betrayed him like that.

The brunette met his eyes, surprised by the amount of hurt evident in them. "Uh... I do... But, I didn't think you would mind. It didn't mean anything. There were no feelings involved…"

Naruto exhaled sharply. No, he was not okay with it. Kiba was his _friend_ , and Sasuke was his _ex-boyfriend_. You cannot fuck your friend's ex. There had to be a rule somewhere.

"Still, Kiba. I can't believe you actually slept with my ex... I feel really betrayed right now." Naruto clenched his fist. He felt so angry, jealous and hurt at the same time.

"I didn't think it would make you angry! I swear, if I knew I wouldn't do it... Though you can't blame me completely... Sasuke is really sexy..." Kiba knew he was only making the situation worse when he saw the wave of hurt in the navy eyes.

"Okay, uh, wrong word... shit, I really messed up... um... Are you angry at me?"

"Yeah. Very. You know how much I love him!" Naruto cried. Kiba parted his lips in slight disbelief, and the blonde quickly cleared his throat when he realized what he just said.

"I meant loved..." he corrected, feeling very flustered. Naruto faced away, not wanting to meet Kiba's eyes. The dog lover felt endlessly guilty, deep down he knew what he was doing was morally wrong.

"I am sorry, Naruto... I swear…" He prompted, not knowing what else to say to make it up to him. Naruto just shook his head, looking up at the sky.

"It's getting cold... I think I will be going back now," Naruto whispered, then called for Menma. Kiba sighed and nodded understanding.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Daddy, are you okay?" Menma asked, wondering why his father had not uttered a word on the whole way home. Naruto pinched his cheek lightly, sending him a little smile.

"Yes baby, I'm just really tired, sorry," he replied, putting an arm around Menma's small shoulder. The boy just nodded weakly, and they walked in a more comfortable silence till they reached the apartment.

Naruto really looked forward to just collapse on the softness of his bed and sleep this day away. At the moment, nothing sounded more inviting. Maybe have Menma sleep in his arms tonight, as that always gave him all the comfort in the world.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" Naruto asked him as they climbed the stairs. Menma bit the inside of his cheek, thinking.

"I'm not hungry," the boy replied. They ate dinner a couple of hours ago, maybe having something hot to drink was the thing, the blonde decided.

They heard some noises as they reached the top. Naruto cocked his head a bit to the side, seeing two familiar figures outside one of the doors. It was Sasuke and Gaara, and they were... talking?

Naruto walked closer, sending both a smile as he passed by. Gaara returned the smile, and stopped him just as he was within arm reach.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Gaara was smirking, and Naruto decided something was definitely up his sleeve.

"Um sure, what's up guys?" the blonde dared gaze at the black haired male, who had his back resting against the balcony railing. Sasuke did not smile, but nodded as a sign that he acknowledged his presence. That was a first.

"We were just talking. Oh, Neji said he had something he wanted to talk to you about, I will just go get him," Gaara winked at him, and quickly disappeared. Naruto rolled his eyes at him. He was definitely up to something with this behavior.

When Naruto carefully turned to Sasuke, he found him chatting with Menma.

"How are you doing today?" The older asked, ruffling the silky mass of onyx hair. Menma smiled widely, his cheeks pink as he told him that he was fine. Naruto rubbed the side of his arm, looking to the side.

"What about you, Naruto? How are you?"

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes, a bit surprised to hear such a question coming from him. He felt warmth deep in his stomach, and he knew for sure his cheeks began to flush. The tone the raven used was so gentle and warm.

"Um... I'm f-fine," he stuttered, but managed to smile carefully. "What about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke returned the smile, though not as broad, and that alone made the blonde's heart go completely crazy. His chest tightened, and he felt lighter.

"I'm okay," Sasuke's cheeks were painted a pale shade of rose. He looked to the side unsurely, and so did Naruto.

It was silent after that. There were not so much one could say in this situation. Naruto let his gaze wander back to the raven, his heart pounding uncontrollably. He took in the absolute beauty that was Uchiha Sasuke, and felt utterly enticed.

"Naruto! There you are!"

The familiar voice of a certain friend snapped Naruto out of his trance, and he turned around. Neji approached the two, finding the blonde's wrist and grabbing it. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He smiled.

"Ah, yeah-" Naruto said, letting Neji drag him away. He craned his neck, stealing a last glimpse at Sasuke before the longhaired male dragged him into his and Gaara's apartment.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Uh... you guys want me to go clubbing?" Naruto knitted his brows. He was seated comfortably on the leather couch in the couple's apartment. Menma's eyes were glued to the television, not paying the slightest attention to the conversation between the three adults.

Neji, who was straddling a chair right in front of him, arms resting on the backrest of it, answered: "Yeah... It will be good for you. Come on, don't tell me you stopped partying?" He cocked a perfect brow.

Naruto crossed his arms, gaze landing briefly on his son. "What about Menma? Don't forget that I am a parent." Though he had to admit, having a day off where he could just have some fun sounded really tempting to him. It had been a while.

"Come on, getting a babysitter can't be the world's hardest task, now?" Gaara added, running a hand through his short red hair. Naruto nodded silently, thinking.

"But the point is," Neji continued, making sure the blue eyes were on his as he spoke. "We are asking Sasuke to join us too. But, I wanted to make sure you are okay with this first, because we are not doing it without your permission."

Naruto froze for a moment, but did not avert the pale grey eyes. "Why do you guys want him to come along?"

"We thought, maybe you guys could sort things out. There is a lot of tension between you two, isn't it? Sasuke is really more relaxed and open when's tipsy," Neji stated, his voice soft. "I just don't want you guys to hurt each other. But, of course, if you don't feel okay with this, you don't have to come."

The blonde nodded, keeping silent as his thoughts ran a mile a minute. He wanted this, but at the same time not. It would be amazing to talk things out a bit, get some of that weight off his shoulders. But... what then? What exactly did he want them to become?

"How do you know he is going to agree?" Naruto asked after thinking a little. Neji and Gaara exchanged looks.

"I have already persuaded him to join us. It is not the first time after all," the red head answered.

"Yeah, I kind of failed, but that's mainly because Sasuke really can't stand me," Neji rolled his eyes. "However, he gets along with Gaara better."

Naruto smiled a bit at that. It was very like him, Sasuke did not like people. He looked between the two males, then let his gaze fall a bit on Menma, before sighing deeply. "Guys... I'm not really sure."

Neji ran his fingers through his long locks. "Naruto, can you be honest with me when I ask you the next question? You know I only want to help you."

"Yes, I know that," Naruto nodded, deep down happy to have such friends. However, he felt his pulse fasten when he met his friend's eyes and almost dreaded the question coming.

"Okay... so..." Neji cleared his throat. "Do you want to get back together with him?"

Naruto chocked on his spit as his whole face flushed red. Gaara could not help but chuckle at the embarrassed expression on his friend's face as he coughed uncomfortably.

"Uh... ah... err..."

Neji raised a questioning brow, but he gave the blonde some time. He knew that question really caught him off guard. But he needed to know in order to help.

"Just answer honestly, Naruto. Remember I will support whatever you choose."

Naruto stared at his trembling his hands, his bottom lip pulled harshly between his teeth. His heart sank with each passing second.

"To be honest..." He met their gaze hesitantly. "I just..." he took a deep breath. "I know he is not good for me. Being with him would only hurt me..."

Gaara nodded. "I totally agree with you." Neji sent him a small glare.

"But don't you feel anything for him?"

Naruto just shrugged. He did not know what he felt. He did not _want_ to know, even, he was too afraid of his own feelings. He looked up at the two males through brown lashes, not sure what to say. He knew the two only wanted to help... but it was hard to answer when he had not come to terms with his own feelings yet.

"Do you wanna fuck him?"

"Gosh, Gaara! There is a kid in the room!" Neji scolded. The three pairs of eyes landed on the little boy. Menma had lips parted, eyes completely glued to the television. There were no sign of him even paying attention to the conversation what so ever.

The blonde's heart thumped in his chest at the question Gaara had previously asked. Did he want to sleep with him? In a way he did, there was no denying Naruto found Sasuke the most attractive man in the world. But they were... ex-lovers.

"No... I don't..." Naruto finally answered breathlessly. A part of him just wanted to take the words back. But the biggest part of him, the one remembering all the pain he had gone through, all because his love for Sasuke was so ridiculously strong, held back. He knew he could not go through that pain all over again. He just could not.

The pain of that break up never really got away. It got better with each passing day, but the pain never faded.

Gaara and Neji just exchanged another look. But they smiled comfortingly at their blonde friend.

"Are you still okay with us bringing Sasuke along?"

"I don't mind." The blonde sighed.

Neji nodded understanding. "Good," he rose from his chair. "I know just the right club, that is more for partying than hooking up. We can go this weekend, is that alright?"

Naruto nodded, flashing him a smile.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Menma... Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Naruto asked just as the boy finished brushing his teeth. He looked up with big shiny eyes.

"Yeah!"

Naruto laughed and picked him up, throwing the squealing boy over his shoulder as he made it to his bedroom. For some reason, he did not feel like sleeping alone tonight. He wanted to have some sort of warmth next to him.

The boy hugged his father as he lowered them to the bed, making sure to cover Menma fully with the blanket. Naruto laid next to him, one arm hugging his boy loosely. The raven head purred contently, loving sleeping next to his strong and comforting father.

"I love you, daddy," Menma murmured, nuzzling his chest. Naruto kissed his head, whispering his love back.

Menma drifted to sleep soon after, but the blonde kept staring blankly at the ceiling as he stroked his boy's hair. Many thoughts were running through his head, and he found it so difficult to sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Sasuke's handsome face.

He thought about his scent.

He remembered his soft skin and gentle touch.

His slightly smaller hands, and the heart melting smile.

The way he used to call his name.

And the feel of his warmth as Sasuke woke up in his arms.

As Naruto drifted to sleep, there was only one thought wandering through his hazy mind.

He was definitely falling in love.

No.

He never stopped loving Sasuke.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows guys, I really appreciate it :D

Any thoughts about this chapter?

Prepare yourself for the next chapters, from now on it will be pretty intense!

Love you all,

-YaoiKitty


	8. Chapter 8

_"Sasuke! What the hell have I told you about being with that man?" Naruto was standing right in front of his boyfriend's door, blocking him from exiting._

 _The raven frowned, holding his head high as he glared at the blonde. "You have two seconds to step the hell away."_

 _Naruto would not have any of it, and blocked him as he tried to step forward. Sasuke groaned irritated and the Uzumaki used a harsher tone: "That man has ulterior motives. I don't trust him!"_

 _Sasuke sigh was ragged with anger. "He is only going to coach me. I want to learn some taijutsus. You were so positive to this idea, what the hell has gotten into that airhead of yours suddenly?" the older boy was seconds away from breaking the dobe's arm. He should consider himself lucky to be his boyfriend._

" _That is not the issue here, Sasuke…" Naruto stated, stepping closer and taking hold of his lover's shoulders. "Maybe you don't see it, but I can see how that man looks at you. I don't like it. I don't like him. You can't find another coach?"_

 _Sasuke bit his bottom lip and groaned inwardly. He gazed deep into the azure eyes, and he was sure Naruto was trying to make him feel guilty. "Is this what this relationship is becoming? You are trying to control me. Do you want an abusive relationship, Naruto? I have had lessons with him before. Don't you trust me at all?"_

 _It was silent, with the two staring intently at each other. Naruto looked sad all of a sudden. Sasuke knew he just guilt tripped him. The tan hands slid off the small shoulders defeated, and the distressed look in the sapphire eyes made Sasuke feel bad._

" _Don't look so down," he whispered, and leaned in to kiss the peachy lips comfortingly. Naruto kissing him back and nodded._

" _You're right. I trust you."_

" _Good," Sasuke smiled lightly, and Naruto just hugged him tightly and sighed into his hair._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Itachi rested his hands on the bed sheets, leaning slightly back as he watched his brother with a skeptical look. Sasuke was adjusting the collar of his shirt, his ebony eyes meeting his brother's in the body mirror. He could clearly see that he had something on his mind.

"What?" Sasuke craned his neck to face him, having just finished buttoning his dark blue shirt up to his collarbone. Itachi crossed his arms in front of his chest slightly, and tilted his head to the side.

"I just..." he sighed. "I just don't get why you want to hang out with those people. They are a bunch of morons. Don't waste you time on them."

Sasuke flipped his bangs off his eyes and approached his brother, sighing. "You worry too much," he stated. Itachi was about to speak again, but the younger silenced him by putting a finger in front of his lips.

"The reason I am even bothering with this is because I know for sure Naruto will be there too. As you said, they are morons. They probably thought I would not see through their really badly masked plan. Unfortunately for them, they are not very good actors."

Itachi was more than confused when his brother just winked at him and grabbed the cologne lying on the nightstand. He sprayed some on his exposed collarbones. Sasuke met his older brother´s questioning eyes and sighed lightly. His brother wanted further explanation.

"I feel like making him jealous. If you get what I mean."

"God, Sasuke! How many times am I going to tell you to forget _him_ already? He really isn´t worth half the attention you are giving him," Itachi protested. When Sasuke looked away with a frown, the older grabbed his chin and made him face him.

"Ototou..." he spoke tenderly. "Please, don't tell me you have forgotten how much pain he put you through. Because _I_ won't forget the tears I wiped off my baby brother's cheeks every night, and the shock after learning my brother tried hurting himself. I _especially_ won't forget the day I almost... lost you because of him." He felt his heart sink slightly with dread, thinking back a few years ago when he caught his brother with a knife in his hand. That was how bad his brother had been hurting.

Sasuke bit his trembling bottom lip as silence let the words hang in the air. Itachi was now caressing his cheek with all the love he felt, genuinely worried about him.

Itachi then wrapped his fingers gently around his brother's hand and lifted his wrist in front of his face. Letting the bolded "N" appear in his vision. "And why haven't you removed this tattoo yet?"

"How many times have I told you _not_ to talk about that? I haven't forgotten. And you are just being overprotective." Sasuke masked his hurt with anger and brushed his older brother's hand off him. He rose up and crossed his arms with tightened brows. "I am just going to drink and have some fun. Don't ruin that for me."

Itachi let out a defeated sigh and rose up as well. Sasuke was the hardest person he had to deal with, despite the fact that he was very open to him. Itachi could not imagine how hard it must be for other people to be around Sasuke.

"I guess... You're an adult now. I trust you know what you are doing," the older Uchiha said, and went to face his brother again. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, looking up through dark lashes and shrugged. Itachi smiled at the sight of his precious little brother. Sometimes, he just wanted to lock him in his arms and protect him from all evil in the world.

"Promise me to have fun, okay?" He ruffled the soft ebony locks, and Sasuke just pouted at him. Itachi pecked his lips quickly, and the younger merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto strangely felt a boost of confidence flow through him as he and Neji entered the club they had agreed to meet at. Gaara had already arrived some minutes before with Sasuke, and they were already having a good time.

The music was loud, and the smell of alcohol lingered strongly in the air. Naruto was happy they got there early, as it would have been a pain to wait in line to enter. He was a bit nervous when he found out it was a gay club. That was not bad in itself, as he mostly had his drinks there. But he knew he would not be able to keep his hands to himself when drunk and surrounded by a bunch of attractive men. Especially a certain very attractive raven head.

"Why did we choose a gay club again?" Naruto shouted against Neji's ear, hoping he heard him through the music. The longhaired grabbed his friend's wrist and lead him through the crowd.

"We had to. Sasuke hates women, he would never agree to a regular club," Neji wanted to add more, but he figured he was in no mood to raise his voice. Naruto just sighed, and guessed there was no helping it. He supposed as long as he did not get too drunk, he would manage to keep control over his actions.

Neji spotted his boyfriend's red hair, and quickly lead Naruto to where he was sitting. Gaara waved at them from the bar, a small smile on his lips. Neji pecked his lips as they arrived, noticing that the music was a notch lower here.

"You look hot, babe," Gaara bit his bottom lip, squeezing the leather covered hip. Neji smirked and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Same do you," he purred.

Naruto cleared his throat very loud and got the couple's attention. "Where is... _he_?" He asked, hoping they heard him.

Gaara looked him up and down for a second, leaning back against the bar counter. "Wow, you look good too."

The blonde felt a bit flustered, but quickly said thanks. Neji took a seat on a stool right beside his lover and Gaara was quick to put an arm around his shoulders.

"He is here somewhere. I tried to keep an eye on him, but you know how he is. I think he went to the restroom a minute ago, but I'm not really su- oh wait, there he is!" Gaara pointed, and Naruto managed to spot him at the far end of the really long bar.

Just as Naruto laid his eyes on him, he felt his breath leave him. Sasuke was wearing a dark purple button up shirt, leaving a couple buttons undone to show off a silver necklace and a pale smooth collarbone. He had skintight black pants that clung to his legs like second skin, forming his perfect long legs.

He was the best example of sex on legs.

Naruto wondered whether he should approach him or not, considering he _did_ want to talk to him. He glanced at his two friends, who were already in their own little world. Sasuke took a seat on one of the stools, quickly getting the bartenders attention.

The azure-eyed male decided to just go for it, but halted when he witnessed a random man approach Sasuke. The raven looked extremely uninterested at first, which sent a wave of relief through Naruto. However, when the ebony eyes first met blue, it seemed like something changed in them.

Sasuke looked a bit surprised, then a look of determination painted his face. He grabbed the wrist of the guy who was obviously trying to flirt with him, and said guy's face turned red with happiness as Sasuke made him sit next to him. Soon, their tongues were deep down each other's throats.

"Of course," Naruto rolled his eyes and looked away. He was a bit mad at himself for even thinking Sasuke would spare him even the slightest bit of attention. Even with the chaotic state his mind was in, he managed to notice a dark haired male not so subtly wave at him.

Naruto raised a fair brow, and the guy just winked flirtingly and tapped the seat beside him. He was sitting on one of the purple couches that were spread throughout the club. Naruto just shrugged and decided to have some fun and approach the guy.

The male had very fair skin, contrasting to his black hair and eyes. He had a very playful smile, and his aura seemed confident. Naruto found the guy pretty much his type. He took a seat next to him, and found himself throwing an arm over his shoulder behind the backrest. The guy chuckled and shifted close to him.

"I haven't seen you around before," the guy said in his ear. "You're really hot," the guy wriggled his brow. Naruto smirked confidently.

 _Wow, I forgot how fun clubs could be._

"I'm Sai," the raven said, brushing a finger over Naruto's defined jawline. The blonde sighed mentally. This was a gay club after all, people were looking to get laid. And they were straightforward.

After Naruto introduced himself, the two did some small talk. Sai was not particularly interesting. He was cute in his own way. He had a nice body though, and his clothes did not leave too much to the imagination. He was wearing skinny jeans and a crop-top, showing off his toned stomach.

Naruto turned around, and realized that he had been sitting literally five meters away from Sasuke. The raven though, seemed to be having a lot of fun. His cheeks were completely red, holding a cocktail with one hand, while fisting the other in some random man's hair as said man had his face buried in his neck.

A wave of jealousy flew through Naruto, and he found himself ordering more drinks as he grabbed Sai's chin harshly and let his tongue explore his mouth.

...

Sasuke's mind was a mess as he drowned in drink after drink. He had not really planned to drink so much, but he wanted to distract himself with something. Naruto was literally a few meters away, tongue deep down some slutty-looking guy's throat. What bothered him the most, was how extremely hot he looked right now.

It had been a while since he had seen Naruto wear a _leather_ jacket. Combined with bright blue jeans and a tight white shirt, Sasuke felt doomed. On top of that, the dobe seemed to be having _fun_. The dude next to him was whispering in his ear, making the idiot giggle. He had his hands all over him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pretended to be interested in the guy next to him.

 _Irresponsible parent. Poor Menma, wonder how he is doing right now._

It was really unbearable to see his ex have so much fun right in front of his face. He ordered more drinks. He wanted to forget this night at any cost. The man next to him kept sucking his neck, but Sasuke stopped caring a long time ago. Another guy suddenly sat on his right, but he did not notice. His vision was lightly blurry, and he knew he would most definitely not remember much if he just had one more drink.

And one more drink he did have.

...

Naruto was literally burning with jealousy as he witnessed _two_ guys sitting on either side of Sasuke. They had their hands all over him, and the pale skinned male just giggled and made out with them. The closer the blonde looked at him, the surer he was of that fact that Sasuke was completely wasted.

His cheeks were flushing prettily, and he was fucking _giggling_. That was disturbingly out of his character.

"Why are you so distracted? Look at me," Sai insisted, locking his arms around him. Naruto decided that if Sasuke was going to forget this night, then he will too. Nothing went as planned. Everything went so wrong so fast. If he was going to sleep with this Sai guy, he would rather not remember it.

He put his arms around him, and leaned in for his lips.

...

Sasuke felt his whole world spin. He felt so much lighter, and everything just seemed unreal. He had no idea where the second guy come from, but before he even knew it, he was sandwiched between two men.

One of them had his lips on his neck, hands resting around his waist. The other tried kissing his lips, but Sasuke was too busy glaring daggers at the raven next to Naruto. The two guys felt bored after a while of not getting any attention.

They eyed each other, then the Uchiha. Sasuke looked really dizzy, and they were completely sure he would agree to anything they wanted in this drunken state. He had consumed so much alcohol, they could manage convincing him to go have some fun with them at a nearby hotel or something.

"Hey, baby, wanna take things further?" one of them asked, stroking the Uchiha's soft cheek and looking deep into his eyes. Sasuke was however very unfocused, but still wanted some distance as he placed a hand on his chest and pushed him slightly away.

"Uh..." Sasuke rubbed his temple, trying to make sense of the world as his vision blurred more. He looked back at Naruto, and felt his blood boil when he witnessed the intimacy between him and that man. He hated the fact that he was the kind of drunk that _giggled_ at every single thing. Like he was doing now.

"I want him..." Sasuke groaned, running his fingers through the hair of the man next to him, tugging it as he bit his bottom lip. The man leaned in, smirking.

"Who, me?" he purred.

Sasuke's heart jumped when he met Naruto's eyes, and this time, they were both too drunk to avert the contact. He licked the corner of his lips, cheeks flushing darker as his eyes darkened. The blue eyes he was staring at darkened too, but he looked very unfocused. Their minds were somewhere else completely.

"Naruto..." He said, smirking at said male. He was so far gone, that he actually motioned for his ex-boyfriend that he had avoided at all costs, to come closer.

…

Sai had his hands on Naruto's thigh and hair, trying to get his attention. The blonde was sharing kisses with him occasionally, but his drunk mind was too focused on someone else. Naruto had been told he got very horny when drunk. Thus, he should have stopped himself from drinking so much.

It was hard, though, to watch your sexy ex-boyfriend make out with dudes in front of you.

Naruto's arms were around Sai, but he found himself sneaking looks at Sasuke more times than not. There was so much tension. He could not control himself. He was turned on. And he wanted _him_. His whole body was craving to have the raven in his arms, and feel his warmth. His drunk, more honest self, could not deny it.

Drunken desires were, after all, sober secrets.

Naruto turned once more to face his ex-lover. This time, he was too drunk to bother avoiding him. He honestly loved looking at him. He met the pretty gaze he had fallen in love with, and felt desire take over his body. He felt an uncontrollable want for the other man. His true self wanted him more than anything.

When Sasuke licked his lips at him, Naruto felt a pleasurable wave wash through him. His usually bright navy eyes looked more similar to black as they darkened with lust. He could not control himself any more. He was not himself. He was someone else. Never had he felt so light before. He bit his bottom lip and gazed Sasuke up and down.

All he needed right now, was someone to hold him back from doing something he would truly regret.

The music was drowning all other noise. The warmth in the air made him even dizzier. And what Sasuke did not know, was when he wiggled a finger at him, he was pulling a trigger.

Naruto rose from his seat, ignoring the tugging Sai did to his hand. He also said something, but Naruto had his whole attention directed to Sasuke.

The raven was biting the side of his plush bottom lip, a flirty smirk painted his face as he pushed both men away from him. The blonde approached him, having a sexy, playful smile on his lips as the first thing he did was grab a handful of ebony locks.

Sasuke moaned and rose on his feet, his eyes glazed and half-lidded as he grabbed one of Naruto's biceps.

They both hissed, and their noses touched. Pretty ebony eyes gazed deeply into half-lidded sapphire. Their breaths were hot against each other's skin. The hairs in their necks rose from the jolt of electricity that waved through them at the simple contact.

The sexual tension could be felt miles away.

And they leaned closer.

…

Gaara and Neji were pretty much sober; they only had one drink each as they just enjoyed each other's company. The redhead has his arms around his lover, and the grey-eyed male ran his hands over his chest.

"How do you think those two are doing?" Neji asked, kissing his boyfriend's neck softly. Gaara caressed his back, looking deeply into his beautiful eyes. It took him a while to catch what he said.

"Shit, I have totally forgotten them," he replied. Neji hummed, leaning in for another deep kiss.

"Wanna go home? We have stayed here long enough..." he said, caressing the side of his face. Gaara nodded, yawning a bit.

"Let's go find those two first," he said, and grabbed his lover's hand. The couple pushed through the crowd of people, scanning the area to find their two friends. They walked over to the bar, and looked for them.

It took them a couple of minutes to spot the familiar mass of golden hair. They walked over, and once they had a good view of the other two, both halted. Their eyes widened in disbelief as their jaws almost hit the floor.

"What the...?" Gaara muttered, wondering if his eyes were betraying him.

"Holy..." Neji blinked, not believing what he was seeing.

* * *

 **AN:**

Cliffhanger... :o

You guys will either hate or love the next chapter, maybe both :P

Sorry for the late update, I haven't been very motivated lately, that's very weird, considering this is where the real drama will start, and I was soo looking forward to write this!

More of their past will come very very soon!

New update will be up in a few days hopefully :)

Lots of love,

-YaoiKitty


	9. Chapter 9

_"Is everything alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, rolling on his bed to face the window as he tightened the phone in his grip. It was rare for his boyfriend to call him in the middle of the night, so he presumed it was something urgent._

 _It was silent at the other end of the phone, before he heard a sigh. The precious sound made Naruto's heart flutter._

 _"Y-yeah... I just... I couldn't sleep... so..."_

 _"So you want me to sing you lullaby?" Naruto grinned, he just loved teasing him. It made him endlessly happy knowing he was the first thing the proud and collected Uchiha thought of when he could not sleep._

 _"M-moron, I'm hanging up."_

 _"No, no! Sorry, you're just too cute," Naruto rubbed his eyes to get the sleep off. He would gladly talk to his boyfriend till he fell asleep. He would do it every night if needed._

 _"Hn. Stop calling me cute, moron. I'm not cute."_

 _"You're right, you're hot," Naruto smirked, knowing his lover must be at least a little bit flustered._

 _"Whatever..." Was the response, but the blonde found it extremely cute. He was just too precious._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke sighed contently, his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the comforting feeling. Naruto tilted his head a bit to the side, squeezing the jean-clad hips in front of him. Every other sound around them was completely blocked out, and they locked themselves deep into their own world.

The raven's body reacted strongly to the familiar touch of lips. It was not foreign at all. He buried his hand in the golden locks, and just kissed the taller with everything he had. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke, as if on instinct, as if his body knew exactly how to touch him.

He parted Sasuke's lips with his tongue, letting their muscles touch. It was an intimate kiss, and it did not take long before it turned messy. Naruto rubbed his crotch with the other's, and let his hands wander down to cup his ass firmly as he made out of with him.

All Sasuke's incoherent mind could think about, was the need to get more of the pleasurable feeling. He kissed the blonde aggressively, not holding anything back. They parted for air after a while, both panting harshly against each other's kiss-swollen lips.

Naruto traced Sasuke's under lip with his finger, gazing deep into his eyes. The Uchiha stuck his tongue out, and wrapped his lips around the tan finger. Shocks ran down his spine as Sasuke closed his eyes and sucked.

"Uh... you two!"

Naruto felt someone drag the collar of his jacket from behind, and his arms immediately unwrapped from around the raven's warmth. He almost lost balance, but Gaara held him steady.

"You are totally wasted, it seems," the read-head said, shaking his head with a tsk. Naruto glared at him.

"W-what ya talkin' about?"

Neji just rolled his eyes and met Gaara's turquoise gaze. "I have already called for a cab, it will be here in a minute. Meanwhile, let's try get these two out and back home safely."

"I don't need your f-fucking help!" Sasuke spat, hiccupping a moment after. He then faced Naruto, and both males just chuckled at each other.

"Yeah... No." Gaara grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and was met with no resistance surprisingly. But quickly remembered that he was really drunk. Neji took Naruto's hand, and the couple dragged the drunk boys out of the club.

Once outside, Sasuke quickly tore away from his grip and almost threw himself at Naruto. The blonde caught him, but lost balance and fell on the ground with the black haired on top. Both just laughed and soon after let their desire take over and let their lips lock.

Gaara rubbed his temple irritated, while Neji just stood there shocked. "I have never seen those two act like this..." he told his boyfriend, a part of him wondering if he was just imagining the whole thing. Gaara nodded.

"We should take a video of this, it would be priceless! Too bad they won't remember this," He laughed.

The air was chilly, and the sober boys zipped up their jackets as they waited for the cab to arrive. Meanwhile, they listened to the other two with slight discomfort.

"Should we break them apart? I am a bit worried of how this is going to end..." Neji admitted, looking endlessly guilty, but before anything could be done, the car they were waiting for arrived. The couple helped their friends in the car. Gaara took the passenger seat, while the three others sat in the back.

Neji decided to sit between the drunk boys. The two protested at that, but the longhaired wanted to make sure they did not do anything they would regret. So far, it was not looking good.

 _This is all my fault..._ He sighed.

"I wanna sit next to him!" Naruto whined, his cheeks flaming red as he eyed Sasuke longingly. The driver tried not to look uncomfortable as he drove to the given address. Neji took the blonde's hand when he tried to reach out, not letting him touch the raven.

Sasuke on the other hand, was leaning his head against the window, giggling like a school girl as he watched the blonde argue with Neji.

Gaara, meanwhile, did everything in his might to not laugh at how the two were acting. He had never witnessed anything like this. Their personalities just turned one hundred and eighty degrees. He could not wait to see Naruto's reaction when he would hear about this. However, he could not help but notice the look of guilt in his lover's grey eyes.

…

Once they arrived, Naruto and Sasuke quickly flew at each other. Neji had given up, after holding them away from each other the whole ride, he decided he would let them do whatever they wanted.

"They will pass out soon, no problem," Gaara held around Neji comfortingly, and they all climbed up the stairs. The Hyuga nodded, brushing some hair off his face.

"Let's just make sure Menma is okay, before we leave them. Menma had been sleeping when Naruto and I went to the club, and was left with a friend of him, Haku, to watch over him," he explained.

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall as soon as they were up, and dove into his enticing lips. The raven moaned soundly and locked his arms around the strong neck. Naruto let his tongue slide in his mouth, devouring the wonderful heat and savoring the taste.

"Guys..." Neji felt really lost, he had no idea what to do. Gaara just shook his head and knocked on Naruto's front door. It did not take long before the familiar sight of their effeminate friend greeted them as he opened the front door.

"Oh, hello there," Haku smiled friendly. Neji and Gaara quickly explained the situation, and Haku nodded and blushed a bit as they spoke.

"Okay... So, it is fine if I leave now then?"

"I think so, the two should pass out at any moment. We will keep one ear sharpened for the first hour and make sure everything's alright," the read haired explained. "I don't think much could go wrong. They worst thing they could do is fuck each other."

Haku nodded again, and prepared to leave for the night. He saw the state the blonde was in and decided to confront him tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Naruto had his hands inside Sasuke's pants, squeezing his soft butt as they kissed deeply. None of them were paying any attention to their environment, they were too intoxicated and gone.

"Okay, boys, time to sleep now," Neji spitted the two, ignoring the sour looks he received.

"Leave us alone... W-we're going inside now... Menma will be fine..." Naruto muttered almost incoherently, but it was enough for the brunette to get the point. Neji sighed as he watched displeased the blonde take Sasuke's hand and lead him to his door.

"Are you sure you want this, Naruto?" Neji gave up, and decided to leave with a final question. The Uzumaki gripped his ex-lover's waist tightly.

"Uhuh, no worries here," he spat and closed the door to his home. Gaara Just placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and kissed him lovingly.

"You're such a good friend," he smirked and his lover just smiled weakly. "It's up to them now, what they want to do... Let's just go home."

"No... this is my fault... I shouldn't have left them alone tonight... Why did I have to stick my nose where it doesn't belong?" Neji covered his face with his pale hands, groaning.

Gaara stroked the brown hair he was so fond of and kissed the top of it. "Who knows? Maybe this is good for them."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's neck as soon as he closed the door behind him. All the raven could think of was the wonderful feeling he got from touching the blonde. Naruto slammed his body to the wall and thrust his tongue inside his mouth. He grabbed the fair hands, intertwining their fingers and pinning them on either side of his head.

"Mhh... Naruto..." Sasuke breathed softly when their lips disconnected. The blonde dipped his head and harshly sucked on a spot on his neck, as if marking his territory. Sasuke threw his head back, feeling both dizzy and intoxicated. His breathing was getting uneven.

"I missed you..." Naruto kissed the bruise he made on his neck, and lifted his head to let his lips linger at his flushed ear. Sasuke turned to face him, their lips an inch apart as tears clouded his vision.

"I miss you..." he whispered back.

They soon smiled at each other, and the atmosphere became lighter. The boys had no control over their actions, everything felt surreal. Naruto lifted the raven off the floor and let him wrap his legs around his waist. His body wanted as much contact as he could get.

"You make me so hot," he breathed against his jawline. Sasuke just giggled and started rubbing his crotch with his. Naruto groaned loudly, but was in no state to actually carry his ex at the moment. He lost balance and landed on his back in the living room, with Sasuke on top of him.

None of them were even bothered as they wrapped their arms around each other and resumed kissing with so much pent up passion. It was as if their bodies wanted to make up for all the years they yearned for this contact. Perhaps their heads did not, but their bodies remembered the restless nights of missing this particular touch.

Sasuke rubbed his crotch with Naruto's, his body yearning for friction. He resumed kissing him when he started stripping the tan skinned off his leather jacket. Naruto helped him peel off the article of clothing, and went to work with Sasuke's. He began unbuttoning the raven's shirt, lips attached to his neck as he did so.

"Fuck..." Sasuke buried his fingers in the sunny locks and let him undress him. Naruto slid the purple shirt off his shoulders, and nuzzled his nose to his chest. He took in his scent, and felt if possible even more intoxicated.

"I want you so bad, Sasuke, you have no *hiccup* idea..." Naruto murmured, wrapping strong arms around the slender waist. The onyx haired cupped his handsome face and turned it up slightly.

"Then fuck me," he whispered, cheeks burning and eyes impossibly dark. Naruto clutched his sides tighter, and Sasuke pushed his shoulders till he was lying flat on the floor. The raven dipped and sealed their lips in another tongue-tangle. It was as if he could not get enough of this feeling. Heavy panting filled the air as the drunk ex-couple made out heavily.

Naruto ran his hands down the pale naked back, till he had them inside his pants. Sasuke slid his hands under the t-shirt, exploring the defined tan abs underneath. Both opened their eyes at the same time, and just gazed longingly at the other. So many emotions were going through those glossy orbs, but none were noticed.

It did not take long before the shirts and pants were gone, and the boys were left in their underwear. Sasuke let his lips wander down Naruto's neck, nipping the skin lovingly. The blonde slid his hand inside his ex-boyfriend's boxers, gripping his erection in his hand. He stroked the soft skin, making the latter shiver.

Sasuke moaned brokenly, and sat up to enjoy the feeling more. Naruto watched the other's expression as he parted his lips in pleasure. He met his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Naruto... fuck me hard... Break me."

The words seemed to stir something in the blonde. Something even in this intoxicated state felt forbidden. He sat up and kissed the raven briefly. "On your hands and knees."

With a small excited shudder, Sasuke complied. He got off his lap and did as he was told. His limbs were trembling, and he felt really weak. He ended up resting on his elbows, head in the rough carpet as he raised his ass up.

Naruto bit his bottom lip at the sight, and his cock leaked heavily in his boxers. He grabbed a handful of each of his cheeks and squeezed slightly. Sasuke giggled and wriggled his hips playfully. He enjoyed the attention, even if his sober self would never admit that.

"You're so sexy... You drive me completely crazy..." Naruto leaned over him, murmuring in his flushed ear. Sasuke looked behind his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him. Naruto chuckled and bit his silver piercing.

"You're such a naughty boy," he murmured and kissed the back of his neck. Sasuke laughed, followed by a hiccup.

"Then spank me," he pushed his hips back, wearing a flirty smirk.

Naruto chuckled, and kissed down his spine as he slid down his underwear. He took it off completely, then admired the plump ass in front of him. He raised his hand slightly, and swatted his right cheek with no warning. Sasuke hissed, but encouraged his ex to continue. "More," he giggled. Naruto gave his left cheek another swat, turning the pale skin a pretty shade of pink.

Their sober selves would have drowned in horror if they ever knew what they were doing right now. Sasuke had never let anyone do this to him, and Naruto would never admit he was even slightly into spanking.

Ones true self usually showed up when drunk.

"Come on, can't you do better?" Sasuke giggled, but yelped surprised when Naruto hit him with more force. He hissed and moaned at the feeling, loving the pain. The blonde rubbed his cheeks soothingly, and kissed each one when he finished. His cock leaked heavily, Sasuke's sexy behind being the reason.

"I'm gonna fuck you now..." Naruto murmured, spreading his soft rosy cheeks to rub the right entrance in between. Sasuke blinked, his vision blurring as he kept his gaze down the white carpet. Instead of pushing in, the blonde rubbed the head of his member against his hole, teasing him.

"Come on!" Sasuke moaned, pushing his ass back to get the blonde to enter him. Naruto smirked and continued to tease him, loving the impatient sounds. He however got too excited himself and decided to go for it. With barely any preparation, he pushed in. Sasuke whined when the burn of being penetrated registered in his system.

If Naruto had been sober, he would have remembered to prepare Sasuke before actually sliding into him. Had Sasuke been sober, he would have not let himself have unprotected sex.

"Ahh... fuck!" The older panted against the carpet, his nails digging sharply into it. Naruto mouthed his shoulder, breathing hotly against his ear piercing.

"You feel so good..." He mumbled, nuzzling a pale shoulder blade. Sasuke threw his head back, already bucking against his hips. Naruto settled back slightly and grabbed the sides of his ex-boyfriend and started thrusting into him.

It went a bit unsteady and sloppy, as Naruto's mind was mostly acting on instinct rather than logic. He felt the warm walls of Sasuke's ass squeeze his member so deliciously, and shudders of pleasure went up his spine. The other boy was moaning with each thrust, his sweaty bangs dangling with each move.

Naruto threw his head back and groaned as he fucked Sasuke as hard he could. Sasuke cursed and moaned, not holding his pleasured sounds as sparks appeared behind his vision. It was a wonderful feeling, to be filled so completely.

"Harder... ah..." The raven was unaware of the carpet burns that were forming on his knees and elbows due to the rough pace. Naruto only complied, even if the thrusting was more sloppy than anything. It was hard to focus and maintain balance.

Fortunately for them, all that mattered was the pleasure of it.

"Ah... You're so tight... feels so good," Naruto panted, grabbing the back of the onyx locks and tugging harshly. Sasuke hissed and rested back against the tan neck, sweat running down his temple.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto licked his ear, then sucked the lobe playfully. Sasuke cursed, stretching one arm around to tug the golden hair as well.

"Ahh..."

"Answer me," Naruto yanked harder.

Sasuke whimpered, but managed to breath out a: "Fuck yeah!"

Naruto thrust deeper inside the pretty boy, driving them both into a state of pure bliss. Not long after, he wrapped his arms around his middle and sat back. Sasuke yelped when he felt himself lifted slightly, and ended up sitting on Naruto's lap with his back facing him.

"Nghh..." Sasuke felt Naruto even deeper inside him with the new angle. He clutched the carpet on either side of the blue eyed boy's thighs, riding him reverse cowboy style. Naruto raised his hips and dropped them as fast as he could, wanting to reach that final peak.

Sasuke threw his head back and parted his lips in a silent moan when the younger hit that special bundle of nerves inside him. His tight velvety walls squeezed tenderly around Naruto's hard cock, both feeling extremely close to an orgasm.

Naruto took the opportunity of the position to suck on the pale shoulder. He used one hand to rub Sasuke's nipple while sticking two fingers inside his hot mouth with the other. The raven closed his lips around the digits and sucked on them, totally lost in this euphoric feeling.

"Fuck... I'm coming..." Naruto fucked him as hard as he could, grabbing both pale wrists in each hand as he buried his cock deeper and emptied his seed inside him. Sasuke felt a shock of pleasure ripple up his spine at the feeling. He came on his chest with a cute moan a second after.

The boys were panting harshly as they tried to regain control over their breathing. Naruto hugged his ex tightly, resting his pan on the pale shoulder. Sasuke leaned back, his gaze glued to the ceiling.

Naruto pulled out after a while, both sighed at the loss of contact. Ebony gaze met sapphire. A tan hand reached to brush black bangs off coal eyes, and a smile formed the Uchiha's kiss-swollen lips.

It went silent for some time, and the boys looked both confused and happy. The blonde then grabbed a small blanket that had been lying on the couch. It had been used by Haku when he watched television earlier.

Sasuke had passed out silently on the carpet. Naruto managed to be caring even in this drunken state, it just came natural to him. He wrapped himself and the raven in the blanket, and before he knew it, he passed out too.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The skies were dark the next morning. The rain made small little sounds as it dropped on the window glass harshly. The air in the living room was positively chilly as a ringing noise filled the otherwise silent apartment.

Black eyes fluttered open at the disturbing sound. The boy squinted his blurry eyes to have a look at his surroundings, but soon a sharp pain hit his head like a hammer, and he groaned loudly.

Sapphire eyes squeezed shut at the annoying noise. His head felt like it could explode at any minute. The pain that formed there was indescribable as the blonde grunted in agony.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and gripped his head, trying to soothe the pain that throbbed painfully through him. He had not the slightest idea of where he was. As he tried to figure out what was going on, he noticed a strange warmth on his back and around his body. He could feel breathing hit the back of his neck, forming goosebumps in his skin.

Naruto finally opened his eyes, feeling confused as he had no memory of where he was. He was too busy focusing on the pain in his head to take a look at his surroundings. It was first when he felt a weight shift next to him, that he sat up straight.

Pain shot through both boys' heads and they groaned at the same time. Upon hearing the noise, the boys finally met each other's eyes, and they widened. One in confusion and the other in horror.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled, before whimpering slightly when he felt a rough pain ripple up his spine from his bottom. Naruto rubbed his temple in pain, looking at the other irritated.

"This is my flat!" He retorted.

Sasuke made a grimace at him, before craning his head to look around. When his eyes landed on Naruto's naked form, he let his gaze drop down his own body. Pure dread was written all over his features when he saw the state his body was in.

Naruto was a little slower, but used the raven's silence to get a clue of what happened. He took in their nude forms, their private parts only covered by a thin blanket. His eyes widened when realization hit him.

"Don't tell me we...?" His heart rate speed up.

Sasuke gaped at him, his cheeks flaming red with anger. He pointed an accusing finger at him. "You molested me!"

"Eh, what?!" Naruto's face reddened with both anger and slight embarrassment as he narrowed his eyes at him. " _You_ were the one who took advantage of _me_!" Sasuke ignored the statement.

"Don't look at me like that, you pervert!" Sasuke covered his chest with his arms and looked away furiously. A million thoughts were running through his head as he stared hard at the floor. _Did we really fuck? Did I seriously allow that? How dare that moron touch me! I wanna break his arms for even thinking he would get away with this._

The blonde's breath was picking up as he covered his mouth with his hand. He tried to find another solution, another clue that indicated they did not have sex. He wanted to believe this was just a misunderstanding. Unfortunately, the odds were against him.

Sasuke had pink love-bites covering parts of the fair skin on his neck and chest. His lips looked really bruised as they trembled uncontrollably. The smell of alcohol hung lightly in the air. Naruto felt his chest tighten painfully, and before he could prevent it, tears stung his eyes.

"How could this have happened...?" He whispered brokenly.

"It's your fault!" Sasuke was on the verge of tears too. This was too much. Of all things that could have gone wrong, this was the ultimate worst. He felt so vulnerable with barely anything to cover his body.

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto picked up the clothes that lied beside him threw his clothes at him. The ringing phone was in the pocket of Sasuke's jeans, and he picked it up to set the alarm off.

"Stop blaming everything on me, Sasuke!" Naruto responded. He dressed himself as anger was built in his chest.

The raven glared at him as he dressed himself as well. "What the hell do you fucking mean? Problems only ever happen because _you_ are too stupid to realize what stupid mistakes you always make!"

Naruto forgot his headache as a much bigger pain tightened in his heart. The tears were so hard to hold back, but he did not want to let Sasuke see his tears. He could not believe this was happening. It was too surreal.

"Nothing has been my fault! I have always been there for you, but you are too self-centered to see that!" Naruto was done dealing with his ex-boyfriend's bullshit. He seemed to always blame everything on him. He was the reason they broke up after all!

Sasuke rose on his feet, his ass and head screaming in pain, but he did not care. He stepped angrily towards the blonde with his hands fisted on his sides. "Oh, so we are talking about the break up now?! Well, let me tell you this: had _you_ been a better boyfriend, none of that would have happened!"

"What?!" Naruto screamed back at him, grabbing his wrist tightly. Sasuke would have none of it and pushed the blonde away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

…

Menma buried his face in his hands as he continued to listen to the muffled yelling happening outside his bedroom. He was trembling with fear, not knowing what was going on. He was sleeping soundly until he was woken up by loud noises and it scared him. He recognized both voices, and never had he heard so much rage in them before. It was almost alien to him.

 _Are they going to hurt each other?_ He thought, doe eyes watering. He was too scared to leave the room, so he buried his face under the pillow and tried to block out the sounds. Hoping it was just a nightmare. And that his father would be smiling when he woke up.

* * *

 **AN:**

The chapter was getting too long, so I had to stop here, next chapter will be a direct continuation!

Thanks for the faves and follows, it means a lot :)

See you soon,

-YaoiKitty


	10. Chapter 10

_"Naruto... is everything okay? You look upset..." Sasuke murmured, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Naruto spared him a side-glance, deepening his frown and crossing his arms righter._

 _"Don't talk to me," he responded coldly. Sasuke narrowed his brows confused, and fisted his hands in his long sleeved hoodie._

 _"What's wrong with you?" The raven insisted angrily._

 _Naruto swallowed back a heavy lump and tried not to show the overwhelming sadness that enveloped him. "Don't act all innocent, Sasuke... I know what you did."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"I said don't touch me!" Sasuke withdrew his arm, refusing to even look the other in the eyes. His body was trembling, but he tried to control it. His heart could only take so much. This conversation was going the wrong way, it was almost like a flashback.

"Had _I_ been a better boyfriend?" Naruto repeated, narrowing his eyes in disbelief and hurt. Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms, averting his gaze completely. His cheeks reddened, and it was hard to know if he was actually angry or just masking hurt with anger.

"You were the one who betrayed me, remember?" The blonde began, swallowing back a heavy lump in his throat. Sasuke just shut his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. Naruto clenched his fists, not liking how the raven looked more like the victim. _I am the victim here!_

"I loved you... _so_ much," Naruto began, blinking back a tear that threatened to fall. Sasuke hugged his own frame tighter, as if to protect himself from the words directed so brokenly at him. Naruto let his emotion-filled gaze land on the floor. "I treasured you more than anyone..."

"Stop, Naruto," Sasuke breathed, fighting with everything he had to not let his emotions show. It was a losing battle.

"No, Sasuke!" Naruto raised his voice, making sure he was getting across to his ex. "I need you to hear this. I have wanted to tell you this, for so many years, I want to get this off my chest so I can move on. We have to talk things out. I am tired of pretending everything is okay."

Sasuke finally lifted his head to meet his eyes, and the amount of hurt evident in the blue orbs made his heart twist painfully. Finally, his mask fell off too, and his onyx eyes saddened. His chest swelled with remorse.

"There is nothing left to talk about..." The raven mumbled bitterly.

"You broke my heart into pieces, Sasuke..." Naruto confessed, not missing the wave of shiver that ran through his ex-boyfriend's body. "I know we were young. I know we were naïve. But maybe that was what made everything so painful," he looked at his own tattoo, and sighed heavily. "You might laugh at me right now. But back then, I genuinely believed we were going to be together forever."

Sasuke rubbed the side of his arm, his brows narrowing as he met Naruto's eyes. He hated how he made him sound like the bad guy, when he was actually the victim. Sasuke hated considering himself a victim, it went against everything his father taught him. Sasuke had not many memories of his father, but he was exposed to a lot of stern training at an early age. His father had taught him how to be a true "man" and that "men" had to act a certain way.

"Naruto..."

"Why, Sasuke? If I wasn't enough for you. You could have told me! You didn't have to go to such lengths for me to see that. I am not that dense. If you had told me what you were unhappy about, I could have changed. Even if I didn't like it, I would have changed for you. You know I would do anything for you..." Naruto did nothing to prevent the one tear that slid down his face. Sasuke's brow twitched uncomfortably.

 _Shut up, Naruto._

 _Please, just shut up._

 _If you don't... I might unwillingly let my feelings out._

"Answer me, Sasuke. Was it fun to play with my feelings like that? Did you even love me the slightest bit?" Naruto was yelling now, only a meter away from Sasuke. The raven gaped at him, his lips trembling with rage. _How dare he talk like I was the one who ended the relationship?_

" _You_ broke up with _me_ , remember?!" He screamed back, seconds away from crying. _I won't let him see me cry. I won't._

"That's because you cheated on me!" Naruto shouted, looking straight into those black eyes. "And I never broke up with you! I just said we needed break! But you just left me, you moved to another city just one day after! You left me with no chance of contacting you. That's not fair."

"I never cheated on you!" Sasuke had so many feelings flowing through him. His chest felt like it was about to explode. He did not want to talk about this. It was too painful to even think about what had happened that day.

Naruto shook his head and laughed mockingly. This was annoyingly similar to the fight they had a couple of years ago. Sasuke was a liar. He had seen _it_ happen.

"You didn't even deny it last time. You slept with that creepy teacher, didn't you? Wait, you don't need to answer. I saw it with my own eyes!"

Sasuke wanted to punch something, and he was dangerously close, too. He tried to not let himself get worked up. But when he saw the look of betrayal in the sapphire eyes, he felt something in him snap. He did not want to tell him. Because he knew the truth about the past would make Naruto very angry.

Not at Sasuke, but at himself.

"When we talked about it, you said you did it. Then you just left me. I was ready to forgive you, you know? I was helplessly in love with you, but you know what? Maybe it was for the better. I am glad you showed me your true self, or else I would have obliviously been dating a cheater!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, letting his thoughts wander off for a second as he let Naruto let out some steam. But he was hurting. The darkness and chaos that was his mind fought an internal conflict. He wanted to say something, anything. There was a heavy uncomfortable silence, before the blonde spoke again.

"You know, I actually saw it coming," he laughed bitterly. His expression then quickly changed. He looked like he wanted to cry. "I mean, I always thought: why would a guy like Sasuke, want a plain guy like me?" He met his eyes. Sasuke parted his lips briefly, tensed brows softening upon seeing the devastated look in his piercing eyes.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair shortly. "You were my dream guy, Sasuke..." His voice was lower now, and the raven swallowed thickly as the words almost pierced through his chest. Naruto held his gaze the whole time. "I always thought you were so handsome, intelligent, strong and confident. But strangely enough, I was never jealous, like I sometimes pretended to be... The truth is... I was just... completely in love with you..."

The raven wanted to run. He did not want to hear anymore. It was too much. Naruto's voice was too heavy, to thick with emotions.

Emotions.

He hated emotions.

"You were my senpai. Do you know how unreal it felt for me to date an older guy? Well, I guess it always was _unreal_ ," he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke had had enough. That was the final straw. He had tried to say as little as possible. He wanted to spare him some pain. He had tried to not tell him what he had been hiding from everybody. His brother being the sole exception.

"You fucking moron," Sasuke stepped forward, letting the rage he felt mask his expression perfectly. "You have gone ahead and spilled your feelings out. Gone ahead and made me sound like a heartless monster who only played with your heart just to brutally step on it. I have had enough of it!" Sasuke gave him a determined look and grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt.

"Look me in my eyes, and tell me that you honestly believe that I _never_ loved you. Is that really how you think of me? Did you sincerely think I would have been your best friend for six years then date you for three more years just so I can break your heart once I'm satisfied? I know you have a very low IQ, but did you really think I would waste nine years of my life with someone I give zero shits about?"

Naruto was both surprised and unhappy with the sudden outburst. He frowned when Sasuke let go off his shirt. I _s he trying to talk himself away from what happened?_

"Then why did you fuck that nasty old perv?" He screamed, making Sasuke take a step back. Their eyes were intensely glued to each other. Sasuke shut his lips tight and felt his whole mind scream at him to stop. His pride was begging him to not open his big mouth and say anything that would hurt his already damaged pride any further.

 _I won't say it._ He thought, looking into the blue gaze that only reflected accusation. Naruto was accusing him for cheating. That was what broke them apart. The fact that he just blamed everything on Sasuke, was what made the poor, seventeen year old boy break down. The boy that had never been exposed to so many emotions at one time.

 _Don't say it!_

He parted his lips, and had no control over his mouth anymore.

"Did it ever cross your stupid mind that _maybe_ it wasn't consensual?!"

 _He said it._

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he tried to not look regretful as he let the words hang emptily in the room. It felt as if a dark secret that had been trapped inside the deepest parts of his soul just unleashed. He suddenly felt so... so much lighter.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion, and a silence fell upon the room like a blanket. He blinked with his eyes narrowed, concentrating on the mesmerizing black eyes. Dread filled his chest when realization hit him.

"What do you mean? How can that be? I walked into you and your material art teacher... You told me to wait for you till you finished training and I did. Suddenly you were... having sex with him. You did not resist, you looked like you were really into it... how...?" Naruto's lips were trembling as he spoke.

The raven wiped a tear that slid down his pink-dusted cheek furiously. He hated the fact that he just told him he was raped. He had promised himself to never say it.

It was all his father's fault. His father had sternly raised Sasuke to be a man of few words and even fewer expressions.

Fugaku had taught him that one had to act a certain way to be a "man". Sasuke was barely a teen when he had taught him that a man had to be dominant and strong. Being raped, was one of the lowest things that could happen to a man, thus Sasuke had lived with the shame for so very long.

Even though his parents both died before he filled twelve, the memories of his father's words were engraved into his mind.

"I was... drugged," Sasuke could practically almost see his pride shred in front of his very eyes. He knew his father would turn in his grave if he knew about this. "That bastard drugged me," it felt so weird to talk about it out loud, as these words used to be haunting echoes in his head. "I had no idea what was happening. I felt so strange..." He would never forget the trauma of that fatal day.

The day he lost everything.

Naruto stared at him silently for a good minute. He had no idea how to take in the new information. It was the only thing he never really thought of. It was as if reality just hit his face like cold water. He took in the way Sasuke was hugging himself, the way his whole frame, that used to scream confidence, looked vulnerable.

There was also no way the raven could be lying. Naruto knew him. He knew how important it was for Sasuke to maintain the illusion of always having the upper hand. The aura of dominance and pride. Sasuke would never even think about lying about something like this. Heck, Naruto was surprised he even admitted this. He always considered Sasuke strong and perfect. Thus the thought of him being raped never crossed his mind.

As he noted the way his ex flushed with shame and hurt, he realized that... Sasuke was just a human.

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face, and suddenly he started feeling very guilty. He put a hand in front of his lips and sobbed weakly. Of course Sasuke would never willing sleep with an old fart like Orochimaru. The raven had gone on and on talking about how much he hated his guts.

Naruto knew how hard Sasuke found expressing himself. There was no way the raven would have told the blonde he was sexually-assaulted only hours after the incident. Heck, five years later, he was still finding it hard to talk about.

The blonde thought back to that day, how much he had screamed at his boyfriend. How much he had cried, yelled at him, and accused him for never loving him. He remembered the look of self-hatred and despair in the blank broken ebony gaze. Sasuke had tried to explain, but Naruto was too busy crying to even let him. He knew he should have given him time.

Nothing was ever Sasuke's fault.

 _But I was a stupid sixteen year old! I had a normal reaction of one finding out his boyfriend is cheating. But still... Sasuke is not like other people. I never even let him explain himself. I was too busy hating my life at that moment to actually consider his part of the incident._

"Oh, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, daring to reach out one trembling hand to stroke the raven's cheek. Sasuke looked up through heavy lashes, trying to look strong but failing. "I'm so sorry..." He bit his bottom lip. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"Are you kidding me?" His eyes glazed. "Do you have any idea how absolutely humiliating it is for a man to admit such a thing?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and felt Naruto wipe a tear he did not realize was falling. He felt chocked and overwhelmed. But strangely at the same time... he felt empty.

"I should have known..." Naruto stroked his pale cheek. Sasuke's mind was screaming at him to punch him, or kick him, but instead, he leaned into the contact. It was comforting, strangely, it was the kind of comfort he always wanted from his sex-partners, but always failed to achieve.

It was so bittersweet.

"This is all my fault..."

 _No... Naruto. I should have told you. I should have said something. It is my fault too._

Sasuke wanted to say those words, but his mouth wouldn't open. It was as if his tongue was twisted into an insoluble knot. He knew Naruto would blame himself forever. That was why Sasuke did not want to tell him the truth. He had hurt him enough.

Naruto cupped his ex-boyfriend's face with both hands, and lifted it slightly. Sasuke did not resist, and merely closed his eyes when the blonde leaned in. The comforting scent made his tense muscles relax the slightest.

"We probably kissed yesterday, didn't we?" the blonde whispered against his lips. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and found himself reaching for the hands on his face, covering them with his own. Naruto's hands were cold.

Sparkles tingled their spines when their lips met briefly, innocently, and they sealed their mouths in a soothing kiss. It was the kind of kiss that screamed forgiveness and regret.

Their legs felt like jelly, and the kiss spread warmth through their cold limbs. Both boys let themselves enjoy the contact. They had craved it. It took them back in time, and the memories of the happy days they spent together flashed through their head.

The nostalgia of their first kiss at the back of the concert hall when they were fourteen.

The kiss they shared in the empty street under the heavy rain as they waited in the buss stop.

The hot kiss they had when they were inside of each other for the first time in Sasuke's tidy cold bedroom.

The last peck Naruto gave Sasuke on the lips before the boy went to train with his teacher.

So many memories came to life in just one innocent kiss. Their lips missed the feeling the second they pulled back.

"I shouldn't have told you the truth..." Sasuke admits, lids heavier as he gaze into his ex-lover's plump lips. _Because I would rather you hate me, then hate yourself._

Naruto shook his head, then softly left a kiss on the onyx haired boy's head. "No. I am glad you told me. I see you have been suffering too... You don't deserve that."

Sasuke did not like how much emotions he was showing. He was getting himself too carried away. He promised himself to never let that happen. Last time he followed his heart, it lead him to falling for the blonde. That could not happen again.

The boys looked really shaky, and the feelings were mixed. The whole situation was confusing, and their future looked very unclear.

"Now that... we have cleared that misunderstanding," Naruto began, his voice filled with hope. He took Sasuke's hand in his, and the contact tingled comfortably. "Do you think there is chance for us...?" His gentle tone almost got Sasuke's tears running.

With a small sigh, Sasuke withdrew his hand and looked at Naruto. He gave him a determined look.

"There is a chance for us... as friends."

Naruto felt a sudden stab, but nodded quickly to mask the hurt.

"We were never meant to be," he started, chewing the inside of his cheek. "I guess we can use the past and learn from it. Now that we both know what happened. It will be easier for us to move on and never make the same mistakes."

"But-"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke pulled his wrists back when Naruto tried to have a hold of them again. "Whatever we had is shattered. There is nothing left of it. Just accept the fact that we are not meant to be."

Both boys looked away hesitantly, and Naruto felt completely devastated. But he knew Sasuke was right. Even though his heart seemed to protest strongly. "I guess you're right. Of course. Everything is cool." He faked a happy smile.

Sasuke did not bother to even try smile, and just nodded. "I will see you around then, _friend_ ," he said and punched the blonde on his shoulder. Naruto grinned at him, acting as if everything was alright, while every cell in his body just wanted to sweep the raven off his feet and declare his undying love for him.

Sadly, this was no fairytale.

The raven glanced at him one last time, and Naruto took the chance to appreciate every single feature and inch that was Sasuke. He took in his beautiful coal hair, to his high defined cheekbones and mesmerizing black eyes. His lean neck, luscious pink lips and slender perfect body. Every part of him. Naruto wanted it so much it hurt. He was so close yet so far.

Then he disappeared.

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face, and he just stared at the door with a heavy heart.

 _What the hell just happened?_

Everything had happened so fast, and Naruto was wondering if everything was just a dream. There was no trace of the raven in his house. He put a hand in front of his beating heart, and sighed heavily. Was he ready to give Sasuke up?

The fact that he knew Sasuke never cheated on him made it even harder to move on. Naruto thought for a second that they would make up, now that there were no misunderstandings. But even with his love-sick naïve mind, he understood it was not that easy.

What he would not give for a time machine.

"Daddy... I-is everything okay?"

The sweet angelic voice of his son, made Naruto's orbs widen. He did not face the doorframe, where Menma was probably standing all worried.

"Menma! Just wait a second!" Naruto used his shirt to wipe away the remains of his tears. He was not going to let his poor son witness any more tears. He had promised himself that. When he took a deep shaky breath, he turned around and swept the boy off his feet.

Menma squealed when his father lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto knew his eyes still looked a bit swollen, so he would not let his boy see him just yet. "Wanna have some breakfast, honey?"

"Yeah!" Menma giggled, dangling his legs as he was carried to the kitchen. Naruto then carried his son princess-style before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Menma smiled, but his expression quickly saddened when his father sat him on the table.

"What's wrong?" Naruto nuzzled his nose. Menma parted his small lips softly, then shrugged.

"I heard you screaming... to Sasuke. Where is he? Did he do something bad?"

Naruto relaxed his features, and sadness roamed his blue eyes. "No... Nothing like that. We were... uh... playing a... who can scream the loudest game!" He laughed it off.

Menma looked excited. "Can you play it with me too?" Naruto ruffled his short ebony hair.

"Silly boy. Now, what do you wanna eat?" The blonde hummed as he looked through the cupboards. He felt so ashamed for letting his anger get to him and start screaming while his baby boy was sleeping. He looked for some painkillers as he thought of how happy Menma made him.

Then he realized.

 _I know what price I wouldn't pay for a time machine._

 _My son._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke slammed shut the door to his apartment and roughly kicked the first thing he saw, which happened to be a poor little vase. The shattering sound echoed through the dark silent apartment, and Sasuke found it harder to breath.

 _Why the hell did I tell him that?_

 _Am I stupid?_

 _How can I ever look that dobe in the eyes again?_

 _He must be laughing his ass off now._

The boy locked the door to his bedroom and fell into the floor with his back facing it. His whole world was spinning as he buried his face in his knees and sobbed. He felt as if that conversation, or rather fight, had drained him from all energy.

It was hard facing reality. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and puffed his cheeks. He knew he had to get it together soon. He could not let his feelings take over like that. Now, that he finally let that secret out, he could begin putting the past behind him.

"Oh Naruto..." He whispered to himself, gazing up the white ceiling.

"Naruto..."

* * *

 **AN:**

TBC!

Sorry if there are too many mistakes, I am quite sick and it was really hard concentrating when I wrote this!

Thanks for the faves and follows guys, it means a lot :)

The story is just beginning, there is a lot more to come!

Have a great day people :D

-YaoiKitty


	11. Chapter 11

_"Are you feeling cold,_ _Sasuke_ _?" Naruto asked, noting the way his boyfriend blew on his hands as he rubbed them together. It was a cold January night, and the boys were walking each other home from a long day out._

 _"No, I'm not,"_ _Sasuke_ _murmured, cheeks stained and nose slightly red. In Naruto's opinion,_ _Sasuke_ _was just adorable. Moreover, he knew he was lying; it was obvious from the way he was rubbing his hands and sniffing his nose that he was not warm at all._

 _Naruto shrugged off his bright orange jacket, and put it around his lover's shoulders._ _Sasuke_ _knitted his brows and parted his lips in protest, but sneezed before he got to say anything._

 _"Just keep it, okay, babe?"_

 _"This is really unnecessary, Naruto! I am not c-cold," he exclaimed. Naruto just ignored him and stuck out his tongue childishly._

 _"Looks cu- I mean good on you," he chuckled, watching_ _Sasuke_ _zip up the jacket with a small pout. Orange looked surprisingly good on him, even though the jacket was a tad too big. Naruto was wearing a thick sweater, so he was not feeling too cold._

 _He just wanted_ _Sasuke_ _to be warm and comfortable._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke swallowed painkillers with a glass of water, and hoped some of the throbbing in his head would stop soon. He then took heavy steps to the bathroom, and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. As he took off his shirt, he noticed some marks in the mirror reflection. Surprised and interested, Sasuke reached for one light pink spot on his neck, brushing a finger over it slowly.

He felt his heartbeat speed up. He had been too busy hating himself the last hour, that he forgot he most likely had sex with Naruto the night before. The raven examined the marks on his neck and chest carefully.

 _I had sex with Naruto..._

Sadness overwhelmed the ebony orbs, and Sasuke sighed deeply. He never knew he would do something like that, even when drunk he knew he usually had a bit of self-control. As the raven stripped off his pants, he was once again reminded of the incident as a small pain rippled up his spine. He cursed lowly and entered the shower.

 _How dare that_ _dobe_ _put hickeys on me? I am not his lover!_

Sasuke relaxed slightly when the warm water hit his cold skin. He was not usually sore after sex, so he assumed there must have been little preparation. As the boy washed himself, he noticed some dried cum between his legs, and he blushed furiously.

 _And no condoms!_

As he rubbed the soap on his body, his mind started drifting. He wondered how it felt to sleep with Naruto again. Was it still as good as when they were teens? Naruto was his first, and everything felt good with the little experience Sasuke had. He wondered if the blonde still rocked his world.

Somehow, he felt irritated for not remembering.

When he finished, Sasuke went to lock himself up in his room. He grabbed his phone and buried himself between his thick blankets. He had a couple of missed calls, from his brother, Suigetsu and his manager. Sasuke just closed his eyes and let the phone fall next to his head on the pillow.

 _Today... I told Naruto... about_ _Orochimaru_ _..._

 _I can't believe I did that..._

It still hurt him, thinking back to one hour ago. He had never intended to tell the other about it.

After a while, he jumped off his bed and went to his closet. He searched through his clothing, digging into the deepest part of his most neglected ones.

A wave of nostalgia flashed through Sasuke when he fished up the old orange jacket. He had kept it even after he broke it off with Naruto. He did not have the heart to throw any of the stuff his ex left in his house.

Sasuke clutched the orange fabric and brought to his nose. The usual spicy scent was gone. It had been years after all. With a exhalation, the boy put on the jacket and searched for his keys and phone. He could not stay in his apartment alone any longer. Or he might lose his mind.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto had just washed the dishes when he heard some knocking on the front door. He sighed deeply and went to greet the guest. His mind had been so full the past hours. He could not get Sasuke off his mind. Everything had happened so fast, and he swore if there was a jerk-of-the-year award, he would be the winner.

As he opened the door, the last person he expected to see greeted him with a broad smile.

"Jiraiya-san!" Naruto felt a surge of happiness in his chest upon seeing his foster father. Jiraiya wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man and almost lifted him off the floor.

"It has been a year already, hasn't it? So good to see you," the man said, cheeks red as he handed Naruto a plastic bag. The blonde accepted and almost stumbled at the weight of it, and before he could reply the man stepped further inside.

"Where is my favorite grandchild?"

Menma had been curiously poking his head to the hallway when he heard the familiar voice, and his face brightened in happiness when he saw the familiar face. "Grandpa!"

Jiraiya bent down and picked the boy up in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Menma, is that really you? You've grown so much!"

Naruto was both really happy and confused to see his foster parent. It had been a while, but it was rare for the man to show up with no notice. He was regardless pleasantly surprised.

"What is all this, old man?" Naruto carried the heavy bag to the living room and put it down with an outbreath. Jiraiya had Menma in his arms as he followed the other to the room.

"It's alcohol for you and me, and some sweets for Menma here," he explained with a wink, taking a seat in one of the couches. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Menma is already eating too much candy, I really don't want him overeating on that junk," the blonde murmured, making the raven haired boy pout.

Jiraiya just laughed whole-heartily and picked a large bag of chocolate candy. "Let the boy have some, he deserves to be spoiled rotten," the man stated and patted his head as he watched Menma happily eat the sweets.

Naruto slumped his shoulders and shook his head. "I'm making some tea," he said and went for the kitchen. Jiraiya looked around meanwhile, taking in the surroundings, and making some small talk with Menma.

"This is a really nice place, Naruto," Jiraiya said when his foster child entered the living room with a tray in his hand. Naruto smiled carefully and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for recommending it for me, the rent is really cheap too," he explained, pouring tea into three small little cups. Jiraiya watched his movements carefully, and noticed how the male's fingers were trembling. His blue eyes seemed distant, as if he was not really looking at what he was doing.

Jiraiya decided not to comment on that yet. "Do you want to have some sake, too?" He grinned, waving with the bottle of alcohol. Naruto felt like throwing up at the thought of that strong stuff.

"Sorry, old man, I'm still recovering from a hangover."

Naruto sat next to him on the couch and grabbed the pack of chocolate away from Menma. "Here, have some tea instead," he told and wiped some chocolate off the boy's pouting lips.

"You never seemed to mind him eating this stuff before, Naruto... How come?" Jiraiya questioned. Naruto just sighed and brushed some bangs off his son's face.

"I just want him to be healthy. I haven't fed him the proper stuff in a while, and I'm trying to change that... I don't want to lose him, ya know?"

Jiraiya hummed carefully, but it looked like he wanted an explanation. Naruto looked the other in the eyes. "You know, I have custody over him and don't want to lose it by neglecting him. The only reason I even have it, is because you had the money to provide us, and the lawyers and stuff. I can't lose Menma," he hugged his boy close to him. Jiraiya nodded understanding, proud of how much he had grown mentally in his absence.

"So... How is everything, Naruto? Any news?" Jiraiya asked, leaning back and facing the blonde male. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and told him a little about how it was living here, about Neji and Gaara. He told him how Menma was doing, and that he was making friends and had already learned how to read some hiragana and katakana.

Then, with a deep nervous breath, he told him about Sasuke, that he worked in Menma's kindergarten and that he lived right next to him. Jiraiya had been nodding and humming the whole time, but stopped and listened carefully when Naruto spoke about the raven ex-boyfriend.

"What a huge coincidence..." The man stated, opening one bottle of sake and taking a huge sip from it. He had been very supportive of the two back then, and when they broke up, Jiraiya had been truly sad, especially at how unhappy it made Naruto. "Have you talked to each other?"

Naruto nodded carefully and brushed a few bangs off his face. He explained their situation, and that they had not been getting along at all. He was hesitant as he told about yesterday's events, and that they probably slept with each other.

"We had a really huge fight a couple of hours ago... That is why I am a little shaky and out of it right now," Naruto hugged one knee to his chest, tugging on his bottom lip. Even though it felt good to talk about this with his foster parent, he knew not to tell him all the details about the fight. What Sasuke had said was only for his ears to hear.

"Everything back then was a huge misunderstanding. He didn't cheat on me, I took it the wrong way. I was stupid... Right now, I guess we are kinda friends... but if I have to be completely honest with myself... I want more..." He then tried to cheer himself up and forced a determined smile. "I will be the best friend he could ever wish for. From now on, I will never disappoint him, I will be by his side and never leave him."

It would be hard. It would hurt him, to hold his feelings back. But he figured he deserved that. He wanted Sasuke to trust him again, even as a friend. Naruto just wanted the raven back in his life, and he would make everything okay. He had to at least try.

Silence enveloped the room for some seconds. The older man patted Naruto's shoulder comfortingly.

"You're still in love with him," Jiraiya stated after a while, it was not a question, and gazed up the ceiling with a smile. Naruto faced the man and nodded slowly, feeling a huge lump form his throat.

"I'm not just in love with him. I truly _love_ him. However, I have to forget all these feelings now, there is no chance he will ever love me again. Not after all I said and did..." He closed his eyes.

"Ah~ Love is such a strange thing..." Jiraiya exclaimed, then sent his dearest son a side smirk. "You know what I always do?" Naruto lifted his head and shook it. Jiraiya leaned closer, covering his mouth and Naruto's ear with his hand as he whispered to him.

Naruto's face flushed and he gaped openly at the old man. "I am _not_ going to steal Sasuke's underwear!"

"That's what I do when I have a thing for a lady," he shrugged. Naruto crossed his arms and looked the man up and down.

"Yeah, look how that has helped you. So old and still single."

Jiraiya laughed at that, and Naruto followed after. The mood became a little less tense after that, and the three managed to have a really good time.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Deidara was yawning soundly as he entered the kitchen, while rubbing the sleep off his eyes. The sight of his lover sitting around their small dinner table greeted him. Itachi was resting his chin on his palm, fingers curled around a steamy cup as he stared deep into space.

Biting his bottom lip, Deidara approached him silently and covered his vision with his hands from behind. "Guess who?" Itachi sighed and leaned back against the chair.

"I don't know? Santa Claus? Totoro?" He said sarcastically, making the blonde roll his eyes amused.

"What were you thinking so hard about, love~?" Deidara rested his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. Itachi rubbed his temple tiredly.

"Nothing," he said. The truth was, he had been thinking about his brother a lot lately. It was nothing unusual, as Itachi worried about Sasuke's mental and physical health constantly. "You have been sleeping for too long. You know it's past noon right?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You're always complaining. And don't forget that you weren't exactly _gentle_ yesterday either. My hips are kinda sore, hn."

Itachi took a long sip from his green tea. "Is that so?" He hummed. Deidara pouted unhappily, not liking how little attention he was getting from his lover.

"You really don't care about me anymore, un," the blonde stated childishly, crossing his arms and facing away. Itachi turned around slightly.

"Don't say that... You know I have been so worried about Sasuke... Of course, I care about you..."

" _Sasuke_... It always has to be about _Sasuke_. Sasuke this and Sasuke that," Deidara pouted. Itachi turned in his chair, grabbed the fair-haired male's wrist, and swiftly made him sit on his lap. Deidara had his legs on one side as he met with his lover's gentle brown eyes.

"I do care about you, silly," Itachi murmured, trailing his neck with sweet open-mouthed kisses. Deidara blushed quietly, and just wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriend's neck. He pressed their lips together and immediately thrust his tongue inside Itachi's mouth.

The kiss had barely lasted before the boys heard ringing echo through the apartment. Itachi pulled back and Deidara groaned lowly. "Great, un," he sighed.

Itachi pecked his nose and made him stand so he could go open the front door. Deidara tapped his nails on the table unamused.

"Wonder who that could be," Itachi mumbled, twisting the handle after unlocking the door. The familiar sight of his younger brother greeted him. His brows widened in pleasant surprise upon seeing him again. Sasuke was looking away unsurely, a lost look on his face.

"Outoto, come on in," Itachi smiled gently, and Sasuke just nodded quietly and entered. "What a surprise, Sasuke, it's been months since you have visited me," he started, leading his brother to the kitchen.

Deidara watched unhappily his lover give all of his attention to his brother. Nevertheless, he did really feel sorry for Sasuke. Itachi had told him some of the things he was going through, the blonde really hoped Itachi could help him feel better.

"You two can just chill here, I'm going to the bedroom, hn," Deidara said, walking out the kitchen. Itachi told his brother to have a seat and arched a brow at his boyfriend's back as he walked.

"What are you going to do there all alone?"

"Masturbate," he did a sign of horns with his right hand before disappearing. The two brothers were silent for a second, before Itachi took a seat next to his brother and smiled carefully.

"Now... what happened?" He wanted to get straight to it. Sasuke did not look like he was feeling very well, and Itachi appreciated him coming all the way here to talk to him. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, meeting his brother's brown eyes.

It was a little hard. He had no idea how to start, because he had a lot at heart. "Sorry if I'm bothering... I should have sent you a message and told you I'm coming. It didn't feel right talking about this through phone..."

Itachi's brow twitched slightly. Sasuke must have been really out of it if he thought he was bothering him. With a faked disappointed sigh, he poked his little brother's forehead roughly. "Nothing is more important to me than you and that idiot in the bedroom," he nodded towards that direction. "Now... care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Sasuke played with his fingers as he told Itachi what had happened. He was careful as not to miss a detail, and the older just listened wordlessly. When the younger finished, Itachi put a soothing hand on his cheek to calm him down. Sasuke had started shivering.

"So you decided to tell him, huh..."

"It sort of happened without me having any control really..."

"How did he react?"

Sasuke shrugged and tried to remember. "I don't know... he looked really regretful, and I know he must feel really bad right now..."

Itachi hummed thoughtfully, brushing some silky strands off his brother's face. "And... what are you two going to do now, exactly?" Sasuke looked hesitant.

"He... he wanted to get back together."

Itachi's eyes widened, and before he got to voice his protest, Sasuke cut him off.

"Of course, I didn't allow that. I can't... We can't... I mean, we will just hurt each other," Sasuke was whispering now, eyes glued on the wooden table as he spoke. "I don't think I can ever..." Itachi narrowed his brows, waiting for the other to continue.

It went silent. Sasuke was chewing on his bottom lip, then carefully met the older male's eyes. "I don't think I can love anybody... the way I loved Naruto..." He barely whispered. It was hard admitting these things, and the boy felt so empty.

"Oh, ototou... Please, don't think like that... You have all right to be sad, but you will get over it. It just needs more time," Itachi explained, taking his brother's hands in his. Sasuke still did not look very convinced. The older gently sighed and rubbed a thumb soothingly over his brother's knuckles.

"To be honest with you, back then, I found you and Naruto a really great match. I honestly did, despite how much it looked like I was against it. I guess he is just pretty much your type, you just have to look for other guys like that... Just not him."

Sasuke stared blankly at him. "You mean stupid, dense, clumsy and weird?" _And gentle, warm-hearted, amazing, caring, patient, thoughtful, selfless, with the most beautiful smile in the world._

Itachi laughed and kissed his cheek lovingly. "You will figure things out. If you want to be friends with Naruto, I guess that is okay, just be careful." Sasuke puffed his cheeks.

"I am so jealous of you... I mean, that moron is weird, but you guys fit together. You're lucky," he murmured sadly. Itachi tilted his younger's brother chin to face him.

"You will find someone too. Now, cheer up. I haven't seen you smile at all, come on," he encouraged. Sasuke gaped slightly with a brow arched. "Come on."

"Cut it out, I don't smile," Sasuke pushed his hands away, not knowing if he could ever smile again. Itachi shook his head playfully, but the younger's lips did not even twitch. He guessed he had a lot of work to do with Sasuke from now on.

"Would you like some tea?" Itachi gave up and went to the cupboards. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms on the table. He rested his head on his elbows, closing his eyes. The older Uchiha felt his heart clench at the sight of his adorable baby brother. "By the way, where did you get that ugly jacket?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's Naruto's..." he mumbled. Itachi halted for a second, but decided not to comment on it. By the time he made the tea and poured it into two large cups, he found Sasuke staring at his phone. Itachi placed a mug in front of him, his pupils dilating at the sight of his brother.

"You're finally smiling," he pointed out. Sasuke put his phone down and felt his face heat up.

"I'm not smiling."

"Who was that?" Itachi took a sip of his tea. Sasuke gave him a hesitant look, before bringing the cup to his lips. He blew on the steam and sipped carefully.

"It was... Naruto. He wants to hang out."

Itachi looked at his tea thoughtfully, not making any comments on that. Sasuke hummed at the taste of the tea, and sighed.

"Looks like I've been getting a lot of friends lately..." He could not help but hide a small smile behind the steaming cup of tea.

 _First Suigetsu... Now Naruto._

Even though he would not mind befriending Naruto, he could not help let one thought bug his mind.

 _Was it even possible to be friends with Naruto after all they had been through?_

* * *

 **AN:**

Sorry if it was a little bit boring, I just had to get this chapter up and out of the way, but you can look forward to the next chapter!

I am on fall break right now, so the update will be up very quickly :)

Lots of love,

-YaoiKitty


	12. Chapter 12

_Jiraiya_ _was humming happily as he entered the home he shared with his beloved foster son. Lately, Naruto had been so happy, and the man was more than thrilled for that. The fact that he got his first boyfriend so soon was amazing._

" _W-wait…"_

 _Jiraiya was about to enter the living room, but halted when he heard some noises. He had been sure there was no at home. With careful steps, he peeked through the doorframe. He spotted the familiar mass of golden hair, along the onyx hair he came to see a lot of lately._

" _The old man won't be here till later, it's fine," he heard Naruto say. Taking a closer look, he found Naruto sitting on the couch with Sasuke seated on his lap. Their chests were touching, and lips tightly locked as tongues visibly rubbed against each other._

 _They were 'secretly' making out in his home, huh… Jiraiya rolled his eyes, and decided to stop peeking when Naruto slid his hands inside the tight black pants of his boyfriend. He left the house humming on a song, deciding to not interrupt the lovebirds._

" _Must be nice to be young!"_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Naruto... are you still mad at me?" Kiba questioned, leaning against the wall as he watched Naruto help Menma put on his boots. The blonde spared the brunette a side-glance and shrugged.

"No. What's done is done," he sighed.

Kiba frowned deeply, not very convinced. "I already said I'm sorry for fucking your ex. Why can't we just forget about it? It's not like he hasn't whored around with others. I really want us to be friends again," he took a step forward.

With a bored look on his face, Naruto rose on his feet and rested a hand on his hip. "First of all, don't talk like that when there are kids around, you of all should know that. Second, I already said forget about it. I am not gonna stay mad at you."

Kiba looked genuinely happy to hear that, even though a part of him felt regretful. Naruto did not pay him further attention, he went back to dress Menma with his jacket.

"Daddy, Sasuke-nii said he was going to be with us this evening. Is that true?" The boy asked, blue eyes sparkling innocently with hope. Naruto gave him a side-smile, still not understanding how Menma came to love his ex-boyfriend so much. At the same time, it was understandable. Sasuke could be the sweetest and most genuine person at times. Naruto knew that very well.

Sasuke had surprisingly agreed to spend some time with him and Menma. Naruto had been over the moon when the raven haired said he did not mind. That meant that there truly was a chance for him to be back in his life. Naruto was prepared to be a really good friend for Sasuke, and even though it would be hard, he could do it. Jumping into a friendship like that could only end badly if they did not take it slowly.

The two had damaged each other greatly, after all.

"Yes it is," Naruto whispered, stroking his son's cheek lovingly. "In fact, I am just waiting for his shift to end. He said he would finish the time I pick you up, so we could walk home together," he explained as he helped his boy put on his small backpack.

"I'm so happy!" Menma grinned, jumping around in joy. Naruto shook his head amused, but not long after started looking towards the staff room. Sasuke sure was taking his time. He decided to just check if everything was alright, and headed towards the door where he knew Sasuke was.

Naruto had just approached the door when it opened and a certain raven haired stormed out. Sasuke gasped when he bumped into Naruto's chest, and the blonde almost lost balance but quickly maintained it.

"Careful there," he grinned.

Sasuke was half-way leaning on him, brows knitted. "Why the hell were you standing in my way? I told you to wait over there," he hissed and pushed Naruto away. Menma, who had followed after his father, jumped straight into Sasuke's arms to hug him.

"We're going to have so much fun!" He squealed. The Uchiha picked him up slightly and put on a gentle mask. That was how he always was with children. Naruto stared at the scene silently for a moment, admiring how... fitting Menma looked in Sasuke's arms.

The way his boy looked at Sasuke, with so much admiration and love, it was heart warming. With their matching hair colors, one could almost believe they were related. If Naruto had not known any better, it almost looked like Menma could have been their son.

 _Okay. That's going too far, Naruto! Remember, we are "friends"... Whatever we had in the past cannot be repeated. Wake up!_

"Ready to go, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, already one step ahead with Menma holding his one hand. Naruto blinked at him, then rolled his eyes playfully.

"Are we back to these names now, teme?" He quickly caught up with them and walked next to Menma.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"So... what do you want to do?" Naruto asked, nervously closing the door behind him after letting the two others enter. He felt a certain nervous knot coil in his stomach, but there was a hint of excitement involved too. Naruto had invited Sasuke to hang out in his house. He thought that was a simple and acceptable way for them to talk and maybe get to know each other better already.

After all, they had hung out together in the past, like, a lot of times. What could possibly go wrong?

Sasuke removed his shoes, eyes glued to the bright sapphire ones. "I don't know? You invited me over, smartass," he smirked.

Naruto raised an amused brow, resting a hand on his hip as he stretched out the other. "Give me your jacket." Sasuke got up on his sock clad feet, hesitating for a moment at the smug look on the blonde's face, but carefully peeled the jacket off his shoulders nonetheless and handed it to Naruto.

He hung the jacket in one of the hooks attached to the wall. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and entered the living room. Naruto took the chance to gently run his fingers through the fabric of the raven's jacket, and daringly leaned in so his nose touched the collar. It smelt amazingly like Sasuke, his scent was utterly enticing.

"Are you coming or not, dobe?" Naruto jumped slightly upon hearing the raven's call, and quickly stepped out of his own shoes and jacket. When he entered the living room, he found Sasuke already seated, cross-legged with Menma clinging to him adorably.

"Daddy! You're the best for letting Sasuke stay over, I'm sooo happy!" The boy squealed, jumping in the older male's lap. Sasuke just hugged him from behind and cupped his small face with one hand, making him look up to meet his eyes.

"What do you wanna do, Menma?" Sasuke asked, gaze landing on Naruto for a brief second when he took a seat next to them. The boy's pupils dilated, and he smiled brightly.

"I just wanna be with you!" He exclaimed.

Naruto loved how well the two got along. It was a bit weird, seeing Sasuke turn into a totally different person when he was around kids. But it was a new side of him Naruto came to really like, and the Uchiha gets easier to be around too.

The last hour the three spent together. The two adults had to admit it was a bit awkward and uncomfortable at times, but they spent most of the time just playing with Menma. Sasuke knew a lot of fun games to play, since he worked with children, and Naruto enjoyed seeing the raven so relaxed.

"Oooh~ I want to play another game!" Menma said after a while. They had been playing a guessing game, and the atmosphere was quite relaxed. All of them were comfortably seated on the couch, with Menma between the adults.

"Yes, honey?"

Menma jumped up and took one of Sasuke's hands and one of his father's, and dragged them up to stand. "I want to play hide and seek!" He jumped up and down excited.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other briefly, before the blonde laughed. "Actually, that sounds really fun, doesn't it?" he looked at the raven.

"Um... sure," Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. The atmosphere was so light and comforting, he was willing to play anything at the moment. It was really fun, if he had to admit, being with the two.

"Hurray! Okay, you two hide while I count!" Menma smiled, pushing the two away. Before the two males got to say anything else, the little boy had already started counting. Naruto just shrugged amused at Sasuke while the raven tried not to smile.

"One... Two..." As Menma was counting, Sasuke tried to look for a really good place to hide. There was no way he was going to lose to Naruto. Even though he did not know his ex-boyfriend's house very well, it was not big either so he found the blonde's bedroom quite fast.

Sasuke could still hear Menma counting, and he knew he was near finish, so he quickly got inside the first place he saw, which was Naruto's closet. He was surprised at the amount of space there was, and not very surprised at the untidiness of it. He could not shake the tingly feeling he got inside at the thought of being in Naruto's bedroom... inside his closet.

Just when he closed the door, he heard someone else entering the bedroom. The sounds of Menma's counting could still be heard, so it had to be the blonde. Sasuke cursed silently, and before he knew it, the closet door opened and Naruto looked behind him as he as well entered in the closet.

"What the-"

"Hey, get the hell out!" Sasuke whisper-yelled, gasping slightly when the weight of Naruto pressed him further in the closet.

Naruto was about to exit, but Menma had stopped counting. He quickly closed the door again and put his palm in front of the raven's lips. "Shh... Let's see if he can find us here," he whispered with a grin.

Sasuke glared and wanted to push his palm away, but his own arms were trapped as Naruto leaned on him. The blonde had one thigh between his own, their chests were touching, and the whole situation was endlessly uncomfortable.

They heard small steps run around the house, and both kept quiet. When Naruto still had not removed his hand, Sasuke decided to take drastic measures and licked gently over his palm. The blonde was so surprised by the soft touch that he almost jumped. The movement made their crotches rub and both boys felt their face heat up.

"You moron, this was my hiding place!" Sasuke tried to squirm away from the pressure in his groin, but that only ended up with them creating more friction. Naruto knew they had to stop moving, or else Menma might see them when he enters the bedroom.

"Keep still," he whispered and leaned further down, breathing slightly over the fair-skinned male's neck. Sasuke gaped in disbelief, but decided to keep quiet and see what happens. This situation was torturous, but the raven knew Menma would be really disappointed if they ended the game. So he coped.

When Naruto noticed his ex-lover was not paying attention, he took some time to just look at him. It was quite dark, but he could still see the defined outlines of Sasuke's face. His neck, cheek, chin and nose. His eyes, lips, forehead, chest... Naruto admired every feature.

Sasuke was enveloped in Naruto's scent. His clothes were surrounding him, _he_ was surrounding him. He felt dizzy from the aura, it was comforting and... a bit arousing. He then turned his head to meet Naruto, and found himself face to face with him.

Their breaths hitched when they became aware of the intimacy. Naruto had to admit there was nothing innocent with their current position. They were pressed so intimately against each other, and the blonde felt guilty for almost having a hard on. He could not help it.

There was a single second where Naruto considered pushing his stubbornness aside and just kiss Sasuke. But quickly shook off the idea, his face burning with shame. This was not how things worked. He could not have such thoughts about his ex-boyfriend, while his own son was playing an innocent game with them.

He could not destroy the second chance Sasuke miraculously decided to give him. He would never break the raven's trust. They agreed to be _friends_.

They _could_ be friends. Naruto convinced himself.

"Found ya!"

The two males yelped in a very unmanly way when the closet doors opened and they stumbled out of the closet. Menma was smiling proudly at the two adults, who had been caught off guard completely.

"I won!" Menma clapped with his hands, and a wide grin played his lips. Naruto unhooked Sasuke's leg that was around his hip and rose on his feet. He picked up his boy and let him sit on his shoulders.

"Damn right you did, we lost completely," Naruto laughed with him, having a good grip on his legs as he danced around with him. Sasuke was still on the floor, on his elbows as he watched the scene in front of him. "Do you guys want to eat soon? I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" Menma agreed.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto smiled at the onyx haired, who just stared at him emotionlessly. He got on his feet and brushed the dust off his sleeves.

"And... what are you going to make?" He asked, following Naruto with crossed arms. The blonde bit his bottom lip.

"I thought we'd order out instead... You don't really wanna taste my cooking," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke chuckled amused and rolled his eyes.

"That is completely true. But you don't have to order out, if you have some stuff in the kitchen, we can make something out of it. Besides, I'm sure your son is sick of eating junk already," the older male stated, stopping right outside the kitchen doorframe.

Naruto halted, his boy still on his shoulders. Menma seemed to agree with the idea, and he knew his face must have reddened at the request. "We...?"

Sasuke sighed irritated and let himself in the kitchen. He looked behind his shoulder, raising both brows as a gesture to follow him. Naruto tightened his grip around Menma, feeling his heartbeat increase for some reason, before he entered as well.

"You don't mind, right?" Sasuke felt the need that he at least had to ask for permission, even though the rude side of his personality hated it. Naruto quickly shook his head after putting his toddler down.

"O-of course not," he smiled, standing with one arm leaning against the counter top. Sasuke spared him a side-glance, before looking through the cupboards. The blonde did have a lot of ordinary essential foods one would find in an average Japanese home. Rice, soy, noodles, pork, fish stock powder, pan ko, shrimp and other things. There was also a huge stock of sake and candy, which was not really surprising.

"What do you do with this stuff if you don't cook it?" Sasuke asked, taking some of the ingredients he needed out. Naruto watched his movements carefully, a bit flustered at the question he was asked. It was definitely an embarrassing conversation on his side.

"Uh... well... frankly I _try_ to make something..." Naruto rubbed the side of his arm, averting the curious ebony gaze. "It doesn't always end so well."

Sasuke did not have any troubles believing that. Deep down, he knew he was mocking Naruto just to give him a little push in the right direction. He found himself wishing the blonde could learn how to take proper care of Menma. He guessed, this was an indirect way he was telling Naruto that he still cared for him.

"I wanna help!" The little boy said, jumping to Sasuke and giving him a big-eyed pout. The raven chuckled and grabbed one of the chairs, letting him have a seat.

"Yes. You have to watch carefully now. You must learn how to cook so you don't end up like that idiot over there," Sasuke nodded towards his direction.

"Hey!" Naruto elbowed him playfully, and Sasuke merely nudges his side with his hip.

The boys spent the next hour cooking together. Menma was standing on the chair, having the easy task of washing some vegetables, while Sasuke taught Naruto how to skillfully batter and make shrimp tempura.

Naruto started to get the hang of it, and he loved every single moment of the little lesson. Sasuke would never admit it, but he loved seeing the blonde make progress. He took pride in seeing him so genuinely interested, and he felt really bad for ever thinking Naruto was not trying. The blonde showed every bit of motivation to learn.

He truly was a good parent.

They ended up making much more tempura then they actually needed. The three were exhausted by the time they settled around the table.

"Really, Sasuke... You're so amazing for taking time to teach me, it means a lot to me," Naruto spoke, looking forward to taste the dish. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, trying to keep his emotions at bay as he grabbed the pair of chopsticks in front of him.

"Hn. Well, it's no big deal," Sasuke wanted to sound nonchalant, but he found his answer carrying some sort of emotion. He dipped his tempura into some soy sauce and took a bite of it. Naruto smiled for himself, then let his gaze wander to his son, who was happily eating.

How he wished he could see that look every day.

"Well, I am very thankful. Also, I am actually going to start attending cooking classes every Thursday and Sunday evening, so hopefully that will help me," Naruto said, after swallowing a delicious mouthful.

Sasuke raised a brow, but nodded with a hum. He guessed that was good. Silence fell over the kitchen after that, and the raven struggled with his thoughts. It was clear as day that Naruto had really tried his hardest to make this day enjoyable. And it was. Therefore, Sasuke found himself thinking that maybe he should contribute too. Naruto was trying alone to make this friendship work. It was a bit unfair.

After a lot of hesitation and mental preparation, Sasuke tried to keep his voice steady when the next sentence left his lips: "If you want, I can help you too. When I have time, of course..."

Naruto's eyes widened, and a genuine smile formed his peachy lips. "Really? That's too much..."

"If you don't want my help then there's no problem-"

"No, no!" Naruto waved with his arms in front of him. His chest felt so tight with happiness. "I would love to have you guide me!"

Sasuke kept his gaze on his food, before it wandered to Menma. "And... when I'm free... I can babysit Menma." A part of him did somehow not believe what he was saying. It was very unlike him to offer such a thing. But he wanted... to be closer to him.

Naruto gulped, feeling almost overwhelmed with happiness. Was this some kind of twisted dream? Was Sasuke honestly letting himself get involved with him? The Uzumaki was ecstatic.

"Oh... Thank you, Sasuke. Honestly," Naruto felt a sudden urge to vomit all of his feelings. "You're the best. I can't even..."

"Getting all sappy now, aren't we?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but offered a uncharacteristic smile. Naruto wished to just get up and hug him. However, he felt like they had yet to reach that level of affection.

"Oh shut up," Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly.

...

After the dinner, Naruto took care of the dishes while Sasuke offered to help Menma get ready for bed. It was already late, the time had been flying too quickly. The blonde was amazed at how good the Uchiha was with children. He wondered how and where he had learned that.

"Is he sleeping?" Naruto whispered when Sasuke closed the door to Menma's bedroom. He nodded quietly and headed towards the living room. They were alone now.

Menma had been between them the whole day, and that made it easier to be together. Now, both felt like this was the real test in their _friendship_.

"Want me to make you some tea?" Naruto just wanted a reason for Sasuke to stay longer. He really wanted to be with him more. The dark haired male nodded weakly, letting both arms hug his sides loosely as he took a seat in the living room.

Naruto felt a bit nervous, but decided to simply face it strongly. He made the tea as best he could, and brought it on a tray to the guest room.

Sasuke had one knee hugged to his chest, and just nodded at Naruto as a thanks. He tried to be polite, just to ease the weird tension.

"So... is there something you want to talk about?" Naruto smiled hopefully. He hated how, a couple of years ago, they were never short of things to talk about. Now, they had almost nothing. And the little they had was either awkward or painful.

 _Actually... we are the ones making it so hard and embarrassing._ He thought bitterly. _I have_ a lot _I want to talk to him about._

"I want to know more about Menma, actually," Sasuke blew on the tea lightly, meeting the surprised azure eyes. Naruto sighed thoughtfully, his own cup between his fingers. He watched the steam coming from the green liquid as he tried to establish his feelings.

The two were separated by a good distance, both sitting on either side of the couch. As if the distance would protect them... from each other. There was still an invincible wall between them, and Naruto wanted it gone.

"I have told you most of the story, but if you want, I can be more honest this time," the tan skinned began. "I was really hurt by the break up... as you know. I tried finding some sort of comfort, so I was dragged into a kinda crazy party."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, but said nothing, as he was after all a man of few words. Naruto studied his reaction, not knowing how to feel about it. "And you slept with a girl..." The raven muttered and tried to hold back a gag.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah... However, I have to admit I find it quite weird. I mean... Even when drunk, I normally go for boys, so I have no idea how that happened. I have absolutely no memory of it."

"How did it feel?"

"I said I don't remember," Naruto repeated.

"Wasn't it disgusting?"

"Probably..."

"I can't believe you actually did that," Sasuke mocked. "Just the thought of that is enough to make me squeamish." The blonde sighed, but he nodded at the statement. He could not say he disagreed with that.

"Are you going to tease me forever now?" There was amusement behind the question. Sasuke clicked his tongue and took another sip from the tea.

"I don't really care what you do. But I presume you don't regret it?"

Naruto was very quick to shake his head. "I could never regret ever having Menma."

"But... Why did they let you have him? What about his mother?" Sasuke insisted curiously.

"Well..." Naruto tried to find the right words to put it. "The woman that gave him birth," he said, not wanting to call her his son's mother. He knew he was unfair, but so was she. "Though I don't remember her name, I just know she is like five years older than me. She lived in very poor conditions. Her parents, they were drug addicts, and she was slowly becoming one herself... Their economy was bad too."

Sasuke stared intensely as Naruto spoke. This piece of information was certainly new. "You know my foster father? He has quite a lot of connections, and money, so with his lawyers, managed to give me the right to be his legal guardian. Well, I am his real father, so it did not take much... And that hag did not even want him, so..."

"Wasn't it a little bit hard, though, to raise a child? You were only...?"

"17 years. And no, he actually made my life better. To be frank, I was going through some real though shit, and having him actually helped me." Naruto sighed, smiling at the memories of when he first got him. How happy he was.

"Yeah, and you told your innocent child you tried to kill yourself."

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke, who was almost giving him a challenging glare. A million thoughts were running through his head at the words his ex spoke. How did the raven even know about that? His somewhat rude statement made Naruto's blood boil. Did the raven even know _he_ was the crucial reason for that suicide attempt?

"How do you know about that?"

Sasuke put the tea down, feeling the tension in the room build as navy eyes challenged coal. He had wanted to ask this question for a while now. "Menma told me himself."

"What? When?!"

"That's not important."

Naruto's lips kept closing and opening. He had so many questions, so many feelings building and he had no idea how to voice them. He was both mad, confused and sad. There were so many questions he needed answered, and the raven was playing with his mind by being so forward.

"Is Menma telling people this?"

Sasuke was quick to shake his head. "I really don't think so. That time he told me... was a peculiar situation." Naruto gaped more, brows knitting as his voice screamed of confusion. This was a very sensitive topic, and Sasuke being so secretive actually hurt him a lot.

"Won't you tell me more?"

The raven shut his lips tight. He averted the blonde's gaze. He was not ready to tell Naruto he had been suicidal too. That was too intimate and personal, and they...

"We are not there yet."

"What?"

"I said, we are not close enough for my side of the conversation. I just want to know why you told an innocent child about such a horrendous thing."

Naruto felt rage almost explode out of his ears at Sasuke's attitude. "Oh, so it's okay for me to open myself up. But your feelings are worth more than mine?"

"We are not close enough for that. Don't you understand?!" Sasuke was trying not to raise his voice. He did not want to wake Menma up, the poor child had been through enough.

"You're unbelievable. Are we really going to pretend we haven't known each other for how many years now? It's been almost fifteen years since we first met!"

Sasuke bit his trembling bottom lip to hold back his tears. Why was Naruto being like this? He knew very well that opening himself up was very hard for him. He was not like other people. He grew up learning the total opposite. Naruto of all people should know that.

"I don't want to talk about it. Friends are not supposed to push each other like this..." Sasuke did not want to pretend he knew anything about friendship. He could count the friends he has had in his whole life in one hand. But even he, knew that honesty was important. Still... he found it impossible to voice his feelings so soon.

Ragged breathing from both males filled the silent room. Both were standing, shoulders falling and raising rapidly. After a while, a defeated sigh left the blonde's lips. Naruto gazed longingly at the raven through his golden bangs, feeling a painful twist in his heart.

 _I wish I didn't love you so much..._

Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth and apologize to the raven, to say he was sorry and that Sasuke had the right to ask, he was cut off.

"I am sorry." Came the hoarse whisper.

Sasuke was playing with his longs bangs, knowing that apologizing to Naruto would actually soothe the unbearable pain he was feeling inside. He had been rude to him on purpose. The Uchiha knew he had been provoking him, but that was because he wanted Naruto to stop loving him. He wanted them to just be friends.

Because Sasuke felt like he could never in a million years deserve Naruto.

 _I am too much of a burden. He needs to see that._

 _He needs to see that... he can find someone better._

 _Heh... That wouldn't be too hard._

"I didn't mean to fight..." Sasuke mumbled. "I am just naturally unfriendly."

Naruto exhaled sharply, and tried to get rid of the painful lump in his throat. "I apologize too. We got a little bit carried away..."

The atmosphere was still very tense, and Naruto took steps closer to his ex-boyfriend. Sasuke looked up through wet lashes, meeting the mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I guess it's normal for friends to argue once in a while, no big deal." Naruto carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. The boys' eyes met, and there was a lot of love reflected on each shiny orb. Sasuke stared at the other's lips, and found himself carefully leaning in.

For a moment, it looked like he was about to kiss him, and a small part of Naruto wanted that. However, Sasuke let his arms go around the tan neck, and pressed their bodies close. Naruto's eyes widened, his body going numb at the warm and loving touch. He could not believe Sasuke initiated a hug! The raven felt the strong familiar arms around his waist, and he sighed contently.

"It was fun... today," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah... I will never forget this day," Naruto murmured, being the last to pull back. Sasuke rubbed the side of his arm, looking really drained as he gazed out the window.

"It's getting late, I should get going... see you tomorrow."

"Oh... see ya." Naruto sent Sasuke a last smile before the raven disappeared. It was always hard saying goodbye to him. He hoped the argument they had today would prove they were getting closer. After all, it took Naruto years to get Sasuke to talk to him. Even then, they had many arguments.

The only solution to this was time.

This friendship needed a lot of time.

Naruto took a seat in the couch, and tried to come to terms with his feelings. He knew he loved Sasuke, and it would take a lot of time to get over it. So... He knew there was only one solution to this. He picked his phone out of his pocket and dialed his old man's number with a heavy heart.

"Hello old man, yeah, it's me. Remember that guy you tried to set me up with? Yeah... Tell him I'm interested in a date."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke's heart was thumping, as he closed the door to his apartment and leaned against it. He wished he could stop the pain that spread through his body slowly every time he was with Naruto. It was never like this, with other people. His last ex-partners, never made him feel half of the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

 _Don't tell me... that... I actually still haven't gotten over him?_ Sasuke's eyes widened, not liking the thought. _No... That can't be... I have gotten over him a long time ago..._

With quivering hands, Sasuke hugged himself and let his face fall. He hated how pathetic he was acting, for having such... doubts about himself. Naruto made his head so confused. He hated feeling so vulnerable when he was around him. He always made his heart jump and skin prickle.

 _What is he doing... to me?_

 _This feeling… Is no different then what I used to feel when I was thirteen._

What bothered Sasuke extremely was the fact that both of them desperately wanted to be friends, despite both knowing deep down that it really would not work.

* * *

 **AN:**

This chapter was very long, I always try to keep things short, but this one got totally out of hand Dx

Anyway, I will be very busy the next days… so next update will be in about a week c:

I spend literally most of my free time working on this fic, so I will have the next update hopefully up by Naruto's birthday!

See you guys then :D

-YaoiKitty

PS: Fuck canon, Naruto should marry Sasuke :D


	13. Chapter 13

"Boys, do you want something to drink?" Came the cheerful muffled voice of _Jiraiya. He was standing outside Naruto's bedroom, knocking to check how the boys were doing._

 _Light panting filled the air, and Sasuke's eyes widened upon hearing the old man's voice. He looked up at the blonde boy with flushed face, eyes watering as the pressure between his legs grew. Naruto winked at him, spreading his boyfriend's legs further and pressing their chests together as he gave him a particularly hard thrust._

 _"Ugh... w-were fine, old man!" Naruto panted, telling Sasuke to bite the pillow to stifle any moans. The boys heard a muffled laugh from the other side of the room._

 _"Just remember to take a couple of breaks, you are studying so hard!"_

 _"Oh yeah, we will," Naruto replied, earning a small glare from Sasuke, but his face twisted in pleasure as the tan skinned hit a certain spot inside him that made him shiver. The boys heard the man's footsteps as he walked away._

 _"W-were supposed to be studying..." Sasuke whispered, gasping for air as his boyfriend sucked a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Naruto chuckled and kissed his bruised pink lips._

 _"I'm studying your body."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The days had been passing quickly, and Naruto could say his relationship with Sasuke was progressing. There was still that invincible wall between the two, but other than that, the raven seemed to be back to his usual gloomy self.

For some reason, the two always ended up in extremely uncomfortable situations. Naruto had no idea how it happened, but right _now_ , there were literally no escape from this.

On the rushed way to work, Naruto happened to bump into the raven-haired male, as they were to step into the crowded morning train. It was always this packed so early in the morning, so that in itself was nothing out of the usual.

What was, however, out of the ordinary, was when Naruto found himself pressed tightly against his ex-boyfriend's body. Sasuke had his back facing one of the windows, tightly squeezed between the cold surface and Naruto's body.

Both boys' faces were glowing pink as they merely averted each other's gaze. There was not much one could do or say in this situation, literally, and both found the situation extremely unpleasant. Naruto had never bumped into Sasuke on the train before, but he guessed there was a first for everything.

The train did a certain move that forced the blonde to lean a bit forward, and he found himself flush against the raven's body. Sasuke bit back a groan when he felt Naruto's crotch rub with his briefly, and by the look of it, the blonde had felt it too. More awkwardness followed.

Finally, Naruto decided it was about time to break the ice.

"Um... good morning, Sasuke?" The tan skinned male felt so nervous, making the greeting sound more like a question. It was his body reacting like this, and his mind felt hazy. Sasuke's delicious minty scent enveloped him, it was hard to focus on anything.

Sasuke's mesmerizing ebony gaze met his. "Morning," came the simple answer. Naruto swallowed nervously, praying to God that the train or the goddamned people could stop pushing him so close to Sasuke. He was literally forced closer with every single move the train made.

"So... where are you going?" He asked.

"I have a photoshoot session," Sasuke answered shortly, his slightly sweaty hands flat against the glass behind him. Naruto nodded, trying to think of something to talk about to remove the still very unpleasant atmosphere.

"It's finally Friday, though, yeah!" Naruto prompted.

Sasuke stared at him for some painfully long seconds, the background noise dying to the two boys' ears. They were completely enveloped in each other's presence.

"Yeah."

Naruto faced away, having no idea what else to say. Talking to Sasuke was so difficult! He was so afraid of saying the wrong words. It was very frustrating. He had both palms pressed against either side of Sasuke's shoulders, and he could feel his breath in this position.

For a long moment, none of them said anything.

The train halted abruptly, and it sent the whole crowd forward. Before Naruto's mind registered what happened, he found his lips pressed against the side of Sasuke's neck. His heartbeat increased tenfold at the sudden intimacy.

The loud chatting of the passengers muffled the weak moan that left the raven's lips at the contact. Naruto quickly straightened his back once the doors opened and people began to exit.

"I'm s-sorry!" Naruto's face was completely red, and Sasuke tried not to look flustered, instead masking it with anger.

"Whatever," he said, trying not think of Naruto's scent. He could not wait until the train arrived at his destination. The two spent the rest of the ride in extremely awkward silence, along with a couple of accidental intimate touches.

"Uh... well... I will see ya later then? Gonna babysit Menma this weekend?"

"Hn... Yeah."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke sat cross-legged in front of Menma, holding his chopsticks in front of the boy's lips. The raven told him to open up, but he continued to refuse.

"You need to eat vegetables, Menma, they are good for you," Sasuke sighed, trying to feed the kid with no success. He had made a Japanese-style tomato curry, which contained huge slices of spicy tomatoes. The boy was not a big fan of it.

"Ugh, I hate tomatoes!"

"You haven't even tasted," Sasuke insisted, holding the chopsticks in front of his shut lips. The raven had been babysitting Menma while Naruto had his first cooking class. As usual, it was fun, until the boy completely refused to eat tomatoes.

"I have before, it's yucky," Menma stated, making a fake gag. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a sigh and put the food in his own mouth instead. He was hungry, but he could not eat without making sure Menma was eating.

"I thought you said my cooking is the best," Sasuke grabbed another mouthful between his chopsticks. Menma's cheeks dusted and he pouted unhappily.

"Well... If I am going to marry you I will have to like everything you cook..." He slumped his shoulders, but tried to have a determined look on his face. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing. The little toddler sure was something.

"Exactly, now, open up," he encouraged, an amused smirk on his lips as he watched Menma slowly part his small lips. Sasuke fed the boy, and watched as he adorably chewed with an uncomfortable look on his face. As if he was afraid of the taste.

As Menma chewed with chubby cheeks, his expression slowly turned from scared to mildly surprised. He licked his lips after swallowing carefully. Sasuke had no idea how to interpret the expression. He raised a brow.

"So...?"

"It's... it's tasty..." Menma said softly, his eyes sparkling as the flush glowed. Sasuke sighed relieved, glad the boy liked it. He had no idea what to do if the boy ended up not eating tomatoes, ninety percent of the dishes he made contained tomatoes.

"That's good to hear, now, eat up," Sasuke handed him his own chopsticks, along with the plate of food. Menma nodded eagerly and continued eating on his own. The two had a very chatty dinner. It was mostly the boy who spoke though, with the older humming and replying occasionally. Menma loved to talk, so he just talked about everything he could think of.

 _Menma reminds me so much of Naruto..._ Sasuke thought. They were very alike. He remembered the times when they were younger, and Naruto used to find any excuse to talk to him. Even something as stupid as the weather. Still, there was something very unique in Menma. Sasuke had a feeling he would grow into a really handsome and intelligent man.

"Oh~Sasuke-nii, can I help you wash the dishes?" The boy asked when they finished. He was so cute and helpful, the raven thought. He nodded when Menma gave him a puppy-eyed look.

"I guess you can dry them- here, use this towel," Sasuke helped Menma drag the chair to the sink, and returned the smile when the boy got on top of it and grinned happily. Sasuke started with making a foamy sink, filling it with clear water before throwing some dish soap into it.

The older grabbed a sponge and scrubbed a plate, handing it to Menma to wash the foam off. Sasuke was working on the second plate when he felt something wet hit the side of his face. He turned to Menma with an arched brow, but the boy merely hummed innocently and continued wiping the already dry plate.

Sasuke chuckled and playfully splashed some foam into Menma's direction. The boy squealed when the coldness hit his skin, and in return splashed a handful of cold water at the older.

"Hey!"

"You started!"

"No, you did!" Menma laughed, filling a cup with water and plashing it in Sasuke's face. The raven hissed at the coldness, feeling his white shirt stick to his skin as it became transparent. He put on a stern face, shaking his head in a scolding way.

Menma looked a bit regretful, thinking what he did was wrong and faced away ashamed. That was when Sasuke took the chance to fill a bowl with foam and water, just to pour it over the little boy's head to take him by surprise.

"Kyaa!" Menma jumped, laughing hysterically as he grabbed a handful of foam and smeared it Sasuke's hair. The boy laughed at the older's expression, who looked very surprised. "It's so cold!" Menma continued to laugh, while Sasuke smiled and picked the dripping wet boy up slightly. He was not laughing very much, but he was certainly having a lot of fun.

"Look at the mess we made," Sasuke told Menma to look around, and his eyes widened with lips puckered curiously. The kitchen was a mess, there was water everywhere on the floor, and both males' were soaking as well.

They looked at each other, and Sasuke simply shrugged. "I guess we should take off these clothes. Wanna take a bath?" He presumed it was alright to use the bath, he was after all taking care of the boy and the house.

Sasuke ruffled the wet dark hair and led the boy to the bathroom. It was not very spacious; there was enough space for a bathtub, sink and toilet. He then remembered the mess they made out of the kitchen, and decided to quickly take care of that. But first, he let the water run, waiting for it to heat up so they could fill the tub.

Menma started undressing, and Sasuke helped him step out of his clothes. The bathroom was slowly turning foggy, and the water, crystal clear as it filled the small tub. The raven helped Menma get into the warm water, smiling at the content sigh leaving the adorable boy's mouth.

"Okay Menma, you are big enough to stay in the tub for five minutes while I quickly wipe the kitchen?" Sasuke tapped the boy's head, knowing he was capable of keeping himself from drowning or slipping. He was a smart kid, and the wet kitchen really bothered Sasuke. Menma nodded his head cutely, flashing him a wide grin.

Still with his clothes wet, Sasuke grabbed the mop that had been lying in the bathroom. He skillfully swiped the kitchen floor, having a firm grip on the rod as he let it glide over the floor. It had barely taken him two minutes to finish the whole thing. Wiping his forehead, Sasuke let the dishwashing wait for later and made it to the bathroom.

Menma was splashing his hands in the water when Sasuke opened the door. He smiled to the boy, who only grinned widely in return. He stripped off his shirt, and stepped out of his pants and underwear.

"Yeay, I am gonna take a bath with Sasuke!" Menma squealed when the older got in the tub with him, and the boy jumped in his arms. Sasuke had barely sunk in the water when Menma hugged him tightly, splashing more water off the tub.

"Now, careful there," Sasuke made sure the boy sat comfortable between his legs, facing away from him as he washed his hair. He shampooed his tresses thoroughly, massaging his scalp and washing it gently. Menma kept his eyes closed, arms around his knees as he enjoyed the gentle, almost fatherly touch.

The two switched between washing each other's hair and back. All in all, the two had a really fun time. Sasuke had not felt this relaxed in a while, that was what he liked about children, they always got him in such a good mood instantly. Though, he would never show this side of him to adults.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto wore a content smile on his face as he twisted the key and entered his house.

"I'm home!"

He took off his jacket and shoes, waiting for some kind of response. The silence and darkness surrounding him was a bit confusing. _Where are they?_ He thought, putting his bag down with a sigh as the warmness engulfed his body. It had been quite cold outside and he was delighted to be back home.

Naruto searched the living room and kitchen, but there were no sign of them. Just when the blonde parted his lips to call one more time, he heard some muffled sounds echo through the walls. Confused, Naruto followed the laughter, and landed on the bathroom. The last place he thought of.

He put his hand around the knob, hesitating for a moment. Was it appropriate to just open it? Well, technically his son was in there with his neighbor, it _should not_ be inappropriate at all. Naruto opened the door, and the muffled laughter sounded much clearer as he entered the foggy bathroom.

The sight that met him was so unexpected that he found himself gaping, but also smiling with surprise. Menma was hugging Sasuke, at the same time splashing water all around and laughing as the latter tickled him gently.

The scene looked so natural, so relaxed. It had been a while since Naruto had seen Sasuke wear such a carefree expression.

That only lasted some seconds though, because as soon as the boys in the tub noticed Naruto, they stopped their game and stared surprised. Sasuke's face was slowly but surely turning crimson, the color spreading boldly in his cheeks. He met Naruto's blue eyes, and gently coughed into his fist.

"Y-you're back already?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but he knew he failed. He had no idea what time it was, but considering Naruto was back already, he must have spent awfully a lot of time in the tub with Menma.

"Y-yeah, h-how was..." Naruto looked away with rose-dusted cheeks when he noticed Sasuke's state. Half of his chest was exposed, his pale smooth shoulders looked utterly enticing as wet droplets fell off his flawless skin. With the damp ebony hair sticking to his face, Naruto had to look away before the sight made him too hot.

"C-can you just give me a sec..."

"S-sure, yeah- of course!" Naruto stuttered, trusting he would take care of Menma- of course he would, and left the older male with some privacy.

When the silence fell over the bathroom, only the sounds of the dripping sink was heard. Sasuke quickly rose from the tub, feeling extremely flustered as he helped the boy as well, toweling both of them.

"Nii-san, is everything alright?" Menma asked, even he noticing the sudden change in Sasuke.

"Yeah... it's nothing, silly," Sasuke was lying of course, wrapping a white towel around his waist, using another to dry off his hair. Inside, his heart was drumming wildly while mixed emotions swam through his system. He had no idea how such an organized and composed male such as himself, could get this carried away.

Menma made everything fun, just by being his bubbly and goofy self, and Sasuke loved it. He loved playing with him, he loved cooking for him and educating him, it was all very fun. This time, he let himself get so carried away, that he lost track of time. He was not acting like himself at all.

 _So what if the idiot saw me laughing? It's not the end of the world..._ Sasuke tried to convince himself as he let himself and Menma out of the bathroom.

Naruto was happy, but also sitting with a bunch of questions as he greeted the two in the living room. Menma was quick to throw himself in his father's arms, chanting about how much he missed him and how fun it had been.

"It's good to hear that you two get along so well," Naruto kissed his kid's brow, before looking up to a half-naked Uchiha crossing his arms. He gulped slightly at the sight, but did not avert his eyes, knowing that would be a pretty rude gesture.

"How was everything, Sasuke? Menma did not cause any trouble?"

Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes and shrugged. "Of course not," he answered. Naruto could see in his eyes that he was uncomfortable, but also that he was trying to tell him something. The raven was rubbing the side of his arm, and Naruto tried not to think much of the prefect skin he was showing right before his eyes.

"D-do you think..." The raven began, crossing his arms as he shut his mouth a bit stubbornly. Naruto found the gesture extremely adorable. He could not help it.

"Y-yeah, Sasuke?"

"Can you borrow me some of your clothes?" Sasuke grit through his teeth, dying of humiliation deep down. Naruto blinked, the words just registering when his eyed widened. He felt his heart beat faster, and he jumped off his seat.

"My God, Sasuke! Of course you can, follow me," Naruto grinned, knowing his friend was having a hard time with this whole situation. "But... what made you guys want to take a bath anyway? N-not that there is a problem of course, you can just make yourself at home here, Sasuke!"

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, a sour pout forming his lips as he followed the blonde to his bedroom. _Uh... I kinda had a silly water fight with your son._ The raven almost laughed at how pathetic that sounded.

"I spilled water over Sasuke-san's shirt," Menma smiled, jumping around his father's bedroom. Naruto just laughed, understanding.

"Ah, I see I see," he shook his head, before opening his closet to find some clothing. Sasuke winked to Menma when the blonde turned his back to them, and the younger grinned with a thumbs up.

Naruto dug through the mess that was his closet, the untidiness of it made Sasuke wrinkle his nose. He threw a couple of articles, mumbling incoherently until he found what he was looking for. "Is this okay?" He asked, flashing a pair of eye-blending orange sweatpants and a sky blue t-shirt.

Sasuke cringed inwardly, wondering how Naruto even found these horrendous colors. Did they really sell these things? He forced himself to accept the clothes, though he really hated them. "Do you really not have any other colors?"

"Well... I have some green, some yellow-"

"What a disaster. You dobe, have absolutely no fashion sense..." Sasuke said, but Naruto caught the slightly teasing undertone.

"Well... It's a lie when they say all homos are into fashion," he laughed it off. Sasuke pretended to roll his eyes, but he was really amused as he could not keep a small smirk off his lips.

"Whatever... I'm going to change in the bathroom..."

Naruto was about to tell him that he could change here, but the raven had already left. With a defeated sigh, he brought his attention to his son, who was jumping slightly on the bed. "And~ aren't you going to get dressed too?" He picked up his son, making him giggle as he carried him to his room.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Menma and Naruto were comfortably seated on the living room when Sasuke entered several minutes later. The Uchiha had been cringing, and his eyebrow were twitching uncontrollably as he stepped towards where the blonde was.

Crossing his arms, Sasuke took a seat next to the two. He had mentally twitched and his skin crawled at the sight of himself wearing such hideous colors. Naruto did not hide his amusement as he blatantly took in the sight of him.

Sasuke in orange sweatpants? He would crave this image to his memories forever.

"How was your first day at the culinary school? Hope you didn't burn down everything," the raven crossed his arms, wanting to direct the attention to someone else. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to think much of the fact that Sasuke was wearing _his_ clothes, and tried to focus on the question.

"No, I _didn't_ burn anything," he stuck his tongue out childishly. "We learned how to make some easy soups, like miso and stuff. I did pretty great, if I have to say so myself," Naruto continued, wriggling his eyebrows at Sasuke, who only rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I thought of making it tomorrow... and if you want, Sasuke, you're welcome to have dinner with us..." The blonde felt his cheeks redden as he invited his neighbor for dinner. He knew he was nothing compared to Sasuke, but hey, he could give him advice.

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully, stroking an adorably smiling Menma's cheek. "Hn. I guess I could drop by to make sure you don't burn down the house."

Naruto laughed, and took that as Sasuke's weird way to say "yes". He turned his attention to Menma afterwards, asking about his day and having their usual fun conversations. Sasuke observed the two, hugging one knee to his chest as he listened to their conversation. There was a really strong bond between the two, it was clear in the way interacted.

"By the way, Sasuke, I was wondering if you could babysit Menma on Friday?" Naruto asked after a while, just when the raven thought it was time to leave. He raised a brow, picking up his phone to look through his schedule.

"Why? You don't have any cooking classes on Friday," Sasuke commented, meeting the piercing sapphire eyes. Naruto rubbed the side of his neck slightly, looking a bit hesitant as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um... It's actually... I'm going on a date."

Sasuke tightened his grip around the phone, forcing his brows to not narrow. He gazed emotionlessly into Naruto's eyes, letting an extremely awkward silence hang in the air, before he shrugged. He forced himself to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, sure."

"So... You don't mind, right?"

"What, babysitting?"

"No... I meant... me going on a date... It's okay?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't it?"

"No, I thought..."

"What? You want there to be a problem?"

"No! N-no, of course not..."

Both boys were looking away from each other, the mood dropping completely as they struggled with words. Sasuke stole a glance at the blonde, who was tapping the armrest with his fingers nervously. He wanted to ask who he was going out with, but decided not to dig further into his matter. He knew he certainly would not have told Naruto if he had asked him such a question.

"Anyway, it's about time. I already have a boyfriend so..." Sasuke had no control over the words as they left his lips. He had no idea why he said that. He did not even look at his ex-boyfriend's reaction as he stood up. He was very ready to go home.

"R-really?" Naruto's eyes widened, but he tried to keep any emotions off his face and tone, though it was hard.

Sasuke sent him a side-glance. "What? You think I'm lying?"

"I never said that," Naruto muttered, feeling disappointment color his voice as he rose on his feet as well. "Who is it?"

"None of your business," Sasuke looked anywhere but the azure eyes. "Anyway, it's time for me to leave anyway. I'm getting up early tomorrow."

"O-oh… okay."

Naruto followed his friend to the front door, not forgetting to pay him for taking care of Menma, and also thanking him and wishing him a good night. Sasuke was mostly silent, an unreadable expression on his face.

Then he left.

* * *

 **AN:**

Happy birthday, Naruto :D

I just realized, this chapter is mostly about Sasuke... hm... oh well, hope you enjoyed it!

More to come c:

-YaoiKitty


	14. Chapter 14

_Sasuke woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He felt a warm breath hit the back of his neck, and he slowly turned around in the soft pillows. The familiar sleeping face of his boyfriend greeted him, and he smiled lovingly at the sight._

 _He untangled his arms carefully from around him, careful not wake him, and rose from the bed. They had done it a couple of times now, and he did not feel too sore anymore. Sasuke grabbed a pair of boxers, sliding them on along with a t-shirt. Yawning, he walked towards the kitchen._

 _The sight of Itachi reading a newspaper and drinking his morning coffee greeted him. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, and his lips parted. Itachi looked up from what he was reading, gracefully sipping his tea while maintaining eye-contact with his brother._

" _You have a lot of explaining to do, ototou. Why did you hide from me that you and Naruto were in that kind of relationship?"_

 _Sasuke felt his face heat up, and he knew he must have looked like a ripe tomato. With an embarrassed sigh, he averted his gaze._

 _Well, this was the worst._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

 _"Oh, believe me, you will like this one, he is exactly your type!"_ Jiraiya said cheerfully on the other end of the line. Naruto hummed skeptically, making his way out of the crowded train as he gripped the phone tighter.

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" He was on his way to meet his date. It felt weird, to go on a date with a complete stranger, as it was not something he would usually do. However, he was willing to give it a chance, after all, he _wanted_ to get his mind off a certain someone.

 _"Hm... You like pale skin and dark hair, no? I know it gets you going…"_ Naruto blushed uncontrollably at that. It was embarrassing that his old man _knew_ what turned him on.

"Uh... so what?" He walked a bit quickly, trying to find the café he was going to meet his date in and end this awkward conversation. It was not the first time Jiraiya shoved porn and perverted stuff in his face. It was embarrassing nonetheless. He ran a dating website, besides writing best-selling porn books, and he often took note of the gay guys that looked like Naruto's type.

 _"This one is like that."_

"Well, that wouldn't take much. This is _Japan_ after all," Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. It was hopeless, but he would do this. "Anyway, I'm almost there, talk to ya later." With that, the blonde hung up and put his phone down his pocket.

When Naruto neared the café, he started to look around. He was told that his date was going to wear a white hat and a red jacket. That should stand out enough, as he made sure his date knew he was wearing orange. He also made Jiraiya inform him that he was blonde, which was a rare sight.

A strong, yet comfortable smell of chocolate filled his nostrils when he pushed the heavy wooden door entrance. The aroma reminded him of the times he used to take Menma on coffee shops, and how his boy loved sweet things. It instantly woke some nostalgic memories.

Naruto looked around, the place was not particularly big, and he eventually spotted a guy sitting alone facing the window. The male was resting his chin on his palm, gazing out the window, which made it a bit hard to make out the features of his face. He was clad in a tight crimson jacket, but was not wearing any white hat. Eventually, Naruto noticed a hat lying on top of the table, next to the boy's pale knuckles.

Looking around, Naruto found no one in this room fitting the description more than that particular one, so he went for it. Flashing on a bright smile, the blonde male approached the young man, looking forward to having this date with him.

"Hello there," Naruto wanted to make his presence known, before introducing himself to the stranger. With slight surprise, the boy turned to face him, a gentle glint forming his eyes.

"Hi..."

Naruto was about to take a seat, but his eyes widened once he got a better look at the male when he untied his thick scarf, showing more off his face. Naruto's heart did a quick jump, and his pupils dilated in pure shock as he took in the familiar appearance. The raven hair... those eyes... All he could think of was…

"S-Sasuke?!"

What was the meaning of this?

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke was loosely playing with his hair, twirling a black strand around his pale finger as he watched some TV. Menma had just gone to sleep, very early for some reason, but the raven had no strength to actually wake him up and be with him. He was too confused and emotionally drained to even try acting responsible.

He knew being with Menma would distract him from these thoughts, but somehow, Sasuke felt so odd and uneasy that he just wanted some time on his own. This happened occasionally. He would feel really uncomfortable and weird. It was strange, but he knew it was because he was suffering from depression.

The mumbling from the television slowly made its notice, and Sasuke let his gaze land on the screen. It was some kind of perverted anime, and the male just shook his head as he tried to focus on it. However, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind never faded.

The sound of the doorbell ringing stirred him off. He wondered who that could be, hoping it was not one of Naruto's moron friends. With an annoyed sigh, Sasuke went to check who it was. Through the peephole, the familiar sight of his neighbor met him. The longhaired male was standing side-ways, his grey eyes focused on something distant.

With an unnecessary eye-roll, Sasuke opened the door halfway. He did not want to talk to anybody at the moment. Or ever. "What do you want?"

Neji was a taken aback by his tone. Then realized he really respected Naruto for managing this guy without wanting to rub his tongue with some soap, and maybe strangle him. "God, you have gotten ruder," he commented, taking a step forward. "Can I come in?"

With hesitation and slight skepticism, Sasuke opened the door wider before crossing his arms. Neji paid him no mind and stepped inside. "I heard from Naruto that you will be staying with Menma. I just thought it would be _nice_ to bring some refreshments," he handed Sasuke a white plastic bag.

"By the way, where _is_ Menma?" the brunette asked, looking around.

"Sleeping," Sasuke answered shortly, not even peeking at the content of the bag as he put it on the coffee table in the living room. He then sat on the couch, not even sparing the other a glance. Neji tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Isn't that a bit too early?"

Sasuke sent him an annoyed glare, and the Hyuga understood he was acting a bit too casual. After all, the two rarely ever talked. Neji merely wanted to be nice to him, because he knew how much he meant to Naruto.

"I don't know," Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his hair while eyeing the other cynically. Neji rubbed the side of his arm, not denying that there was an extremely unpleasant atmosphere hanging in the air. Nevertheless, he had wanted to have a chat with the raven.

"So… Naruto's on a date?" He started, carefully taking a seat next to Sasuke. Neji noticed the way he tensed, but it lasted a second as he nonchalantly shrugged.

"How do you feel about that?"

Sasuke knitted his brows, not understanding why this Hyuga was even talking to him. He did not feel like being rude, so he forced himself to look emotionless. "I don't give a fuck. Hope it goes well for him. So he stops bothering me so much." He swallowed visibly, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

Neji nodded upon hearing that, not seeing the slight worry in the mesmerizing ebony orbs. "I hope you find someone soon, too, Sasuke… Just try not to push the people who love you away, okay? I truly wish you the best."

 _What the hell is he trying to say?_ Sasuke wondered. Neji just randomly appeared to talk to him, and he had no idea how interpret the situation. In response, the raven merely blushed weakly and shrugged his shoulders. No more words were exchanged after that.

Sasuke resumed watching whatever was on the TV, and did not even notice when Neji carefully made his way out. He tried to get his mind off everything by watching the anime still going on. There was an unexplainable tingling in his chest, and it was anything but comfortable.

After a while, Sasuke realized he was not concentrated enough, and just went for his phone that had been silently lying on the coffee table. He went through his contact list, mixed emotions swelling in his chest as his mind registered the names.

 _Suigetsu._ Sasuke wondered whether he should call him. After all, he toldhim to contact him whenever he wanted, as that was what friends did, apparently. He thought back to what Neji said, about not pushing away the people who loved him. Suigetsu did declare his love for him, many times.

 _Should I give him a chance_? Sasuke found the thought absurd at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt like he should at least _try_ dating Suigetsu. He was sort of his type, and he was great in bed. Being with Suigetsu… He believed it might fill the emptiness in his heart.

It would take a lot of effort on his part to fall in love with him. He knew he had to force himself. Love was not something one chooses, and Sasuke knew he was not really in love with Suigetsu. Seeing that Naruto was moving on so fast, he guessed he should give it a try.

With a newfound confidence, Sasuke decided that he should give his heart a chance. Who knows? Maybe there was a way to heal it after all the damage it went through?

With a rapidly beating heart, Sasuke brought the phone to his ear, nervously listening to the beeping sound as he waited for the fair-haired boy to pick up.

" _Hey, what's up?"_

"Hi, Suigetsu," Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip, looking around the silent small living room as he tried to find a way to start. He tried to organize his thoughts in his head to get something coherent out of them. He felt a bit of hope form in his chest, which rarely ever happened.

" _Everything alright_?" Sasuke could almost hear the smile on the other end. It was very unusual to hear his friend so cheerful. The boy with the weird teeth was generally irritated or unhappy. Almost like himself.

"You sound awfully happy, did something happen?"

He heard a laugh, a genuine one _. "Y-yeah, you can say that. Well, I guess this will make you happy too. Good news for both of us."_

Sasuke could not help but let a small smile form his lips. _Yeah… maybe we can make this work. Dating him won't be that bad._ "Huh, let me hear," he leant back against the soft pillows on the armrest. He heard a happy sigh from the other end.

" _I got a boyfriend!"_

The small smile that had been playing on Sasuke's lips faded slowly, and he gripped the phone tighter. He could not deny the disappointed feeling that washed through his body. He quickly regained composure and almost laughed inwardly at how stupid he was.

 _Suigetsu and me?_

 _I must have lost my mind…_

 _Haha…_

"Hn. Good for you."

" _I know right! I guess I will not be bothering you so much, which means, we can be friends for real now."_

"Sure…" Sasuke bit his bottom lip, and ended the conversation after talking for another minute. It was not particularly hard for him to get a boyfriend if he really _wanted_ , there were a lot of guys who would love to have him.

 _But my heart is too stubborn… it doesn't want anyone…_

 _Well… Except maybe…_

 _One._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Excuse me?" The man said, leaning slightly over as he had not heard the blonde man's surprised murmur. The stranger had very gentle dark eyes, and a small sweet smile that could really get your heart thumping.

Naruto hesitantly took a seat, leaning closer to the surprised raven as he openly eyed him up and down and studied his features. His voice however, was enough to get the Uzumaki out of his absurd thoughts, and he realized that he really mistook this man for his ex-boyfriend. A dark shade of pink covered his cheeks once he cleared his throat and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I t-thought you were someone else for a moment... I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He had no idea what to make out of this situation. The man in front of him looked disturbingly a lot like Sasuke. They shared the same hair, skin and eye-color. Even their hair were more or less styled the same. After having a closer look, Naruto could tell the difference between them, though. Their lips were very differently shaped, that was a noticeable difference.

"I'm Uchiha Izuna, nice to meet you," the man said, bowing with his head politely and gently smiling with his eyes.

"N-nice to meet you too," _Uchiha_ _?_ Was all that ran through Naruto's mind as he tried to be as polite as he could with him. In the back of his head, he made a mental note to have a stern talk with Jiraiya about his preferences.

When he said his type was someone like Sasuke... He did not mean it that literally!

"Uchiha, huh? Do you by any chance know somebody named Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked, taking off his jacket and placing it neatly on the backrest of the chair.

Izuna stared at him with a raised brow. "We're related."

 _Great._

 _Fantastic._

 _I can't date somebody that reminds me so much of him. Let alone be related to him!_

 _I am trying to get over him here._

Naruto decided to give Izuna a chance anyway, after all, he _wanted_ a date tonight. The two ordered some hot drinks, and started chatting lightly. The raven was very shy at first, but started to get more comfortable after a while, and the conversation got more interesting.

They went from talking about the weather, to talking about politics, then art and interests. Naruto found out Izuna was a really passionate man, and loved literature and music. It was very fascinating, because he was absolutely nothing like Sasuke.

Izuna took a bite of his kiwi cake, talking and chewing at the same time. He was adorable, and Naruto got into a good mood instantly. They were in the middle of discussing their interests, when the blonde brought up a question that he had wanted to ask for a while.

"By the way, Izuna, how old are you?"

With a small cough, the raven wiped his lips with a napkin and smiled. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly, have I? I have been talking non-stop," he laughed friendly, "well, I am twenty-five years old."

 _An older guy, nice…_

 _W-wait what? No, it doesn't matter… I can't date him._

All in all, the date went really well, Naruto decided. Izuna was a kind man with a lot of passion. Despite thinking he looked like Sasuke in the beginning, he was now seeing two completely different individuals.

"Do you want to meet again, Naruto?"

The two were walking side by side to the train station, both having a shy yet happy smile on their face.

The question bothered Naruto a bit. He could not deny that Izuna was charming in his own dorky way. However, something did not feel right about going out with his ex-boyfriend's uncle… Who looked like his long lost twin brother.

"I will have to think about it, honestly. Oh, but you're a great guy, Izuna, I enjoyed being with you," Naruto answered honestly, stopping by the station to look the other in the eyes. Izuna looked a bit disappointed, but said nothing more on that.

"I take another train, but I can follow you home."

"What, no! I thought I'd do follow you home… That's the least I could do…" Naruto felt the gentleman side of him kick in. Izuna shook his head.

"No… I live in the other side of town, and it's so late already…" His voice was careful, gentle. Naruto thought about it for a moment, then gave up with slumped shoulders.

"I guess… We should just part ways here then?" He pulled on the friendliest smile he could. Izuna bit his bottom lip, then nodded slowly.

"Okay, that's the best I guess."

"Yeah…"

Both boys looked away for a moment. The cold wind was blowing lightly, playing with their bangs. Izuna sent Naruto a couple uncertain looks, his lips parting slightly, then finally decided to sigh with a slight smile. "Well, it was fun…" He said, taking a step closer to the blonde. There was a new tension forming around them, and the emptiness of the station made it even harder to ignore it. Izuna gently slid his face closer, leaning in slowly but carefully.

Naruto held his shoulders reflexively, a bit unsure about the situation. Izuna was parting his lips and closing his eyes, clearly initiating a kiss. Mixed feelings thumped in his chest, and something held him back. He had just met the guy, he was not ready to kiss him yet.

Not that he had not had one-night stands, but this was different.

"Sorry, Izuna-san, we're in public…" Naruto decided to use that as an excuse. Something inside him was not allowing him to continue this.

Izuna's eyes fluttered open, before he pulled back and blushed embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

 _No…_ I'm _sorry Izuna… You're a great guy._

 _But I can't._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"I swear, that old geezer. Next time, I will pick a date myself. He took it too literally when I asked for someone a _bit_ like Sasuke," Naruto muttered, feeling angry with himself and Jiraiya for the situation. He had just entered the train when he let the frustration take over.

Izuna was an amazing person, but Naruto did not feel like he could be with someone that reminded him so much of his ex-boyfriend. The whole point of the date was so they could help him get over him.

With an exhausted and drawn out sigh, Naruto slumped down the seat on the train, letting his head fall back. It was nearly empty this time of the evening, and he was happy for that.

For a long time, the sound of the train moving was his only company, until he caught some movement in the corner of his eye. Before he even knew it, some stranger took a seat awfully close to him.

Looking up, Naruto craned his neck. A man with dark hair, and ivory skin was looking straight at him with a sort of questionable smile. There was something very familiar with him, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Hi… You're Naruto, right?" The stranger asked.

Naruto looked on either side of himself, before pointing a finger at his own chest questioning. The male roller his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, you. You don't remember me?"

"Uh…"

"I'm Sai."

Naruto swore he must have looked like a big bold question mark. He had no idea what this person was talking about. The raven was holding a sketchbook in his hand, fingerless gloves covering them as he clutched the material tighter.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't. You left me after all, just like that…" He sighed, and when Naruto still looked very lost and confused, he leaned in closer. "We made out in a gay bar some weeks ago."

Slowly, but surely, some blurred memories flashed through Naruto's mind, and he gasped. "O-oh… I think I remember." Now that he thought about it, he never really knew why he left this guy. He remembered seeing him, but not very much after that. He had been too sexually frustrated by Sasuke to even pay him much attention.

"I'm sorry, I was kinda wasted and I have no idea what happened."

Sai hummed, still looking a bit skeptical. He eyed the blonde up and down, before pulling on yet another smile. "I guess it's no big deal. With that said… I still find you really hot, Naruto," he leaned closer. Gulping, Naruto let his azure orbs land on the smirking lips, before meeting the coal black eyes.

"Are you single?" Sai asked, his voice very low despite them being the only passengers in this particular carriage. Naruto blinked twice, the other's scent overwhelming him and sending a shiver down his spine.

"Yeah," he found himself saying. Even though Sai was a bit too straightforward, he found himself wanting to see him. After all, when it came to looks, he was his type. Naruto decided he really had a thing for ravenettes. They were hot.

"Good. Let's go out some time. I will give you my number."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto was left with mixed feelings when he finally twisted the keys and entered his flat. It was good to be back to the comfort of his home. He had lost track of time after meeting Sai. He ended up chatting with the male for another hour in a ramen shop.

Naruto did not feel any emotional attraction to anyone yet, he knew in his heart he was very much in love with Sasuke. It would take a lot to change that. He just hoped that with time, he could get to fall for Sai. The male turned to be more interesting than he expected. He had even told him about the tattoo, and the only comment Sai made was how great the artist was for tattooing a letter so beautifully.

The lights in the hallway were on, but not anywhere else as far as he could see. "I'm home…" Naruto announced, taking off his jacket and shoes silently. He knew he was very late, and he regretted not at least sending Sasuke a message.

When he looked up, he was surprised to see said raven standing by the doorframe. Naruto unconsciously smiled at the sight of him again. The sight of the attractive male alone made butterflies flutter in his stomach. "Hi…"

Sasuke said nothing, his expression hard to read as he took steps towards the blonde. His gaze looking empty, his skin a bit paler than usual, his steps light. Naruto parted his lips to ask if something was wrong when the raven was only one step in front of him, but what happened next surprised him greatly.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pressing his cheek to his shoulder as he hugged him tightly. The contact made the tanner male freeze, the hug coming so surprising that his mind had to take a few seconds to register it.

"Is everything okay, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, putting his arms around his ex-lover's waist, hugging him back. He got no answer, and that worried him. This was very unlike the Uchiha, something must be wrong.

"Talk to me… I'm here for you," Naruto ran his fingers through the soft ebony locks, sliding his fingers down his neck and cupping his chin. He tried to make him face him, but he refused. Sasuke was breathing heavily, and just listening to his ex-boyfriend's rapidly growing heartbeat. It gave him comfort.

"Sasuke… You're worrying me, I will listen if you want to talk to me…" Naruto rubbed his trembling back in soothing circles, remembering how he used to like that before. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke suddenly pulled back, not looking at the blonde as he pushed him away, hard. Naruto's back hit the wall roughly, pain throbbing in his back as his face showed both shock and hurt.

"Sasuke-"

"I said there is nothing wrong!" Sasuke yelled, casting the blonde a last look, a glare that showed both anger and hurt, before opening the front door and leaving. Just like that, in his socks and t-shirt.

Naruto was still leaning against the wall, frozen and feeling endlessly confused and deeply hurt. Did he do something wrong? He wondered, slowly walking over to the door and locking it after standing for a few minutes. His heart thumped so hard that he could feel it all the way up to his neck.

He had no idea how to react, or think of this situation. Sasuke was a conflicting person, and he had absolutely no idea what the raven was thinking, but he just hoped he had not hurt him.

"Oh… Sasuke…" Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he walked to his son's bedroom. He opened the door, and as expected, Menma was sleeping peacefully. Walking over, he gave his boy a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Taking out his phone, Naruto decided to at least give Sasuke a call. He knew the raven was lonely, he could see it in his eyes. Didn't Sasuke realize Naruto would do anything for him? He was even willing to get his feelings hurt if that meant he could be with him. Sasuke was welcome to talk to him about anything, anytime.

He knew he could walk over to his apartment, but he saw no use in that. The raven would most likely not bother even opening the door. As expected, there was no answer. With a defeated sigh, Naruto sent him a text message, and decided to go to bed, having an uneasy and heavy feeling in his heart.

 _Call me when you can. –N_

* * *

 **AN:**

TBC!

Hope you enjoyed, next update will be up soon

Any thoughts so far?

-YaoiKitty


	15. Chapter 15

Happy NaruSasu day!

*throws blue and orange confetti*

* * *

 _"Let me see it, Sasuke, come on babe," Naruto grinned,_ _grabbing a hold of his boyfriend's arm and forcing him to show him his ear. A skull-shaped silver pearl shined against the sunlight._

 _Crimson colored Sasuke's cheeks when he let him take a look at his pierced ear. Naruto parted his lips in awe, studying the jewel with big blue eyes._

" _Does it hurt when I touch it?" He whispered, running his fingers over it. Sasuke stuffed his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie, before shaking his head. "Good."_

 _Naruto then laid one arm around Sasuke's waist, the other holding his neck gently as he put his mouth around the lobe. A shiver ran down the raven's spine, trying to twitch away from his grip only to be pulled back harder._

" _W-wait… Naruto…" Sasuke gasped, feeling his lover suck and lick on his ear, the sensation both tickling and arousing._

" _You look so hot with it, you have no idea."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Come on, Sasuke... I need to talk to you," Naruto knocked gently on the door leading to the staff room. He knew the raven was in there, and he was avoiding him. He started to knock harder on the wooden surface, deciding to be as persistent as he had to be to get his attention.

 _"I'm undressing, leave me alone."_

The muffled sound of Sasuke's voice made Naruto knock harder. He would not accept any rejection. Menma had already gone to play with some of the kids, and the blonde had still not left. The raven had turned off his phone, leaving him with no way to contact. He did not like being avoided, especially when having no idea what he did wrong.

 _"Go away."_

"Ugh, Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, seconds away from literally begging the other to open the door. He really needed to talk to him.

Ino was passing by, carrying a basket with toys in her hand when she noticed him. "Oh, Naruto! What a surprise!"

Naruto turned to face her, a feeling of relief washing through him when he met her eyes. "Ino! Do you have the keys to open the staff room?"

The girl did not miss the despair in his voice, and she wondered what could be important in there. "Uh, sure thing," she smiled lightly, balancing the basket with one hand as she found the keys in the front of her apron pocket.

"Is Sasuke in there?" She asked, tossing the keys to the blonde. There was nothing in there that had any value, the room contained mostly their clothes and a bunch of old furniture.

"Thanks Ino, you're an angel!" Naruto exclaimed, so relieved to get her help. She just smiled a bit questionably, not sure what was going on.

"Sure thing, just return the keys when you're done." With that, she held the basket tighter and resumed her task. Naruto gave Sasuke one more chance, knocking on the door. The silence that followed confirmed that he was not going to open that door any time soon.

Naruto put the keys in the hole and twisted gently, unlocking the wooden door. "I'm coming in-" His voice died slightly at the end when he took in the sight that first greeted him.

Sasuke was in the middle of putting on a sweater, his head and one of his arms were trapped inside as he tried to find the hole he could stick his head out of. The first thing that came to Naruto's mind when he saw that, was how absolutely hilarious he looked. A string of curses left the boy's lips as he struggled with the sweater, and Naruto could not help but silently approach him after locking the door behind him.

 _He's so cute... My heart can't take this._

"Let me help," Naruto quickly grabbed the hem of the material before Sasuke had time to register what happened, and pulled the rest of the sweater down the fair skinned stomach. The look of surprise, mixed with slight embarrassment colored the raven's face.

"What the- how the hell did you get in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You have turned off your phone, and won't answer me," Naruto insisted, taking a step forward to block Sasuke when he tried to walk past him.

"You said call me when you _can_ , and I _can't_ right now," he huffed, crossing his arms in front of him while glaring at him. His cheeks were still slightly pink from before.

Naruto sighed soundly, but did not budge as he trapped the male against the curtained window. "Well, just save some seconds for me, please? I want to know if I upset you in any way? Because you know I would never hurt you intentionally," he started explaining.

Sasuke averted his gaze, his brows tightened as his chest swelled before he exhaled soundly. "You really are too persistent. You just have to have everything your way, don't you?" There was something hidden in his tone that Naruto could not grasp, but he just tilted his head to the side and widened his eyes innocently.

The genuine apologetic look on Naruto's face made something stir in Sasuke's chest, and he felt an overwhelming tightness that he found hard to explain. He had no idea how Naruto, and only Naruto, made him feel so many things. The sensations that spread through him every time the dobe laughed, or even smiled, made his heart flutter uncontrollably. He swallowed.

"Next time... Tell me when you are coming home so late," Sasuke whispered, the rosiness darkening on his cheeks. The color looked so pretty on his face, and Naruto hoped he someday, sooner rather than later, found someone who made him feel the way Sasuke did.

"About that, I am really sorry, Sasuke. I truly am, I won't forget you next time," Naruto apologized in a whisper.

Sasuke tried to deny the feeling of hurt when he heard the words "forget you". He merely shrugged his shoulders and tried to look emotionless. "With your limited memory, that would be a challenge."

Naruto chuckled at that, a bit of relief flowing through him. When Sasuke was sarcastic with that smart mouth of his it, it usually meant everything was okay. The two went silent for a moment, both struggling with what to say next.

"Well, if that's all, I have work to do," Sasuke said, using his flat palm to gently push Naruto aside, only to get stopped when the blonde took a hold of his wrist. The two looked each other in the eyes, and the raven waited for the other to speak.

"By the way, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, making Sasuke raise his brow questionably at him. "When is your next break? Are you free on the spring break?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke blinked confused at him, the question coming so unexpected he had no idea how to react. "Uh... I think so... Why?" He rested his gaze on the hand around his wrist, both their tattoos visible to the other.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking timidly into the breathtaking onyx eyes. He felt a bit of hesitation at first, but he could not back off, not after wanting to ask him this for so long. He gathered all of his courage, and tried to look convincing. "S-Sasuke... Um... I thought maybe... W-would you like to go to an onsen trip... with me?"

"Onsen?" Sasuke repeated, eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah, well... I t-thought it would be a great way for us to bond..." Naruto said carefully, feeling a bit of heat spread through his cheeks.

"Bond...?"

"Y-ya know... Like... friendship bonding, or something... Come on, I know it will be fun!" Naruto finally let go of his ex-boyfriend's arm, his heart beating nervously. He hoped it did not sound too weird for Sasuke, suggesting something like this. It should not be, considering hot springs were for everyone: family, friends... lovers...

Sasuke took a minute to think about it. He was going to be naked in a bath, with an equally naked Naruto... away from everyone...

"Hn. I will think about it."

"Really? Thank you so much Sasuke, it's gonna be real fun!" Naruto swept the raven off his feet and hugged him tightly before letting go. Sasuke cleared his throat, feeling a bit flustered for being hugged so suddenly.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

It was late in the evening. Sasuke was the last to leave the kindergarten, and he made sure to lock all doors and windows after him. He zipped up his tight leather jacket, glad the weather was getting warmer, because he hated wearing too much clothing.

He felt a bit emotional, there were so many things going through his head at once. He tried to comprehend them, or even try understand _why_ he was feeling so uneasy and shaky all the time. Well, not _all_ the time... Just when he was around... Naruto.

Sasuke's thought filled mind managed to register a slight movement in the corner of his left eye. He turned around, gaze scanning the empty street for any sign of life. When all he could hear was the faint sound of crickets, the raven slowly turned back and continued walking.

He swore he felt something, but it must just have been his imagination. After all, he had a really though day and his mind was really out of it. Though lately, he did get a strange feeling of being shadowed.

The long way home gave Sasuke more time to reflect over everything in his life. He was scared he might be developing some suicidal thoughts once more. He was not unfamiliar with them, but they had faded for a while. He was already antisocial, and he had hoped his depression might have toned down a bit. Maybe everything was just getting worse.

It was messed up.

"Home at least," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs. He looked forward to just sleep this day away. As he walked through the balcony, he noticed a familiar mass of blonde hair. Not the one he was expecting at all.

Approaching his door, he found his brother's lover leaning against the fence of the balcony, arms crossed with a displeased look on his face. Sasuke stared at him blankly, meeting the just as interested dark grey eyes.

"What is your ugly face doing here?" The raven asked, taking out his keys.

Deidara clicked his tongue, glaring at the other before sighing and looking away. "Itachi, _my love,_ is busy this week, and he said _I_ had to check up on you, un," he rolled his eyes, though emphasized the word _love_ with a sweet tone. "I mean, you are not a child, you don't need him checking if you're still alive. A phone call should be enough, but oh no, that bastard values his baby brother too much. Un."

"What? You're jealous he cares more about me?" Sasuke was so pissed off that he could not help but want to annoy the hell out of the moron Itachi called his boyfriend. He could not believe his brother sent someone to check up on him. That was really unnecessary. Deidara gaped at him, cheeks reddening with anger as he took a step forward.

"Oi, listen to me you-"

Sasuke shut his lips by putting a finger in front of them, upon hearing some noises approach them. He craned his neck, only to let his pupils dilate when he witnessed Naruto approach with another man. They were talking, he could hear them, and the dobe was... laughing.

"What's wrong-" before Deidara got to finish his sentence, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and harshly pressed his lips against him. He paid no mind to Deidara's muffled protest, and merely kept an eye on Naruto as he passed by them. He had an unreadable look on his face as he witnessed the two, suddenly not smiling any more before disappearing inside his house.

Deidara looked traumatized when Sasuke pulled back, both wiping their lips furiously.

"God, that was disgusting..." The raven muttered, but it was low enough for Deidara to miss it. He gave Sasuke a look of complete disbelief.

"W-what the hell was that for? Just because you're into incest, doesn't mean I am! You really are a freak," the blonde stuck out his tongue and tried to remove the imaginary traces the younger left on him by wiping it.

"Uh, what does that have to do with this?"

"I am your brother-in-law, this is incest! You're one sick person," Deidara grunted.

Sasuke eyed the other up and down as if he was the stupidest person in the world. Which was not far from the truth in his opinion. "You're not married to Itachi."

"Whatever, we will, a beautiful day."

"You're not making any sense," Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and unlocked the door to his apartment. He was tired, shaky, confused... jealous.

Once inside his place, he finally felt a bit relaxed. Deidara followed carefully after, a bit weary of the other. He however understood there must have been a reason for him to kiss him.

Deidara tried to talk to Sasuke about the kiss, and ask if it was because of the people who passed by. The Uchiha had been too distracted and sad to give him proper answers. He wanted to open himself to Deidara, but there was no way. Itachi was the only one. Though, he did not understand why he did it himself.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Is there always so much PDA here?" Sai asked when they got inside, his tone calm as always. Naruto did not hear the question, too busy trying to forget what he just saw. He was supposed to forget him, but he would be a fool if he tried to deny the jealous feeling building in his chest and taking over his mind.

Menma had been with them, but he did not comment on it at all. He was half-asleep anyway. He had been playing around all day and was certainly ready for bed. Naruto had been feeling guilty about a lot of things. He was angry with himself for indirectly hurting Izuna's feelings, who had done nothing wrong. He felt bad for causing Sasuke to worry, and for potentially hurting him somehow.

He had spent the evening with Menma and Sai, but the two did not really get along. Sai was no good with children, and got irritated very quickly. Menma was very impressed with his sketchbook, but other than that, was unhappy to see Sai replacing Sasuke.

It had been a difficult day.

"Sai, I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a minute while I make Menma ready for bed? He looks like he would doze off at any moment, make yourself at home," Naruto flashed Sai a charming smile, and the raven nodded understanding.

"Daddy..." Menma mumbled, parting his lips so his father could brush his teeth for him. His big eyes were glossy and lids heavy. Naruto kissed the top of his head, and finished his task before putting the boy to bed.

Naruto was exhausted by the time he made it back to the living room where Sai was. He smiled softly at him, approaching him with careful steps, but stopping when the raven rose on his feet and met him halfway.

Sai immediately laid his hands on Naruto's shoulders, leaning up to brush his lips against his ear. The blonde carefully placed his hands on his sides, immediately knowing where this was heading.

"Finally alone," he breathed.

It was moving a bit fast, if he had to admit, but he was expecting that. It was obvious Sai was after something sexual, and even though he enjoyed his company, he knew this would happen sooner rather than later.

When Sai, not so subtly, leaned in to press their lips together, Naruto let him. The two let their mouths lock, arms around each other as they shared a long kiss. Naruto tried to not think about the disappointing feeling he got when they first made contact.

He was not afraid to admit it, but he hated how his body and lips were craving after that soft minty taste he got from Sasuke's lips. It was such a unique flavor, and this kiss was missing it. Sai ran his fingers through his golden locks, skillfully using his tongue to deepen the kiss.

Naruto pressed his body closer to him, seeking the comfort of his warmth and trying to not back off. He had been with Sai this evening, and he was an alright person, so he had no idea why he had not pushed him down and taken him already. Something was holding him back.

"Let's go to the bedroom..." Sai whispered against his lips, one hand rubbing the side of his neck. Naruto nodded at him, gulping heavily as he tried to shake his head off the images of Sasuke.

Sasuke.

 _Sasuke..._

That was all he could think of.

"Who tops?" Naruto asked, right before grabbing the other by the hips and rubbing his crotch with him. This was what he thought he needed. To forget Sasuke, he _had_ to do this.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Me neither," Naruto kissed his jaw, then took his hand and led him to his bedroom only a few feet away. Sai pressed the other against the door as soon as they got inside, and invaded his mouth. Soon, clothes were taken off, landing one by one on the wooden floor.

Naruto pushed Sai down the bed, and they ran their hands over each other. The blonde had to admit he had to think a bit about Sasuke to get himself fully aroused. He hated his own body sometimes.

"Fuck me..." Sai breathed against his mouth, nipping his lips and wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist. The blonde sighed against his neck, taking in scent, again hating how that only made him miss Sasuke's scent more.

Sai spread his legs when Naruto lubed his fingers and carefully eased them into his body. He closed his eyes at the feeling, clutching the pillow under him and breathing hard. After doing that for a while, Naruto was ready to go all the way with him. He just wanted to get this over with, because if he had to be honest, all he wanted to do was sleep.

The nightstand started shaking lightly, and Naruto swiftly craned his neck to see his phone vibrating furiously. He had just gotten inside Sai, and the raven was narrowing his brows irritated at the distraction.

The blonde could not help but lean forward to check who it could be, only to feel his whole body freeze and a sensation of pure delight filled his chest when he saw Sasuke's name blinking at him. Sai propped himself on his elbows, gaping in distress when Naruto went and picked it.

"H-hey..."

"Sorry, this is urgent," Naruto had no idea why he was doing this, his body was acting on its own. He got off the bed, slipping on his sweatpants hastily before disappearing to the living room. Sai crossed his arms, sighing irritated as he reached for the duvet to cover himself. The reason he even bothered spending the evening with Naruto and his brat was to get him in bed.

What was the point if he was going to ignore him again?

…

"H-hello?" Naruto felt his body grow warmer, his heart pounding mercilessly against his chest. He had not even heard Sasuke's voice yet, but the thought of him even calling him made him completely overwhelmed.

 _"Hi, Naruto... Did I wake you up?"_ His voice sounded sleepy, or rather... drained.

"No way, it's only nine," he took a seat on the couch, feeling butterflies creep in his stomach. A smile played his lips, and he sighed contently. How did Sasuke do this to him?

 _"Hn. Well, I thought if you're not busy, if you'd like... to watch a movie with me? I'm bored."_

Naruto's pupils dilated, and his immediate reaction was to say yes right away. The two alone, watching a movie... that would be great. However, there were so many things wrong with this. Was Sasuke not carelessly kissing another person right in front of his face not long ago?

Did Sasuke not see he had been with Sai? He thought it was obvious. Besides, Naruto felt like he really could not just leave Sai. How many people was he going to hurt because of Sasuke?

 _This is a dilemma..._ Naruto thought, raising on his feet and wandering to the doorframe of the living room. He had no idea what to do. If he chose to always put Sasuke in front of everything, there was no way he would manage to get over him.

 _"Hello? Naruto, are you still there?"_

Naruto knew he had been silent for too long, but he was lost. There was no way Sasuke would ever invite him to do anything again if he rejected. He wanted to be with him, but at the same time…

He had no idea what to do.

* * *

 **AN:**

Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for being so patient with me :3

-YaoiKitty


	16. Chapter 16

_The fireworks exploded colorfully in the sky, shining through the darkness and reflecting the glow in the amazed eyes of the crowd. Sasuke had his lips slightly parted, clutching his bag of candy that he had gotten in the new years festival. His eyes were glued to the sky, completely awed._

 _Naruto, on the other hand, kept his gaze on his boyfriend the whole time. Just watching Sasuke being so relaxed, and enjoying himself, made him happier than he ever imagined. He admired every single feature of his face. All from his irresistible pink lips, to the deep onyx eyes, and down his perfectly shaped body._

 _He could look at his boyfriend for hours and never get bored. Who needed fireworks, when he had a boy that made fireworks explode before his eyelids every day? With every touch, or kiss, or smile._

 _"Happy new year, Naruto," Sasuke turned to face him, smiling gently. Naruto's cheeks flushed, and he gently reached for his hand._

 _"Happy new year, Sasuke. I am so lucky to have you," Naruto meant those words with every fiber of his being. Sasuke smiled broader, and squeezed his hand tighter, despite them being in a crowd. Today was special._

 _"I am the lucky one, Naruto."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

 _"Ah... Um, sorry Sasuke... I'm a little bit busy right now, c-can I call you back?"_

Sasuke was twirling his a soft hair strand with a finger, sighing with a disappointed smile at the expected answer. Deidara was resting one hand on his cheek, giving the other a bored look as he studied how his reaction changed.

"Okay, bye," Sasuke hung up after that, still staring at his phone as the screen went dark.

"Looks like he really has gotten over you, un," Deidara commented, smirking at the annoyed eyebrow twitch he received from Sasuke.

"It looks like he has," he answered, hiding any emotions from his voice as he grabbed the small pillow on the couch and put it in his lap. "Good for him."

"Huh... you're okay with that?" Deidara learned from Itachi that he had to stir Sasuke's feelings up a bit if he wanted to get any honest answers from him. So he tried.

Sasuke hugged the pillow to his chest, glaring annoyed at the longhaired blonde. "Of course, this is what I _wanted_ from the beginning. I just want to be his friend..." He explained persistently.

Deidara leaned closer to him, the small couch leaving both with limited space as he studied his face closely. Sasuke eyed him uncomfortably, pulling slightly away. Deidara smirked: "You don't look very convincing."

"Screw you," Sasuke pushed the pillow against his face. Deidara removed it after a second and put it down. He watched how the raven slumped back against the couch, a small pout forming his lips. "I finally got rid of his annoying ass."

"Ah... It must be so hard and tiresome having someone practically worship the ground you walk on, hn," Deidara sighed sarcastically.

"He... never did that," Sasuke mumbled.

"Itachi told me once he heard Naruto-"

"I don't care, and I don't wanna hear," Sasuke felt his heartbeat increase, and he just wanted to calm down. He did not want to think about anything right now, especially not Naruto. He did not want to be reminded of how much he used to love him and make him feel all sort of wonderful things. It was in the past.

When Deidara saw how his shoulders were shaking, and cheeks flushing, he started to get the message. Sasuke was insecure. He could see it in him. "Let's cheer up then, un, do you wanna do something fun?"

"What the hell? Why are you acting as if we are friends or something?" Sasuke turned to him nevertheless, waiting for him to suggest something. The blonde took a hold of his pale hand, spreading his fingers apart and studying them.

"Oh, wanna get your nails polished?"

Sasuke withdrew his hand immediately, he faked a look of disgust. "Just because you dragged Itachi into looking like a total weirdo, like you, doesn't mean I wanna be one."

"Come on, I have one with me right now, lucky you, un!" Deidara reached for his small pouch and fished a half-full black nail polish bottle. Sasuke just sighed in defeat when the blonde reached for his hand once more, putting it on the pillow on his lap. "Besides, Itachi has started to _like_ wearing nail polish, and it looks good."

"And you made him grow his hair too. Well, it looks hot on him, but don't make him wear eyeliner too, for God's sake."

Deidara laughed, dragging the brush over his nails and spreading the color evenly. He never knew he would one day be making Sasuke smile, it was slight, but it was there. He never really liked Itachi's brother, but, maybe he was starting to.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto was staring at the bedside digital clock, the red light blinking every second. He could feel Sai's warmth behind him, and he tried to focus on it as he nuzzled his pillow. In the end, he felt like he really could not choose Sasuke over his date. Not again.

It was normal to choose your lover over your friend, right?

He turned around, facing Sai who was sleeping soundly. They were not lovers yet, Naruto reminded himself. Sai seemed really interested in him, and he was good in bed, so it should be natural for him to get serious with him.

 _It would've been easy if I didn't think so much about Sasuke..._ Naruto sighed sadly. His heart was stopping him from finding happiness. All he could ever think about was his neighbor. All those years of trying to get over him were for nothing. It seemed like he never fully did. The distance just made it easier to forget his existence. Now... He was reminded of him every day.

Brushing a finger over Sai's bangs, his immediate thought was how different the texture was from Sasuke's. Naruto had no idea why his mind automatically compared everything about other guys to Sasuke. It just happened. He leaned closer to him. Sai had a nice scent, it was arousing, and slightly artificial... as if it was not naturally his.

Naruto decided he really could not sleep after a while of trying, so he got up as carefully as he could and put on his clothes. He grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen to make some tea, to help him relax and maybe find sleep.

He technically told Sasuke he would call him back, so he did. Naruto realized halfway through the beeping that he had not prepared anything to say. He would have to be spontaneous. Maybe if he talked to Sasuke for a bit, he might get to fall sleep.

Sasuke did not pick up, so he tried again. With no luck, he tried once more. After trying for about five times, Naruto gave up and put the phone down. Now that he knew he must have upset the raven, there was no way he would be getting any sleep. He would think about it till morning.

"Ugh... Sasuke... what are you doing to me..." Naruto whispered to himself, finishing his cup of tea. "It's as if you know exactly what to do to make me go completely crazy for you..." With a newfound determination, he decided to go over to Sasuke's place, just to explain things to him and make sure he was not angry with him.

He had to be quick, he could not leave a stranger in his home for too long.

Naruto hoped Sasuke would let him talk to him. That was the only way he could fully relax. He went to check how Menma was doing, and the boy was sleeping soundly. He walked over to him, and dipped to kiss his forehead, then his cheek. Just to be on the safe side, he locked Menma's door with a key before leaving the house.

The chilly breeze fluttered with Naruto's bangs as he got outside. He felt a nervous lump form his throat, but he tried to swallow it back and gently knocked on his neighbor's door. He waited for a bit, and unsurely knocked once more.

He could hear some chatter, it was muffled but loud enough for him to hear that something was going on behind the door. That meant Sasuke was not alone. Soon after, said raven opened the door, not looking at Naruto as he was arguing with another blonde guy who had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"I swear you're annoying- oh, Naruto." All three men froze at the sight of the other. Sasuke's lips parted, a very light shade of pink coloring his cheeks. Naruto's pupils were dilated, and he felt the lump that he had gotten rid of form again.

"Sasuke... I..." Naruto averted his gaze when the blonde man behind him hugged him tighter, arching a brow at the tanner male and blatantly eyeing him judgingly. "Was wondering if... Uh..." His palms grew sweatier. "About spending time with you... um..."

"Oh, sorry about that, I should've known you were busy, don't think about it," Sasuke finished for him, trying to elbow Deidara away, but he did not want to make it too obvious.

"Um... I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something..." Naruto's voice had died completely, and sadness glazed his blue eyes. Sasuke parted his lips, but Deidara was quicker to speak.

"You're such a good _friend_ ," he stated, making the tension even more awkward.

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes again, both looking as if they wanted to say something, but held back. He then met Deidara's eyes. "You're..."

"...His boyfriend, right hun?"

"What-" Sasuke's cheeks flamed and he seemed troubled, but Deidara knew exactly what he was doing.

"Um... well, sorry then, have a good night, Sasuke," Naruto just rushed through his words, not looking at the ebony eyes at all as he excused himself. Sasuke wanted to stop him, but everything happened too fast. When he finally pushed Deidara away and stepped outside, it was too late. He stared at Naruto's door for a couple of seconds, before turning to Deidara with a glare.

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"You know damn well what I mean," Sasuke crossed his arms, getting that uneasy feeling back when he stood too long outside. What was wrong with him? It was getting ridiculous how he felt strange every time he took a step outside.

"I just wanted to help you. When are you going to show him that you are over him too? He has gotten over you, un," Deidara looked him up and down, hoping he would beat some reality into him. "You can't keep leading him on, then-"

"Asking someone to watch a movie with you is hardly leading someone on," Sasuke argued, pushing him away from the door and closing it. Deidara bit his bottom lip, then locked the door and followed the raven.

Sasuke ignored him after that, a painful feeling built in his chest, and he just wanted it gone. He told Deidara to let himself out when he wanted, or take the couch if he wanted to sleep over, before disappearing in his room.

Deidara sighed with crossed arms, taking some time to think things over. He never understood why Itachi worried so much, because Sasuke was obviously just an emotional disaster that did not need any more pampering than he already got.

Just when that thought struck him, his eyes widened and he immediately thought back to what Itachi warned him about. Deidara shot up and quickly made it to the onyx haired's bedroom. To his horror, he saw exactly what he hoped he would not see when opening the door.

On his knees, Sasuke was holding what looked like a razor against his wrist. His eyes were brimming with tears, cheeks rosy and lips trembling. Deidara wasted no time and approached the male only to swiftly slap the item away from the younger's wrist.

Sasuke looked up with surprised glazy orbs and parted his lips in protest. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do _you_ think you're doing? How many times are going to make my lover worry about you, huh? This is exactly why he can't sleep at night, stop doing this to him!"

"You don't understand, you moron," Sasuke gritted back, only to yelp surprised when Deidara pushed him against the bed and got on top of him. "What are you-"

Deidara forcefully held him down and grabbed the hem of his pants, only to slide them down his knees. Sasuke was too shaky to do anything about it, and just glared half-heartedly at him as he studied his thighs.

"You haven't tried to harm yourself more, but I swear, this is serious." Deidara got off him, watching as Sasuke slid on his pants and sighed angrily. "Sasuke..."

"I wasn't really gonna do it, okay? I was _thinking_ about it, but... Something is holding me back. I am not gonna do it again, just don't tell Itachi..."

"I don't believe you, un. "

"Whatever, I don't care. Just leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke pushed him out, slamming the door shut. He was completely distressed.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The first days of spring flew by, but they were hardly enjoyed. Nothing had been the same between Sasuke and Naruto. They rarely ever talked. It was the occasional greeting if they passed each other, and some small talk in the kindergarten.

Naruto had been very out of it, there were so many things he wanted to sort out, and it left him drained. Sasuke felt like he was slowly giving up, and he avoided the blonde as much as possible. He knew that would be the best if they were going to get over each other.

Sasuke was still babysitting Menma when Naruto was busy, because that was a job he actually enjoyed doing. After his model career boosted significantly, he had been too busy to have any real free time to think about his feelings. He wanted to keep himself busy, because that made him think less about complicated matters.

Menma smiled brightly when Sasuke helped him put on his shoes and jacket. It had become a habit for them, to have the raven dress the boy before his father would arrive.

"Are you going to be with me today too?" He asked, jumping up when finished and letting his eyes grow bigger. Sasuke ruffled his coal hair, sliding on his own shoes before nodding. He told the other workers that he was leaving, and led Menma out.

Naruto had cooking classes today, and both had made it an agreement to let Sasuke take care of the boy till he got back. It worked best for both that way, so they made it the norm.

"Is there something you want to eat in particular, Menma?" Sasuke asked on the way home, happy just watching the little boy jump around excited. He stopped to look up at the elder, and just shrugged.

"Whatever you cook is yummy," Menma stated. Sasuke smiled lightly, walking up the stairs to his apartment as he got through the stuff he had in his kitchen mentally.

"Would you like some hamburgers?"

"Yes, that sounds good!" Menma had only eaten hamburgers a couple of times before, and he really enjoyed it. Sasuke was not very fond of them, but he knew Menma would be happy to have some. He had to do some shopping later, because hamburgers were literally the best he could make with what he had.

The two spent the rest of the evening as usual. After a chatty dinner, Menma helped Sasuke do the dishes. They read a book together, with Sasuke helping Menma out when he found some words difficult or hard to understand.

Menma got sleepy after a while, and Sasuke decided to let him have some sleep. He put him in his own bed, and left him to rest. Just when he closed the door, he heard the doorbell ring. With a little bit of hesitation, Sasuke exhaled sharply and went to open the door.

As expected, it was Naruto. The raven closed the peephole and relaxed his shoulders, before twisting the handle. The blonde had his hands inside his pockets, looking so attractive to Sasuke with the charming smile he sent him. He stepped aside, letting him in.

"He is sleeping... I'm gonna get him," Sasuke said carefully, getting straight to point. He bowed his head to avoid eye-contact, and turned on his heel.

"W-wait, Sasuke?"

He turned around, onyx eyes meeting sapphire. It suddenly got very silent, and Naruto swallowed heavily as he tried to find the words in his head. Sasuke blinked, softly raising both brows. He had such an unreadable expression, and it made the blonde's heart drum. It was always this awkward and tense between them.

"Can I just talk to you for a bit?" Naruto was nervous to hear his answer, but did not make it shown. Sasuke averted his gaze, before shrugging, then facing him again and nodding. Naruto took the few steps closer to him, and nodded towards the little living room.

Sasuke tightened his brows, but followed after him. Naruto had to keep his gaze from falling on the raven's legs when they sat down. He was wearing white, almost see-through shorts that barely reached his knees. He understood why this guy was a model, and it was hard not to stare at such pretty legs.

Both were looking away from each other, making an uncomfortable silence fall over the room. Sasuke waited for the other to start, meanwhile trying not to get too overwhelmed by his enticing scent.

"So... Sasuke?" Naruto played with his own fingers, before meeting the older's eyes when he faced him. "I... how are you by the way, everything's fine?"

"Yeah... what about you?" Sasuke answered, not knowing what else to say. Naruto cleared his throat and nodded.

"All's okay, well... not exactly, but that's why I wanted to talk to you," Naruto slid closer, his face only inches from Sasuke's. The raven swallowed, his gaze landing on the lips in front of him, before dragging it up to the azure orbs. "Sasuke... I can't pretend this distance doesn't bother me anymore. What happened between us?"

Sasuke brushed a loose strand behind his ear, showing off a red earring. He shrugged. "We've just been very busy lately, haven't we?" Naruto did not seem happy with that answer, and just sighed deeply.

"Why you avoiding me, Sasuke?" The raven tensed slightly, before looking away.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Sasuke, look at me," Naruto reached for chin, and gently turned his face to him. Sasuke did surprisingly not pull away, and eyed the other directly. "I have no idea how to reach you... I know I have made too many mistakes already, I am not perfect, and I was so happy to get a second chance. Please, don't ignore me anymore, it hurts..."

Sasuke's eyes glazed, and he bit his bottom lip. "I don't want to get between you and your... boyfriend. You should focus on him, not me."

"Don't be ridiculous... I mean yeah, maybe you're right. But, I want to be with you sometimes too. We're friends, right?" Sasuke removed Naruto's hand and sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed to sigh a lot when around him. His actions became uncontrollable, and he did not like it. He thought the distance was a smart move.

He went silent, having a deep thoughtful expression. Naruto waited for him to speak, because it looked like he desperately wanted say something. Sasuke was such an enticing and forbidden fruit, and the blonde wanted it. Everything about him made Naruto go crazy, everything. It was hard to resist, when everything he wanted was right before his nose.

"It's complicated, Naruto. You don't understand."

"What, Sasuke? What is it that I don't understand?" Naruto knew he had to ask. There was nothing he wanted more than to understand the raven. He had unconsciously raised his voice, which made Sasuke a bit uncomfortable as he spit out the next statement.

"You'll just get hurt... I always hurt people, this is just who I am, Naruto."

Naruto took a minute to just look at him, and dwell on what he just said. The black orbs in front of him looked so lifeless, so empty, but he knew somewhere deep in them there must be some hope hiding.

"You hurt me more when you avoid me," Naruto admitted. He was happy Sasuke was being so honest with him, because that was more than he hoped for when he first initiated this conversation. He was expecting a fight if he had to be honest.

Sasuke did not reply, mostly because he had no idea what to think anymore. Naruto did not seem to understand that he was better off far away from him. "I guess we can try make it work." he sighed in defeat.

"You're the best, Sasuke!" Naruto immediately put his arms around him, hugging the boy tightly. When he felt the raven twitch uncomfortably, he pulled back and waved it off: "Oh, and... the spring break is next week, still up for our plans?" Naruto felt more relaxed when Sasuke's brows softened, and he looked slightly less tense.

"Where are we even going to go?"

"That's..." Naruto put a finger in front of his lips. "A surprise," he winked at him. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I'm dying of excitement here." The sarcasm in his voice was dripping.

"You might be laughing at me _now_ , but I swear it's gonna be real awesome!"

"I'm not laughing."

Naruto raised an amused brow, and Sasuke held back a challenging smirk. "Then laugh."

"No."

"I'm gonna make you laugh then."

"Wha-" Before the raven got to say any more, he found himself on his back with the blonde on top of him. Naruto trapped his body down and tickled his sides. Sasuke's face turned completely red, and he fought to hold back the laughter. He tried to find his most ticklish spots to at least bring out a smile.

Naruto admired how Sasuke managed to keep himself from laughing, but he was parting his lips and panting quite... well... he did not want to think about it. His cheeks were more on the pink side, and when he closed his eyes, Naruto could not help but think of this tickling situation as something else completely. Their bodies were so close, he could feel his breath on his face, and the expression he was making did not look innocent at all. Was he even aware of how we looked right now?

 _This is bad. I need to get off of him._

 _..._

 _Okay, that sounded dirty even in my head._

Sasuke was breathing harshly, and when he reopened his eyes to look up at the blonde, something in in him stirred. Naruto felt very weird, and when he looked down, he found himself between the raven's spread legs.

This was _very_ bad. He had to withdraw himself. Sasuke was not saying anything. Not even protesting, and that was usually what saved Naruto from doing something stupid. Now, he was just... staring at him.

"Daddy?"

Fortunately for both males, Menma broke in, unaware of the sexual tension floating as he jumped over to them. That was the alarm both needed, and they did a quick job of getting back to a normal sitting position.

Naruto went to lift his son in the air and hugged him tightly. Meanwhile, Sasuke tried to hide his face from the other by looking away. He had no idea what happened to him. His face suddenly got so warm, and there was an unexplainable heat spreading through his chest.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said after a while, finally directing his attention away from his son and back to his ex-boyfriend. The raven had cooled down, and met his eyes finally. "I will see ya later then."

"Goodbye, Sasuke!" Menma went to hug the raven, who returned it warmly. He ruffled his black hair and nodded towards Naruto.

"See you guys."

When the father and son left, Sasuke was left to try figure out what he was feeling. He felt like he had changed, this past week. There was just something that had changed in him... Why wasn't his body resisting when Naruto touched him?

That was very unusual, and it worried him.

He was so confused.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks for all the feedback, it motivates me to write faster ^^

New update will be up soon, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

And just a little hint to the future chapters: the drama is far from over :o

Have a nice day,

-YaoiKitty


	17. Chapter 17

_"SASUKE!"_

 _The students in the hallway directed their attention towards the calling blonde. It was not the first time Naruto made scene in school, especially if it had anything to do with Sasuke. Said raven had just closed his locker, ignoring his outburst as a way of saying: "fuck off"._

 _Naruto did not want to have any of it, and just pushed his way through the students. Lee was elbowed away when he stood in his direction, and some girls started chattering at the scene. Sasuke ignored the blonde when he approached him._

 _"Hey, teme, can you listen to me? I have been trying to tell you something!"_

 _"I don't wanna hear, dobe, leave me alone," he stated._

 _"BUT SASUKE!"_

 _"God you're annoying."_

 _"I LOVE YOU!"_

 _There was a gasp, and the hallway got very silent. Sasuke felt his face redden, glaring daggers at the grinning blonde. Naruto was very excited, waiting for his crush to say something._

 _Sasuke approached him with his fist clenched, before said fist met his chin roughly. Thinking he was only making fun of him._

 _That was the first time Naruto confessed. It ended as a huge fail._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

 _I can't believe this is finally happening.._. Naruto hummed happily, double-checking the stuff in his bag and making sure he got everything he needed. Menma was sucking on a lollipop, jumping around in circles as he waited for his father to finish packing.

"Sasuke-nii is going to be with us, I'm so happy," the boy grinned, climbing up the couch and jumping on the blonde's back. Naruto bent further down, letting his boy slide up to his shoulders before firmly letting him sit there. Menma squealed and held into his father tightly as he stood up.

"Ready to go?" He shrugged his shoulders making the boy jump slightly, both laughing warmly. As if on cue, they heard the doorbell ringing. Naruto held his boy's legs tighter and went to open it.

Looking like a dream, Sasuke stood at the other end of the door. He was lightly clothed; skinny jeans folded at the ends, showing off some pale skin, a thin white shirt, with the first couple of buttons undone and a medium sized bag hanging on one of his shoulders. Naruto resisted the urge to lick his lips.

"You done yet? I thought maybe you had forgotten, got my hopes up for a second," Sasuke smirked.

"Very funny, you're not getting away from this," Naruto chuckled, and welcomed his neighbor in after putting his son down. Menma immediately threw himself at the raven, who picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Menma is gonna get so spoiled with us," Naruto laughed, reaching for his own bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He then put the house keys, wallet and phone in his pocket, before grabbing a small map and opening it. Sasuke approached him, putting Menma on his shoulders and trying to get a look of what he was reading.

"Hey, don't peek," Naruto said playfully and folded the map in two.

"Where the heck are we going for you to need a map? The mountains?"

"Of course not," Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled with a wink at the really curious look on the ebony haired's face. "It's just another city. Shall we go then?"

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"You have brought enough clothes for two nights, right?" Naruto asked when the three had seated themselves on the train. It was a four seats area beside the windows, with two seats facing each other.

"You're asking that when we've already left?" Sasuke pointed out, running his fingers through Menma's dark hair as the boy played with his DS. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at a lack of better response. It looked like Sasuke was in an extraordinary good mood, which was everything Naruto really wanted.

He was acting a bit weird. He was more relaxed, more casual, and that was actually hard to notice unless one knew him really well.

"You're still not telling me where we are going?" Sasuke asked, looking out the window and enjoying the landscapes. Naruto shook his head, his body tingling with excitement and happiness.

"Just give up. Not telling ya anything. Just enjoy the ride, babe," it was not until the words left his lips that he realized what he just called the raven. He froze slightly in panic and felt his heart jump for a moment, hoping sincerely he had not ruined the mood. He had no idea why he even said that, it just slipped. Like… naturally.

Sasuke did not react to it, surprisingly, and when Naruto dared to face him, he found him playing the game with Menma. He sighed relieved. The three of them spent the train ride chatting and having a really good time. Menma rambled on and on about how much fun it was going to be spending time with Sasuke. It was clear as day that the boy had missed him as well.

The hours passed, and even though Sasuke was curious to know where they were going, he could not help but feel a little flattered Naruto would do something like this for him. It was not often he went out on trips, so it was nice.

Sasuke rested his head on the glass, meeting Naruto's azure gaze and just feeling an inner relaxation. The blonde did the same, leaning against the window and looking deep into the ebony orbs. None of them spoke for a while, it was just peaceful and silent.

There were so many thoughts going through both males' heads. They were excited, worried, nervous, confused and many other things mixed into one incoherent feeling. Sasuke had barely had any sleep the night before. He had worked on his model job till very late in the evening. Once he had finished, his manager convinced him to spend some "quality time" with him in a hotel.

He was feeling quite lonely lately, and despite his morals allowed himself to sleep with Kakashi. To cut things short: he had only had a couple of hours of sleep.

Sasuke's vision got blurry, and he tried to blink the tiredness away. Ebony gaze met navy blue, being the last thing Sasuke laid his eyes on before he felt himself drift to sleep. Naruto felt his heart flutter at the sight. He had no idea if he was asleep or just closing his eyes to relax, but he looked so precious like that.

Menma was busy with his game, so Naruto took the time to just look at Sasuke. His chest rose and fell evenly, and his features relaxed slowly. The raven looked much younger when he was sleeping, Naruto decided, and rested his chin on his palm. It had been a while since last time he saw him sleep, so he took time to appreciate the moment.

…

Sasuke felt a light shake in his sleep, and being the light sleeper he was, he quickly fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he laid his eyes on was the darkness of the sky, and the neon lights from the city sending a glow through the train, before his eyes met Naruto's.

The blonde stopped shaking him when he woke up, and just bit his bottom lip with a sort of troubled look on his face. Sasuke was still not fully conscious, but tried to understand what was going on after yawning and rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"What's going on?" The raven asked, wondering why Naruto let him sleep for so long, before starting to question where the heck they were. Naruto had a stupid on look on his face, at least in Sasuke's opinion, and scratched the back of his hair.

"Uh… how do I say this?" He mumbled. Sasuke arched a brow to the boy sitting across from him, then glanced at Menma who was sitting on his right. Naruto clicked his tongue, then a weak shade of red filled his cheeks. "We kind of got in the wrong train…"

"We what?!"

"We got in the wrong train… Let's exit by the next stop, which is about three minutes from now," Naruto explained, already starting to pick up the mess they made on the table with their earlier lunch. Sasuke just gaped at him, his mind not comprehending how somebody could be this stupid. He then chuckled at the dumbness of it all, before reaching for Naruto's map and looking at it.

"You idiot, this is the train traveling the complete opposite of where you wanted to go. Who even makes this kind of mistake?" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head at how helpless the idiot was. Naruto felt really stupid, as he grinned apologetically while rubbing the side of his arm. "It's getting late too, let's just see what we can do."

With that the three of them got their luggage out and got off the train. Sasuke smiled down at a very confused, and a little sleepy Menma, and picked him up. "Who has a very stupid daddy, Menma?" He nuzzled his nose with his.

"I have!" Menma laughed, hugging him tightly.

"My own son, how could you?" Naruto feigned hurt and hid his face behind his hands. Sasuke and Menma both laughed, and Naruto soon followed. "But seriously… What do we do now?"

"The last train has already left. It looks like there were some traffic-"

"Oh my God, is that Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Yeah, it looks like him!"

The conversation was stopped for a second when they heard some high-pitched squeals. The three males turned around and a couple of teenage girls approached them, standing in front of Sasuke with big shiny eyes.

"It _is_ him!"

"Can you sign my magazine?"

"Gosh, I didn't bring mine! Sign my forehead instead, please!"

Sasuke was backed against a corner and the three girls reached out for pens and papers. Naruto and Menma watched in awe and held their ears when the screaming got too loud. Sasuke tried to calm the girls down, but they were all talking at once, creating an incoherent noise.

In the end, Sasuke just gave up trying to talk to them and just signed their magazines- and foreheads. They created such a scene, making some people curiously look their direction as they passed by.

"He's even more handsome in person!"

"Can we take a photo with you? Please!"

"Girls... I-" Sasuke tried to calm them down, but failed.

"He called us _girls_! Kyaa!"

In the end, one of the girls made Naruto snap a photo of them together. "Say cheese, girls!" Naruto smiled, going along with it just to annoy the raven.

The three girls did a peace sign and smiled brightly. Naruto laughed at how uncomfortable Sasuke looked, but he was clearly a professional, as he knew exactly how to pose to make the photo look stunning.

"Thank you," the girls bowed when they finished, and left with happy grins on their face.

Sasuke sighed relieved once they were gone, feeling extremely annoyed, to be attacked like that. Naruto kept a teasing smile, never did he know he would witness anything like this. "I didn't know you were so popular, Sasuke."

"Me neither... usually my manager takes care of that." He straightened his clothes, having a quiet, embarrassed blush on his face. Naruto approached him, and they looked around.

"So... Uh... Back to what we were talking about... I'm really sorry for dragging you all the way here, I feel so stupid for messing up so much... We should head back."

Sasuke crossed his arms, looking around and noticing that he knew this city. "There is no need to go back now, Naruto. This is still a good place, I know a hotel nearby. Let's not disappoint Menma, he was so happy to be with me," Menma's eyes lit up upon hearing that and nodded eagerly at his father.

Naruto was very surprised with Sasuke's optimism, because he was expecting him to be really mad. Nodding happily, Naruto agreed and smiled warmly at his neighbor when he took his son's hand and nodded for him to follow.

"Do you have a plan in mind?"

"As I said, I know a hotel around here, uh, someone I know works there," Sasuke explained. Naruto just nodded, loving how this already started to feel like a friendship trip. It was getting very late, and the three went to a ramen and tempura shop for takeaways, before going to the hotel.

"Let's hope there are some rooms left," Sasuke said once they entered the lobby, heading over to the desk. Naruto followed swiftly, carrying both his and Sasuke's bags, thinking that was the least he could do.

Naruto sighted a redhead in the reception. She was reading a magazine, looking totally uninterested. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Is it possible to check in?"

Without looking up, the woman yawned. "You're lucky, there is only one more room available." Her tone was calm, until she looked up from what she was reading and adjusted her glasses. "W-what... Oh my God... Sasuke!" Her eyes lit up and she jumped, scaring both Naruto and Menma with her behavior. Sasuke had no reaction.

"Of course we have available rooms!" Naruto gaped when her nose began to bleed out of the blue, and drool rolled down her chin. "Even if there were no rooms available, I would kick someone out for you!"

"Uh... That's a bit... um... Karin, can we just check in already?" Sasuke looked extremely uncomfortable, but it looked like they knew each other very well. Karin searched for the keycards and writing down the number for the room they were staying in clumsily.

"One night?" She asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They were not very sure, they had not really thought about that. In the end, they decided to stay for two nights as Naruto had originally planned. They got the keys and when Sasuke reached for his credit card, Naruto stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, this trip was my idea after all," Naruto gave Karin his credit card, who in turn gave him a knowing smirk. Sasuke lowered his hand and shrugged with a sigh.

He personally thought it was best if he paid because his salary was better. However, he did not want to ruin Naruto's plans about treating him or whatever... The blonde was already feeling so guilty. He could see it in him.

Karin waved at the two when they finished, telling them to not have too much fun, letting her eyebrows wiggle. Sasuke ignored her, and Naruto tried to not look flustered. Menma just took both male's hand and grinned. "What do you mean? We are gonna have a lot of fun!"

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The walk up to the room had been very quiet. It was not until the three were alone in the elevator that Naruto realized what just happened. He was going to share a hotel room with Sasuke! Which meant sleeping in the same room as him. His heart thumped nervously just at the mere thought of spending two _nights_ with him.

When they reached the floor and went to the door, Naruto began panicking. They never agreed to what kind of room it was. Since there was only one room available. Did it even have three beds? Two was good enough if they did not have three.

Sasuke used the card to open the door, and handed Naruto the takeaway bags to hold Menma's hand. The blonde was carrying a whole lot of stuff now, but he was too conflicted inside to even notice how heavy the stuff was.

Finally entering after the two, Naruto froze in the doorframe once he laid his eyes on the bed.

The _one_ bed.

The _Double-sized_ bed.

Menma went to throw himself at it, jumping on the soft sheets with a bounce. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, a rosy color warming their cheeks. Even with Menma's noise in the background, it became pretty awkward.

Even more so when none of the males said anything.

Naruto sighed shakily and locked the door behind him before putting the stuff on the desk nearby. Sasuke scanned the room carefully. It was very tiny, a big bed and a desk with a chair being the only furniture. There was another door, obviously leading to a bathroom, and big windows with a view over the city.

Sasuke again met Naruto's eyes, and when he did not say anything, the raven decided to make himself comfortable. He took off his shoes and seated himself on the bed next to Menma with the takeaways they had.

Naruto hesitantly did the same, letting the bed sink slightly when he sat on opposite side of where the other sat. Sasuke handed him his food, and the blonde only broke the silence to thank him with a whisper. The two adults could feel the awkward atmosphere build, but Menma was making it a bit less tense by talking and humming to both of them.

"I am gonna sleep next to both Sasuke and daddy tonight! This is the best day ever," Menma smiled, and both males cringed slightly. The boy had finally voiced the issue that had been bothering them ever since they entered.

When the blue eyes locked with dark, Sasuke clutched the bed sheets and swallowed his mouthful of food. "If that's okay with you, Naruto."

Naruto felt his heart clench at the gentle tone the older male was using. He was actually making sure he was okay with it, it warmed Naruto's heart. He felt completely entranced by his gentleness. Who was this guy and what did he do to Sasuke?

"It's totally okay. I'm worried _you_ won't be comfortable with that," Naruto found his voice and smiled comfortingly at him. Sasuke shook his head and said he had nothing against it. They were _friends_ after all.

"Don't you remember that time we shared a sleeping bag when you managed to drop yours in the lake?" Sasuke said, crossing his legs and running his fingers through Menma's hair when he rested his head on his lap. Naruto laughed, shaking his head at the memory.

"Yeah, we were like... ten or something?" He chuckled again, making himself comfortable on the pillows after setting their food aside. "That trip to the mountains?"

"I remember waking up with you clinging to me like a koala bear," Sasuke smirked, taking one of the pillows and putting it where Menma had his head. Naruto watched the scene warmly, seeing his son so content always warmed the fatherly part of his heart.

"Hey, it was very cold that night," Naruto reminded him, sighing at the memories. Sasuke hummed, feeling a tiny bit of nostalgia hit him when he thought back to those days. Naruto's eyes were shining so brightly, even in the dim light, and it woke unexplainable feelings inside the raven.

"Let's hope it won't be cold in here then," Sasuke teased, and Naruto just laughed at that. Those were the times a few years before he had realized his feelings for his childhood friend. Those memories were so sacred for him. His whole childhood had been revolving around Sasuke.

The two males kept talking about the strange memories from the past. It was strange. Because for a moment, it was as if they had turned the clock back to when they were young and only friends. They chatted as if none of the awkwardness from before even happened.

The only thing that interrupted the pair was when Naruto's phone made a sound. The three of them were all comfortably seated on the pillows against the headboards. Menma was sitting between the two, holding each of their hands and just listening happily to the stories they were telling.

Naruto opened the message he had gotten on his phone, the corner of his lips twitching downwards when Sai's name flashed on the screen. "Shit... I totally forgot to tell Sai I would be away..." He mumbled.

Sasuke stopped playing with Menma's fingers and looked to the side with a curious brow. "You did not tell your boyfriend you had plans?" Crystal blue eyes met ebony, and a feeling of dread filled Naruto's chest when he heard Sasuke say that word.

He sounded so okay saying that.

Boyfriend.

 _Why did he sound so nonchalant?_ Naruto felt suddenly so sad. _Oh, right, Sasuke has a boyfriend too…_

"We are far from being boyfriends, teme," he responded. "He is just someone I potentially _might_ date."

Sasuke studied his face carefully, then dropped his gaze and played with Menma's dark hair. The boy was curled to his side, eyes half lidded and lips parted. He loved the closeness. The Uchiha had no idea why he felt so much for this child, he just did.

"If you say so," Sasuke sighed as a response. Naruto put his phone down and swallowed quickly. Silence fell over the room, and the blonde gazed out the window at the neon lights of the city. His mood had dropped completely. All the happiness from earlier suddenly vanished.

He felt so stupid.

 _Why am I hurting so much because of him assuming Sai is my boyfriend?_ Naruto questioned, azure gaze dropping on the attractive male practically an arm reach away. He felt his heart scream at him, it was being torn apart by his own feelings for this man.

Everything about Sasuke was appealing to him. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, there was no doubt he had a bond so strong to Sasuke, unlike any other. He gazed down his tattoo, which always reminded him of the love he would never be able to feel again.

"Hey," he heard said raven whisper. Naruto blinked the blur off his eyes, and tilted his head to the side. "Why do you look so down?"

Sniffing, Naruto shook his head and tried to keep his emotions at bay. Crying like a baby right now, for reasons he did not know himself was not an option. "I am just... so sorry, Sasuke." His voice cracked.

Sasuke gazed down at Menma, who was sleeping soundlessly in the middle of the two. He then parted his lips and felt his brows soften. "Why are you apologizing, dobe?"

"I just..." He exhaled nervously. "I just wanted this day to be special, you know? I wanted to show you how much I cared for you as a friend. It seems like I can't do anything right." Naruto was sincere with his feelings. He felt like he did not deserve to have so much fun with his ex-boyfriend, as he had some minutes ago.

"Come on," Sasuke wanted to cheer him up. It hurt the deepest part of him to see the Uzumaki like this. Even more so when he thought he did all this for him. His kind nature was more than he would ever deserve, Sasuke thought, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

When Naruto looked up and met his eyes, he buried his teeth in his trembling bottom lip. "There are many onsens around here too. We should go for it tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke was no good with cheering people up. But he wanted to make Naruto stop feeling so guilty, he had no reason to. He was so easily hurt…

"Hey, do you remember how we used to make each other laugh before?" Sasuke removed his hand. Naruto blinked slowly, waiting for him to continue. "Hello?" The raven rolled his eyes dramatically. "We used to tell each other embarrassing secrets that no one else knows. I can't believe you forgot that, you idiot, it used to be your idea, even."

Naruto smiled, nodding at him. That used to be really fun. Naruto used to cheer Sasuke up by telling him really weird secrets that made him sometimes laugh, if he was lucky. It was small things, but it always got the two closer to each other.

"You can start," Sasuke smirked, nodding towards Naruto.

The blonde tried to think of something and scratched the back of his head. The way the raven looked at him made him even more nervous. He felt as if his attractiveness just increased, if that was even possible. When Sasuke was so down to earth and relaxed, he became so fun.

"Uh... Fine, don't freak out, okay?" Naruto murmured, and that made Sasuke even more curious as to what he was going to confess. "So I..." He made small patterns on the white duvet to avoid eye contact. "I kinda bought all the magazines I could find where you were featured."

When Naruto lifted his gaze, he found the raven staring blankly at him. His brows were both furrowed, looking a bit puzzled.

"Why...?"

"Am I not allowed to think my friend is good-looking? Besides, I want to support your career," Naruto blurted, his hands getting a bit sweatier. Sasuke was silent for some more, before the corner of his lips twitched upwards. Naruto swore he would give anything to know what was going through his head at that moment.

"Just don't stain the magazines when you finish jacking off. Menma might want to see them too," Sasuke replied, bringing the comforter up to his chin as he gave him an arrogant smirk.

"Haha. Very funny, teme." Naruto tried to sound nonchalant, acting as if what Sasuke said was far from the truth. If the raven knew how perverted the blonde actually was, he might never talk to him again. "Now, your turn."

Sasuke tapped his chin and gazed directly into his ex-boyfriend's eyes. What kind of embarrassing secret was he willing to share? As he thought of something to say, he could not help thinking that this whole thing did not feel the same as before. But he should not feel surprised, the last time they talked like this was when they dated. Which was years ago. This was a huge step already.

"Okay, so..." He stammered, a rosy flush coloring his cheeks. "I lied to you about having a boyfriend."

Naruto's chin fell, and he had the same puzzled look Sasuke had before him. When a feeling of relief washed through him, the blonde felt utterly ashamed. He felt so light, and... _happy_ to hear that. He was not supposed to feel like that.

"Why?"

It was hilarious how their reactions to each other's "embarrassing confessions" were more or less identical.

"Uh... I guess I just wanted you to move on," Sasuke confessed, rubbing the side of his arm. Naruto's heart clenched at the sight of his friend being so open and vulnerable in front of him. He was clearly sharing a piece of his heart with him right now, and Naruto wanted to cherish it.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Tan fingers slowly brushed over the ivory skin of his neck. Sasuke clenched his brows in question. They were talking so quietly, and their hearts were drumming painfully against their ribcage. The mood that fell over the room could almost be described as... tender.

"How can you move on, if you don't find yourself a lover?" Naruto felt stabbed in his chest by his own words. It was hard to have them go past his lips and painful throat. Sasuke parted his lips, feeling a wave of sadness flow through him.

"How can I think about loving someone, Naruto, when I don't even love myself?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and Sasuke quickly faced away and brushed his fingers off. He could not believe he said those things, a feeling of regret washing over him. Damn, he got too carried away by the mood once more.

"I don't understand why you feel like that, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, trying to reach for his body, only to get brushed off. "There are so many people who love you."

"Shut up. How would you do know that?" Sasuke spat at him. He knew it was not Naruto's fault that he spilled his feelings out like a helpless little kid, but he regretted it so badly. All those years of learning how to control his emotions never seemed to work around the Uzumaki.

"Well... _I_ love you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"...What?"

"As a friend. You know, like I love Neji, and Gaara, and a lot of other people," Naruto did not mean for it to come off as a romantic confession. That was not what he was trying to say at all.

Sasuke looked him up and down with a frown. "I guess it's easy for you to say that word like that to everyone. But I really don't care what you fucking feel for me. I didn't ask." With that, he threw the comforter off and excused himself to the bathroom.

Naruto's eyes glazed with sadness. It was not the raven's words that made him like that, not at all. It was the feeling he got when he said _I love you_ , to Sasuke. It felt so right, so real. It was so powerful, what he felt for the raven, and he decided he could not deny it anymore.

He was sadly completely, utterly, terribly and madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

There was no point in lying to himself.

The sound of the water running from the bathroom woke Naruto up from his wild thoughts, and he sighed painfully. He got up as well, removing his clothes to put on a pair of pajama pants, before turning off the lights and jumping to bed.

Sasuke got out soon, and removed his pants, putting on a comfortable t-shirt and boxers to sleep in. He sighed sadly at the sight of the blonde male curled on the bed. He was scared for a second that Naruto had made a love confession to him. Thus, he had to act like that. Like an asshole. He _had_ to act like a bastard to help Naruto get over him faster.

Clutching the material of his shirt, Sasuke tried to make his heart stop hurting so much. Why was he feeling this betrayed? His feelings were so complicated and scary; figuring them out was one hell of a difficult task.

When the raven lifted the comforter to get in, he let himself cuddle closer to Menma. Suddenly, he heard some weak sobs. It was as if his heart had been pulled when he understood it was Naruto. He was _crying_.

Naruto's shoulders were shaking, but it was clear he tried to hide the fact that he was crying from Sasuke.

No matter what the two did, it seemed they only made things worse for themselves.

The pain that built inside Sasuke's chest was unbearable, and without having any control, tears leaked down the pale cheeks as well.

 _We are destroying each other._ The raven thought. _We are literally breaking each other by trying to make this work._

Swallowing his pride, Sasuke reached from across of Menma's small sleeping body, and grabbed Naruto's hand. The skin was rough and cold against his, but it was very familiar. He intertwined their fingers, before giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Friends held hands, right?

Naruto's heart almost stopped when he felt the soft hand reach for his under the covers. His eyes widened and the tears stopped. It was Sasuke's hand. The familiar fingers curled around his, cold against his skin. Did he perhaps confuse his hand with Menma's? Naruto pondered. But there was no way he could not tell the size difference.

Suddenly, he was not cold anymore. Warmth spread from their hands up to their chests. They both calmed down, and a smile crept on their face. And like that, the ex-couple fell asleep, the little boy comfortably between them, with their hands tightly intertwined.

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter was slightly longer, I did not know where to cut it, so I just published the whole thing… ^^*

I will fix the grammar mistakes later, I have very little time right now as many things are coming up ahead.

Hope to hear some thoughts!

With love,

-YaoiKitty


	18. Chapter 18

_"Are you nervous?" Naruto whispered against his neck, parting his plump lips and placing erotic kisses down his boyfriend's pale chest. Sasuke gasped silently, feeling his breath hitch. He was nervous. This was... after all... a very special night._

 _"Are you...?" Sasuke whispered, running his nails down the strong tan arms and sighing as he felt another finger enter him. Naruto stroked his member with his other hand, and brushed his lips against his flushed ear._

 _"I'm an absolute nerve-wreck," Naruto chuckled. Both males took a deep breath, and smiled to each other. They were about to finally do it... Take their relationship to the next level. Both boys were equally nervous, and it showed through how much their voice and body was shaking._

"Don't be nervous, it's okay," Sasuke kissed chin, before bringing him down to thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues rubbed delicately with each other, and the raven felt some of the discomfort from earlier disappear.

 _Naruto was mostly scared he would hurt Sasuke, because the last thing he wanted was for this to be painful for him. He had never done it before, which was why he wanted this to be special... Although anything he did with Sasuke was special._

 _"I love you," Naruto nipped his bottom lip with his teeth, and the raven fluttered his lashes. He wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, and it was when the blonde rubbed his member against his tight entrance that he really started to feel nervous._

 _But it felt so right._

 _And their hearts were beating._

 _They were one._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto woke up to the feeling of a warm and soft body curled next to his. He did not pay it much attention at first, but when he slid his hand down the length of the arm and felt the curve of the waist and hips, his eyes opened. Lashes heavily fluttering, the mass of ebony hair brushed against his cheek and chin. At first Naruto thought it was Menma, but that thought quickly faded when he spotted the boy already awake and sitting in the chair, playing with his game.

Dropping his gaze, Naruto smiled at the sight of Sasuke sleeping so peacefully next to him. So _close_ to him. Had this happened a couple of days ago, he might have started feeling flustered and maybe unsure of what to do. Bur right now, he was just happy. He had accepted his feelings for him, he was not going to run away from them.

 _How is it possible to look like a teen when you're already twenty-three?_ Naruto wondered, studying his features and taking in his scent. His dark hair framed his face so attractively, his dark long lashes barely kissed his cheeks and his brows were so relaxed. It reminded Naruto of the countless times he used to wake up to this sight.

He lifted his hand brushed a couple of fingers against the pale skin of his cheek, and that small movement made Sasuke's brows twitch. A soft sound escaped his lips, followed by a yawn. Dark eyes opened, and Naruto merely grinned down at him.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes with one hand, before sitting up. That was when both males looked down and realized their hands were still loosely entwined. Naruto did not want to be the first one to let go, but he could not help but smile a little when he noticed it was their tattooed hands so lovingly tangled.

"Good morning..." Naruto murmured, loving the pink color that spread through the fair cheeks of the raven.

"Morning," Sasuke let go of his hand and threw the blanket off his body. Menma smiled when he noticed they both had woken up, and he jumped off the chair and threw himself at both males.

"Good morning!" He smiled and hugged both of them.

The three males ate breakfast out, deciding to have some fun today before turning back home tomorrow. Naruto and Sasuke did not talk to each other very much, most of the conversations were between Menma and them. However, the silence was not uncomfortable, or tense, or awkward or anything like it usually was.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other every time their eyes met. Sometimes, the raven would avert his eyes and look away, but the blonde would notice his ears flushing weakly. Naruto let himself feel a little bit of hope. Things suddenly got so different... What the outcome would be... he had no idea.

As Naruto had originally wanted, the three managed to find a really nice onsen around. It was one only for men, but that was obviously no problem for them.

Sasuke was in the middle of undressing when Naruto started helping Menma remove his clothes. "Don't you think hot springs are a little bit too much for a child?" The raven asked, putting a towel around his waist, while trying not to look at the tanner's half naked body.

"We have done this a couple of times. He doesn't actually enter the water, that's a bit too much, yeah. But if I see him getting too hot I always walk him out for a bit. But he really likes onsens so I don't think there would be problem, right Menma?" Naruto explained, kissing his son's head once he wrapped the small towel around his waist.

"Yeah, I love it!" The boy said enthusiastically.

Once entering the public bath, Naruto was the first to get inside. He just wanted to relax as everything lately had been so stressing for him. Sasuke was surprised to not find the place too crowded, but maybe that was because it was still early.

Menma sat at the edge of the stone floor, only splashing his feet in the water. Sasuke brushed his long bangs behind his ear and carefully slid next to Naruto. The feeling of relaxation that washed through him once he sank down the hot water made him forget everything for a moment. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Naruto meanwhile let himself relax as well, and laid back. He tried not to think of anything, but it was hard. With Sasuke practically naked next to him, it was hard to focus, really. He was not the type to get nervous, ever, but he somehow always got so shaky around Sasuke. He had come to terms with that.

He wondered if making a move on Sasuke was a good idea. Naruto had really tried his best to please Sasuke, but that was only when he sincerely believed they both could be friends. It was clear there was no chance of that happening any time soon. His feelings for him were growing so strong, and they showed no chance of stopping.

"Dobe, I want to say something," Sasuke barely said, sinking his fingers into the water while avoiding eye contact. Naruto was a bit surprised to hear him speak, but nodded for him nonetheless. "So... I want to say sorry for being such a douche. You have been nothing but nice to me, I guess years for always thinking negatively doesn't disappear very quickly."

He brushed his bangs unsurely, but sent the blonde a soft smile. Naruto slid closer.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I _chose_ to be with you, and I know you... And I appreciate that you are willing to be with me too," Naruto said, making sure Sasuke understood that he liked being with him. "I mean yeah, you are a bit hard to handle sometimes," the blonde laughed, and the raven merely puckered his lips unhappily. "But you understand me better than anyone."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly saddened, and he sighed. "I don't feel like I understand you to be honest. I don't think we understand each other at all. Because we have changed so much..."

"The problems are only in our head, Sasuke," Naruto wanted to protect his statement. He knew they understood each other... It was just... It was complicated. "I think what you and I need desperately right now is honesty. And I have to admit to you that I haven't been very honest with you..." He felt his voice shake, but that was merely because he was feeling so much right now.

There was a long moment of silence, and Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he thought hard about what Naruto said. "Maybe I haven't been very honest with you either. But these things take time..." The raven's face got very red, and that was not only the temperature's fault.

"Of course, I understand that," Naruto sighed. When Sasuke merely nodded, the blonde could not help but melt at his adorableness. "Sasuke?" When said boy turned to him, the tanner locked his arms around his waist and pressed his cheek to his neck.

Naruto placed a hand on top of his silky dark hair and just held him into him. He desperately needed it. Sasuke's eyes widened, but the contact was so nice and intimate that he could not reject it. He felt his breath leave him at the feel of Naruto's thumping heart.

Sasuke's eyes glazed when the memories of his parents flashed through his mind. He remembered how much he missed them, and how much he missed bodily contact that actually reflected love. He missed Itachi, and missed being _alive_. He had been too busy hiding himself from everything that he actually forgot who he was.

Trembling, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's tan neck and sighed against it. It felt so nice to be this close to him. The blonde loved how right it felt to have him in his arms, just like it always was. When was the last time they mutually hugged?

"Let's just not think of anything, okay? It's spring break, let's have fun." Naruto grinned. Sasuke nodded, and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and placed a chaste feather-like peck on his whiskered cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened, and the contact happened so fast that he barely felt it. It was the trace warmness of his lips he left him with that confirmed that the kiss actually happened. Feeling his face get impossibly red, Naruto stuttered. "Did you just ki-"

"No." Sasuke dunked the blonde's head into the water with his elbow before he got to finish his sentence. His own face was very pink at the realization of what he had just done.

Menma laughed hysterically at his father's wet face, and jumped in the water as well. "Sasuke, kiss me too!" He said. The raven rolled his eyes embarrassed, but picked him on his lap and placed a soft kiss on his head.

In the end, the three males spent the rest of the day together. They laughed, and talked and played in the water and made the most of the trip out of town. The day had ended better than Naruto could have ever wished for.

Everything went better than he could ever wish for.

When they got back to their home, and Sasuke and Naruto parted ways with a smile on their face, Naruto understood.

He was very much sure of his feelings.

There was no doubt anymore.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Okay, let me see if I got this right... You went to a _trip_ with Sasuke... Slept on the _same_ bed, saw each other _naked_ on the hot springs, held _hands_ , he _kissed_ youand he _apologized_ to you for being the world's biggest asshole?" Neji repeated, almost chocking every time he emphasized a word.

Naruto nodded, looking at his bowl of ramen with a stern gaze. Neji rested his chin on his palm, studying the blonde's face carefully. He had a hard time believing all that happened, because his interpretation of Sasuke was that he was an antisocial douchebag.

"And that made you realize that you can't control your feelings anymore?" Naruto did not like how Neji was literally repeating everything he told him. But he guessed that was a lot of information to take in, even for the Hyuga.

Neji leaned back against his seat, stirring the cup of green tea thoughtfully. It had been a couple of days since the trip, and Sasuke had been very busy working, so Naruto had not seen much of him since.

"All that happened. And you _still_ don't have the balls to ask him out," Neji stated. Naruto felt a bit attacked, and he grimaced.

"That's impossible. He will hate me."

"Naruto. You're obviously hurting. There is no way you can be friends with someone you are pathetically in love with. And I'm saying pathetically because... I think this has been going on for long enough. This is not the Naruto I know. He would do anything for the person he loves."

"But I am literally doing everything for him! What more can I possibly do?" Naruto was on the verge of crying. He felt so distressed and conflicted with the situation. Neji reached for his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He made him look him in the eyes.

"I don't know Sasuke very much, but there is no way he doesn't have feelings for you if he held your hand. He doesn't seem like the type to do that with just anyone. He definitely lied about having a boyfriend to make you jealous. Why would he apologize to you for being a dick if it wasn't to make you not hate him? The Sasuke I know doesn't care what people think of him, unless they're special."

Naruto had at first regretted a bit telling Neji about the whole thing, because it made him feel worse about the situation. However, he started to think things over for a bit. Maybe Neji was right. The blonde was so in love with Sasuke, and he had done everything to avoid making him hate him.

Was there a chance this love was not one sided?

Sasuke had clearly stated that he did not want to get back together. But... people do change their mind, don't they? Naruto sighed deeply, and hoped it was not just wishful thinking.

What if the raven had finally thought of him as a trustworthy friend and he goes and ruins it by confessing to his ex who clearly was over this?

"You helped me a lot in the past, and I want to help you too," Neji said, taking a hold on the other's shoulders. Naruto gulped and parted his lips when the longhaired male stared determined into his eyes. "Do you love him?"

"Y-yes..." Naruto whispered.

"I said: do you _love_ him?" Neji wanted a louder, clear answer. He wanted Naruto to be one hundred present aware of his feelings. Just like the blonde did for him when he had trouble realizing his love for Gaara. He made him scream it out.

"Yes!" Naruto was a little louder this time.

"Who do you love?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto felt a bit weird, but it was working. He was feeling it.

"Sasuke who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"And what are you going to do?" Neji narrowed his pale grey eyes, noticing the confidence that sparked in the shiny blue orbs.

"I'm going to confess."

"Who are you going to confess to?"

"I'm going to confess to Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto said it loud and clear, rising from his seat and throwing his fist in the air. He felt so energetic all of a sudden, and all the confidence in the world struck him at that moment.

He was going to do it. Yeah. He would take Sasuke on a nice worthy date... Buy him flowers, treat him for dinner... and then tell him that he deeply loves him. It would work... It just had to.

Naruto noticed the chatty shop get a bit quiet, and he snapped out of his thoughts to see that he had attracted some attention. He did not really care about that, but when he noticed a certain someone stand not too far away, his blood froze.

Literally one meter away from him, stood no other than Uchiha Itachi, holding a cup in his hand and staring, or more glaring, at him. Naruto understood immediately that he must have heard his little enthusiastic outburst, and did not look too happy about it.

This was the first time Naruto saw Itachi after his break up with Sasuke, but he was not hard to recognize, he had not changed. He was just as intimidating as ever.

"You're going to confess to my baby brother..." Itachi repeated, his tone so cold it almost made Naruto shiver. He felt himself get sweatier. He was sure the older Uchiha was no fan of him, so he had no idea what to do now.

"Uchiha-san..." Naruto bowed respectfully at him, cheeks flushed before he sat back. At least he wanted to make a good impression, if it was not too late. Neji did the same, even he knew who Sasuke's brother was.

Itachi placed a hand inside his pocket and approached them, eyes glued on the nervous blonde the whole time. He could see his shoulders shaking. He grabbed an empty chair that was lying just beside and took a seat next to them, placing his cup of coffee on the table.

"Did you mean what you said?" His tone was somewhat challenging. When Naruto dared to look up to meet his brown eyes, he could see he was challenging him, no, daring him to say yes.

"Yeah... Uchiha-san... I know I hurt your brother in the past, but... I want to date him again..."

A chuckle slid past Itachi's lips, making both Neji and Naruto stare at him confused. The atmosphere was quite tense, but it was expected as Naruto knew Sasuke's brother would not easily let him get away with screaming something like that.

"Hurt him..." Itachi mumbled into his cup, again chuckling mockingly. "That's not even close to what you did to my brother."

"But Uchiha-san I-"

"What if I refuse to let you date him?" Itachi cut him off.

Naruto stared angrily at him. He knew he had hurt Sasuke a lot, and vice versa. Itachi did not know that the break up caused Naruto a lot of pain too. It was a misunderstanding. They were too young back then to know what to do. Itachi was being unfair.

"With all respect," Naruto said, confidently. "I am going to ask Sasuke out. He is an adult, and you have no say in his love life. I am serious about this, I am serious when I say I'm in love with him. I am not afraid to say that."

Itachi raised a brow and frowned. He was far from convinced or satisfied with Naruto's answer. There was a long moment of silence, and Neji wondered if maybe he should leave the two alone. However, he could see that Naruto would need some support.

"I don't think you mean that," Itachi stated. Puffing his reddening cheeks, the Uzumaki resisted the urge to yell. He was angry. What did Itachi know about his feelings? Yes, he did make mistakes, but it was not like he ever meant to hurt Sasuke. They had both unintentionally hurt each other.

"I _mean_ it. I love him. I can't go around and pretend I don't have feelings for him. I can't do this anymore. I have held my feelings back for his sake, but... If he loves me back... then..." Naruto felt a lump for his throat. Just the thought of Sasuke even considering going on a date with him made his heart thump. "If he loves back... then I see no problem in trying for a second time." He finished nervously.

"Uchiha... You can't put the blame on Naruto. It's not his fault. This whole thing has been hurting him too," Neji interfered. He could not just sit there and see his friend get treated like that. Itachi was being too unfair to him and he needed to clear that up.

Itachi turned to face Neji, who looked calm, but his the way his brows were tightened indicated he was very angry. "Hyuga..." He mumbled, recognizing his presence. He let his gaze drop back on Naruto, letting a few moments of silence pass by, before he sighed.

"Are you sure you are prepared for this?" He asked.

Naruto frowned confused. "Prepared for what?"

"I don't want you date my brother. I don't want you to be in his life at all. But, if you are going to do that anyway, I might as well make sure you know exactly what Sasuke has been through. That is the least thing you could do for him," Itachi stated, earning a look of surprise from Naruto. "Do you have some time free now?"

Scratching the back of his head nervously and gulping, he nodded. "I think I could spear one hour or so..."

"Good." Itachi said, and turned to Neji. "Can I please talk to him alone?"

Neji crossed his arms, and looked the other up and down skeptically. "Are you fine with that, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, though his mind was too chaotic at the moment to actually say goodbye to his friend once he left them alone. All kinds of feelings were flowing through him at once. Itachi took Neji's seat from across from him and cleared his throat.

"Now, I am not going to put the blame on you. But are you interested in knowing what actually happened to Sasuke for these past years?"

"Yes. Please. I am honored you are willing to share his story with me. I want to know him... I need to understand him." Naruto clutched the material of his pants tightly, his pupils dilating and eyes glazing. He prepared himself mentally.

Itachi's gaze was hard and cold as he nodded with a frown. "Very well. I will tell you."

 **AN:**

I just have a couple of things to say...

First, I am sincerely sorry to everyone who feel disappointed with my writing lately. Yes, I know my skills have been very lacking and bland these days, and I am sorry for that.

I have been through so much last month, and im still struggling, so all I am asking is for you to be a bit understanding, and hopefully support me as well...

I never keep you guys waiting long for an update, and Im going to keep that up, because writing this is what gets me through the hard times in my life...

Again, I apologize if some of you are losing interest, I am honestly very sad about that, but I am going to have to stick to the plot like I have originally planned: that's the only way it will work for me. Remember: I need to be happy with this story too, and I like taking my time, I hope you understand :)

To the people who have been nothing but supportive: You guys know who you are, I know who you are, and you guys keep me going :) I love you, and I love everybody else too :D

Okay, my rant is done, sorry for the bother!

Have a wonderful day people,

-YaoiKitty

PS: I noticed a made mistake with Naruto's age in chap 6, he is actually 22, I fixed that :3


	19. Chapter 19

_Itachi carefully knocked on his brother's door, before allowing himself to open it slowly. His eyes glazed with sadness upon the expected sight, and balanced the tray in his hand carefully once closing the door. He took careful steps, approaching his younger brother who was sitting by the window._

 _Sasuke had one knee pressed against his chest, the other stretched out. His big sweater did nothing to hide the collarbones that became more defined. His eyes were glued to the sky, plush lips slightly parted. The coal gaze was completely empty, distant and lifeless._

 _With a sad sigh, Itachi put the tray with fried rice and sausages beside him. He frowned at the sight of the untouched breakfast that he had brought him earlier. The cup of tea stood cold and forgotten, along the egg rolls that stood in the same position as they were few hours ago._

 _"Won't you try eating something, ototou?" Itachi whispered, stroking a long bang behind Sasuke's ear. The boy said nothing, only closing his lips tightly and continuing to stare distantly. The older brother was endlessly worried. The boy had been like this ever since that incident happened._

 _After staying for some minutes, just to keep him company, Itachi placed a kiss on his neck and left him with a heavy feeling in his heart. He had done everything to make Sasuke go outside, or at least hang out with him, but his brother almost never left his bedroom._

 _A couple of hours later, Itachi had finished making dinner. He made sure to make calorie rich meals with lots of vegetables and proteins. Sasuke had been skipping his meals, and he was getting paler and skinnier by each day. Itachi felt completely distressed, he was afraid he would have for force-feed him if this continued._

 _"Dear, it's dinner time," the brunette entered his brother's bedroom. To his horror, he found Sasuke by the window again. He walked over, feeling his heart shatter when the lunch plate laid untouched by his side. "Sasuke..." Itachi put the plate down and got next to his brother, placing one arm around his frame._

 _"Why won't you eat? Come on, try at least one bite..." He whispered, kissing his brother's cheek. He felt the dried tears against his lips, and that made him almost shed tears himself. His poor brother was suffering so much, and he could do nothing to help him._

 _"Please, Sasuke, talk to me." Itachi rubbed his arm comfortingly, placing loving kisses down his neck and shoulder. Sasuke blinked blankly, and had no reaction to his touches. Itachi then tried to focus on what the raven was looking at. What was so interesting out there?_

 _After a while, a soft sob left the younger male's lips and he faced Itachi. "The sky... has the same color as his eyes," he whispered._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Are you sure you won't change your mind once I tell you a little bit about Sasuke?" Itachi took a sip of his bitter coffee. His eyes were challenging the blonde, trying to intimidate him.

"There is nothing in the world that will make me stop loving Sasuke," Naruto answered, wriggling his brows to provoke him. He was determined, but he was also scared of what was going to come out of the older male's lips. Was he prepared to know what Sasuke had _actually_ been through? He had his own idea of what happened, but was it the truth?

"I trust you mean that. Because, keep this in the back of your mind: the Sasuke you claim you are in love with, is not the same Sasuke you knew back then," Itachi explained.

"I know that..." Naruto frowned.

"The Sasuke you are in love with now is completely different. He is not the same sort of antisocial little boy. He is a seriously damaged person. If you thought it was hard getting Sasuke to finally trust you back then, then you're going to have a really hard time now." He stated. He paused for some minutes to establish his thoughts. He then met the blue eyes. "What do you think actually happened?" Itachi stirred his black coffee with elegant long fingers.

Naruto stared concentrated at him while he thought about the question. He took in the sight of his pale fingers, studying the black color on his nails. He always wore the same red ring on his right ring finger. He could see he shared similar facial features with Sasuke, though Itachi had some stress wrinkles under his eyes. Sasuke's face was a bit softer, and his jaw was certainly not as defined as Itachi's.

"Uh..." Sunny locks covered sky blue eyes when he dropped his head to his nervous fingers. He was going to be honest. "Well, until recently, I thought he was doing just fine, and forgetting all about me," Naruto admitted, meeting the dark eyes. He felt a painful twitch in his chest at the memories. He had a really hard time trying to forget Sasuke in those years, and he thought for sure the raven was content with him out of his life.

Itachi raised a dark brow, brushing a long bang off his eye and letting his ponytail fall his right. Naruto met his eyes and parted his trembling lips. "B-but... I know now that was not the case... After Sasuke told me about Orochimaru, I know it must have been hard for him... He must have been so hurt. Though, looking at how he is now... He got over me in maybe... half a year?" Naruto licked his dry plump lips. He never really thought of what Sasuke must have done those years... He had not got to that yet.

A small chuckle left the older man's lips, and he tapped his nails on the table. "If that's what you think, then you don't have the slightest idea of what happened." Itachi's expression then got more serious, and he rested his chin on top of his own entwined fingers.

"Just listen to me, Naruto. I want to you to know what Sasuke became. What that incident- both of them, did to him. What he did to himself. What _I_ had to witness." Itachi made it clear that he did not want to be interrupted while he talked, and that was when Naruto got nervous. He could feel his body start to shiver with anticipation and slight fear of what he was about to hear.

"So, the day it all happened… The day had started as usual for me, you know? It was a perfectly normal day for me, until my brother suddenly barged into my room, and just threw himself at me. I still remember _today_ the look of pure despair in his eyes. His clothes were messily hanging over his shoulders, his lips were trembling and face stained with tears. He was traumatized, after you broke up with him." Itachi swallowed painfully at the memory.

 _"Outotu, what's going on?" Itachi ignored the spilled coffee on his documents as he held tightly into his brother's shaking frame._

 _"Itachi! I can't! I can't stay here anymore. We need to move, now, please!" Sasuke cried against his chest, having a death grip on the older's shirt as he sobbed painfully into it. Itachi fell down next to his brother when the boy let himself slump down the ground._

 _Sasuke's neck was purple with marks he had no idea where came from. His lips were bruised, and skin completely cold. Itachi was desperately trying to calm the boy down, but he only sobbed harder and mumbled incoherently into him._

 _"We need to move. I can't look Naruto in the eyes again. Please! Itachi... I'm not going back there... Everything is over." He sobbed harder._

"Oh my God..." Naruto put a hand in front of his lips, his eyes glazing over. He felt his heart start to beat faster. Itachi nodded slowly, staring into nothing as he sighed.

"I felt lost, completely lost. What could I do? I am his brother, his family and he is my family. I had to take care of him and protect him. He was so out of himself, and wouldn't calm down no matter how much I tried. Thus, I did as he requested. I moved to where my uncle lives, just until I found a new apartment, which of course, took some time."

Itachi's eyes saddened. It was hard to formulate the right words to say. This story was so personal and agonizing for him. He had never shared it before, and he was only getting started. When he saw the state Naruto was in, he knew the blonde would be in tears by the time he finished.

"I was very confused for a long time. It took him almost a year to tell me what had actually happened. We had already moved far away by then. But... his life had not gotten any better. Sasuke barely graduated high school. He did not attend the ceremony, and he did not study further after that. His life had changed completely. He became another person, barely recognizable to me."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and could not help but put the blame on himself. Sasuke was such an intelligent person, he could have made it very far. It was such a waste to know that a genius like him was too mentally damaged to provide this world with his amazingness.

"So, what did he do instead of studying?" Itachi asked, and the blonde closed his eyes, dreading the answer. "He started to have sex with others." He paused at the look of horror on the azure eyes. "I would get home every night to find a new pair of unknown shoes by the door. It was a really painful experience for me, to see my brother trying to seek comfort in strangers."

Itachi started to feel emotional, but he was a professional at hiding that from his expression. "Worse was, it happened almost every night. It was as if Sasuke did not give a single care of who it was. Sometimes, those guys would stay for breakfast, but mostly the bastards would leave with a smirk on their face once they were done with him. I tried to talk him out of this madness, but he refused to listen. It was until one of the men he was with tried to make him do drugs that I really interfered."

 _"Come on, baby, try some." Itachi heard the voice come from his brother's room as he passed by. It sounded like a grown man. To make sure it was nothing he should worry about, he got himself to carefully open the door._

 _On the bed, he saw a really suspicious-looking man with his arm around Sasuke. He was trying to push some colorful pills into his brother's face. Itachi immediately fisted his arm and stepped angrily towards them. The man looked drugged himself, so all he had to do was give him a good punch in the nose to make him pass out._

 _Sasuke's eyes widened when some of the blood landed on him. Itachi was panting angrily as he grabbed the man by his collar and literally dragged him out of his house and threw him out. When he returned to Sasuke, his eyes were burning._

 _"This has gone on way too far! What are you doing with old men like him?! When are you going to stop making me worry!" Itachi was yelling. It was too much. He had held back so much and all the pent up rage and agony was just bursting out of him. He hated seeing his brother in this state._

 _"You don't get it Itachi," Sasuke muttered bitterly. He hugged his own body and stared angrily at him. "I can't get over him! No matter how much I try, all I can think of is Naruto... This is the only way to heal the scars in my chest." He clutched a trembling fist at the material of his shirt by his heart._

 _Itachi softened slightly, and approached his baby brother to wipe the tears that strolled down his beautiful high cheekbones. "This won't make you happy, brother."_

 _Sasuke laughed bitterly, and looked up with a broken expression. Lips trembling and eyes watering, he sobbed. "Itachi... What's happiness?" He whispered_.

Tears were already rolling down Naruto's cheeks, and he did not care if anyone saw it. He felt so much pain explode in his chest, it was as if he _felt_ every single thing the Uchiha was telling him. Was that really Sasuke? Did the break up do this to him?

It... was not far from what he experienced himself...

Only this was much worse.

Itachi reached for a napkin and gave it to the blonde. He gave him a small smile, which was unlike him. "Want me to stop here if it is too much for you?" He asked. Naruto shook his head quickly and thanked him as he used the white cloth to wipe his cheeks. His face was red, he felt devastated, but he needed to know more. He wanted to feel Sasuke's pain.

"Alright... So, this the first year, briefly explained. When he turned eighteen, he started to drink a lot. It worried me endlessly, because beer and bottles of sake was all I could find in his room."

 _"Is all of this because of Naruto? If you loved him so much, why did you leave him?" Itachi knew he was talking to deaf ears. Sasuke was drunk, could barely walk. Itachi was supporting more than half his weight as he walked him home._

 _Raven locks fell in front of pink dusted face. Sasuke kept mumbling incoherently all the way home. "You don't understand... baka..." he muttered, hiccupping into his brother's chest as he helped him out of his clothes. Itachi made his brother sit up on his bed, giving him a glass of cold water._

 _Sasuke leaned against his brother, not letting him go as pale fingers clutched his clothes. "I love Naruto..." He mumbled. His gaze was distant, eyes tired and lips parted. "Itachi... I miss him so much!" He sobbed into his chest, wetting it with his salty tears._

 _Itachi hugged him, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. He knew this was drunken mumbling, but it had to be what Sasuke was feeling inside. It had been one year, and he was still not over him?_

"I tried to make him stop drinking, but he kept finding ways to get alcohol. I could not leave him alone for a second. I stopped giving him money completely. If he wanted something, I would buy it for him. That got him mad for course, but that made him drink less." Itachi explained.

Naruto nodded, feeling a fresh set of tears just pool out of his eyes. Sasuke did not forget about him. It made him both happy in a twisted way and extremely sad at the same time. His heart throbbed knowing the raven had been aching for him just as he was.

Itachi gazed down the half filled cup of coffee, seeing his own eyes reflected in the liquid. Judging by Naruto's reaction, it was working. He was conveying the words right, he was understanding why Sasuke was like he was right now.

"When he stopped drinking, he started smoking. I am happy however that only lasted a couple of months, before he got himself to stop. Then came the period where he practically starved himself, and had nightmares every night. Nightmares about... you know."

Naruto nodded weakly, wiping more of the streaming tears.

"The phase where he would eat nothing did not last long, but that was because I forced him to eat. He started to gain weight and looked better after that. Then he started his model career, and I was so happy for him... I thought he had finally gotten his life together. But... it was only getting worse."

The brunette swallowed painfully, the story was coming to an end, and that was the part of his life he tried to forget. Naruto sniffed, looking at him with teary eyes as he waited for him to continue. Itachi exhaled raggedly.

"I thought everything had been fine you know? But... it wasn't. I will never forget the day I walked into Sasuke's room... to find a blade deep down his thigh."

 _Itachi heard some hissing from Sasuke's bedroom. It was no unusual thing anymore, to hear strange sounds coming from his room. The older had been constantly passing by to make sure the boy was fine. He wondered what would make Sasuke cause such a sound. He really hoped his brother was doing something normal, like masturbating, but to be sure, he opened the door._

 _The sight literally broke his heart._

 _A sob escaped Sasuke's lips, and he dug a small knife deeper into his flawless thigh. The raven was crying and breathing heavily as he watched the blood roll down his fair skin. Itachi had no time to stand there and be shocked. His immediate reaction was to grab the thin wrist holding the dangerous item._

 _"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" He screamed._

 _"Let go of me! Please, let me do this! I can't take this pain anymore, Itachi! I am hurting to my very core and it won't stop." Sasuke cried, tears streaming down his beautiful cheeks. "No matter how much I try, I can't forget about him. I don't want to live anymore, Itachi!"_

"He was cutting?!" Naruto asked, jumping from his seat and placing his hands on the table. His watery eyes staring straight at sad brown ones. Itachi's brows had a furrow between them, nodding defeated.

Naruto's lips were trembling as he gazed openly at him. His fair brows were knitting, and the tears had not stopped since they started. He then closed his lips, still trembling, as fell back on his seat and sobbed into his open palms.

Itachi reached for his shoulder and tapped it gently, comfortingly. Naruto could not believe all of this happened. It was plain horrible. It was all his fault... How could he forgive himself knowing the person he loves the most went through all of this because of him?

"I learned the same day he was suicidal too," Itachi started when the blonde had calmed down. Naruto wiped his tears desperately, ignoring the weird looks he got from other people as he waited for Itachi to finish.

"What could I do? I was completely lost and distressed. So, of course, I made him go to therapy and talk to some psychologists. It was against his will, but I forced him to, because he left me with no other choice. I will never forget the feeling of helplessness I had every time Sasuke felt down. Fortunately, therapy helped him a lot. By the age of twenty-one, he stopped all of his bad habits. Of course, he still slept around, but that was not what concerned me the most. He took up some studies and started working before he turned twenty-two. That made me very happy, and I stopped worrying for him trying to harm himself."

Itachi took a deep breath by the time he finished, feeling proud for managing to get through the whole story without breaking down. Naruto was crying, and he waited for him to calm down to continue. He was finished with the story, but he had more he wanted to say.

"Naruto... Look at me," he whispered after a while. The blonde boy carefully met his eyes, face red, but he managed to calm himself down. "Do you know why I am telling you this?"

"To make me regret everything I have ever done..." He murmured hoarsely and rubbed his nose with the back of his arm.

Itachi smiled. "No, Naruto. I'm telling you this because... I know that you can fix him. I am not putting the blame on you, it isn't your fault he reacted like that. But you know, he is my brother, and I will always take his side. It's not your fault he did all that to himself, but... I think he was just so in love with you... and so mad at himself for what happened that separated you. You were sad too, weren't you?"

"Absolutely. Sasuke was my everything. He still is... along with Menma." Naruto breathed deeply after managing to calm himself down. It was such a powerful story and it changed his perspective of Sasuke completely. "I still think it's my fault he got so depressed. I should've been a better boyfriend."

"Well, you have the chance to fix it now. But you do understand that it's going to be very hard for me to start liking you. You have a son, right? Imagine him doing to himself what Sasuke did because someone hurt him, wouldn't you _not_ want your son to be near that person?"

"Of course. I totally see where you're coming from," Naruto nodded. If Menma had to suffer because of someone, he would probably hate that person to bits too, which was why he understood it would take him a lot to make the older Uchiha even stop loathing him.

Itachi brushed pale fingers through his long brown locks and sighed. "So, are you still willing to date my brother?"

Naruto nodded determined, clenching his fists tightly. "I love Sasuke, maybe even more now. This is who he is, and I love every part of him. My hatred towards myself might have increased, but also my love for him. There is no way I'm not going to ask him out now. I want to fix my own mess. I want to heal every scar I have caused. If possible... I want to... make him happy."

"I will take your word for it. And I _swear_ , Uzumaki, I am not one to forgive people who hurt my family. But, I love Sasuke more than I hate you. I put his happiness before everything, and frankly, Sasuke loved you to the point where he couldn't bear to be away from you. Thus, I know you can make him happy."

Naruto felt honored and touched by Itachi's words. Did Sasuke really love him that much? Well, the effect the break up had on him proved that.

"Don't get too happy now, Uzuamki." The blonde blinked as he snapped out of his little happy bubble. "This doesn't guarantee anything. You still have to ask him out, and you still have to get a yes from _him_. Nothing is decided yet, so don't celebrate too early." With that, Itachi rose from his seat and left the younger male alone.

The words made realization strike him, and he sighed heavily. It was true, he had to ask Sasuke out first. Nothing was remotely decided yet.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto breathed nervously as he waited for the clock to hit nine. He had planned to ask Sasuke out when he picked Menma up, but the raven had a day off. When he later texted him, asking of when he would be home, he said he would around nine.

Menma was sleepily listening to his father tell him stories. Naruto sat at the edge of his bed, stroking his beautiful dark hair. The boy loved when his father would sit next to him and tell him everything he knew. He always had fun stories to tell.

"I think it's time you cut your hair," Naruto commented, noticing his locks had grown quite long. Menma's pupils dilated in horror.

"What, no!" He protested. Naruto chuckled and hugged his tiny frame. Menma blinked, not understanding if that meant he was going to get a haircut or not. He hated when people touched his hair. Unless it was daddy... or Sasuke.

When the blonde pulled back, he wore a bright smile on his lips. His eyes were dreamy and shining. The positivity reflected back on Menma, and he smiled with a blush. "Daddy looks so happy. I'm happy!"

"That's because I _am_ happy. Who wouldn't be happy to have such an awesome boy like you?" Naruto tickled his sides, making the boy giggle and kick his legs. Menma panted and laughed, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy," he yawned. Naruto glanced at the clock, it was already twenty minutes past nine. He kissed his boy goodnight and closed the door behind him carefully.

The nervous butterflies from before creeped inside his stomach once he was left with the silence of his apartment. Naruto had to take several deep breaths, because the nerves got the best of him. He could not remember the last time he felt so nervous.

It was understandable. He finally realized that if this was what it meant to be in love, then he had only ever been in love with Sasuke. No one had ever made him feel this way.

Naruto jogged to the bathroom and threw some cold water on his face before wiping it thoroughly with a towel. Once he faced the mirror again, he tried to fix his messy hair. It was all over the place like usual, but he wanted to look good for Sasuke.

He was merely wearing a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, but there was no need to change. That would be ridiculous. He was only going to ask him out on a date. Naruto could not help but spray some cologne before finally dragging his feet out the house.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Naruto started imagining all kinds of bad scenarios. His heart was thumping and head spinning.

Finally, he rang the doorbell to Sasuke's place.

 _Come on, there is no going back now._

 _Be a man and face it._

 _Grow a freakin' pair._

"Naruto?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes. He had unconsciously closed them, and he was staring directly into the Uchiha's crotch.

Gulping heavily, Naruto met his eyes, a warm shade of red spreading on his cheeks once the ebony gaze landed on him.

Sasuke was massaging his shoulders lightly, looking quite tired, but still as gorgeous as ever. He was lightly clothed, with a long sleeved loose shirt and shorts, probably ready to go to bed. Naruto resisted the urge to gape at his beauty and straightened his back.

"G-good evening..."

"You too."

"I have something I want to ask," the blonde blurted and rubbed the side of his arm.

Sasuke raised a brow, then opened the door wider. "Okay. Come in. Want some tea?"

"T-thank you... I would love to stay, but Menma is alone and I can't be gone for too long." Naruto just stood in the hallway and closed the door. Sasuke nodded silently, before crossing his sleeved arms, waiting for him to speak

 _Waah, he smells so good._ Naruto thought, once the scent of soap and olives filled his nostrils. He noticed the sleeves on Sasuke's dark pajama shirt were a bit long, hiding his arms from view. He looked adorable.

"So," Naruto kicked with his foot shyly, then met the mesmerizing onyx eyes. "Would you like to... um... have dinner with me this weekend?"

A look of surprise colored Sasuke's face, and it became silent. Naruto could feel sweat run down his neck, and he was praying to every God he had ever heard of to show him mercy. After a couple of seconds, which felt like hours to Naruto, the raven spoke.

"Just the two of us?" His tone was gentle, soft, and he wore a small smile on his lips. Naruto nodded, fear spreading in his chest. Sasuke brushed a long bang behind his ear, showing off a silver earring, before nodding with an expression of mild surprise. "Sure."

 _What? Really? Are you sure? Just like that? Oh my God._

It took Naruto everything to not ask him why he would agree to such a thing. Why would he want to go on a date with a guy who hurt him to the point of wanting to kill himself?

But those thoughts quickly left and were replaced with optimistic thoughts. Sasuke agreed!

He was glowing with happiness when he realized that he just got the green light. _He said yes. Sasuke said yes! Well, he said "sure" but that meant yes, right?_ Naruto's whole frame was shaking, before he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Do you have time on F-Friday?" Naruto sobbed, wiping his tears embarrassed. _Why do I have to cry like a baby now of all times?_ Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Why are you crying?" His tone was not rude or any of the sort, just surprised.

"Sorry... I'm just really happy," he felt more tears swell out of his sky blue eyes. Sasuke shook his head amused and tapped his golden hair.

"I have time after five, is that okay?"

Naruto felt speechless, and he nodded quickly. "Y-yeah... I will text you details later..." he barely managed to choke out without stuttering or sobbing.

"Sure," Sasuke nodded. Naruto wanted to hug him, but he guessed that was too inappropriate for now. So he smiled genuinely before bidding him goodnight.

 _I can't believe it..._ Naruto thought once he went to his own bed, shaking with excitement. _I made a fool of myself, like usual... but he agreed to go on a date with me._

 _Well, I never explicitly stated it, but he understood it was a date, right?_

 _What else would dinner for two mean?_

 _It's a date..._

Naruto rolled like a little child on the bed and hugged his pillow, smiling into it.

 _Nothing can go wrong now._

* * *

 **AN:**

Omg… Thank you so much for the support everyone

I have taken every piece of advice given to me, I couldn't reply to the guest reviews, but I want to say that I'm thankful for the advice and feedback!

Stay tuned for more updates, they will be up soon, I'm finally getting to the part I wanted to write about the most, hihi

Have a nice day, everyone!

-YaoiKitty


	20. Chapter 20

_Naruto fluttered his lashes and rubbed his eyes curiously, as he was met by darkness. He yawned soundly and reached for his bedside clock. Sleepily, he read the digits indicating it was almost forty minutes past midnight._

 _He turned in his bed, coming face to face with his sleeping boyfriend. The boys had to sleep very close every time one of them stayed over. Both boys owned a single-sized bed, but then again, none of them minded the intimacy._

 _With a smile, Naruto stroked his boyfriend's silky dark strands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The raven was taking more of the blanket, leaving Naruto with barely enough to cover his body. However, it was okay, he would gladly freeze a bit if that meant his pretty boyfriend stayed warm._

 _He sneaked his arm under the thick comforter and took a hold of his hand. Sasuke opened his eyes after a while, feeling the thumb of Naruto's finger circle his knuckle._

" _Not getting any sleep?" Sasuke whispered hoarsely, startling Naruto who thought he was sleeping. He smiled at him, though it was hard to see unless one's eyes adjusted to the darkness._

" _I just suddenly woke up, and I'm trying to find sleep again," the blonde murmured, snuggling closer to the raven's warm body. Sasuke yawned quietly and let him hug him into his chest. He listened to his boyfriend's beating heart and the ticking clock._

" _I'll keep you company till you sleep."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto stirred the pot concentrated, his tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of his lips as he tried to remember the recipe in his head. Gaara kept Menma company as his father tried to get the flavors of the food right. He had learned this new recipe at the culinary school, and he wanted to try it out on his own. He had wanted to invite Sasuke over, but the raven was working till very late this evening.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Gaara, I really had no idea Sasuke was working today," Naruto smiled, leaning against the kitchen counter for a moment to let the stew stir on its own. Gaara, who was helping Menma with solving a puzzle game, looked up with a smirk.

"Glad to be the second choice," he rolled his eyes jokingly. Naruto blushed a bit.

"H-hey, it wasn't like that..." He looked away, flustered. "And don't pretend you didn't only come over because Neji is away for the evening. We can both keep each other company."

Gaara nodded quietly, smiling at the look of concentration on Menma's face as he put the pieces together. His turquoise gaze fell on Naruto again, who went back to make the food. He knew he had something to tell him, he could see that he was a bit distracted when talking to him.

"So, any news?" The redhead asked, helping him start out. He had not been with Naruto for a while, it was mostly Neji who hung out with him. Gaara had been busy with his part time job and studies, which made this a great opportunity to catch up on things.

Naruto wiped his hands on his apron and grabbed a baby carrot, taking a seat next to his son and telling him to gape up. Menma giggled before parting his lips and letting his father feed him the vegetable.

"Yeah..." Naruto ruffled his son's hair and stroked a flat palm over the birthmarks on his cheeks. He met Gaara's eyes. "I kinda asked Sasuke out on date."

Silence fell over the kitchen, except for Menma's humming and the boiling pot on the stove. Gaara blinked surprised. "Really? When?"

"A couple of days ago," Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck timidly. "I'm taking him for dinner tomorrow..."

Gaara leaned back against his chair, watching the other's face carefully with crossed arms. "I thought you gave up trying to date that asshole? I mean, I get it, maybe the bad boy image is hot, and he is really good-looking, but is there any other reason you would want to go out with that jerk? I'm honestly just thinking of what's best for you... I don't want you to get hurt… Again."

Naruto felt a bit insulted by his words, but it was not Gaara's fault. Last time he talked about Sasuke with Gaara, he accused him for many things. A lot had happened since then, but the redhead had yet to know about that.

"You know, Gaara," the blonde swallowed, sadness taking over the blue orbs. "Sasuke is not the person you think he is. I have said some bad things about him, but that was just because I let my feelings take over. He is really a much stronger person than I will ever be. He has all reason to be rude to us, he has just been through a lot." Naruto defended.

"Okay… What has he been through?"

"Just trust me, okay?" Naruto murmured, shaking his head. He tried not to let the emotions overwhelm him right now. Ever since he had that talk with Itachi, Sasuke never left his mind. He thought about him day in and day out, every morning and night.

Gaara was confused, but he understood Naruto must have found out some sensitive information about the raven that he did not want to tell to anyone. He respected that.

"I love him so much, Gaara. You have no idea how hard it has been to hold back all this pent up love..."

"Well… As long as you're happy," Gaara stated, before putting this conversation behind him and directing his attention to Menma.

Naruto glanced to the side, making sure the pot was okay, before turning back to the other two. He could not help but think about Sasuke again. It felt like a dream come true, to have the person he loved so much to even _want_ to give him a chance.

What would happen then, if Sasuke felt the same? Would they start going out again?

The whole thing sounded so unreal and magical to Naruto. He thought of how happy he would be, to finally have the love of his life back. However, he could not brush off this feeling nagging in his chest every time he thought of dating Sasuke.

He felt extremely selfish. No, he _knew_ he was selfish. Sasuke could help him in so many ways if they dated again. Naruto would have someone to kill his loneliness, someone to love and cherish. He would have someone to be by his side, help him around the house and raise his son. Yet... He could not help but wonder… what did Sasuke _really_ get out of this?

Sasuke could do perfectly fine on his own. He could take care of himself, provide himself and he did not need Naruto in order to fulfill that. He had already made a career on his own, and had so many talents, and what could Naruto give him?

A... family?

Though, Sasuke already had his brother, and anybody else could give him a family as well.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt very depressed. His shoulders slumped and he sunk back down his seat. His thoughts always took a negative turn lately, but it was the truth. He never realized that he was really of no use to the raven.

Gaara had been busy with Menma to think anything of the silence on Naruto's part. When he looked up again, he was surprised to see the sad expression coloring the other's face. "Hey, everything alright? You suddenly look blue."

Naruto met his eyes and sighed. "I was just... thinking of how much I need Sasuke, and how little he actually needs me. It hit me kinda hard."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No..." Naruto paused. "But I don't see any pros in dating me, to be honest."

"Bullshit," Gaara stated. "You're an amazing person. Stop putting yourself down like that. I think Sasuke needs you just as much as you need him." When he saw the unconvinced look on the blonde's face, he sighed. "Come on, list up all the pros in dating you."

 _List up the pros?_ Naruto thought, cocking an eyebrow. He tried to think of some in his head, but when he saw the impatient look on Gaara's face, he blinked.

"Y-you mean... out loud?"

"Yeah, I want to make sure you're thinking of some." He encouraged.

"Uh, okay..." Naruto scratched the back of his head, not coming up with anything. "Pros of going out with me..." He tightened his brows and stared concentrated down. "Uh... Pros..." he mumbled, swallowing hard. He looked like he was thinking hard, with no results. Gaara narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

 _Seriously?_

 _Where did all of his confidence go?_

"You're loyal." Gaara started, helping him out. Naruto felt truly lost, and was surprised to hear the redhead speak. "You're very friendly." he reminded him. "You're selfless, and put your loved ones first." He pointed out. "You express your love openly, and never give up on your love." Naruto's eyes widened. "You apologize when you have to. You never let your pride hurt the ones you love."

Gaara was stating his impression of Naruto. He knew he did not know him as well as Sasuke did, but he was sure of what he was saying. He had never seen the blonde having so little self-esteem. "You're also good-looking, and young. You're adventurous, supportive and always push people to follow their dreams."

"And you're the kindest daddy in the world!" Menma finished, throwing his arms up happily. Gaara chuckled.

"These are qualities everyone searches for in a partner, and you have them all, so don't underestimate yourself."

Naruto could not help but let a small smile fall on his lips. It was nice to hear such things when he was feeling down. He always found it hard to find good qualities in himself, because he always focused seeing the best in others.

"Thank you guys," he murmured, taking his son in his arms and hugging him tightly into his lap. Menma sighed into his neck and kissed his chin once they pulled back.

"I will just hope for the best," Naruto smiled, nuzzling Menma's nose.

Gaara nodded, proud to have brought some confidence back to the blonde. "By the way, I am free tomorrow night. Want me to babysit Menma?"

"Really? I mean, I don't want to burden you..."

"Nah, don't think about it. It's better than letting a total stranger be with him, no?" Gaara tapped the boy's dark head, who only nodded with a blush.

Naruto grinned happily. "Gaara, you're the best!"

Excitement fluttered in his chest, and a mix of nervousness and anticipation floated in his system at the thought of tomorrow. He felt so lucky to have Sasuke agree to a date with him. He still had no idea what the raven felt, no one did, not even Itachi. His feelings were still a mystery.

 _Hopefully, I will make him fall in love with me again._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Suigetsu was smirking interested at the raven, who had turned his wardrobe upside down trying to search for the perfect look. He had tried on at least three pair of jeans and who knew how many shirts. Still, he was not satisfied.

"This must be one hell of a date for you to bother so much with what you wear..." Suigetsu commented cheekily, resting on the bed with his chin on his palm. Sasuke glanced briefly at him, then looking away when he knew his face would flush.

The only reason he even let Suigetsu in was because he just showed up, and Sasuke was too busy getting ready for the date to kick him out. Instead, he decided to be nice to him and even told him what he was up to when asked.

"Is he hot?" Suigetsu probed while Sasuke tried on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans.

"Kinda..." The raven shrugged, acting indifferent.

"Describe him for me," Suigetsu grinned. He was really interested in knowing who this mysterious date was. The two had not seen each other for months, and the fair-haired male had moved on from Sasuke, as he was in a happy relationship. That was why the two could make casual talk without it being awkward.

"You're annoying," Sasuke massaged his shoulder as a furrow settled between his dark brows. He ended up with the grey pants and white shirt with a few buttons undone, elegantly showing off his silver necklace and collarbones. He took a seat next to Suigetsu on the bed, grabbing the beer can from the other's hand and taking a long sip from it.

"He's okay looking. Very outstanding, with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin," Sasuke mumbled, playfully elbowing Suigetsu when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "He has a son."

Suigetsu's smirk widened and his eyes lit up. He whistled. "Ooo~ he's a _daddy_ then?"

Sasuke choked on his mouthful, and it was safe to say all of the beer spurted out of his lips and on Suigetsu's face. The ebony eyes widened and his face reddened. "What the fuck? He's younger than me, you disgusting weirdo. Oh my fuck, I can't look him in the eye the same way after you said that." Sasuke did not apologize for wetting his friend's face and clothes and just handed him his can back.

"Chill dude," Suigetsu wiped his pale cheek with his sleeve. "I guess you always go for the younger ones, and you called _me_ a pervert when I used to check out your ass."

"He's barely one year younger than me," Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically and went to clean the mess he made of his closet. Suigetsu hummed and got up to help him as well.

"You said you fucked a sixteen year old boy once-"

"And" Sasuke cut him off, dragging the 'a'. "That's enough, Suigetsu, it's time for you to leave now." He pushed the male out by his back to the front door. The amethyst eyed male stuck his tongue out once at the front door.

"Party pooper. Have fun with your date," he said, opening the door and grinning with sharp teeth at Sasuke. "By the way, lock your damn door! I swear you're gonna get murdered one day," he scolded, before disappearing.

"Whatever." Sasuke was about to lock the door, but that was forgotten as soon as he got a text on his phone. He picked it up and turned around to open it. It was a text from Naruto.

Sasuke was too occupied with his phone to hear or notice the front door opening again, before closing, then locking. He looked down the screen, pupils moving and while reading the message. He was unaware of the careful steps approaching him slowly, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

His heart jumped, and that nagging uncomfortable feeling he always felt when stepping outside, came back to him right now. The feeling of being shadowed or stalked. Gulping, Sasuke froze on his spot, feeling the fingers tighten around his shoulder. A cold chill ran down his spine.

His heart drummed.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto had wanted to pick Sasuke up, like in a traditional date, but he did not want the raven to feel unmanly or uncomfortable, he knew he would take it the wrong way. He thought to save that for another date, after they talk things out and become comfortable around each other.

It was nothing formal, just an ordinary restaurant, and Naruto had texted Sasuke the address. He stood outside waiting, embarrassed every time he smelled his own cologne. It was strong. He had gotten a bit over-enthusiastic, and ended up putting on a lot.

He held a single red rose in his hand. Naruto would have loved to buy him a bouquet of colorful roses, but there was no way Sasuke would accept that. At least not yet. He was sure the raven would snort at the rose, even.

Checking his watch, Naruto sighed nervously at the thought of meeting Sasuke soon. This was going to be different. Last time he saw him, they were just friends, _neighbors_ , but if everything went well this evening, maybe they could be something more.

Naruto knew he had to impress Itachi too, not only Sasuke. The blonde really looked up to the older Uchiha. He had never met such a genuine and kind person before, the love he held for Sasuke showed clearly. Honestly, Itachi became Naruto's role model.

However, Naruto thought sadly. Even though Itachi managed to help Sasuke a lot, he had failed in bringing happiness back to his life. Sasuke was not happy, Naruto knew him well enough to see that. Itachi told Naruto himself that Sasuke was damaged and not one bit happy. Itachi has done everything he could for Sasuke, and he trusted Naruto would manage what he could not. Bring him happiness.

There was a lot he did not understand about the raven, but he could see in his eyes that he wanted to get out of the darkness he put himself in. The pretty ebony orbs were almost crying out for help.

"I'm made him very happy once..." Naruto murmured to himself, rubbing the side of his arm and lowering his head. "I can make him happy again." He loved him so much, and he felt like he never really got the chance to show Sasuke just how much he yearned just to see a smile on his face.

Naruto had held back his feelings for so long, just for Sasuke's sake. The little time the two spent as friends, the blonde had gotten to know the raven even more, and he fell even harder in love.

Sasuke was everything he would ever want.

It was already twenty minutes past six, Naruto wondered what was taking his date so long. They were supposed to meet half an hour ago. Running his fingers through his hair, Naruto just crossed his arms and decided to wait patiently.

And not lose hope.

* * *

 **AN:**

Just a short update, because the next chapter is going to be very…

Let's just say that you should prepare yourself…

Anyways, hope to hear some thoughts, and I'll see you soon :D

Love you guys,

-YaoiKitty


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: contains mature themes… Not the good way…

* * *

 _Naruto was panting irregularly as he finally reached his destination. His legs hurt from running without a single pause all the way from the train station. The cold weather made it even harder to breath as he was quickly running out of it._

 _Once he laid his eyes on Sasuke, who stood patiently outside the movie theater building, all the pent up frustration just exploded. Naruto was late, terribly late. They were supposed to meet for a movie date two hours ago._

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, startling his boyfriend who had been blowing on his cold hands to warm himself. He looked up, a feeling of relief washing over him when his eyes landed on the visibly exhausted blonde. "Sasuke..." He panted, throwing his arms around him. "I'm so sorry! You know the train was delayed because of the storm and they had to fix it and there was no signal down there so I couldn't call even though I knew that I still tried and it was so frustrating because I waited hours down there and you waited here in the cold-"_

 _"Naruto!" Sasuke cut him off, grabbing his shoulders and making him face him. Naruto had started crying, face red from running and lips trembling as he spoke with no pause. "It's alright." Sasuke whispered, looking around briefly before planting a kiss on his lips._

 _Their lips were cold against each other, the kiss tasting salty of Naruto's tears. Sasuke sighed as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him tighter and pressed him as close as he could. When they pulled back, the blonde took Sasuke's cold hand and kissed it apologetically._

 _"I always mess up our dates," Naruto murmured, visibly calmer as he held both his lover's hands. Sasuke sighed and squeezed his hands tighter._

 _"The movie has already ended, but luckily I didn't buy the tickets," he looked to the side. "Want to get warm in the café over there?" He nodded towards the cozy-looking place. Naruto smiled warmly and leaned into his forehead._

 _"Anything you want, love."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke kept looking straight ahead, his mind chaotic as he tried not to panic. He knew he could easily grab the man's hand and twist it around if he was quick enough. He had to think strategically, but it was hard to focus when his mind was clouded with flashbacks. This suddenly cold feeling that washed over him was not unknown to him. He had a feeling he knew who this was, but he hoped from the deepest of his heart that he was wrong.

 _Is it him...?_

Suddenly, Sasuke felt the man's lips on his ear and his breathing picked up. The voice was hoarse and sharp against his ear. "You should have listened to your _friend_." That was all Sasuke got to hear before he felt a handkerchief being pressed against his nose and lips.

 _No, not this time!_

Before the raven breathed in the drug he forced his mouth open and bit the hand as hard as he could. A loud hiss left the man's lips, but Sasuke did not get to turn around before one of the man's arms wrapped around his body.

"Stay still!"

A second later, Sasuke moaned as a sharp stingy feeling entered the side of his neck. A needle was thrust into his neck, injecting something into his body. Sasuke kicked, elbowed and scratched at every part of the intruder he could. His body abruptly became so heavy, and he felt dizzy and weak.

His last thought before he fell unconscious, was how much of a coward he was. He could easily have taken this man down. He was still suffering from posttraumatic stress, and it dominated his actions and thinking.

His body refused to listen to him.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS** **NSNSNS**

Naruto checked his watch every two minutes, waiting for his date. One hour passed, and Sasuke had still not showed up. Each minute got him more impatient, and the time was passing agonizingly slow.

It was hard to stay positive.

 _Did he change his mind?_ Naruto wondered, walking around in circles with his hands inside his skinny blue jeans. He had put the rose down the ground, as it was getting limp in his sweaty hands. Sasuke would not cancel on him without any notice, that was very unlike him.

A memory unexpectedly flashed through his mind, and he smiled. He remembered showing up very late to a movie date with Sasuke because of the delay in the trains. There had been an icy snowstorm. The raven had patiently waited for him in the cold, even though the movie had ended when Naruto finally got there.

They ended up going to a coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate and eating sweets. Naruto remembered feeling endlessly guilty, but that was also one of the best days of his life. It was that night he and Sasuke lost their virginities. After the sweet date, Sasuke had stayed over at Naruto's. It was one of his most treasured memories.

With newfound hope, Naruto straightened his back and picked up the rose. If Sasuke waited two hours outside a movie theater for him in the horribly cold winter, then he would wait as long as it took now.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke's vision was blurry as he fluttered his heavy lashes. For a moment, he could not remember a single thing. His brows furrowed, his throat dry as he licked his lips. When his vision became clearer, Sasuke found himself in his bedroom.

 _Did I fall asleep?_ Sasuke tried to get up, but he could not move his limbs. Arching his brows confused, Sasuke tried to sit up, but he felt weak and uncomfortable. It was not until he saw his arms being tightly bound over his head, that he remembered the former event.

 _It's him._

Panic and pure fear spread through Sasuke's system.

 _It's Orochimaru._

 _How did he find me?!_

 _Why is he here?_

 _What does he want from me?_

Sasuke was on the verge of hyperventilating, but his whole body froze when the door opened, and the familiar face of his nightmares showed up right in front of him. Orochimaru was smirking wickedly, approaching the terrified frame with slow steps.

"You have some very nice, tight belts," the man said, holding about three of them in his hands. Sasuke refused to show him how utterly terrified he was of him, and just glared as much as he could. It was hard, because his muscles would not move.

The man must have used a different drug this time.

Orochimaru put the belts on the side of the bed, licking his lips as he held up one of Sasuke's kitchen knifes. "It's been a while, Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" He chuckled, knowing very well the boy could not answer him. He got on the bed, pointing the knife at Sasuke's chin.

"It took me _years_ to finally find you. Stupid boy, do you know how much trouble I had to go through?" Orochimaru sneered, using his other hand to grab a fistful of coal strands and pulling his face upwards. "Did you think you could hide from me?"

 _What is he talking about?_

Sasuke kept silent. There was so much evil reflected in the green eyes, staring directly into his soul. Orochimaru put the knife against Sasuke's cheek, tracing his pretty features with the blade.

 _I hope he beats me up and leaves me..._

 _I just don't want him to... Touch me._

Orochimaru raised the knife and ran it over Sasuke's shirt, tearing it open easily. "I have been watching you for months, boy, and I know you have noticed me," he licked the pale ear, sending a cold chill down his spine. "You are clever. I know you have noticed me following you around, but you _still_ don't lock the door. Is that your way of inviting me, hm?"

 _What a sick twisted bastard, just waiting until I get out of these restrains._

"Well, how _rude_ of me to not show up earlier," Orochimaru laughed wickedly. Sasuke knew he was trying to play with his psyche. The best he could do was to block the words out. His chest was exposed to the man, the shirt being torn to shreds. "Do you know what I want? Why I'm here?"

Sasuke stared blankly at him, locking all emotions from his face. Inside, he was a terrified mess. Orochimaru had only showed up in his nightmares.

This _had_ to be a nightmare.

"I want to break you," Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke chin roughly. "I want to make you pay for thinking you could get away from me, coward. You transferred schools because of me? How pathetic. I was going to make you my little whore, but you ruined my plans, and you're going to pay."

With that, Orochimaru stuck three of his fingers inside the boy's mouth, chocking him. Sasuke wanted to bite them, anything, but he could not move. Chuckling, the man thrust his fingers deeper past his plush lips. "I would love to fuck that mouth of yours, but the drug is going to wear off soon, and I know you bite. You're a feisty little pet."

Sasuke was boiling with rage, hatred and fear. This could _not_ be happening. He was _not_ about to get assaulted in his own home, in his own _bed_. He was not being treated like some kind of animal, and Orochimaru was _not_ about to rape him again. No way was this real. This was a nightmare. Soon he would wake up from this and find himself in the restaurant with Naruto.

 _Naruto..._

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw the twitching of the pale fingers that were painfully bound to the headboard. That meant the drug was wearing off. Quickly, he pulled his fingers out, grabbing the belts lying on the side. Sasuke was not even paying attention as the longhaired spread his thighs apart, right after undressing his lower half. Slowly.

"Mmm," He hummed, fondling his skin. "Your body is even more arousing now, now that I'm not about to fuck a _child_." Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he felt so much disgust towards the man.

Did he have to bring that up? It took him years to get over the last assault. He was so traumatized. Those scars had healed, but Orochimaru was about to brutally open them all once again.

Sasuke wanted to kick around, watching in horror as the man wrapped one of his belts around his upper thigh, tightening it and wrapping the end of it to the handle of the drawer that was under his bed. He did the same to his other thigh, leaving him completely exposed.

"I have drugs that take longer to wear off. But I want you to scream, kick around, _resist_ me," Orochimaru explained, running his hands up and down the milky thighs. He felt up his chest, then back down to his thighs. "I like it when you fight back."

 _No... Wake up... This is a nightmare..._

 _This can't be happening._

Long agonizing minutes passed, with Orochimaru smiling wickedly while feeling up the tempting body under him. Sasuke closed his eyes shut, not showing him any sign of discomfort or that he was actually more than just terrified inside. If he was going to get raped, he was not going to show Orochimaru that he was in pain. He would not let him win.

"A-ah..." Sasuke gasped at the unexpected wet feeling that touched the inside of his thigh. His pupils dilated at the sight of the man running his tongue over his pale skin. _This isn't happening_. He then realized the sound that he made, and Orochimaru's grin widened.

"Y-you sick... fuck..." Sasuke chocked out, finally feeling his muscles again, though it was hard to talk with his mouth dry. He tried to move his wrists, hoping to break free from the extremely tight knot. Sasuke knew he was strong enough to slip out, but that required breaking his own bones, and he decided Orochimaru was not worth it.

"Wrong. I want to hear you moan like the little bitch you are," Orochimaru breathed, having a hold of the wriggling legs. Sasuke was doing his best to try to break free, but the belts were binding him so tightly he could almost feel the leathery material slice through his flesh. Each movement was extremely painful.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke gathered all the little saliva he could and spit it on the man's face. Orochimaru glared as he wiped it away, before roughly yanking the boy's hair, making him hiss painfully.

"I'm _not_ gonna go easy on you now. How dare you think you have any power over me?" Orochimaru understood he was not doing a very good job of making the boy suffer. He angrily lifted the wriggling thighs and licking the underside of his knee.

The more Orochimaru touched him, the more Sasuke realized that this was not a dream. It was actually going to happen, and he could do nothing to stop it. Resisting only turned the twisted bastard on, but lying there submissively made him feel more humiliated than he could ever imagine.

There was literally no escape from this.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto was starting to fear that maybe Sasuke not showing up was his way of telling him that there was no chance for them. That there would never be a romantic relationship between them, and he had to give up.

There was no way Naruto could keep it platonic with Sasuke. The feelings he had for the man were too great and he would break himself if he caged them inside. Naruto did not lose hope, because he had only waited for two hours. He could wait more.

Something could have happened that made him this late. There had to be an explanation. Naruto believed in this love, and he was not going to lose faith when it came to Sasuke.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke muffled a painful scream when Orochimaru pressed his member against his unprepared entrance. The humiliation and shame that he felt inside was overwhelming him, and he knew his face must be completely crimson by now.

"Fuck, it won't go in," the much older man muttered under his breath. "It looks like I have to prepare you, what a pain. I thought a used whore like you would be loose down there," he mocked, obviously wanting to skip the preparation.

Keeping silent, Sasuke glared hatefully at the man and had still not given up trying to get free. Orochimaru leaned into his face, licking a long stripe from his neck and up his chin. He nibbled his jaw and sucked. Sasuke's face wrinkled in disgust and the man licked his lips.

"I'm going to be very nice and finger fuck that slutty ass, now open that mouth and suck on my fingers. I swear, if you bite, it will be worse for you," he warned, not waiting before forcing his fingers down Sasuke's throat.

The raven immediately bit down the digits as hard as he could, earning a pained growl from Orochimaru. The man stared in horror as blood tickled down his fingers, and he snapped. "You worthless bitch," he slapped the boy as hard as he could, leaving a bright red bruise on the beautiful fair cheek.

He then grabbed a fistful of black hair and tugged it with force. "You asked for it." And like that, he pushed his head back to the headboard. Sasuke refused to let out any sound, only pulling at his restrains as Orochimaru lifted his legs and forced his member inside his hole.

"Ghhh...!" Sasuke chocked back a groan as the hard member tore through his muscles and forced its way inside of him. The burning feeling down there was unbearable, and he had to bite down his bottom lip to hold back a cry, his eyes widening in pain.

"I want you to remember me every time you close and open your eyes," Orochimaru breathed, his long strands falling on the boy's chest as he buried himself deep in him. Sasuke tried to not think of the fact that the sick rapist was _in_ him, without any condom or consent for that matter.

Sasuke felt so violated, so used, dirty, worthless, weak and the list went on as he did everything he could to keep his emotions from showing on his face. The older man was still talking, but Sasuke had completely shut down everything around him.

Every thrust made the urge to cry even greater. Every touch made him feel like a pathetic little wimp who could not fight for himself.

 _Who lets themselves get raped twice? Twice!_

 _I'm a fucking sissy._

Sasuke had no idea how much time passed, because it felt like days to him. Finally, he felt the man pull out of him, and his eyes opened in surprise. Orochimaru grinned wickedly at him, before stroking himself over the raven, and spilling his seed all over the boy's face.

Orochimaru laughed at the mortified look on Sasuke's face, his eyes looking completely broken. "You're how old again? Over twenty, and I still can easily dominate you. Oh, you must feel so pathetic," he leaned down, loving the devastated look in the ebony eyes. Hi face was covered in cum, wrists red and bruised as his body was completely at his mercy.

He was slowly wrecking the boy.

When all he was met with was silence, Orochimaru bent to suck and lick the cum off Sasuke's face. The raven laid still, arms and legs falling limp as he accepted that there was nothing he could do. He was broken. Once again.

"Good boy, it's better for you to-" Orochimaru was cut off when a loud ringing noise filled the bedroom. Sasuke knew it was his phone, but he did not care. It was not like he expected Orochimaru to let him answer it.

Interested, the older man grabbed the phone lying on the floor, and went back to the bed. "Naruto...?" He read out loud. Immediately, Sasuke's eyes widened, and he felt his heart clench tightly.

The date.

Naruto was probably thinking he was late.

Or not showing up.

He had no idea what the clock even was, and how long Naruto must have waited...

"Is this the same Naruto who you used to fool around with in high school?"

Sasuke shook his head. _How dare he think we were fooling around?_ Orochimaru grinned at the nervous glint in the dark eyes, and he knew he must have been lying. "Were you supposed to meet him?" Again, Sasuke shook his head. He hoped the man would just let it go.

"The poor thing... I will send him a text... Doesn't he know it's rude to interrupt people like this?"

"No!" Sasuke yelled, surprising himself and Orochimaru. "I will do anything. Just ignore the call. He has nothing to do with this, you scumbag!"

Orochimaru smirked interested, before cancelling the call. Sasuke sighed relieved, but that was short-lived as he saw the man type a message on his phone. "What did you-"

"Shut up, whore." He threw the phone away, not caring where it landed. He grabbed Sasuke's chin roughly, facing him directly. "I'm tired of you complaining." He grabbed the third belt he had brought, and yanked Sasuke's hair to wrap it around him.

The material was rough and scratchy against him. Sasuke whimpered as the leather was tightly gagging him, leaving drool leaking down his chin as he struggled to breathe.

"When I'm done with you. You will never be able to recover. This is for those years you thought you were free from me," Orochimaru spit, clawing at his thighs, before burying himself deep in him and biting at his neck.

Sasuke did not bother holding his voice back. He was creaming into the belt as his body was being taken brutally. He had his limits, and this was it. He had not prepared for this to happen. It was too much for his already damaged and fragile psyche to handle.

Orochimaru was getting his so-called revenge. Even though Sasuke had never done anything to deserve this.

The bed was cracking and hitting the headboard with force. Orochimaru enjoyed every muffled cry, ever pained moan and every tear that escaped the Sasuke's eyes.

This was his absolute limit.

The only thing that comforted him was the thought of Naruto.

 _Oh... Naruto..._ He started sobbing.

 _Naruto..._

 _I hope you're okay._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Blue eyes widened as the digits blinked back at him. His body shook as sadness overwhelmed him. Naruto bit his trembling bottom lip and did all he could to not lose it. Never had he thought that one sentence could bring him so much pain.

 _Leave me the fuck alone._

Naruto put his phone down, trembling. So this was his answer. He stared down the ground, at his feet, blankly.

Minutes passed, maybe hours, Naruto did not know. He felt like everything he had worked for just crushed.

 _Leave me the fuck alone._

Why would he do this? Why would Sasuke give him so much hope, only to shatter everything he had ever dreamt of, in a matter of a second?

 _I guess... It's time to move on now, for good._ Naruto thought, picking up the rose and throwing it in the nearest container. He walked a few steps, head lowered and hands buried in his pockets. The thought of it ending like this... no... it was unacceptable.

Naruto straightened his back and held his head high. This was not how he was going to end things. Not without talking to Sasuke first. He would _not_ make the same mistake again. He would not assume things without talking to Sasuke at least. Hurrying back home, the blonde decided to go and talk to the raven, face to face and clear this up.

A text message was not enough. That was too impersonal. Naruto was sure something bad happened to Sasuke for him to snap at him like that. Thus, he would not give up on him, yet.

 _I'm not giving up on you, Sasuke..._

 _At least give me a chance first._

 _I love you too much to let you go this easily._

 _I love you..._

 _I love you._

 _You mean the world to me._

 _I hope you're okay._

* * *

 **AN:**

Because this chapter was too dramatic, I will be writing the next one asap.

Before you guys kill me for doing this, be patient, everything will fall into place, and the next chapters will make up for this 250%, so stay tuned!

You will like the next chapters!

I will update soon, because I can't leave you hanging D:

Take care,

-YaoiKitty


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend. He was there for me when something similar to what happened to Sasuke happened to me. I wouldn't be where I am now without him enjoy:

* * *

" _Do you still miss him?" Jiraiya asked softly, taking a seat next to his foster son on the bed. Naruto was gazing at a random spot on the wall, his orbs lifeless. He had not gotten out of his room in days, still thinking about his ex-boyfriend._

 _His eyes turned to meet Jiraiya's, before dropping on the sleeping baby in his arms. He held the barely two months old boy into his chest, as if he was dearest thing in the world to him. Which he was._

 _He watched his son sleep peacefully, and kissed his hair. He had kept himself from doing a lot of harm to himself because of Menma._

 _His baby._

 _But that did not stop the heartache Sasuke left him with._

 _Jiraiya stroked Naruto's golden hair, feeling so unhappy for his agony._

" _Things will get better," he encouraged. "Want some more ramen?"_

 _The blonde nodded weakly, hugging his baby tightly to him, trying not to cry. Trying not to think of Sasuke._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto pushed the doorbell once more, tapping with his foot impatiently and crossing his arms. He had no idea if Sasuke was home or not, but he wanted to give it a try. He understood if the raven did not want to date him, it would break his heart, but he would accept it if that was what he truly wanted. However, he was not going to accept this kind of rejection.

"Ugh!" Naruto knocked on the wooden door a couple more times, before finally giving up and got down on his haunches. He buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. What was he going to do now?

 _I should just go home and wait till tomorrow..._ He thought, rubbing his nose and getting up on his feet. When Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and was only met by silence, he did nothing to stop the tear that swelled in his eye.

It seemed like he was more affected by this then he let himself believe. Still, he refused to think that this was the end. What if Sasuke had finally reached the restaurant after hours of a train delay, and Naruto would not be there waiting for him?

Panic filled Naruto's mind, before he remembered the text message. His shoulders slumped and he sighed defeated. Sasuke did not want to see him.

"Naruto?" Gaara spoke, having a hand on the doorframe to the living room, before quickly approaching him once he saw his blonde friend. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Naruto answered, and exhaled deeply.

Gaara blinked confused, looking the male up and down. "What happened?" He whispered softly. Naruto shrugged and walked past him, before stopping and turning around.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" He asked.

A look of surprise and confusion was written on the redhead's face. He had no idea what happened, but he assumed the date did not end well. Why was he asking him if he had seen Sasuke?

"Uh... I thought you two were together." Gaara answered.

"He didn't show up..." Naruto mumbled, and averted his gaze. He walked away from him and over to his son's bedroom.

Menma was sleeping peacefully in his bed, looking so innocent and precious. Naruto pulled the comforter up to his chin, and kissed the top of his head. Seeing him gave him a sort of inner peace, and he was ready to face his friend. He found Gaara leaning against the wall in the doorway, arms crossed.

When their eyes met, Gaara gave him a serious look. "Naruto. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Naruto knew he was acting odd and being unfair by keeping Gaara in the dark like this. His friend was merely worried about him. "I will... I'm gonna tell you what happened... Then seriously sleep this day away."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke brushed his finger over the red stripe prominent on his cheek. His reflection was staring back at him with sad desperate eyes. The leather had left some ugly marks on his face that he hoped would not take long to fade.

His wrists were bruised too, but other than that, Orochimaru did not do much more damage. Well, physically. Sasuke rested his hands against the white sink and took a deep breath. He remembered passing out in the middle of it, and when he woke up again, Orochimaru was gone.

The first thing Sasuke did, was lock the front door and trap himself inside the bathroom. He scrubbed his body for hours, trying to remove the traces the man left on him. Other than that, Sasuke was surprised and proud at himself for being so calm right now. The last time this happened, he had broken down and ruined his own life.

Sasuke heard the doorbell ringing several times throughout the day, but he was afraid of opening it. He knew it had to be Itachi, who else would bother talking to him after receiving such a text message? He did not want to see Itachi, his brother might have helped him when he was little, but right now, Sasuke felt like it would be different.

There was nothing Itachi could do for him, he decided.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto was surprised to find Itachi standing by Sasuke's door the next morning. The blonde had slept with Menma in his arms as comfort the whole night. He had barely had any sleep, because the heartache was literally killing him.

Itachi had a worried look on his face, and when his gaze landed on Naruto, he looked hopeful. "Uzumaki... Do you have any idea what happened to Sasuke?" He asked, hoping dearly that the blonde would have some answer.

"Uh... I," _yeah, he dumped me._ "No..." He answered and took careful steps towards him. Itachi knocked on the door once more.

"There is something wrong with him. Something _is_ wrong with my baby brother when he sends me a text like this," Itachi handed Naruto his phone and tried knocking once more. The blonde was surprised to read the exact same message he had received from Sasuke yesterday.

"Ototou doesn't tell me to leave him the fuck alone," Itachi stated. "There is something fishy going on here. You said you haven't seen him?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and before he even knew it, he blurted out all about the date and how Sasuke sent him the same message. Itachi's eyes narrowed, the explanation confirming that _something_ must have happened.

"Have you tried calling him?" Naruto asked.

"I have," Itachi sighed. "He doesn't pick up."

Silence fell between the two, before the older decided to speak again. "I will come back later after thinking things through, maybe I will come up with something."

Naruto saw the sadness in Itachi's eyes and he offered to exchange phone numbers in case he heard any news. After that conversation, the Uzumaki was determined to find out exactly why the raven was behaving so strangely. He called Gaara soon and politely asked him to stay with Menma some hours today.

He was so happy to have such loyal friends, who immediately helped him. He owed Gaara so much.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke ignored the vibrating of his phone. He knew it either had to be Itachi or his manager, and he was not in the mood to talk to any of them. He was too busy trying to forget the former event, and talking about it was not going to help. Itachi would make him talk about it.

He carefully wrapped a blanket around his body, it fell down his shoulders, but kept him warm. Walking over to where his phone was, he picked it up with shaking fingers. Sasuke was about to hang up, until he saw the black letters blinking back at him.

 _Oh... It's him._ Sasuke sighed, sadness flowing through him, even stronger than he was already feeling. He thought for sure Naruto would never want to contact him again. He read the message Orochimaru sent him, and it surprisingly made Sasuke so sad he did not even try to make up for it. Why was he even calling him back? Sasuke had never done anything to Naruto that could be considered nice.

The call ended, and Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. He was debating with himself whether he should pick up or not. Did he want to talk to Naruto? Did he want him to see him like this? The phone started ringing again, and he kept staring at it.

With great hesitation, Sasuke pressed the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. Not saying anything. He heard a surprised gasp from the other end, and a stuttering familiar voice.

 _"S-Sasuke? Oh my, you picked up!"_ He sounded so surprised and happy that Sasuke could not help but smile weakly. _"Sasuke... Where are you? Are you alright?"_ His tone turned more serious. Sasuke sighed into the phone and rubbed the side of his arm. _"Sasuke?"_ His voice turned desperate.

"I'm okay."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. _"What happened to your voice?"_ Sasuke knew he was hoarse, and the lump in his throat made it even harder to speak. _"Love... Where are you?"_

Sasuke tried to deny the jump in his heart when Naruto just called him love, and bit his bottom lip. He should probably let him in and show him his state. Maybe it would make Naruto change his mind about him. Maybe Naruto would stop loving him. He would realize that he was not worth it.

 _Yes, I'm pretty sure the dobe is in love with me._

 _It's almost painfully obvious._

 _He is an idiot for loving me, what the hell does he see in me?_

"I'm home," he answered.

 _"Will you let me in?"_

Sasuke's heart jumped and he exhaled deeply. He must be outside. Was he ready to do this? He would most likely disgust Naruto, and then he could move on. They could both stop this now... before they went too far. "Okay," he answered, and walked over to the front door. He forgot to ask whether Naruto was outside or not, but he assumed it was the case. "Are you alone?"

 _"Yes._ " Came the answer. Sasuke ended the call, and placed his hand on the handle. It was best this way. He decided. When he unlocked the door and carefully opened it, he did not get the chance to even get a glimpse of Naruto before the blonde hugged him tightly to his body.

"Thank God you're okay! You have no idea how worried I was," Naruto cried, holding his body lovingly into him. Sasuke felt so much warmth from the hug, so much he never expected it, and it left him paralyzed as he accepted the contact.

Naruto kept their bodies close longer than necessary, just feeling his warmth and taking in his special scent. His heart was almost in his throat, it felt so good to feel him so close, especially when he thought he had lost him. Again.

Pulling back, Naruto never thought that his smile would crack in a matter of seconds, but it did. His eyes widened impossibly with shock when he took in the state his love was in. Sasuke faced him, feeling shameful, biting his lips together while letting the blonde have a look at him. He had prepared himself for this. Or so he thought.

Sasuke's lips were bruised, and he had painful-looking stripes on both his cheeks. His skin looked paler than usual, and he had pink marks all over his neck. Naruto's gaze fell further down, to the hands he was tightly holding into. His wrists were bruised too.

Naruto wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. To break something. To kiss every wound on that precious perfect body in front of him. Instead, his face darkened with rage and he met the ebony orbs.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, holding both of the pale arms tighter. Sasuke was surprised to not find disgust or mockery written on the blonde's face, like he predicted. Like he prepared himself for. "Tell me who the soon dead son of a bitch is." Naruto repeated.

"Nobody," Sasuke whispered, looking away. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. Letting Naruto see him like this... what was he thinking?!

Naruto saw the hurt in the dark eyes, and decided not to pressure him any further. If Sasuke did not want to talk about it now, he would wait, as long as it would take. He then took both of his ex-boyfriend's hands and brought them to his cheeks. They were ice cold.

"Do you want me to get Itachi if that would make you feel better?" It hurt Naruto to say that, but he wanted what was best for Sasuke, even if that meant being away from him.

"No..." Sasuke shook his head, pulling away from his grip. He did not know what suddenly got to him. He suddenly felt so safe, as if what happened with Orochimaru was a mere nightmare, which he had experienced enough times. The thought of being left alone right now... It scared him. The guilt building in Naruto's expression was so painfully obvious that he could not help but blurt out:

"You... can stay." Sasuke had never let anyone see him in such state but his brother. He had no idea why he was being so open to Naruto. All he knew was that the thought of never seeing Naruto anymore was so unbearable that he could not take it.

Naruto's eyes widened and surprise, then gratitude, before getting overwhelmed by guilt once more. "I want to take a bath, I feel dirty," Sasuke whispered and went to the front door to lock it, before heading off to the bathroom.

 _Does he want me to join him or...?_ Naruto stood still after he left. He was more than happy to join him, his lower half was thrilled too, but this was not about him or that. Sasuke had been through something, and Naruto was fairly starting to understand exactly what. He hoped he was wrong, but what else could it be?

 _How could I let this happen to him? I am the most unworthy boyfriend of the century._ The guilt was eating Naruto alive. When he looked up and snapped out of his bubble, he found Sasuke standing by the doorframe, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Won't you come...?" He asked.

Their eyes met, and Naruto gulped at the way his heart clenched. What did he do to deserve a second chance again?

Nothing.

Naruto wanted to cry, but he had to stay strong, Sasuke was the one who had the right to cry right now. He forced a smile and walked over, feeling his cheeks redden. The mood was surprisingly comfortable, not tense or awkward. As if they spent every day doing this.

Whatever this was.

The tub was already filled with hot water, and Sasuke added a scented soap, which slowly turned into bubbles in the water. Naruto smiled shyly when the boy turned to him. "I feel really dirty, I just need to have another bath." He paused, before averting his gaze. "You can join if you want."

Sasuke did not wait for his answer, he was almost afraid of rejection. He had totally prepared for Naruto to never want to see him again, never had he thought he would ever invite him to bathe with him. But he wanted it so bad. He just wanted it.

 _Maybe he was done resisting._

 _Maybe the horrible incident with Orochimaru made him realize what was important to him._

 _Maybe he was going out of his mind. He had no clue._

"I will do whatever you want, Sasuke," Naruto said, closing the door carefully behind him and approaching the raven. The hairs on Sasuke's neck rose when he felt the other's warm breath against his cheek, and carefully, he let the blanket fall off his body.

Naruto was first disappointed to see Sasuke having his underwear on, but that thought was mentally slapped out of him as fast as it arrived. He was here for Sasuke, and was going to be here to make him feel better. Sex was the last thing he should think about.

The raven's body had a few marks on his chest and thighs, but it thankfully did not look as bad as he dreaded. To Naruto, Sasuke still looked like the most angelic flawless creature in the world. No red marks could ever change that. He was beautiful.

"Aren't you going to undress too?" Sasuke felt nervous under his gaze, almost thinking that Naruto changed his mind once he saw his body. Naruto flushed and nodded weakly, feeling so privileged and honored to be with Sasuke like this.

The raven got into the tub when the blonde started undressing. He relaxed softly into it, before grabbing the sponge he had been continually using the past hours. When he let his gaze drop on Naruto without moving his head, he could not help but bite his bottom lip.

No words were exchanged for a while. Before the two even became aware of it, they had already gotten quite intimate. Sasuke's head was filled with questions as he let Naruto sit behind him, rubbing his shoulders and back with the foamy sponge. He had one of his arms around his knee, the other holding the edge of the tub.

Naruto would have thought he had died and gone to heaven had he found himself in this situation twenty-four hours ago. He was bathing with Sasuke for crying out loud! However, right now, with him in his arms like this, all Naruto could really think of was how he had to protect him with all his might. He was ashamed of himself, and at the same time trying not to drag himself down over the past.

It had happened. The damage was done. What he had to do now was be the best moral support he could.

"He hates me," Sasuke broke the long silence, resting slightly back against Naruto's chest. He brought his knees above the water, feeling the other rub his thumb gently over his shoulder. Sasuke had no idea why he was saying this, but he had trapped so many thoughts inside his chest and they wanted to get out. "He doesn't want me to ever have a normal life."

"Who?" Naruto asked softly, daringly letting his hands fall down the fair arms. Sasuke gazed down the bubbles, feeling hot and heavy breathing on his neck. His heart drummed wildly.

"You know who, don't make me say it," Sasuke replied, grabbing the sponge himself and rubbing it over the red marks on his wrists. It was silent for a long while after that. He did not dare turn around, fearing Naruto might look at him as if he was some sort of weakling.

 _Which I am_. Sasuke thought.

Naruto carefully wrapped his arms around him, before resting his forehead on the other's shoulder. Sasuke's brows furrowed, and his lips parted weakly at the warmth that enveloped his whole being. He never planned any of this, to tell him what he felt, but here he was, welcoming him.

Orochimaru did not want Sasuke to love again. He was trying to damage him into killing himself. Sasuke knew it. The man really hated him. Probably because he saw how strong the raven could be. He was doing everything in his might to destroy Sasuke. This time, he would not let him have that pleasure.

"I won't let him win," he continued, suddenly fixing his gaze on the tiled wall. "I am strong. I know I am. I will not do what I did last time. I won't let him defeat me," he mumbled. Naruto's arms were so gentle and warm, and Sasuke rested his head more against his forhead as he looked up the ceiling.

"I'm not going to destroy myself because of him." With that, Sasuke closed his eyes and let the words hang in the air. It was silent. Droplets fell rhythmically from the tap, and a fog started to form.

Minutes later, Sasuke felt something wet and hot glide down his shoulder. The tan arms around him shook visibly, and he could not help but turn around confused. Naruto looked away once their eyes met, using his elbow to cover his eyes.

Sasuke saw the way his plump lips trembled, and the tears rolled down his cheeks and mixed with the bubbly water. "Why are you crying?" He reached for his arm and gently removed it. Naruto felt ashamed by the minute, and so unworthy.

Here Sasuke was, choosing him instead of his own _brother_ to comfort him. He trusted him enough to _undress_ in his presence after being brutally abused, and he was opening his heart to him. Moreover, what did he do to deserve this privilege?

 _Nothing. I only allowed all this to happen in the first place._

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke... I just wish... This is all my fault," he stopped when a violent hiccup escaped him. "I wanted to be your knight in shining armor this time."

Sasuke stared at him, and then turned completely around. He grabbed a small towel hanging on the tiled wall and cupped the blonde's wet face to make him look at him. "Your nose is running," he commented, gently removing his tears.

Naruto was shaking, trying to calm down as Sasuke wiped his face. "You can't be my knight. This is not a fairytale, and I'm not a princess." Why was the blonde blaming himself for something he had no control over? How was this even remotely his fault?

"True... You're a prince."

The two stared at each other intensely. Sasuke struggled with what to respond, because being called a prince was not exactly what he wanted to hear. Naruto studied the light pink stripes on cheeks, wondering what the bastard must have done to hurt him like that.

One thing was for sure. Naruto was _not_ going to imply anything romantic with Sasuke. He needed to recover, he bet the last thing he thought of right now was romance.

It was best this way.

Maybe all these signs meant they were not meant to be together.

Fate was not exactly nice to them.

"Where is Menma?" Sasuke asked, hoping to see the little cutie. Naruto was surprised to hear him ask about his son, but endlessly happy at the same time.

"He is with Gaara. Want me to call him over?" Naruto asked, blushing a bit when Sasuke got up and out of the tub. He did the same, smiling as a "thanks" when the raven handed him a white towel.

"I want to see him," Sasuke answered, wrapping the towel around his hips. Naruto did the same after removing his underwear, shining with happiness.

"By the way, have you eaten?" Naruto thought back to what Itachi told him. He had to make sure Sasuke stayed away from the stuff that would harm him, but he totally forgot about food.

Sasuke carefully used a towel to dry his hair. "I haven't eaten anything," he admitted. Naruto's chin fell.

"You mean... since yesterday?! Then you better get to the kitchen, like, right now." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, making sure not to touch the tender marks as he dragged him to the kitchen. He pulled out one of the chairs for him, grinning innocently at the annoyed glare he received.

"You're a moron. What are you even going to do? Cook? Ha." Sasuke sat down, eyeing him skeptically. Naruto was just happy to hear the sarcasm was back, that was usually a good sign.

"I'm going to call Menma over. You can go dress meanwhile," Naruto said. He would just change back to his old clothing once he called Gaara.

Sasuke's brows creased and he looked away. There was a panicked look in his eyes. Naruto noticed it immediately. "Hey, anything wrong?"

Averting his eyes, Sasuke crossed his arms. There was a small pout on his lips, and he felt embarrassed. Naruto patiently waited for his reply, smiling encouragingly.

"I don't... want to go... to..." Sasuke bit his tongue to stop what he was about to say. If he did not sound like a whiny brat before, he certainly would now. His mouth would not listen. "The bedroom."

 _Great._

 _I'm pathetic._

"Right. I will go get something for you, don't worry," Naruto nodded immediately. There was no sign of surprise or mockery on his face. Only sadness. He understood Sasuke would not want to be there at the moment.

Naruto made it to his bedroom, not seeing anything out of the ordinary there. Only the bed was unmade. He knew this must be where... _it_ happened. He went over to his closet, grabbing a pair of comfortable looking black sweaters and a white t-shirt. His heart jumped at the sight of his underwear once he opened that drawer.

 _Sasuke's underwear... am I in heaven?_ The pervert in Naruto did a happy dance, and he would have done it physically, but there was no time to for that. He grabbed the first pair he saw, then went back to Sasuke.

"Dobe," was all Sasuke said as he accepted the clothing. Naruto smiled at him and his preciousness, before leaving him with some privacy. He called Gaara and asked for Menma, quickly putting on his own clothing, except for the wet underwear.

The doorbell rang shortly after, and he was quick to answer it.

"Daddy!" Menma was shining with happiness to see his father, even more so knowing he was going to see Sasuke too. Gaara had the most confused look he had ever seen on the redhead.

"I will explain later," Naruto said, picking up his son and thanking his friend deeply for being by his side.

"I haven't seen Sasuke-nii in forever!" Menma said as he was carried to the kitchen, cheeks glowing red and eyes big with excitement.

"Sasuke!" He squealed, jumping down and into the fully dressed raven. Sasuke lifted him up and sat him on his lap, giving him a long and warm hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he said in a low voice, feeling himself relax more. The Uzumaki smiled warmly at the scene. Nothing made Naruto happier than saying the people he loved the most like this.

Not wanting to interrupt the moment, Naruto went to the kitchen counter and started boiling water for tea. He had learned a couple of things, like making some basic stews and soups. He was okay with grilling fish and meat as well.

Going through his stuff, Naruto found some ingredients for the soup and placed them on the counter. Sasuke nuzzled Menma's nose, then looked up once he heard the noise. _The dobe, is he seriously trying to cook? It is sweet of him... but..._ Sasuke was worried.

He rose from his seat, walking over to Naruto. "Are you seriously going to cook? At least-" in that exact moment, Sasuke felt Menma hug his legs and he stumbled forward, just as Naruto turned around when he heard him speak.

It all happened so fast, and in a matter of seconds, Sasuke was in Naruto's arms, being saved from falling over. Onyx eyes went wide as he held tightly into Naruto's orange shirt, finding himself face to face with the blonde.

Naruto gulped at the sight of the plush lips right before him, in his reach. A long painful moment passed where sapphire and ebony eyes gazed into each other wishfully. Sasuke's heartbeat fastened, and it was so tempting to just lean a little forward.

What was this? Considering what he went through less than twenty-four hours ago, he thought he would never want to touch anybody ever again.

Yet now, he wanted Naruto to kiss him.

"I will take care of it," Naruto whispered, helping both of them stand on their feet. It took him every bit of willpower not to force his tongue down Sasuke's throat. He contained himself. Barely. But God was he enticed.

Sasuke hated the feel of disappointment that washed over him. Maybe he was wrong about Naruto. Maybe after seeing him like this, the blonde thought of him as someone he could take care of.

Like family.

Like Menma.

"I want to help out," Sasuke barely managed out, getting next to him.

"I want to help out too!" Menma dragged a chair over to the counter and jumped on it, making sure to stand between his two favorite people.

Naruto could not deny the change in the atmosphere and he nodded sadly. He had offended Sasuke in a way, he knew it.

The three cooked the meal together, helping each other out, but the mood had dropped. The loving atmosphere was gone, and Sasuke was left with a hurricane of feelings.

 _Was this what love was...?_ He thought, stealing glances at Naruto while he seasoned the soup.

 _Am I in love?_

He clutched his chest.

 _I'm not in love._

 _This is just me feeling confused._

 _I was raped hours ago... I shouldn't feel love._

 _I should be locking myself and be depressed._

Yet here he was, cooking with a man and his child. He was up and standing, fighting with the darkness inside him. Not letting Orochimaru win. Not this time. Feeling safe with said blonde man.

 _I'm not in love_. He repeated in his head.

* * *

 **AN:**

A little personal chapter, but I enjoyed writing it :)

More to come, stay tuned!

Love,

-YaoiKitty


	23. Chapter 23

" _Do you like blue or purple best?" Naruto asked. He was holding two sets of headphones with two different colors in his hands, supporting his phone between his shoulder and ear. He heard Sasuke pause on the other end of the line, before humming._

" _For what?"_

 _Naruto chuckled. "I don't know… like… if you were to get yourself a new shirt, or underwear, backpack,_ headphone _ **s**_ _… would you want it in blue or purple?"_

 _He was doing a last minute birthday gift shopping, finally had he saved enough pocket money to buy Sasuke the new popular, yet expensive headphones he saw his lover window shop once._

" _Uh… blue I guess." Naruto could hear the amusement in his voice. He put the purple ones down the shelf and kissed his boyfriend through the phone._

" _Love ya babe."_

" _Don't buy anything too stupid or expensive now."_

" _Who said I'm buying anything?" Naruto teased. He heard a sigh on the other end._

" _Hn. I know you too well."_

 _Naruto wished there were words to describe his boyfriend's adorableness, but there just was not. Could he be any happier?_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke felt something warm and soft pressed against his chest as he woke up the next morning. The first thought that occurred him was how comfortable he was feeling, and how warm the temperature was. He rubbed his eyes to the pillow, before opening them slowly.

He was first surprised, then a relaxed smile formed his lips when he found Menma closely cuddled to him. The boy was sleeping soundlessly with plump lips parted slightly. Sasuke stroked his hair, amazed by how similar he looked to his father.

Speaking of his father, Sasuke turned around to see Naruto lying next to him. He was awake, looking up the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. He noticed the movement on his side, and his blue gaze dropped on Sasuke.

None of them said anything. Sasuke vaguely remembered how he even fell asleep. He recalled feeling full after being stuffed by the blonde for dinner, and Naruto offered to clean up after that. Sasuke spent some time watching television with Menma, and he guessed he must have fallen asleep in the middle of it.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit stupid. The sheets were orange and the curtains as well. Yet there was something familiar with this room, disturbingly familiar that he could not put a finger on in his sleepy state. Naruto would not have carried him all the way to his own house, did he?

Naruto smiled and turned to him. "It's your bedroom," he said. Sasuke arched a brow, not believing him. "I changed the sheets, and moved the furniture around, got some of my own stuff, I just wanted your room to look different," he explained, his voice sounding very tired. "I thought that might help in a way... I even changed the curtains."

Sasuke was stuck between wanting to laugh or cry. He understood what Naruto meant, even with his clumsy articulation. Did he do this because he told him he did not want to be in his own room? So he changed it? Sasuke wondered if that helped, and when he looked around, it did. That nasty feeling did not run down his spine, as this room did not remind him of the former event as much as before.

"The curtains are ugly," Sasuke commented. Naruto chuckled, before a sleepy yawn escaped past his lips. The raven kept looking at him, at every feature on his lightly tanned skin and cherishing it. Naruto was truly amazing. Never had anyone made him feel this good so fast.

Which reminded him. "Oh no..." he whispered, sitting up slightly. Naruto did the same, alarmed.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke clutched a hand to the sheets and narrowed his brows frustrated. "Shit... Itachi..." he ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to talk to him," he whispered.

"I think you should," Naruto agreed, rubbing his eyes and smiling tiredly. The sun was already up, sending an orange glow through the neon curtains. Sasuke noticed some dark bangs under the blonde's eyes, but decided to not comment on it.

He wondered how to get off the bed without waking Menma up by causing too much movement. Naruto seemed to notice his struggling, and was about to get up first, until he suddenly felt a weight on his hips.

Sasuke straddled him briefly, and just as fast as it happened, he got off him and walked out the door quickly. Naruto was left with glowing cheeks and a rapidly beating heart.

With an endless guilt wobbling in his chest, Sasuke called his brother without even preparing anything to say. He knew Itachi would understand, that was the best thing about him. Still, he was nervous to hear his reaction.

 _"Morning..."_ Came the tired voice from the other end. Sasuke took a deep breath, not noticing anything wrong with his voice.

"Itachi," Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry for not calling you earlier, I know you are the first I'm supposed to talk to when anything happens."

There was a long pause on the other end _. "It's okay. You wanted to be alone with him, no?"_

Sasuke felt nervous. "Alone with... who?" He was puzzled at how gentle his brother's tone was, and it seemed like he knew _something_. Or else, he would be asking a billion questions right now.

 _"Uzumaki,"_ he replied _. "He told me what happened yesterday. I understand if you think talking to me about it is too much."_

"You know it's not like that," Sasuke defended, still trying to find some disappointment in his voice, but he seemed neutral. He also wondered how and why and when Naruto and Itachi became close enough to talk about this. "I don't know what got to me. I guess... Maybe I did want to be alone with him," he admitted. He quickly looked around in case Naruto was around, but the living room was empty.

 _"You're still recovering, so don't stress yourself. I'm not mad at all, we can talk about this when you feel ready."_

Sasuke tightened the grip around his phone, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Come over later today, then," he said. If he had to be honest with himself, he did not want Itachi to see him just yet. He felt like such a huge burden. He always did when Itachi watched over him.

 _"I will. I am proud of you for doing so well already. Oh, and by the way, Orochimaru is arrested,"_ he said in a monotone voice. He said it so unexpectedly and calmly that Sasuke wondered if he heard right.

"What? H-how? When?"

 _"Uzumaki told me the moment he knew about what happened, secretly of course. I went to report his ass to the police immediately, like I did last time, and this time they actually did something about it. It looks like there has been several episodes. He has been reported for sexually assaulting numerous teenage boys. Some of them even critically injured. I'm just happy you're safe and he's behind bars now."_ Itachi explained.

Sasuke kept silent and let the information sink in. He had so many mixed feelings about this, mainly because he hated Orochimaru for making other boys suffer too. "This is a little too much to take in at once... but I think we should talk about this in person."

 _"Sounds good ototou, have some rest, and don't let that sick asshole ruin your life."_ He could almost hear his smile, and Sasuke felt even guiltier. He knew that was not what Itachi would want him to feel, but he still felt selfish for wanting Naruto more.

 _"Before you end the call, can I ask you something?"_ Itachi added. Sasuke accepted of course, wondering what more he had to say _. "Honestly ototou…_ _Are you... in love with Naruto?"_

Sasuke's heart jumped, and crimson colored his cheeks. "No." He looked around worriedly. "Or maybe, I don't know..." He took a deep breath, not understanding his own overreaction. The questions was just too surprising. "I don't know, it's complicated."

 _"I hope you figure it out. You deserve to find love too like anybody else_ ," Itachi reminded him, before hanging up with a goodbye. Sasuke stared blankly in front of him, phone tightly between his fingers as he tried to take in the conversation once more.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Itachi ended the call with a small smile on his lips. Their relationship seemed to grow stronger, and he was happy with the decision he made. Letting Naruto and Sasuke be alone seemed to help him, he would only have to make sure that was true later.

After hearing about what happened to Sasuke, Itachi could not rest a single moment until he heard about the arresting of Orochimaru. Finally having his brother calling him was reassuring too. Since he promised Naruto a chance, he would not interfere much, but if the blonde even made a tiny little mistake, Itachi would personally confront him.

A chocked sob could be heard as Itachi let himself relax, and he curiously walked towards the sound. It came from the bedroom. Carefully, he twisted the handle and let himself in. The sight that greeted him broke his heart.

Deidara was sitting by the edge of the bed, facing away from him with his face buried to the pillow. Painful sobs muffled against the silky material as he shook constantly. Itachi had almost never seen his lover cry, which was why this was completely unexpected.

Swiftly, Itachi approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Deidara brushed his hand off, looking up with angry and teary eyes. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Deidara..." Itachi was puzzled.

"I have had enough already," Deidara threw the pillow at his dumbfounded boyfriend. His tears were mixed with eyeliner running down his pink cheeks, lips trembling constantly. "It's obvious you don't care about me anymore."

"What do you mean? Of course I care-"

"Bullshit!" Deidara cried, standing up to say it right to his lover's face. Itachi stared at him with a hurt and confused look on his face. Deidara wiped his cheeks, smearing the black color over them. "I have done everything to make you love me, and you don't even notice me anymore. It's like I'm your little side show you only bother to look at when you have time."

Deidara's voice was dripping with pent up frustration and this situation had been depressing him a lot lately. He hated how Itachi pretended he had no idea what he was talking about. Once silence fell over the room, Deidara looked directly into the struggling brown eyes.

"We were supposed to go on a date yesterday... But you forgot that, didn't you?" Deidara whispered bitterly, frowning deeper when realization hit Itachi. "You're unbelievable, it was our three year anniversary!"

Itachi put a hand in front of his lips, reality hitting him like a ton of bricks in the head. Never had he imagined himself to become such a neglecting lover. He always believed he was passionate, in the quiet actions-speaks-louder-than-words way. Yet, he let his lover down like this. In the worst way possible.

The blonde was nicely dressed. It seemed he had not changed his clothes since preparing for the date that never happened yesterday. The amount of guilt that built in Itachi's chest was so great that it left him speechless. All he got himself to do, was take his lover's hand in his and lead him out of the room.

Deidara protested weakly, but it was clear he did not want him to let go. Once standing in the bathroom, Itachi got a few cleansing wipes. The blonde tried to glare as his sad-looking lover cupped his chin carefully and wiped the make-up off his face.

"I'm sorry, my love," Itachi murmured, swallowing heavily. Once finished, he placed a chaste kiss on Deidara's still glowing cheek. "You're really pretty without all that eyeliner."

"I'm handsome," the blonde corrected. "And don't think this solves anything." He pouted, crossing his arms. Itachi carefully reached for his hand again, this time bringing it to his lips. Deidara hated how that little gesture made him want to jump on his boyfriend, so he acted cold to not let him think he won.

Itachi gazed deeply into the disappointed grey eyes, sighing deeply. Deidara was right, he was prioritizing Sasuke too much. He never truly gave it much thought, he always thought Deidara would always be there. The truth was, he never realized that Deidara was not obligated to stay by his side. Unlike Sasuke, he had all right to leave him. He took it all for granted, and the thought of losing his lover terrified him.

Without saying anything, Itachi locked his arms around his shorter boyfriend. Deidara pouted angrily, not giving in yet. The brunette slid his arms down his sides, holding his thighs firmly before lifting the blonde off the floor.

Deidara yelped surprised, but locked his legs around his lover's waist nonetheless. "What's wrong with you? Let me down!" He tapped his shoulders resisting. Itachi had none of it, carrying the boy to the room, before throwing him on the soft bed and getting on top of him.

"You are right, and you have all right to be mad at me," Itachi murmured, placing his arms on either side of the younger male's head. Deidara furrowed his brows. "It's just Sasuke-"

"Oh, who could have _guessed_? What happened this time? Did the princess break his nails this time? Oh my, what a crisis! Call the authorities!" Deidara fake fainted dramatically, before turning serious. He pushed Itachi, hard, in the chest, making them both sit up. "Why does it always have to be about him!" He cried, hitting his chest several times with force. "It's as if you're in love with him or something!"

Itachi gaped, a look of disbelief written on his features as he watched his lover lower his head and frown. What did he just say? That was going too far, even for his drama queen of a boyfriend. "Uh... He's my _brother_... My baby _brother_..." he emphasized.

"No shit!" Deidara rolled his eyes. "It seems to me that he is more important than I am. Un. Do you know how jealous I am of him?" He continued, fighting back more tears. He had been holding this in for so long, it was good to finally say it.

The Uchiha gently cupped his lover's chin, making him face him. He wiped the tear that rolled down the pretty cheek and kissed his nose lightly. "You really gotta stop seeing Sasuke like some kind of competition... Because there is nothing to be jealous of," he whispered softly.

Deidara averted his gaze, not fully convinced. Itachi sighed, trying to find the right words to convey to the stubborn head just how much he was in love with him. "Who makes me laugh when I'm feeling down?" He asked, smiling lightly. Deidara shrugged.

"At the end of the day, who do I return to every night, hm?" He continued, brushing the hair that always covered his boyfriend's eye behind his ear. "Who is weird enough to make me actually try new things?" Deidara laughed slightly at that. "Do you think Sasuke gives me butterflies in my stomach?" He shrugged lightly.

"You and your weird sense of humor, strange fashion sense and unbelievable hilarious personality has made me happier than I have ever been since my parents died. I love you so much, and I am so sorry for not showing it enough. I sometimes forget that you're free to leave me, because I have always thought of you as my life partner."

Deidara softened slightly, gently laying his arms around Itachi's broad shoulders. There was so much intensity in the beautiful dark eyes, and he could see that he truly meant what he said. He knew he was being unfair, because Itachi had played the role of a mother, father and brother to Sasuke. Doing everything for his lonely and broken baby brother.

Even though forgetting an anniversary was crossing it a bit.

"Is that a proposal?" Deidara asked, finally allowing himself to smile. Itachi chuckled, lowering his smaller frame on the bed, after loosening the golden ponytail, letting the fair locks fall freely on the pillow. Deidara reached for Itachi's hairband, removing it and running his fingers through his long straight hair.

"Soon enough," Itachi whispered against his lips, looking into the grey eyes he loved so much. Deidara's lids grew heavier and his gaze fell on his boyfriend's luscious lips.

That moment, the two just gazed deeply into each other's eyes, and there were so much love written there. Itachi knew he told Sasuke to visit him later, but he knew leaving his lover right now was wrong. He trusted Naruto would take care of his brother, because it was time to show his boyfriend some love too.

Deidara bit his bottom lip, stroking his lover's handsome face before leaning into his ear. The mood was so romantic and intense, that Itachi had not prepared for what his always-straightforward lover had to say next: "Un… I really wanna suck your dick right now."

Itachi chuckled louder than he intended, before hugging the flamboyant blonde dearly. He was definietly going to spoil him endlessly from now on. Deidara made him so happy, how could he not see that?

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke put his phone down the coffee table, sighing thoughtfully. Was he in love with Naruto? Why was he even bothered to know so bad? This feeling was just so foreign. He wanted to know, because he needed an explanation for the tight and heavy feeling in his chest.

He needed a way to prove to himself that he was not in love. He was just confused after what happened. Sighing, Sasuke decided to try kissing Naruto. Perhaps, if he kissed him, he would feel nothing, and finally understand that this was all a silly little thing going on in his head.

The thought of kissing Naruto made his heart flutter, but he denied it, convincing himself he was just nervous. He had given up on love long ago, so much that even the word _love_ sounded alien in his head. How could a feeling that he pushed away for so long suddenly return like that?

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke headed towards the bedroom. He halted once he passed the open kitchen door, noting a presence there. He walked in. Naruto was standing by the counter, doing something Sasuke could not see, probably cooking.

Sasuke carefully stood by the doorframe, taking in the sight, his mind running a mile a minute. There was so much he wanted to understand about this, about his himself and the feelings he denied himself all those years.

What do they say again?

 _First love never works out._

Forcing that thought in his head, Sasuke stepped towards the blonde male. Naruto noticed his presence, and turned around to greet him with a smile. He was still shirtless, and he had a pair of quite uncharacteristic bags under his eyes.

"I bet you're hungry," Naruto leaned back against the counter, it was obvious he was trying to hide something from Sasuke. Their eyes locked, and the blonde felt a chill of electricity run down his spine at the intensity of it. So dark, so mysterious, mesmerizing and beautiful. "Sasuke?" His heart jumped.

Parting his lips slightly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, tighter than he intended. The blonde could feel the other's nails dig into his skin, but he was too immersed by the dark eyes to have any reaction. Sasuke felt alarms going off in his mind, screaming at him to stop whatever he was about to do before he made a fool out of himself.

Then he did it.

The first touch of lips lasted a second, but it was enough for the feeling to stick to their minds. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pressing their chests together, only the thin material of Sasuke's pajama shirt separating them.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed when he felt Naruto's lips respond to the kiss, and deepen it. The kiss grew hot and needy, everything Sasuke had expected and not expected at the same time. He felt the other's tongue in his mouth, their lips melting together perfectly.

It was so foreign yet familiar. Naruto's taste was masculine, bitter, stingy, spicy, comfortable, and a bunch of other things Sasuke could not identify at the moment. It felt like time stopped, and he was locked inside a warm pink bubble.

Naruto was kissing him back just as aggressively, his hands roaming his back and sides. Sasuke desperately breathed for air, not wanting to let go. His stomach was fluttering with excitement, while goosebumps prickled his skin.

His mind was blown.

He was not the first one to pull back. Sasuke was drowning in the amazing feeling when he felt the strong hands pushing him away by his shoulders. Their lips parted, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues, indicating just how intimate that kiss had been. Naruto was breathing heavily, all kinds of emotions written on his face.

Sasuke had stopped breathing for a second, and finally letting some much needed oxygen in his system. He had no idea how long that kiss lasted, probably minutes, but it felt like seconds. Naruto was trembling, now looking more hurt than anything.

"I..." Sasuke swallowed dryly. All he could think of was how good that kiss felt, and how much he wanted to do that again.

"It's okay. You're confused, I understand, don't apologize," Naruto rambled, pushing Sasuke to the side a bit to walk past him and out of the kitchen. His heart drummed wildly in his chest, and all he knew was that he needed to calm down.

Going to the bathroom, Naruto quickly threw some cold water in his face. That was too close. Sasuke suddenly kissing him like that, feeling and smelling so _amazing_ , made his self-control almost burst. He was so close to losing it, and just bending Sasuke over the counter top and having his way with him.

"Why did he do that?" Naruto whispered to his own reflection, first noticing the tired circles under his eyes. He had not slept a single minute that night, he has been too busy thinking and watching over Sasuke. "That bastard..." he chuckled, lips still tingling from the kiss. "He's not gonna get away with kissing me like that."

Meanwhile, Sasuke kept staring at a focused spot on the kitchen counter top. His lips trembled, but there was a soft smile playing on them. A weak shade of pink colored his cheeks, and his eyes were shining. He clutched the front of his shirt, where his heart was beating up to his neck and ears.

 _Was this lust?_

 _Love?_

 _Was there a difference?_

Sasuke looked out the door, feeling light. Memories of the happiest moments of his life flashed through his mind. In his high school years, when he dated Naruto. It was the same feeling, only this time, and he never realized how much he missed it.

 _This is dangerous_. Sasuke took a deep relaxing breath, and for the first time in a while, smiled genuinely once Naruto showed up by the doorframe.

 _I must be crazy._

Naruto smiled carefully back, still taken aback by the whole thing. They were confused, both, only speaking through their eyes. Sasuke decided to let things just happen naturally. If there were any chance for them to get closer from now on, he would let it happen.

* * *

More to come c:

-YaoiKitty


	24. Chapter 24

" _You're the first real friend I have ever had," Naruto murmured, cuddling closer to his dark haired boyfriend. Sasuke narrowed his brows, having a hard time believing him._

" _Yeah right. The super social Naruto's first friend is the emo loner?" He asked sarcastically._

 _Naruto rolled his eyes, hugging him tighter as they watched television on the small couch. They were alone in Sasuke's apartment, which gave them more privacy._

" _Don't forget that we were friends long before any of that happened, Sasuke. You have always been my best friend," he whispered in his ear. "And now… my boyfriend."_

 _Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to moan when Naruto started sucking on his neck._

" _We're gonna get married, right?" He whispered against the pink hickey._

 _With heavy breathing and trembling lips, the raven responded: "Dobe."_

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke hugged the side of his arm, looking to the side a bit timidly. His heart was thumping rapidly and his feelings were all over the place. His lips felt numb, but it was strangely soothing. Naruto never stopped gazing, his eyes trying to seek out something in him. Sasuke shrugged when Naruto arched his brows questionably.

"Is Menma up yet?" the raven asked, taking a couple of steps closer. Naruto shook his head, following the other with his stare. "I think he has slept long enough, I'll wake him up," Sasuke offered.

He did not wait for the blonde's answer, he felt too nervous under his intent look. He knew he must have done something wrong by kissing him. Naruto was probably thinking it was too surprising or confusing, which he totally understood. However, to Sasuke, that kiss was important.

Sasuke gently opened the door to his bedroom, now taking a better look around. It still looked like his bedroom, only, it had a different feel to it. The colors were wrong, and the furniture was moved around. _Naruto really is something else_ , Sasuke thought, walking over to the bed.

He sat at the edge of it, taking a couple of seconds to look at the little boy. Menma was curled slightly into one of the pillows, being so close to the edge Sasuke was amazed he did not fall down. He gently stroked his dark hair, down to his soft cheek and clothed shoulder. Gently, he shook him a bit, bending down with his lips against his ear.

Menma yawned, slowly and sleepily fluttering his lashes. He smiled widely once he laid his bright blue eyes on the raven. "Sasuke!" He jumped up immediately, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck. The older hugged him back, letting Menma wrap his legs around him as he carried him.

"Good morning," Sasuke said, holding him tighter. He had no idea why, but this boy made him so happy just being the way he was. Everything about him was very adorable.

"Happy morning to you too Sasuke-nii!" Menma chanted, wiggling his legs happily and pressing his chin to the raven's neck. Sasuke stroked his head gently and buried his face to his soft ebony hair. After a moment, the two smiled at each other and he carried the boy to the kitchen. "Where is daddy?"

His question was answered as soon as Sasuke entered the kitchen. Naruto was in the middle of setting the table when he greeted his son with a bright smile. Menma's eyes brightened and he jumped out of Sasuke's grip, going straight into his father's arms.

Naruto picked the boy up, showering his face with kisses. Menma giggled and kissed his dad's cheek once he pulled back. "I'm so excited! I'm gonna be with my favorite people today too!" He squealed, eagerly taking a seat when the blonde put him down.

"I hope you don't mind," Naruto faced Sasuke, who already stood by one of the chairs and eyeing what the blonde put on the table questioningly. The tea and coffee smelt delicious, he had to admit that. There was rice, and the leftovers from yesterday's baked salmon, all heated up.

"Hn. You know I would never mind Menma," Sasuke stated, hoping he sounded playful to the other, but he was not sure. It was hard, getting back his confidence. He knew Naruto understood that. He took a seat, trying not to have any unfriendly expression on his face to show Naruto he was thankful.

"Well then, hope you like it," Naruto sounded so unsure that Sasuke felt something inside him twist. He watched as the blonde carefully took a seat next to him and Menma in the small round table. He folded a couple of napkins into the collar of his son's shirt, because he knew he always made a mess when he ate.

Then Naruto turned back to his own plate, and meeting Sasuke's eyes nervously. "I hope it's not too horrible. I made both coffee and tea, I didn't know which you would prefer. And... You have to eat up, it will help you feel better." Naruto smiled reassuringly, before pressing his flat palms together, whispering a low _itadakimsu_.

Sasuke did the same, and Menma followed the two adults even though he had already started eating. The raven then took a sip of the coffee, smiling at the hint of cinnamon taste in it. Did Naruto remember he liked his coffee like that? Naruto looked up at him, surprised by the gentle expression on Sasuke's face. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto blinked twice, swallowing what was in his mouth. "S-sure." He blushed weakly. Sasuke took a couple of bites from the breakfast, surprised by his sudden appetite. He generally hated food, except tomatoes, and usually only ate because he _had_ to.

After a while, Naruto noticed the raven had stopped eating. He had barely had a couple of bites before he wiped his mouth and put the sticks down. "Aren't you going to eat more?" Naruto knew eating would do Sasuke good, so if there was even the smallest thing he could do to make him feel better, he would try with all his might.

"I'm not very hungry," Sasuke shook his head. The truth was he was, but there were too many things occupying his mind and he lost focus. Naruto stared hard at him, hoping to come up with some kind of solution. He could not let Sasuke starve himself as he did before.

"Gape up!" Menma suddenly said, bringing some rice and fish between his chopsticks to Sasuke's lips. The male looked surprised, slightly embarrassed as the boy blinked innocently at him. Naruto chuckled at his expression.

"Come on, Sasuke, you don't want to disappoint Menma, now do you?" Naruto looked hopeful, mentally thanking his little angel of a son.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, but parted his lips to let the boy feed him. Menma grinned happily, watching amazed as the older chewed on the food. "One more time!"

Naruto chuckled amused as Menma continued to feed the slightly blushing raven. "Aren't you going to feed your daddy too?" Sasuke said after the fifth bite from Menma, smirking towards a certain blonde. The boy lit up at the idea, turning to his father.

"Now, gape up!" He said with sparkling eyes. Naruto parted his lips and let his son feed him a mouthful. He was halfway through chewing when Sasuke grabbed his own mouthful and told Menma to open his mouth. The boy did so without hesitation, smiling contently as he chewed.

And like that it went. Naruto fed Menma. Menma fed Sasuke. Sasuke fed Menma. Menma fed Naruto. It was fun, and a bit messy, until Menma jumped up with an idea. "Hey! Why don't you feed each other!"

The two adults looked at each other. The idea had not struck any of them. It got silent, only Menma blinking with excitement and anticipation. Naruto just smiled and grabbed a little too big mouthful between the sticks. He brought it to Sasuke's lips, putting his flat palm under his chin in case something dropped.

Sasuke arched his brow playfully, and there was almost a smirk on his lips before he parted them slowly, all while looking into his sea blue eyes. Naruto unconsciously bit his bottom lip, sliding the chopsticks in his mouth. Sasuke closed his lips around the wood, staring into the perfect sapphire eyes as the blonde slowly pulled back.

One rice stuck to the fair-skinned male's lip, and Naruto could not help but wipe it off. Sasuke stared intently at him for a moment, before silently reaching for his own bowl, which was almost empty. He got some rice between the sticks, and brought it to Naruto's lips.

He smiled joyfully as he chewed on the food, getting a warm feeling in his stomach at the thought of Sasuke feeding him. "Are you happy now?" Naruto chuckled and ruffled Menma's dark hair.

"Yes! This is fun! We have to eat like this everyday," the boy shined hopefully.

"Oh no, don't get used to it," Naruto pinched the cheek to remove the sad pout. Sasuke smirked at the two, standing up already to pick up the plates.

"Can I help wash the dishes?" Menma soon forgot his disappointment with the next question. The two adults sent each other an amused look.

"I think you should go watch some TV. Oh, that Sunday morning Anime starts soon!" Naruto encouraged. Menma lit up once he remembered. Sasuke was in the middle of picking up the plates when Naruto stood behind him, placing his hands around his. "Let me take care of this. Is it okay if Menma watches TV?"

Sasuke turned around, letting the blonde have the plates. He crossed his arms, wearing a sour expression on his face. He had allowed Naruto to treat him like a fragile doll for long enough, and he was starting to dislike it. "Sure," he said through gritted teeth, and took Menma's hand.

Naruto wondered what he did wrong once again, for getting Sasuke that mad. He really could not understand him sometimes. Although, he knew he had to be patient, that was how he could get the raven to open up to him. Placing the dishes on the sink, he started washing them.

A minute had barely passed when Sasuke returned. He stepped with crossed arms towards where Naruto was standing. None of them said anything for a while, even though Naruto wanted to speak. He finished the dishes quickly, feeling a bit nervous as he faced his ex-lover.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, then nodded towards the table. Naruto knew there was a lot going through his mind, the poor guy had been through hell his whole life and he was amazed at him for still standing loud and proud. Sasuke was so strong.

"How are you feeling today?" Naruto whispered, pushing his chair so he was as close to the raven as possible. He wanted him to know that it was okay to not be okay, and that he was there for him for as long as he wanted him. Sasuke brushed a couple of loose strands behind his ear.

"I don't know. I won't lie and say I'm fine, because I'm not. But I'm much better than I was... before," he whispered. Naruto appreciated his honesty, he wanted to hear the truth after all, and carefully reached for his hand that was lying on the table. Sasuke let him hold him, seeking comfort in his warmth.

"You're honestly the strongest person I know," Naruto murmured, stroking his thumb over the fair skin. Sasuke smiled lightly, looking down the wooden table. The blue eyes glazed with sadness as he tried to find the right words to say.

 _I love you. I love you hopelessly. Is there anything I can do... to make you happy again?_

"I wish I was as brave as you," Naruto continued, his voice cracking. _I wish I were brave enough to tell you I love you._ "You can overcome anything."

"No... Naruto. I'm really not as brave as you think I am," Sasuke swallowed heavily. He felt the grip around his hand tighten. "If I was strong, I wouldn't... _this_ wouldn't have happened."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "What happened had nothing to do with strength. I hate to see you beating yourself over this. You have survived this before, and you can do it again. Because you are strong. I want you to rant all you want, and I will be here listening to everything. I want you to always talk to me, I'm all ears..." he reached for his face with his free hand, cupping his cheek. Sasuke leaned to the touch.

"I just want you to know that I really look up to you, and I would never have been able to handle something like this as well as you do. For that, I think you're stronger than _he_ will ever be." Naruto stroked his cheek.

Sasuke looked like he was convinced for a second, before a wave of uncertainness washed over his features once more. He struggled with his mind, before shaking his head in denial. "What you're saying makes no sense. A man would never-"

"You _are_ a man, a dude, a male. What happened to you does not make you any less man." Naruto interrupted defensively. Sasuke glared for a second, then sighed sadly. The atmosphere turned quite tense, which was not where Naruto wanted to go with this. "I'm sorry... I'm not making anything any better..."

Sasuke knew Naruto was only trying to help, and the blonde was not good with words. He usually let his actions speak for him, but maybe he was holding even that back for his sake. Wanting to relieve the tension, Sasuke reached for Naruto's face. He wanted him to know that he was thankful for being there for him.

He however, pulled back surprised once he felt something wet against his fingers. A tear, silently sliding down Naruto's cheek. Trying one more time, Sasuke reached for his chin and leaned towards him. He placed a warm and soothing kiss against his plump lips. It was short, with closed lips, but it got the blonde's tears to stop.

When they pulled back, that familiar warm feeling boiled in their stomachs.

Touching each other felt so nice, so right.

"Today..." Sasuke decided to change the subject, because this whole thing was turning towards a very dangerous direction. "I want to go out."

Naruto looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure you're feeling fine enough for that?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Last time this happened... I kinda avoided people, and outside... and the world in general. I don't want... I don't want to go through the same thing once again," he admitted, seeming a bit ashamed to do so. Naruto shook his head and daringly placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"And you call yourself weak," he whispered. Sasuke took a deep breath, and squeezed his hand tighter. Naruto smiled lovingly at him, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. "I wish we could get closer... You know, I really want to go deeper into you..." He mumbled, only realizing how wrong that sounded when Sasuke blinked, half amused.

"Uh... that came out really wrong," Naruto rambled awkwardly, his face quickly reddening. "But you know what I mean?"

Sasuke nodded his head with a chuckle. "Closer than that kiss this morning?" He asked in a whisper. Naruto tensed a bit, surprised he even brought that kiss up. He had not wanted to question it, because he would rather leave it be if that was what Sasuke wanted. He had many mixed feelings about it, mainly because he liked it to the point of wanting more and more.

 _It's not right to feel this way…_

Naruto was so deep in thoughts, that he did not realize Sasuke was leaning closer to him. Their hands linked tightly above the table, and they were so close their knees touched. Sasuke looked a bit hesitant, but did not let that stop him as he closed his eyes and initiated another kiss.

This time, Naruto let go of one of his hands to cup his cheek, tilting his head and kissing him with all the love he felt. He responded to the kiss eagerly, sucking in his soft bottom lip and rubbing his tongue with his own. His stomach was exploding with a fluttering feeling, and he saw white dots behind his closed eyelids.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss when Naruto sucked on his tongue, and he used his free hand to clutch the front of Naruto's shirt. It was so warm and comfortable. His taste was familiar and inviting, his lips dominating yet almost feathery gentle.

Neither wanted to pull back, but all good things come to an end, and the kiss stopped. The boys pulled back, eyes half-lidded and out of breath. Sasuke squeezed his hand gently, and stayed silent. Naruto licked his lips, looking straight at the raven's tempting mouth.

 _What does this make us,_ _Sasuke_ _?_

 _I want to_ _know_ _what I am to you._

"I want to get some fresh air later," Sasuke said. He locked eyes with him. "And..." He ran his fingers through his hair unsurely. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes..." Was all Naruto could mutter, having a hard time believing Sasuke just said that. Yes, of course, they had more than just _a lot_ to talk about. After what happened to the Uchiha, Naruto thought it would take even longer for him to want to open up. This was a miracle. "Let's go for some ice cream? It's really sunny today."

Sasuke dwelled on whether he should start talking now or when they went out. He was not one to open himself to people, his brother was the only person he ever poured his heart out to. Except for Naruto, when they were dating and younger, the raven had told him about some of his insecurities and depression.

Naruto waited patiently for an answer, only raising his brows with a smile when Sasuke looked up through onyx bangs. He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. Naruto's thumb stroked over his knuckles, encouraging him to speak his mind.

"You look really worn-out," Sasuke said after a while, failing to ignore the dark bangs under the bright sapphire eyes. Naruto chuckled and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I haven't had much sleep. But don't think about that, I'm fine. This is about you." Naruto could not help but yawn exhaustedly despite his statement. Sasuke had no idea why his heart was fluttering so much at the sight of the blonde just being his dorky and protective self. Always putting others before him.

Sasuke rose on his feet, still holding Naruto's hand and making him stand up. "I think you should rest a bit first," he said. The Uzumaki parted his lips to protest, but the raven quickly put a finger in front of his lips. "Do it for my sake," he whispered.

Naruto sighed defeated, but not before kissing the tip of his finger first. Sasuke's cheeks turned pink, but he was a champion at masking the fact that he felt flustered. He furrowed his brows and dragged Naruto out of the kitchen.

Menma was still watching the show when the two adults walked in. He spared them a glance before gluing his eyes back to the screen. "Want to come stay with us in the bedroom?" Sasuke asked him in a gentle tone.

"I wanna watch TV!" Menma shook his head, pressing a pillow to his chest. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, before the raven nodded reassuringly.

"That's okay. Just be a good boy." Sasuke then turned to the blonde. "I will look after him, let's get some rest first," he whispered. Naruto was still troubled with the whole idea, but he was in no position to let go of Sasuke's super soft and warm hand as he dragged him to the bedroom.

Sasuke kept the door open, and carefully lead the blonde to the bed. Naruto had not slept in more than twenty-four hours, so the sight of the comfortable bed was appealing. But, he could not just sleep and let Sasuke be alone, that was so wrong. It should be the opposite!

"First… Sasuke? I want to… I would like to apologize properly," Naruto whispered, getting under the orange sheets with the other. Sasuke stayed silent, but he had a look of interest mixed with confusion on his face.

Naruto's bottom lip trembled, and he lied on his side, facing Sasuke who was laying on his side too. He held his hand tight, looking deeply into the beautiful ebony eyes as he struggled with his thoughts. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to us almost six years ago." He licked his dry lips, a lump forming his throat.

Sasuke parted his lips gently, his tense brows softening as he listened to the blonde speak. He could feel his breath on his skin, and his warmth was so comforting. It made him feel safe. His heart was aching at the thought of their break up, and everything they had been through, separated from each other.

"I'm sorry for… for yelling at you that time. For calling you a c-cheater and a liar," Naruto chocked out, his frame trembling. Sasuke used his other hand to cup the tanner cheek, soothing him with his touches. His gaze was gentle, silently telling him _it's okay._

"H-had I been a better person, a better _boyfriend_ … I could have spared us so much suffering. It's all my fault, isn't it?" Naruto's eyes moistened, and his breathing got hotter and heavier. With a trembling bottom lip, Sasuke shook his head.

"It's mostly my fault. We could have sorted it out, if I hadn't moved away," he said, getting emotional himself. "I think… that… if I had told you what happened, you would have helped me through it. Just like now…" Sasuke continued, his mind going hazy as his heartbeat quickened. This was the truth coming directly from his heart.

Naruto brought Sasuke closed to him, looking deeply into his eyes, and this time, he could not hold his emotions back. "Don't even try and say it's your fault. Because that's not true. What kind of person doesn't let their lover explain themselves?!" His tears were streaming now, the rage he felt inside evident in his blue eyes.

Sasuke wiped his cheeks lightly, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. They tasted salty from his tears. "We were both stupid." He moistened his lips with his tongue and took a deep breath. "There has not been a single day passing that I haven't regretted leaving you," he confessed. He felt nervous and embarrassed at what he just said, but it was the truth. Finally saying it felt like setting a part of himself free.

"There hasn't been a single day where I haven't regretted leaving you, either, Sasuke." Naruto's tears streamed helplessly. "That is something I have to live with my whole life. I caused you so much harm… Nothing can ever make up for that." The pillow under him was getting wet, and talking was difficult with how much his voice was shaking.

"It's okay. It's in the past now…" Sasuke murmured, feeling one of Naruto's arms go around his waist and bring him closer.

Long moments passed, with Naruto burying his nose into Sasuke's collar. He took in his amazing scent and the feel of his skin. "I never forgot you, Sasuke. Not for one single day. I convinced myself that I was over you… But I never realized that you were everything I ever thought about," he spoked against his neck. He could feel the other's pulse, and it was strangely comforting.

Sasuke stroked his hair, having so much he wanted to say in return that it overwhelmed him. He ended up saying nothing, only massaging his scalp and soothing him slowly. Naruto had never felt such at peace, finally had he gotten those words out.

There was so much he wanted to say, for there was still so many things he felt. At that moment, with Sasuke in his arm, wrapped in his warmth, Naruto felt the sleepiness dominate his mind. He yawned once, before whispering something just before he fell asleep.

It was thick and dripping with honest emotions, coming from the deepest part of his broken heart.

"I love you."

Sasuke stiffened, but relaxed after a while. There was a war of fireworks exploding in his chest and a million feelings running all over him. Never had he thought he would ever hear those words from the blonde again.

 _I love you._

Sasuke smiled carefully, staying with Naruto for a bit more, making sure he was fast asleep. Then, he carefully got out of the covers, but not before tucking the blonde in, so he was sleeping comfortably. He was shaking as he walked away to the living room, meeting Menma.

He sat down next to him and took the boy in his arms. He embraced him with all the love he had, finally letting the tears he had been holding back out. Menma hugged him with great enthusiasm, only to gape in horror when he pulled back to see the raven cry.

"Who hurt you, Sasuke-nii?" Menma asked worried, cupping his cheeks. Sasuke chuckled, then let more tears stream down his face.

"Your father…" He whispered.

"Did daddy hurt you?" Menma asked with wide eyes, not believing his father could hurt anybody. Especially not his Sasuke.

"He hurt me…" Sasuke whispered, hugging Menma closer. "He is hurting me… by making me fall in love with him… again."

 _I love him… I love Naruto._

* * *

 **AN:**

I won't update this fic the next week, mainly because I'm gonna write a NaruSasu Christmas one-shot!

There just isn't enough fanfics of NaruSasu, so I have to take it upon myself :3

Hope you can stay patient with me, because I will update regularly after that :D

Stay tuned!

Kisses,

-YaoiKitty


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** I am so sorry for the very late update :(

Hope this extra long chapter makes up for it!

-YaoiKitty

* * *

 _"I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Naruto's cheeks were pink, and he wore a pout on his lips as he gazed down the dirty ground. He hands were in the pockets of his baggy orange sweatpants, they were trembling with nervousness._

 _Sasuke, had an equally pink dust forming his cheeks. He had just started his emo phase, and was surprised to have the blonde even talking to him. Granted, Naruto had 'confessed' his love for him about five times already. But he was just making fun of him, was he not?_

 _"Is this another attempt at making fun of me?" He looked at his own fingerless black gloves, not knowing what else to say._

 _Naruto looked up, and the thing that surprised Sasuke the most was seeing actual tears in his eyes. Tears! "Of course not! How can you say that? I have wanted to go out with you for months now... Please, give me a chance!"_

 _"What makes you think I wanna date a moron?" The insides of Sasuke were fluttering, and he felt a bit flattered. Naruto was so social and dorky and... how did he even notice Sasuke in the first place? The raven saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes, and he understood he was actually being serious. He reached out his hand._

 _"Fine. Let's go out," he said, trying to act cool and composed, which worked perfectly. Sasuke would never forget how Naruto's eyes shined with happiness that day._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Ugh... You know... You _don_ 't need to check up on me _every_ other hour, I'm not a kid." Sasuke rolled his eyes, even though it could not be seen by anyone other than Menma as he was speaking through the phone. He smiled as he played a clapping game with the boy on the couch, supporting the phone between his shoulder and ear.

Summer had finally arrived. The sun was burning brightly in the sky, keeping most people outside. More than a week passed since the day Naruto 'confessed' to him. Sasuke was not sure whether Naruto was pretending it never happened, or that he seriously forgot he confessed to him.

Sasuke had _not_ forgotten about it, those words never left his mind. How could Naruto act so casual after what he said? Pretending like nothing happened. Granted, their relationship got better and they were pretty open to each other now. Except talking about that confession.

 _"I just want to make sure you're okay, I'm finishing in an hour. That's taking too long and I miss you so much..."_ Naruto said, and Sasuke could almost hear the smile he was wearing. Naruto had an extra week of work before he finally took summer vacation. So when Sasuke suggested he could be with Menma before that, Naruto became overly happy. Not with the fact that Menma got a babysitter, no, it was because that meant Sasuke would not be lonely.

"Hn. Just go back to work dobe, everything's fine," Sasuke sighed, nuzzling Menma's nose when the boy sat on his cross-legged lap.

"Yes, daddy, we are fine!" Menma said into the phone while wrapping his arms around Sasuke's slender neck. They heard Naruto laugh at the other end of the phone, before he said his goodbye and that he would be home soon.

Sasuke barely got to hang up when Menma jumped on him and made him land on his back. The boy straddled his chest and showered his face with kisses. The raven chuckled and tickled his sides, making Menma squeal and laugh loudly.

The two were out of breath when they finally finished their little game. Sasuke ruffled the boy's dark hair and hugged him into him. He rested his chin on top of his fluffy hair and sighed.

 _Naruto..._

He was thinking of Naruto all the time. So much that it pissed him off. Sasuke knew he was in love with the blonde, but he was having a hard time accepting it. He wondered if he truly wanted to be with him. The biggest part of his heart wanted, but he was so scared. If he gave his everything to Naruto again... which would take twice as long as the first time considering how he was right now... but if they broke up again?

Sasuke was sure he could not handle another break up. It was strange, when Sasuke realized he could take a lot of physical damage, but he had taken too much mental damage that the slightest thing could destroy him.

"Hey, Menma?" Sasuke mumbled, reaching for his chin and making him face him. Big blue eyes waited anticipated for the older to start speaking. "Wanna go on a date with me?" He asked.

Menma's lips parted in awe. "Oh~ Ice cream date?" His eyes shined brightly.

"Sure," Sasuke chuckled. There was a firework festival later and he decided he could do with some fresh air for a change. Ever since that... incident not long ago, Sasuke had only been out to work. Naruto was annoyingly sweet to him, following him to work every morning. Sasuke pretended he hated it and complained each time, but deeply he was so grateful. He knew Naruto realized that.

Naruto had been all over him, even taking him to some therapy saying it would be for the better. Sasuke let Naruto have his way, and he had to admit he was feeling close to okay. He wanted to have a reason to go out with Naruto today, he could use this as an excuse.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"I don't know... I doesn't seem right to jump on him this early," Naruto explained, packing his bag of his belongings as he was ready to leave the office. He held the phone tighter in his hand as a feeling of longing washed through him. Sasuke... _Oh_... How much he wished he could do more for him. He wanted to love him so bad, so bad it drove him crazy.

 _"I guess. You're in the right track, I would say it's just a question of time now. He definitely likes you,"_ Neji said through the phone, making Naruto sigh. He knew he and Sasuke had gotten closer, but did not want to get his hopes up too high.

"I'm planning on confessing to him... on his birthday. It's only a month away, so it should be fine," Naruto said, noticing that he had received a message. Neji chuckled at the other end, and Naruto knew it was because he thought he was delaying things too much. Maybe he was.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Naruto hung up, and opened the message he received. He could not help the smile that played on his lips.

 _On a date with Menma. Meet us at the Tokyo Festival. -S_

Naruto quickly responded that he was on his way and went towards the needed train. He felt his heart drum in his chest, he could feel it so clearly despite the crowded and chaotic mess around him. It always felt like this, every time he knew he was retuning to Sasuke.

He knew there was going to be a festival this evening, but he never imagined Sasuke would want attend something like that. Nevertheless, he was not complaining, it was going to be such a fun experience and he had to prepare himself mentally for it.

 _Yeah... I'm officially going crazy for Sasuke._ Naruto thought, though that was hardly anything new. He got off the train in central Tokyo, texting the raven immediately to ask where to find him. He got a reply after a few minutes telling him they were having ice cream by the usual shop Menma liked.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke was looking distantly into the horizon, one hand resting on Menma's thigh as he sat next to him on the bench. He was devouring the ice cream happily, and humming at the taste. Sasuke constantly looked around him, with so many people present, he could not help feeling anxious. It felt safer with Menma, for some reason, just knowing he was there.

He smiled once Naruto showed up, out of breath and wearing a huge grin on his face. "Hey guys!" He said, wiping sweat off his forehead at the heat. Menma wiggled with his legs and jumped up to hug his father. Sasuke brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and just observed the two.

Naruto turned his attention to him, smiling comfortingly while still holding onto his boy. Their eyes locked, and Sasuke felt the urge to look away, but was too mesmerized. There were just too many emotions going through the azure eyes. It was comforting in a way.

"Hi, Sasuke," Naruto said after a while. Sasuke swallowed hard and looked up to follow his gaze when he stood up.

"Hey."

"Let's get going, hm?" Naruto held Menma's hand, nodding for the other. Sasuke clicked his teeth, before standing up and started walking beside them. Naruto glanced shyly at him, wondering why he was being so silent. "This is a really fun idea. Going to the festival I mean... How come?"

Sasuke buried his hands inside his pockets, shrugging. "Maybe I just wanted to go out." He looked at Naruto. That was when he saw something. Naruto saw something in the deep and dark eyes that he adored so much.

 _Hope._

The raven was coping with his sadness, loneliness and pain so well. Despite what he wanted Naruto to believe, Sasuke actually saw the light in everything. Was this what he was trying to tell him?

"Then, we're gonna have tons of fun!" Naruto grinned, wondering how his love for this man always seemed to get stronger every time he thought it was not possible to love him more. Sasuke shook his head with a smile.

"Yeay, the festival!" Menma gasped, letting go of Naruto's hand and running towards the crowd of people. Sasuke and Naruto blinked a second before quickly catching up with Menma, chuckling amused at how lively he was.

The day was spent playing festival games, eating lots of food and taking photos. Naruto even won Menma a big panda bear which took him about ten attempts. If he had to be honest with himself, he knew he was doing it to impress Sasuke, who stated he would never be able to do it as these games were set up to lose. He was proud to prove him wrong.

The sky darkened, and the three found a less crowded spot to watch the fireworks that were coming soon. Sasuke was carrying Menma's bear, as the boy was too sleepy to hold that heavy stuffed animal. Naruto held bags of candy and toys they brought along, putting it down the green grass and finally resting.

Sasuke was glad he was wearing his black skinnies when he sat down, knowing it would get dirty but that would be less visible. Menma rested his head on his lap, feeling very sleepy. Naruto glanced around, seeing a few people around, but not too many.

The two adults had barely talked to each other, and Naruto really wanted to start a conversation. "So... It was very fun, today," he said, feeling his heart beat nervously as he glanced at the raven.

"It was, thank you," Sasuke said, resting his hand on his one bent knee.

"No, no, thank _you_ , Sasuke. Thank you for wanting to spend the day with me," Naruto quickly said, meaning every single word. Sasuke merely shrugged, feeling a light breeze play with his black bangs.

Naruto slid slightly closer to him, so close their thighs were almost touching. Sasuke stroked Menma's hair, wondering if the boy was sleeping. He was so precious like this, curling into him. It got silent for a moment, before Naruto spoke again.

"By the way, you don't have any plans on your birthday, right?" He bit his bottom lip.

"Hn." Sasuke gave him a side-glance. "No. I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Puh, you will this year." Naruto grinned proudly.

"Let me guess... You're probably going to do something really corny?"

 _If you by corny mean me confessing my passionate love for you, then yeah, I'm planning something corny._

Naruto swallowed heavily, getting those butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about confessing. He just let his eyes roam the other's frame, watching him as he carefully played with Menma's hair.

 _The present._ Naruto thought, deciding he should focus more on what was happening right _now_. His mind was too focused on the future, and it had to stop. He wanted to enjoy this moment. Carefully, Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand that he used to support himself on the grass. He placed his own palm on top of it, feeling his skin tingle at the touch.

Sasuke faced him surprised, dropping his gaze on their hands before looking back at the sea blue eyes. His cheeks flushed, but welcomed the touch and merely lowered his head. It was so silent, and Naruto could feel their heartbeats through their hands.

"I wonder when the fireworks is starting," Sasuke mumbled while looking up. Naruto smiled at that and shrugged, wondering if maybe keeping silent was the most natural thing to do now. Which he thought was odd, considering he loved talking and being loud in general.

That was how Sasuke noticed him back then.

The boys heard an exploding sound in the distance, and suddenly a colorful bomb exploded in the sky. Sasuke parted his lips in surprise, letting his attention wander to the sky. Naruto looked up too, loving the colors and the cheers from the people around them.

It took him back to when they were much younger. They used to watch the fireworks together, and Naruto remembered always feeling like the sky was reflecting what he was feeling every time he laid his eyes on Sasuke.

Naruto did it again. He allowed himself to glance and the raven, watching the colors glow and reflect on his pale face. His lips were always slightly parted, and the way his eyes shined with awe never failed to make Naruto's heart melt. At that moment, the rest of the world was grey, and the person in front of him was in colors.

Menma wrinkled his nose and the sounds, but never really woke up. He was too tired after playing and walking all day.

Sasuke slowly faced Naruto, having a dreamy look on his eyes that grew impossibly darker. It took the blonde a moment to realize he was gazing at him, as he was too lost in Sasuke to notice. The raven held his hand tighter, his pink and luscious lips parting wider.

Naruto's heart was in his ear now, and he knew that all he had to do was lean in just a bit to have a taste of those lips he always dreamed of. Sasuke's lids fell slightly, and before the other knew it, he felt the familiar pair of warm lips pressed against his own lips.

Silence.

The explosive noise of the fireworks were gone. The slightly chilly air could not be felt, replaced by an unexplainable warmth deep in Naruto's chest. Sasuke felt his breath hitch, and he wanted to feel more, not caring that they were probably being watched. Everything was so soft.

The feeling of comfort and warmth left the two in a second as they suddenly felt a teeth shattering cold wash over them. They pulled back, eyes wide and not knowing what hit them. They looked to the side, hearing a squealing Menma and a shocked and panicked look on a girl's face.

A little girl was lying on the grass, an empty bucket in her hands and tears in her eyes. Probably fell while running. She started apologizing brokenly while trying to get herself up. Naruto immediately stood up to help her, and tears started rolling down her red cheeks like a waterfall.

"I'm so sowwy! I lost my fish!" She cried, trying to look for something in the grass. Sasuke saw something red bounce on the dark grass, and immediately reached for it. It was a little fish, struggling in his hand.

The girl smiled relieved once she saw it, and Sasuke reached to hand it her. "You have to quickly put it water," he said. The girl apologized and bowed several times before running away, taking the bucket with her. She looked a bit older than Menma.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks, before Menma suddenly sneezed. "I'm cooold!" He hugged his own body.

"That was quite the surprise, good thing it's summer," Naruto smiled, picking up his sleepy son and trying to warm him. Sasuke pulled out his phone, checking it if it was still working, and it looked like the water had not touched it.

"Taking the train while we're like this is not good. I'm calling a taxi." Sasuke seemed to have lost the mood completely, which Naruto could not blame him. The fireworks were still going on, but the three decided it was best to head home now.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto knew Sasuke felt it too. Something had definitely sparked that moment, and he was not talking about the fireworks. As he walked next to Sasuke up the stairs, he felt more nervous for every step they got closer. He wanted to ask him if he wanted to stay with him tonight.

Sasuke had not said a single word the whole time, only crossing his arms in front of his chest to hide it as his shirt became see-through, much to Naruto's dismay. Menma was sleeping in his arms, but he had to wake him up soon to give him a warm bath so he would not catch a cold.

As they neared their doors, Naruto knew he had to throw himself at it and just ask him. It would not hurt. Exhaling, he stopped one step behind him. Sasuke continued walking, only reacting when he first got to his door.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No..." Naruto took the few steps closer, giving the smile he only saved for him. One filled with love, reaching up to his eyes that shined for him. "Wanna stay over?"

Sasuke stared at him briefly, curling his fingers over the door handle. For a moment, the blonde was sure he would get rejected, but was quickly relieved of that thought when the raven smiled softly. "Let me get some clothes first." And he disappeared.

Naruto's cheeks were glowing, and he hoped the big grin that formed his lips would disappear soon. He knew he must have looked like a moron. Feeling light as a feather, Naruto entered his home. He put the bear and Menma on his feet to wake him up.

"We're gonna bathe quickly, you can sleep then, okay sweetie?" He filled the bathtub with hot water and helped Menma out of his clothes.

"Is Sasuke-nii gonna be with us now too?" The boy asked, eyes widening hopefully as he was put into the relaxing hot water. Naruto smirked, sliding off his clothes and joining him soon.

"Yup. Aren't we lucky?" Naruto hugged Menma tightly into him and kissed his hair. The boy threw his arms up happily, before sitting back and playing with his small rubber boat. Naruto closed his eyes and thought back to that small kiss.

As an adult man, Naruto never imagined something as simple as a kiss would make him feel like this. He and Sasuke had kissed a couple of times lately... but this one felt different. It could have been the mood or his imagination. But there was something _romantic_ about the whole thing.

He sat back and relaxed, feeling lighter than a cloud.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke knew he was supposed to go to Naruto's soon, but he kept delaying it, feeling so unsure of what could happen. He was having this strange feeling that he might break down just by being with him. He wondered if maybe he should not have agreed to spend the night with him in the first place.

He reached for his phone distraught and called his brother. Rubbing one hand on the side, he tried to contain himself as he sat back on the couch. Several beeps later, nothing happened. Sasuke put the phone in his lap and buried his face in his hands.

He was doomed. There was no running away from this feeling.

He was in love.

Very much in love.

Suddenly, the device started vibrating against his thigh and Sasuke removed his hands. He saw the picture of Itachi blinking at him, though it was blurry. He reached for the phone, at the same time for his cheek as well. It was wet with tears.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi, Sasuke. How are you?"_ Said one of the most soothing voices he knew of. Sasuke felt even more emotional, and he bit back a sob. What was he going to tell him? He realized all he ever did was burden Itachi with meaningless and pointless ranting.

That was all he ever gave Itachi.

"I-Itachi... can you hear me out?" Sasuke hated how his voice cracked, but he wanted to make sure his brother was not busy. What was he even going to tell him?

 _"Of course I can. I hope everything's alright..."_

Sasuke heard something shift, probably Itachi getting up from bed. He took a deep breath and tried to formulate everything he was feeling. He watched his own tears land on his knees that he had pressed against his shoulder, and swallowed painfully.

He felt this attraction to Naruto that was so painful to hold back. He pretended to be nonchalant about it. He pretended his heart did not beat so hard he felt dizzy every time Naruto just glanced at him with those pure blue eyes.

It was painful.

"It hurts..." Sasuke confessed, holding the phone tighter. "Itachi..." He took a deep ragged breath. He looked up the ceiling, finally feeling like he had caged those feelings inside for too long. He had to be honest.

"I'm in love with Naruto."

The words hung in the air as a silence followed. Sasuke's body trembled with fear, but there was a part of him that felt ten times lighter. When Itachi did not respond, he continued: "I'm _so_ in love with Naruto, Itachi. I love him so much that it _hurts_ to hold back... and it's tearing me apart."

Sasuke's tears were streaming now, and he had to take a long pause to collect himself. "What do I do?" He whispered brokenly.

 _"Love..."_ Itachi said after a while, knowing that his silence was giving Sasuke time to accept his feelings and really feel certain. _"I think you have punished yourself for too long. You have been too cruel to yourself for so many years... and I think it's about time you realize that and stop it."_

A feeling of confusion and guilt filled Sasuke's chest. Itachi sighed deeply, then continued: _"Let it go. Go to Naruto and... don't think about the past anymore, just focus on him and let him make you happy. Make yourself happy. I was hoping you'd sooner realize that giving Naruto another shot might change your life for the better."_

"Y-you approve of him?" Sasuke whispered, using his sleeve to wipe his cheeks, feeling so pathetic for crying like a baby.

 _"As long as you're happy, baby brother."_ Itachi's voice was warm. _"Nothing will make me happier than seeing you happy. And I admit... Naruto might be the one for you after all. He has a lot to prove, of course, but that won't show unless you give him a chance._ "

"You're right... I guess," Sasuke nodded, taking off the hoodie that was wet at its sleeves. Itachi chuckled and wished him goodbye and lots of love.

It took Sasuke several minutes before he forced himself on his feet and to the bathroom. He washed his face several times, trying to get rid of the puffiness. His cheeks were still somehow pink, but decided there was nothing he could do about it.

Finally, he put on some cologne and breathed deeply. Sasuke went to get his phone, only to realize he had gotten a text from Naruto.

 _Good night then :) - N_

Sasuke felt guilty when he realized he spent two hours dwelling on everything, which probably made Naruto think he was not coming over after all. He could not blame him. Just smiling lightly, Sasuke put the phone in his sweatpants pocket and went out after locking his door.

He hesitated briefly before ringing the doorbell. He waited a bit before hearing a click, followed by the door being opened.

Naruto looked both surprised and happy to see him. It was clear that he had went so sleep, with him being shirtless with only pajama pants on. His eyes glowed brighter, and a breathtaking smile played on his lips.

Heat formed in Sasuke's cheeks, and he felt very unsure of what to say. Finally, Naruto opened the door wider, but not before stretching out his arm. Sasuke was confused at first, but allowed him to take his hand as he led him inside.

"I thought you went so sleep." Naruto whispered after closing the door.

"I'm sorry about that." Sasuke's voice was low, but he quickly remembered he was not alone and held his head high to maintain his confidence. Naruto smiled wider, warmer.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. Sasuke averted his gaze, feeling so flustered and he wanted it to stop. Naruto had a feeling the raven might be feeling a bit uncomfortable, so he carefully reached for his shoulder. "Do you wanna have some tea or... just go to sleep?"

Sasuke met his blue gaze again, looking into his eyes a bit, before nodding slowly. "I just want to sleep..." he whispered. Naruto took his hand, without looking at him, and dragged him to his bedroom.

Naruto felt his heart in his throat, and his face was heating up. Sasuke had never slept in his room before. Just the thought alone was enough to make Naruto introverted.

"Is it okay to sleep next to me?" Naruto had the bedside lap turned on, and the light was too dim for him to see Sasuke's face clearly.

"It's fine," was the low reply. Naruto had a queen-sized bed, just like Sasuke, but at that moment, he wished it was single-sized. He wanted a reason to cuddle the raven as much as possible. When the raven noticed Naruto just standing there, probably waiting for him to do something, he breathed deeply and lifted the comforter after turning off the light.

He got underneath, but nothing prepared him for the scent that suddenly hit him. The sheets smelled so strongly of Naruto. The scent that would forever be buried into his memories, one that was linked to comfort and happy moments.

Sasuke buried his nose in the blanket, feeling the bed dip beside him. Naruto had one arm under his own head, facing him. Sasuke did the same after a while, until he felt the other's hand reach for his. He held it tightly, smiling a bit for himself.

Several silent moments passed, and Sasuke allowed himself to fully relax and enjoy everything.

"I hope you have forgiven me, Sasuke," Naruto suddenly whispered. Sasuke faced him confused, even though his eyes were adjusted to the darkness, reading Naruto's face was hard.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto shifted slightly. "I want you to know that I'm so sorry... for everything I have done. You know when we were young and... _now_ for not helping you like Itachi did..."

"Naruto-"

"I know you want me to forget it. But I can't help beating myself over this... I-It's just that I care for you so much and... You deserve better..."

Sasuke unlinked their hands and searched for the light. He found the button after a couple of tries and faced the blonde. Naruto sat up as well, having a total broken look on his face.

"Oh Naruto..." Sasuke shook his head. "You have done enough for me already. We have talked about this. The blame is not only on you, none of us were innocent in that thing back then. Please stop... stop doing this to yourself, how am I supposed to... r-recover from this... if you haven't?"

Naruto stared intently at him, and Sasuke's usually emotionless face held a bit of sadness. He knew he had to stop mentioning this, but it was bothering him so much that he believed talking about it was the only way to cure it.

"Can I just say..." He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart." Naruto whispered. Sasuke bit his own trembling bottom lip, feeling his chest swell with the amount of love he felt for that man. He never knew it was possible to want someone so much.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart, too."

Sasuke then threw his arms around Naruto's neck and hugged him. It would be okay, he knew it. They just had to take it one step at a time. One day, he might allow himself to date Naruto. He just needed a bit of time, it would heal everything.

The blonde locked his strong arms around him, and nuzzled into his side. This hug had to be one of the warmest they had ever experienced. It was so pure... and innocent.

"I was supposed to wait before saying this... but honestly, I don't believe I can wait any longer," Naruto murmured after pulling back. Sasuke parted his lips in slight confusion, still feeling a bit dreamy from being in the other's arms.

The boys looked deeply into each other's eyes, and Sasuke had never seen so much intensity and emotion in the sapphire orbs before him. Naruto brushed some of his soft bangs, trying to prepare himself on saying this.

Except he was not prepared at all.

"Sasuke... I..."

Naruto saw the slight fear in the deep and mesmerizing onyx eyes, but he knew he could not go back now. He had to say it, even if Sasuke did not say it back, it was fine, he could not hold this enormous passion for the man any longer.

"I love you, Sasuke."


	26. Chapter 26

" _Hey, Sasuke, when we get married, do you want us both to wear black? Or should we wear white? Or both?!"_

 _A groan left the sleeping raven's lips as he rubbed his eyes. He glared at his boyfriend who was eagerly waiting for an answer. He then checked the bedside clock. It was well over four in the morning. "Did you wake me up just to tell me this, usuratonkashi?!" Sasuke buried his face back to the pillows._

 _Naruto got under the duvet and hugged his boyfriend from behind, nuzzling his nose into his neck. "I had this dream where we got married. It made me think of our future wedding!" He chuckled._

" _Let me sleep."_

" _You're such a grumpy bastard," Naruto sighed, drowning in his warmth. "I still love you though… and we're gonna get married." He yawned._

 _Sasuke smiled to himself, feeling his chest flutter with love._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"I love you, Sasuke... I'm really in love with you."

Sasuke thought his face was just blankly staring at Naruto, but in reality, it held a mix of fear, surprise and sadness. The blue orbs in front of him were desperately yearning for him to respond, trying to convey the feelings the male was feeling deep inside through his eyes.

This had to be one of the most unexpected turn of events he could have imagined, but at the same time, a part of him knew it. He knew this would happen, and dare he say... _wanted_ it to happen? After all the things the two had been through, they were still standing tall and proud. Both knew that the only thing that could possible make them stronger was... each other.

Naruto held Sasuke's tattooed hand warmly. His thumb ran over the ink, where his own initial was tattooed so beautifully. A part of him would always be with Sasuke because of this, and a part of Sasuke would always be with Naruto.

"Say something..." Naruto whispered. His tone was not impatient, or demanding, he was merely feeling quite timid. Sasuke was so nervous that he became aware of the sound of his own breathing. He looked at Naruto, dropping his dark and mysterious gaze on the man in front of him.

It was strange, how much Sasuke wanted to jump on Naruto and just declare that he loved him too. Naruto confessed to him, and that was too much for him right now. A part of him was afraid he might only be dreaming, and that he would wake up alone in his cold and empty bed.

Sasuke's vision blurred. Naruto had his head lowered and held his gaze on the male's wrist, almost too afraid to read his reaction. The raven thought back on everything he had done, to himself, to Naruto, and the few people he actually cared about.

The negative actions outdid the positive ones, and Sasuke started wondering if Naruto knew what he was even talking about. Did he have any idea what he was getting himself into? Did Naruto honestly believe he would be happy with Sasuke?

 _Do I deserve such an understanding an honest man?_

"No."

Naruto blinked as his gaze landed on the other's face. Sasuke realized by the look of hurt mixed with confusion on the blonde's face that he must have said something out loud. When his eyes landed on Naruto's tattoo, he felt something in him break, and guilt dominated his mind.

"No...?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said, but instantly regretted it. What happened to stop holding back and just tell Naruto that he was hopelessly in love with him too? Why was his heart so stubborn? There had to be limit, even for him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling hurt. Sasuke not accepting his feelings was heart wrenching enough, but telling him he had no idea what he was talking about was pushing it too far. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke withdrew his arm, though his mind was screaming at him to hold him again and never let go. _What am I doing?_ He rose from the bed and turned his back to him. _My body is moving on its own._ "I am sure you're just confused."

 _No... what am I saying?!_

"You are _not_ in love with me. Nobody has ever fallen in love with _me_. People fall for my looks perhaps, because there is nothing likeable with my personality, and chasing after me will only hurt you." Sasuke's voice was cracking and he felt so much regret at every word that unwillingly left his mouth.

 _Shit... This is bad..._

Naruto stared angrily at his back for several long and agonizing minutes. He knew he had to contain himself in order to keep calm. His heart was breaking with every word, but as he saw the way Sasuke's shoulders shook and how weak his voice was, he knew there was still hope. He knew the raven, he did not mean what he was saying.

"I love you, Sasuke. You saying that I don't won't change anything." He got off the bed and stood just behind the other's frame. "How could you doubt what I feel for you? Don't you know that there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you?"

Sasuke's body trembled more and he turned around to face him. He bit his bottom lip harshly, his face twisting in all kinds of emotions. He tried through his blurred eyes to read any regret or uncertainness in the sapphire eyes, but saw none. They were filled with determination.

Naruto took a step forward, reaching for Sasuke's fair hand and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. The raven was too frozen to react and just stared with wide eyes. "I know I don't deserve you, but-"

"Stop it, Naruto!" Sasuke found his voice, finally having some control over his body and decided to let the blonde hold his hand. Nothing felt safer, or better, than being in this man's arms. His vision blurred more and it got harder to breath as he met his eyes. "Stop treating me like this... stop treating me like I'm too good for you..." His voice cracked. "You're the one who's too good for me... I don't deserve you at all..."

Those words came from the deepest part of Sasuke's heart, because that was how he truly felt. Naruto more or less worshipped him, and it was so undeserved. He always believed he not worthy of the affection he got from Naruto. That thought that burned itself into his mind and become reality.

"It's so typical of you to think like that," Naruto said, holding Sasuke's hand tighter. He brought the trembling fingers and pressed his flat palm against his heart. Their eyes met and the blonde sent him a reassuring look.

"Something is seriously wrong with you, if you think that loving me would not be just a huge burden for you." Sasuke had no idea why he was making this worse for both of them, because all he wanted to do now was take everything he said back and jump in Naruto's arms. Whatever was left of his pride was stopping him from being truly happy.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you?" Naruto insisted, having none of this. How could Sasuke think he did not deserve him? Why could he not see just how amazing he is, and how much he meant to Naruto?

Sasuke parted his lips and stared teary eyed at the just as emotional blue eyes. Naruto stepped forward to carefully wipe the little tear that escaped the big black eyes. The raven let him stroke his cheek, having a firm grip on his other hand. He thought back to how happy and carefree he was when he was a teen. How free he was, when he was with Naruto.

That feeling, did he deserve it?

"After everything I have said," Sasuke whispered, looking up to see tears in Naruto's loving eyes. He had to stop this running away from what he knew would make him happy. "Even after all I have done..." He felt a lump form in his throat. "You're still willing to be with me?"

If there was just one thing Sasuke would have wished for in this world, it was to see Naruto happy. He realized it now. He wanted the blonde to have all the joy in life. Could they share that joy... together?

Naruto smiled weakly, lifting up Sasuke's chin and staring intently into his moist eyes. "Willing?" He whispered. "Having you in my life would be a dream come true, Sasuke."

Sasuke's lips were trembling, and he closed his eyes to feel more tears stream down his face. Naruto wiped them softly, deep in his mind wondering if this was maybe the first time he had seen the older cry. He was beautiful even then.

"Then... I hope you're ready to take responsibility..." Sasuke murmured, he sighed happily, locking his arms slowly around Naruto's neck. The latter blinked, letting his arms drop to the other's sides.

"Take responsibility...?"

"Yeah, dobe. You made me fall in love with you, so hard," Sasuke brushed the blonde strands of hair. "You better prepare yourself, and I hope you're ready to never let me go." He hugged his shirtless frame tightly, not believing those words actually left his lips. His cheeks were red and eyes a bit puffy, yet he felt lighter than ever.

Was this a dream?

Naruto hugged him tightly, a sob escaping him as he buried his face into the soft raven locks. They had overcomplicated everything and put themselves through so much pain. It was all pointless. They never stopped loving each other. It just took them years to realize that.

None of them had any idea how many minutes passed, but when they pulled back eventually, there was nothing but a crystal clear, somewhat shy, smile on their lips. They chuckled quietly and nuzzled noses.

"I don't feel like sleeping anymore," Sasuke said, letting his leg slide over the other's side none so subtly. Naruto grabbed his thigh and wrapped his around his hips, bringing him closer. He wiggled his brows at him before stealing a long and meaningful kiss from those luscious lips.

Sasuke's mind was having a hard time comprehending everything, but his body was more than ready to respond. He jumped and locked his legs around Naruto who held him tightly in return. Their tongues found each other quickly and they deepened the kiss to satisfy all the sexual frustration they had been feeling.

Naruto had a hard time believing this was actually happening. Sasuke saying those things, and kissing him like this. He enjoyed the feel of his crotch against his, the feeling of his long legs around him and the weight of carrying him. Everything was wonderful.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," Naruto panted, his lips an inch away from the other's. Sasuke tugged the blonde's bottom lip.

"Dobe," he chuckled. They locked lips again, and not long after, Sasuke felt his back hit the softness of Naruto's bed. He moaned into the kiss that gave the blonde instant access to his tongue.

"I'm sorry for not asking you out in a more romantic way," Naruto murmured, kissing his fair neck.

"Wait... you asked me out?"

Naruto looked at him with a bit of fear and embarrassment mixed. "W-well I t-thought... U-um... you know-"

"I'm just teasing you, moron," Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted, before nuzzling his collarbones and taking in his scent. It was familiar and warm, everything he remembered and missed.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip teasingly, sitting up to straddle Naruto's thighs. They made out for what seemed like seconds, though it probably went on for minutes. Their lips felt numb when they pulled back, out of breath.

"You're such a bastard," Naruto whispered, trailing his neck with feather light kisses. "I love you so much..." He lowered him to the bed again, this time pressing his crotch against his. Sasuke tugged his bottom lip, feeling a rush of pleasure wave over him as Naruto grinded into him.

Naruto would be lying if he said he did not want to fuck the raven right now. He had no control over his lower half that always seemed to get up for Sasuke. But doing something like this might be a bit too early now, he was honestly content just being in his arms.

The raven grinded back against him, feeling the exact same arousal for the blonde man. He looked deeply into the blue eyes above him as he rubbed his lower half with his. Naruto panted against his lips, sliding his hand under Sasuke's shirt to feel up his chest.

Biting his bottom lip, Sasuke ran his nails down Naruto's strong arms, feeling his own erection stiffen. All the sexual frustration he had been feeling from being around him was coming back to him hard. He loved Naruto and he wanted to make love to him... but there was a slight problem.

Naruto slowly reached for the hem of his shirt, asking Sasuke with his eyes if it was okay to remove it. The raven slowly sat up, having his arms above his head and letting Naruto undress him. He then locked his arms around the tan neck and leaned in to lock his lips with his.

It felt so nice to let himself go. Butterflies formed in Sasuke's stomach, his heart was beating so fast he was afraid Naruto might hear it. Was this how it felt to be in love again? He had totally forgotten the difference between spending the night in his a complete stranger's arms, and spending it in a loved one's.

Their naked chests touched, the feeling warm and hard at the same time. There was so much love written all over their eyes, it was clear merely holding each other was enough.

Though their lower halves said something else.

"I want to make love to you, Sasuke," Naruto murmured against his ear. He touched the skin of his lobe lightly with his tongue, drawing a visible shudder. Sasuke felt his erection twitch, and he wanted it too. To just slowly feel Naruto inside him again, would it feel the same?

"I want it too..." Sasuke swallowed heavily. Naruto stroked the side of his face lightly, he could see even in his lust-filled mind that there was a "but" coming.

"But... We can't," Sasuke continued, feeling his cheeks glow with embarrassment. Naruto nodded slowly. That was okay with him, he was just happy, actually, he was over the moon for just having Sasuke like this. Sex could wait.

"Want to tell me why? I'll understand," Naruto took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Sasuke could feel the blonde's hard on press against his backside, and he was so aroused that what he was about to say next made the whole thing even more humiliating.

"I... You know I haven't done tests yet... after what happened." Sasuke's face was red, and he was avoiding the sapphire eyes.

"Tests?" Naruto felt a bit confused.

"Well you know... I don't want to transmit anything to you just in _case_ I have anything. Uh... S-since, you know... and he did not use condoms..." Sasuke was ashamed beyond words, but this was important and he could not just let it slide. Unless Naruto had condoms, which he might have, he would not let him enter him without checking if he had not gotten anything from that man. Who knew what diseases he could have been carrying?

"Oh..." Naruto's cheeks turned slightly pink, and he nodded with a smile. "Yes of course. Don't worry. I'm glad you decided to tell me this, communication is super important in a relationship..." Naruto mumbled, cheeks reddening more at the thought of _relationship_.

They were dating, weren't they?

It felt so unreal.

"I can still use my mouth," Sasuke whispered against his tan neck, kissing the skin lovingly.

"It's okay, Sasuke. Don't feel forced to-"

"You don't want me to such your dick?" Sasuke asked bluntly. He knew Naruto wanted it, there was no need to hold back.

"W-well..." Naruto pressed his erection harder against Sasuke, and that was all that needed to be said. The raven smirked before sliding off his lap and spreading his thighs apart. He looked up to see Naruto harshly biting his bottom lip, his eyes glazing over with desire.

Sasuke nuzzled his member through his pajama pants, feeling his own erection twitch at the thought of having him in his mouth. Not wasting any more time, he pulled the pants down his muscular thighs, along his underwear and licked his lips at the sight of his fully hard cock.

It was definitely bigger than he remembered.

Naruto's heart was in his throat, lightly playing with the dark raven hair while they stared intently at each other. Sasuke stuck his tongue out, and slowly running it over the hard shaft. He felt the organ twitch in his hand, and continued to lick up until he reached the mushroom tip.

He softly wrapped his lips around the head, and closed his eyes. Naruto hissed and tilted his head to the side, lids growing heavier as warm pleasure shot up his spine. Sasuke loved the way the tan fingers tugged his hair tighter, and he swirled his tongue around the head as he took more of him in.

The sight of the pretty raven with his soft pink lips wrapped tightly around him was enough to drive him crazy. Naruto pulled his hair more, eyes widening when Sasuke deep throated his shaft, managing to put all of him in his mouth.

It felt out of this world amazing, but there was still slight jealousy filling Naruto's mind. Sasuke fit all of him in his mouth. Though he could feel him almost gagging a couple of times, it was intriguing, but at the same time he felt overwhelmingly jealous.

 _What_ _happened?_

 _He used to_ _choke_ _halfway through before..._

 _Now he's taking it like it's something he does every day._

Naruto tried not to think of the fact that Sasuke must have done this to many men for him to be so good. He thrust up into the moist heat, and Sasuke looked up and gagged slightly. He was about to pull back when Naruto forced him down till he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

Sasuke whimpered surprised, relaxing his throat and stroking the tan thighs as he enjoyed the pleasured sounds filling the room. He had tears in his eyes, gagging a bit, but he quickly adjusted to it. Naruto groaned, pleasure coiling deep in his stomach and he knew he was dangerously close. He continued to fuck the other's mouth, feeling stars form his vision.

It was not until he was about to come that he realized what he had done. He quickly untangled his fingers from the onyx hair, feeling extremely ashamed. Forcing Sasuke like that... what if he felt triggered? How could he force Sasuke like that? He was supposed to be gentle, how could he forgive ever forgive himself for getting so carried away?

Fortunately, Sasuke did not seem bothered and just pulled out to lick his tip while looking into his eyes heatedly. "Come in my mouth," he breathed. Naruto swallowed painfully, those words shot straight down to his cock and that was all it took for him to come with a groan.

"S-Sasuke! Fuck!" He arched slightly, and Sasuke dug his fingers into his hips. He let Naruto release into his mouth, closing his eyes and just letting him ride his orgasm. Naruto fought to catch his breath, smiling lovingly at his lover and stroking his gorgeous face lightly.

"You're so good..." Naruto managed to breathe out. Sasuke sat up, and when the blonde realized the raven still had his come in his mouth, he blushed. "You don't have to-" Sasuke showed him his cum, before swallowing everything. "S-swallow..."

The raven licked his lips, sitting on the blonde's lap again to kiss his parted lips. Naruto could taste himself on his tongue, which reminded him that he was just as eager to swallow Sasuke's cum. He ran his hands over the fair-skinned male's butt, squeezing the soft flesh.

Naruto thrust his tongue into Sasuke a couple of times before slowly rolling him over to his back. He continued to plant soft, open-mouthed kisses on his neck, before looking into his eyes. "You're my boyfriend now, right?" He whispered. He just wanted it confirmed, as everything was still too good to be true.

"Dummy. You're my boyfriend," Sasuke responded. Naruto kissed his sweet lips lovingly, before letting his tongue trail down his chest and stomach. He stroked Sasuke's erection after spreading his thighs slightly apart. He was so going to return the favor.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip anticipated, running his pale fingers over the golden locks and looking deep into his lover's eyes as he took him in his mouth. Naruto nuzzled and kissed his thighs before giving his full attention to his hard member.

It was as if they were young again. There was no hesitation, no regret, and everything felt right.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up, grandpa's here!"

Naruto blinked confused, nuzzling his nose into his pillow as he heard the voice of his son. He opened his eyes, and Menma jumped on top of him to shake his shoulders. Sasuke, who was facing away, turned around at the sound, sleepy and confused as well.

"Oh! Sasuke-nii's here!" Menma beamed, jumping over to him. Naruto sat up, the blanket falling down his lap as he yawned tiredly.

"Grandpa you said, Menma?" He asked.

"Yes! He's outside!" The boy said, hugging into Sasuke's neck. Naruto stared blankly, scratching the back of his hair, before his eyes widened.

"I had completely forgotten about that!" Naruto got off the bed, thanking god he had put on boxers before he went to sleep last night. "I-is it okay, Sasuke?" He asked as he put on a pair of orange sweatpants.

"Sure, of course," Sasuke said, not seeing why he should have anything against a parent wanting to see their child. Naruto flashed him an apologetic smile and stumbled out. Sasuke reached for the bedside clock, it was so early into morning, they had barely slept four hours.

"Morning Menma, how are you today?" Sasuke asked the boy, stroking his messy black hair.

"Morning! I'm so happy that you're here!" He responded with a grin, before jumping off his lap. Sasuke smiled lightly, before taking off the cover and stretching out his arms. Just as he was about to search for his pants with his eyes, he heard some noise behind him followed by someone entering the room.

"Where is my favorite grandchild?"

"Grandpa!" Menma said, before jumping into the older man's arms. Sasuke turned around to see the three by the doorframe, and he reflectively covered himself with the blanket with a small blush.

Naruto's face was red, having one hand in his pocket while the other scratched the back of his hair unsurely. Jiraiya held the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly, before finally noticing the two others in the room.

"Oh, hello there!" He said and waved to Sasuke, who stared unsurely at all three of them. Naruto looked like he was about to say something, before the older man spoke. "Who's this, Naruto? You should have told me you had company..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"T-this is... Sasuke... Remember Sasuke?" Naruto said awkwardly, sending Sasuke an apologetic look. Jiraiya stared at the raven for a bit, before lighting up.

"Ah~ _That_ Sasuke? Very nice... I see you're hooking up again. Good thing Menma heard my knocking and saw me by the window…"

"We're _dating_..." Naruto mumbled, his face resembling the color of a ripe tomato. This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Jiraiya looked between the two, then the sheets, then their half-naked forms, before smiling cheekily.

"I see... I can take care of Menma if you two have some _unfinished_ business. I have bought a lot of booze and candy. Join me later then, boys, so we can celebrate your... _dating_." He winked before closing the door and leaving.

The two males were left with red faces and an extremely awkward atmosphere. Naruto then faced his boyfriend. "Don't worry, Sasuke. My old man is gross sometimes, but he is just joking... Hope you're not too uncomfortable..."

Sasuke just shrugged, not admitting that he was a bit taken aback. "Have you seen my pants?" He asked. Naruto spotted them in a pile on the floor, taking them and sitting next to his lover on the bed.

Naruto watched as Sasuke put on his pants, his gaze following him as he put on his shirt as well. Sasuke turned around to see the blonde gaze lovingly at him. "I still can't believe you're mine." Naruto smiled and took the pale hand to make him sit next to him.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said, feeling quite fluttery inside. He let Naruto hold his hand as he looked into his eyes.

"So... Want to join the _celebration_?" Naruto laughed.

"Sure," Sasuke chuckled, squeezing his hand tighter. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **AN:**

I'm thinking about ending this story around chapter 30, so there are still a couple of chapters left! :)

Hope to hear from you,

Have a lovely day, guys!

-YaoiKitty


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning:** From now on, every chapter will contain NaruSasu smut. Very detailed mature content. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke wore a smile on his lips that he was totally oblivious to as he made it back to Naruto's apartment. He stopped by the front door, wiping the sweat off his forehead as the July sun had really worn him out. He looked at the new watch his brother brought him as a birthday present, loving how masculine and fitting it was. Itachi knew him so well.

He reached for the silver spare key Naruto had given him not long ago, entrusting his home to him. Sasuke always felt a bit weird when just letting himself into another's home like that. He twisted the key and opened the door.

A smoky smell filled his nostrils and he immediately put his hand in front of his mouth and nose. He closed the door and wrinkled his brows as he got further inside. Sasuke heard some noises coming from the kitchen, followed by small feet tramping out.

Menma was laughing hysterically as Naruto just walked out too, waving at the smoke in front of him. He laughed lightly with his son till he noticed Sasuke's presence, and his eyes widened. He clumsily closed the kitchen door behind him and leaned against it, smiling innocently.

"Babe, you're back!"

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, approaching the blonde. Naruto gulped and hid his uncertainness behind a big smile.

"Nothing! I was just..." He laughed nervously. "B-but enough about me... How was your day, love?" Naruto opened his arms and placed them around Sasuke's waist, kissing his forehead.

Sasuke's arms were folded in front of his chest, raising a suspicious brow and looking behind his boyfriend's head. "What did you do to the kitchen?" He unwrapped the tan arms from around him.

"It is full of fire!" Menma said, jumping up and down.

"What?"

"Hey, that's not true," Naruto protested, "it's just a bit of smoke, that's all."

"Let me see." Sasuke pushed Naruto slightly to the side and opened the door. He could almost not see a single thing due to the heavy smoke, and the burnt smell did not exactly help. He shook his head lightly and made it towards the windows with his palm pressed to his nose.

Sasuke opened the windows and wiped the tears that stung his eyes from the smoke. When the kitchen cleared a bit, he could see the mess that had been made there. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, a pink embarrassed flush coloring his face as he stood right beside Sasuke.

"What happened here?"

Naruto cleared his throat, and Menma merely smiled innocently and held into the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. The two adults gazed at each other, one waiting for the other to speak. Naruto carefully reached for his lover's hand, finding comfort in his touch as disappointment filled his chest.

"I just tried to bake something for you," Naruto confessed. "I'm so sorry it turned out like this, and that you had to see this. I'll order something up right away..."

Sasuke's brows softened, and he felt his chest warm and stomach tingle lightly at the amount of love that was presented to him right now. Naruto looked so disappointed at himself and it looked like he really worked hard to surprise him with... whatever he was attempting to make.

"Oh, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, stroking Menma's hair with one hand as he brushed his boyfriend's cheek with the other. "Thank you. You never cease to amaze me."

"But I failed..." Naruto sighed, taking Sasuke's hand that was in his cheek and kissing his knuckles.

"W-what were you trying to make?" The raven was a bit flustered at the gesture, and withdrew his hand while looking around. He was still not used to the idea that he was actually going out with Naruto. Barely a month had passed since they officially became a couple, his mind was still trying to adapt to everything.

"Um... Green tea cake... I guess," Naruto put his hands down his pockets and sighed sadly. He took time to fully appreciate the jeans the raven was wearing today. He never fully got to look at them before now, and _Kami-sama_ did he look fuckable. He just wanted to put his hands on him and rip those skin tight pants off.

Sasuke smiled lightly and bent down to face Menma. "Wanna make some cake with me?" He asked and picked him up.

"Yeah!" The boy answered.

Naruto parted his lips surprised when Sasuke faced him again, nodding towards the counter. "Let's go make some cake."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke's face was burning red by the time Naruto and Menma finished singing the birthday song. The three of them had just finished baking when the blonde insisted to have a small birthday 'party' which he had prepared with balloons and some decorations. Menma had made Sasuke a big red crown out of paper, which the raven had on top of his head right now.

Naruto held his phone to film Sasuke's scowling and blushing face, sticking his tongue out every time the blonde winked or wriggled his brows at him. The three of them were seated in the couch as Menma and Naruto were sitting on either side of the birthday kid.

"Blow the candles, Sasuke," Naruto said after putting down his phone. The raven cleared his throat embarrassed and asked Menma if he wanted to do it instead. The boy nodded eagerly and blew all of the twenty-four candles one after the other.

Sasuke and Menma exchanged smiles before every one started eating the cake. Sasuke had honestly never thought he would allow anyone to convince him having such a childish party was a good idea. He mostly did it for Menma's sake, but he could not deny how fun it was to just be with the two people that meant the world to him right now.

"Time to open the presents!" Menma said after a while, running over to his room. Sasuke put down the fork, having only had three bites as he sent Naruto a confused look.

"Presents?"

Naruto swallowed the mouthful of cream and cake, then smiled coyly. "We kinda went shopping together and bought you some birthday presents. Just wait here," he pecked the surprised pink lips briefly before disappearing as well.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rubbed his temple. He was not very fond of receiving gifts, mostly because he still had a bit of that mentality where he thought he did not deserve anything. However, the thought of getting something from Naruto, anything, was very flattering. He felt happy.

Sasuke heard their footsteps approaching and looked up to see them both holding something behind their back. Menma probably imitating his father. He stood in front of the raven, chubby cheeks rosy and blue eyes shining with anticipation.

"For you, Sasuke-nii. Happy birthday!" he stretched his small arms out and handed the older male a square box. Sasuke smiled thankfully and kissed the side of his head. He shook the box a bit before glancing up at Naruto, the wicked grin he received made him a bit skeptical as he tore the wrapper.

His face twisted in a mix of surprise and embarrassment, and his cheeks flushed. Menma's eyes grew bigger as he waited for a reaction. Sasuke looked down the set of fluffy black kitty ears, unaware of the reddening color that heated up his cheeks.

"Menma actually picked it out himself," Naruto commented, and the boy nodded proudly. Sasuke's lips curled upwards and his eyes softened.

"Thank you," he said, and hugged him tightly. Menma whispered _you're welcome_ back, feeling light and fluffy inside. He was so happy Sasuke liked the gift he picked out for him.

"My turn," Naruto grinned when the two pulled back. He stood right in front of Sasuke, and handed him a bigger box. "Watch out, though." He chuckled.

"Huh?" Sasuke held the box, and felt something moving. He glanced up surprised. "Don't tell me it's a dog-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, a small black-furred kitten stuck its small head out of the box. The raven was met with a pair of blue-green eyes, and he honestly felt speechless.

"Are you crazy, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He gently petted the kitten nonetheless, feeling its extremely soft fur. Cat ears... and now a cat? Sasuke had no idea why people thought he was into cats.

The kitten purred sweetly, and the raven felt his heart jump at how adorable it was.

Okay, maybe he had a thing for cats.

Naruto sighed a bit and sat next to his lover with his boy in his lap. "I felt like I wanted to give you something symbolic. And I know that I can't be with you for every second that we live, which is why I wanted you to have something- or _someone_ to remind you of me. Of us..." Naruto suddenly felt really stupid, but he knew Sasuke knew he was an airhead.

Sasuke put the box away, letting the kitten lay on his lap. Menma started petting it too, smiling happily. "Thank you, Naruto. It's just a bit overwhelming I guess, but I think I'll really get attached to this little guy," he said.

"Well, happy birthday, my love," Naruto whispered, and kissed his still a bit pink cheek.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Did you put Menma to sleep?" Naruto asked, spitting out the foam that was in his mouth and washing out his toothbrush. Sasuke sighed and nodded, rubbing his shoulder exhausted. It had been a long day, Menma played with his new pet- which they called Kuro, all day, making quite a mess. The night had fell, and they could finally have some rest.

"Yeah, he has passed out completely."

Naruto yawned sleepily, before looking his boyfriend up and down with a grin. "You're gonna spend the night with me, right?" He whispered, approaching his poker-faced boyfriend.

Sasuke had one shoulder exposed due to the oversized shirt Naruto borrowed him to sleep in. His legs were mostly bare too, and he arched a brow. He was wearing his 'pajamas', of course he was going to sleep over.

"Nah, gonna spend it with Kuro," he teased. Naruto hummed and approached his raven haired lover.

"Replaced me already, huh?" He teased back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he laid his hand on his side, squeezing it a bit. He looked deeply into the black eyes, and he could see that they had changed a lot since he first saw him.

They used to look like they had given up on everything, and were just crying out for help. Now, he looked like a new person, and there were actually hope reflected on those eyes. Naruto would not flatter himself and say he fixed Sasuke, because he knew it was mostly and internal struggle. Even though a part of him hoped that he helped putting back the broken pieces together. Because he had to admit that Sasuke was the one who fixed him. Naruto had once given up on life too.

"I love you so much, do you now that?" Naruto murmured tenderly, holding into the side of the fair neck. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, feeling his breath hitch. He nodded weakly, having a dreamy glaze on his beautiful eyes.

"Haven't you planned more gifts for me, Naruto?" He whispered, dragging his own pale hand over his boyfriend's muscular arm suggestively. Naruto leaned in to lick hotly over his ears, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I have plenty planned for you, baby," Naruto took both of Sasuke arms and dragged his hands up his wrists. He pinned him against the nearest wall and put his arms above his head. Blue eyes gazed lustfully at half-lidded onyx ones, and their lips met seconds after.

Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth when Naruto thrust his tongue inside him. They rubbed their tongues against each other, exchanging saliva. The blonde grinded his crotch against the raven's, earning a groan that was muffled against his lips.

"Fuck..." Sasuke whispered, out of breath.

"There's going to be plenty of that," Naruto murmured into his neck, sucking it hungrily. Sasuke closed his eyes and parted his lips, feeling arousal build inside him and wake his member fully. He had no idea how, but before he knew it, his back hit the softness of Naruto's bed, and suddenly his boyfriend was on top of him.

Naruto parted his legs, quickly settling himself between them. He was about to dip his head and ravish his boyfriend for all the sexual frustration he was feeling, until something caught his eye. The cat ears Menma got him were lying innocently on the bedside, and he smirked.

"Wear this for me," Naruto murmured as he got the headband out and placed it on top of Sasuke's head. His boyfriend reddened a bit.

"You kinky fuck."

"You have no idea," Naruto grinned, feeling his dick harden more at the sight of his gorgeous lover with the black ears, matching his hair. "I'm _so_ gonna ravish you."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, before nodding eagerly. It was finally happening, he was going to go all the way with Naruto tonight. He wanted it so bad that just the thought of it had his member leaking in his pants.

Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him, not wasting any time. He let Sasuke pull him out of his own shirt, and they embraced each other as their mouths connected again. The kiss was messy, with both boys thrusting their tongues against each other.

The sexual tension between them was undeniable, and Naruto swore he had never been more turned on his life. Only Sasuke could make him feel like this. He pulled back to lick his boyfriend's neck, having him arch his back at the feeling.

He knew neck-play was very stimulating for Sasuke, the raven always reacted so nicely to that. Naruto rubbed his stomach, letting his hand slide further down till he reached the hem of his shorts. Sasuke clutched the sheets harder when the warm hand of his lover wrapped around his erection.

Naruto squeezed the flesh and thumbing his head, knowing exactly how to make the raven moan. Sasuke closed his eyes, brows narrowed in concentration as pleasured ripples shot through him. Naruto licked and kissed his flat stomach, before taking off the pants that became a barrier for him. He wanted to see all of his love.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip when he felt himself get fully exposed. Naruto stroked up his thighs, feeling up the soft skin. The raven was so lost in his touch, that he immediately opened his eyes when he felt him stop. He sat up slightly confused to look at his boyfriend.

Naruto examined at his thigh, looking completely torn. Sasuke panicked shortly, wondering what was wrong, only to feel his heart tighten with pain when his lover stroked over his scar. It was a faint, small scar that was barely visible. It was from a self-harm episode three years ago. Had Naruto not seen it before? Last time they touched... _the light was quite weak_ , he remembered.

"D-did I do this to you?" Naruto whispered.

"Moron, what are you talking about? Of course not-"

"You did this because of me..." Naruto whispered, lips trembling as he kissed the spot almost apologetically. Sasuke felt his heart tighten painfully and he sat up to take his boyfriend's face between his hands.

"Shh... We have talked about this..." he murmured, wiping the small tear that ran down the tan cheek. "Please, forget everything now." Naruto still looked like he was blaming himself over this, and all Sasuke could do was kiss his lips softly. "Please... It's my birthday."

Naruto nodded weakly, taking both the pale hands and placing a kiss on each palm, then kissed his lover on the forehead. "I'm never gonna let anything hurt you ever again."

"Dobe, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. You're strong," Naruto told him to lie down again. He let his lips linger over his hipbone, then down his crotch. Sasuke's heart started beating faster as several kisses were placed between his thighs. Naruto took his knees and bent them, licking and sucking the thighs of his beloved.

The two found the mood again pretty quickly, and their members were fully erect again. Naruto wrapped his lips around Sasuke's shaft, holding one of his hands as he sucked on the cock. Dark and blue eyes gazed lustfully at each other as heat coiled in him.

"Ahh... fuck..." Sasuke arched his back. The pleasure was too strong, especially when Naruto lifted his legs more and started licking his balls. He buried his hands in the golden strands and tugged harshly, bucking slightly up. He stared through hazy eyes at the white ceiling, drowning in pleasure.

"Mh... N-Naruto..." He panted. "Naruto... Fuck me."

Naruto's cock throbbed at the sweet moans, and he stroked it lightly. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than watching his boyfriend turning into a shivering mess in his sheets. Under him. The thought of someone else doing this to Sasuke woke the most beastly and possessive side of him.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Naruto growled when he pulled back, pulling to sit on his knees and taking Sasuke's legs up with him. The raven's eyes widened as his hips were raised and he was almost bent in half. Their eyes met, and Sasuke swore he saw a predatory look on his blue-eyed lover's orbs. "I am gonna fuck you, after I eat you out."

Sasuke's breath picked, having never seen nor expected to ever this side of Naruto. His lips parted in a pleasured gasp and his nails dug to the mattress as the wetness of the blonde's tongue met his sensitive entrance. He closed his eyes, face flushed as he gave into the feeling.

Naruto's eyes turned several shades darker and he dug his fingers into the pale hips as he buried his face between his cheeks. Sasuke cried out, his cock leaking as he was stimulated so greatly. He felt his boyfriend lick with a flat tongue over his opening, moistening it.

The heat and intimacy that the two were feeling was spreading throughout the room and the temperature seemed to rise. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment and every sound he could get. Sasuke cried lewdly, not even bothering to hold back his voice like he originally planned to.

"F-fuck... I'm gonna come... N-Naruto..." Sasuke warned, biting into his fist. This seemed to stir Naruto up more, and he bent the raven's fair knees to his chest and thrust his tongue through the soft and tender hole. He wanted to fuck his boyfriend with his tongue till he came, marking him as his. He was only _his_.

"Dobe... I-idiot... I'm..." Sasuke mumbled incoherently, he was a quivering mess and it became impossible to thing of anything other than Naruto. He was all over him. Everywhere.

Naruto was amazed at how flexible Sasuke was, because he had no problems bending him in half. He loved it. He loved every single inch of this man's body. He was perfect in every way and Naruto could not help but just worship him.

"Just come, Sasuke, let it out," Naruto murmured, sucking on his scrotum while soothingly thumbing his inner thighs. Sasuke swallowed heavily, his blood pound in his ears. He groaned breathlessly, feeling the inner muscles of his hole clench around the hot tongue.

Sasuke tugged the blonde locks, not exactly wanting to come in his hair and make it sticky. Naruto seemed to understand the message and wrapped his lips around the dripping cock. Sasuke bit into the pillow as several waves of pleasure washed through him, and he released into his lover's mouth.

Naruto caressed his thighs as he came, drawing out the pleasure for as long as he could. Sasuke was still panting by the time the blonde let go off his long legs, but not before placing a sweet kiss on each of his ankles.

"I love you," Naruto whispered against his lips, caressing the black damp hair. Sasuke sighed with a smile, caressing the handsome face over him. Naruto returned the smile, kissing his parted lips briefly before starting to remove his own pants.

Sasuke supported himself on his elbows, wanting to be the one to pleasure Naruto now. However, the blonde told him to just lay back. "Birthday sex is about _you_ , so just relax and enjoy yourself." Sasuke scowled.

This was their first time... in years... as a couple. Sasuke thought. Having this only about him... he felt that was wrong.

Naruto saw the hesitation in his eyes, it was obvious he was not happy with the idea of just being on the receiving end. "Please, love? This will make me happy..." He murmured. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, looking intently into the sapphire eyes before sighing defeated.

"Can I... enter you, love?" Naruto whispered, stroking his entrance with his thumb. Sasuke licked his lips and nodded, feeling more than ready. The Uzumaki kissed him sweetly as he hooked his legs over each of his elbows, ready to penetrate his lover.

Their eyes were locked the whole time. Naruto pressed the head of his member against him, before it easily slipped in. Sasuke parted his lips, feeling the younger man slowly filling him. Naruto groaned at the soft heat that enveloped his cock when he was fully inside.

"You're so tight," Naruto breathed. He smiled at the cat ears still on Sasuke's head, and that turned him on in a wicked way. His Sasuke just looked so... _pervy_. He loved it.

"Come on, dobe..." Sasuke dug his nails into the tan shoulders. " _Screw_ me."

Naruto cursed under his breath and started moving his hips. Both boys moaned together as the blonde found a steady pace both enjoyed. The sight of Naruto over him, between his legs that were thrown over his upper arms, turned him on to no end. He looked like a god to him.

"Harder Naruto... ah... I'm _not_ made of porcelain... fuck me _harder_ ," Sasuke panted after a while, his eyes dark with lust. He was so aroused. Naruto held his legs steadier and started moving his hips faster, and thrust as hard as he could.

He had wanted to take it slow, but there was too much lust in the air for him to even consider being gentle. Naruto had lusted for Sasuke for as long as he could remember, finally having him in his arms woke the beast in him.

Sasuke felt the bed crack with their movement, making so much noise he was afraid the wall would break. Naruto was so big, much bigger than he was used to, and it was indescribable. He clutched to his lover and moaned, not caring to hold back like he usually did.

 _Shit... This brat is good..._ Sasuke thought, seeing stars once he opened his eyes again. His cock was fully hard. _I have had cock in me before... but fuck..._ Tears stung the onyx eyes, the pleasure knotting in his stomach.

Naruto had never been so fast before. He mercilessly pounded his beautiful boyfriend into the bed, holding into his legs and sometimes kissing them. Sasuke's eyes met his several times, and they were filled with desire and love.

So much love that it did not need any words to be conveyed.

The raven was so close, and never had he been this ready to come so soon after having had his first orgasm. _What is Naruto doing to my body? To me?_ He reached for his own member to finish himself, but Naruto removed his hand.

"Come while I'm thrusting into you..." Naruto panted, dipping his head to bury it in the sweaty pale shoulder. "You are fucking mine, Sasuke. _Mine_!" He attached his lips to his neck and moved his hips even faster.

Sasuke felt him hit his prostate, and soon his mind became a pile of much. He merely threw his arms around Naruto and groaned loudly into his neck as he felt his second orgasm being ripped out of him. Naruto came with him, moaning his name out as the pleasure became too overwhelming.

The couple panted heavily as they tried to recover from the wonderful climax. Naruto pulled out of his lover to quickly collapse next to him. Sasuke panted into his chest, holding his body that was so dear to him.

"I love you..." Sasuke murmured tenderly, caressing the tan birth-marked cheek. Naruto's blue eyes widened, and he felt his heart almost stop. A part of him thought he had misheard him, or just imagined it, but the sincere emotional look on his boyfriend's eyes told him something else.

"Oh..." Naruto was about to say it back, but he had no control over the sob that escaped him. Tears leaked down his cheeks, and he felt a million warm emotions flow through him all at once. Sasuke would have chuckled, but the feels were overwhelming him too, and he just hugged his boyfriend.

"Sorry for being a pain in the ass."

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto sat up, taking his lover with him. He took his pale hands in his, looking through his blurry azure eyes at the love of his life. "I'm sorry... I j-just..." He tried to shake off the tears. "I d-didn't expect..." He sobbed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke kissed his tears away as his hands were holding his lover's tightly. He was honestly surprised at himself for managing to say those words as well. He had not said that to anyone after the break up with Naruto. But this felt so right. So natural. "Don't cry..."

"Sorry..." The blonde kissed him with all the love he felt, before giving him the one special smile he only saved for him. The one that was so genuine and full of love. "I love you too... so much... so much..."

The couple managed to smile at each other, and comforted each other with a warm and loving hug. "Wanna shower?" Sasuke murmured, now feeling the stickiness in his chest and that was leaking between his thighs.

"Yea-"

"Daddy! Stop it!"

Both males turned surprised to the door as small footsteps approached the bed. A look of horror colored both their faces as Menma started crying in front of them.

"Stop hurting Sasuke, daddy!" He sobbed. "Why are you being mean to Sasuke-nii?!" He cried violently.

"Oh no, Menma, you got it all wrong," Sasuke said, feeling a bit awkward as he helped Menma up the bed. "See, I'm fine," he smiled. His face was a bit flushed, but so was Naruto's. Menma examined his face, chest, and then looked at his father.

"B-but... I heard you crying... I thought daddy was hurting you..." He murmured innocently, still not fully convinced. Both males made a mental note to keep their fun times a notch down when around Menma. Which would be most of the time.

"You know I would never hit Sasuke," Naruto pinched his son's cheek. "W-we were... uh... playing a game?" He laughed nervously.

Menma's eyes widened. "Can we play right now?" His tears stopped and he seemed to have forgotten what he was sad about in the first place.

" _Now_ , is time to sleep, baby," Naruto chuckled, removing his blanket to put on some boxers. Menma hugged Sasuke tightly and shook his head.

"Please, let me sleep here," he pouted, widening his eyes cutely. Naruto blinked confused, looking at Sasuke for permission.

"Sure you can," the raven answered, putting him in the middle. "You take a shower first, then I will," he said to Naruto.

"Oh, yeah, okay," Naruto gave him a thumbs up and went to the bathroom.

Sasuke smiled warmly, then hugged the small boy to his chest. It felt so unreal, everything. He felt like such an important part of this family...

Family...

He could definitely get used to this. To this feeling of comfort, as opposed to living alone, with nobody but himself.

Sasuke could definitely get used to the feeling of being truly loved.

* * *

 **AN:**

Sorry for updating a little late, but the chapters now are 1k words longer than they used to :)

Hope you enjoyed, only a few chapters left c:

Love you guys, and thanks for the support!

-YaoiKitty


	28. Chapter 28

Sasuke's heart was beating rapidly as he shot his eyes open in horror. His gaze met the ceiling as sweat rolled down his temple. The world was white and starry, until his vision started to clear and he was more aware of his surroundings. Vivid images were floating his mind, and his heart seemed to never stop pounding and _pounding_ painfully against his ribcage.

A small hissing sound made his heart jump, and Sasuke sat up to turn on the bedside lamp shakily. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as the soft black fur ball curled to his side woke up to nuzzle his shoulder. The raven scratched the top of the cat's head lightly, smiling when it started to purr.

It gave him some comfort. However, that was very short lived.

Sasuke shakily reached for his phone, checking what time it was and let his shoulders relax briefly. Nightmares were haunting him like never before, and going back to sleep got harder every time. Unless... He smiled, and warmth spread through his core at the thought of his boyfriend.

It was four in the morning, which meant he barely slept four hours this time. There was no way he was going back to sleep now, however.

Kuro jumped down the bed when Sasuke threw away his cover, following his owner who made it to the kitchen. Only in his oversized shirt and boxers. Kuro mewed lowly, wanting to get some attention, but Sasuke was too busy staring at his phone thoughtful.

Naruto had told him to call him every time he could not sleep because of nightmares. No matter what time it was. Sasuke hated the thought of waking his boyfriend up when he was probably sleeping comfortably. But, Naruto used to get really mad when he hesitated to wake him up. He said he would always love to comfort him.

 _It's okay..._

 _I'm just gonna stay with Kuro and watch TV... No need to wake Naruto up..._

Sasuke pressed the call button as soon as that thought left him. He just got this sudden urge to see Naruto. He had no idea how to explain what the blonde made him feel, he barely understood it himself. He just guessed that was what it meant to be in love.

Several long moments passed, and it was so silent in the emptiness of his flat. Sasuke's heart jumped when the beeping sound eventually stopped and he heard shuffling in the background.

"Hello? Sasuke?" There was yawning at the other end of the line.

Kuro mewled and nuzzled his bare feet, and Sasuke was startled a bit. He held the phone to his ear and went to get some milk from the fridge.

"It's me," he answered, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear. He poured a bit of milk into Kuro's special orange bowl. He felt guilty all of a sudden. He was such a burden to Naruto, with all of his problems. It was so embarrassing on his part and probably annoying on Naruto's part.

"Yeah, morning. How are you, babe?" He heard him say. Naruto's silky, slightly hoarse voice never ceased to soothe the deepest part of his heart.

"Dobe... Stop calling me that..." Sasuke murmured, still bent down as he stroked the back of his kitten's head. He did not really know what else to say, but he had for sure totally forgotten the dream he just had.

There was some shuffling noise filling Sasuke's ear, and he wondered what his lover was doing. "You don't sound very okay, Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice changing into a concerned tone. "Want me to come over?"

Sasuke found it amazing, and slightly scary, how Naruto just knew if there was something wrong. He was never very good at reading him before. The raven sometimes wondered if it was because he _himself_ had stopped hiding his emotions from his voice without even noticing.

"Don't be stupid. I'm fine."

Just as he said that, he heard his doorbell ring echo through the empty apartment. Kuro reacted to the sound, but Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and hung up.

He put the phone down the table, and walked over to the hall. Naruto had just locked the door behind him when he saw Sasuke. He was only wearing pants, with a soft, somewhat tired smile on his lips.

"You have keys. Stop ringing the doorbell in the middle of the night." Sasuke crossed his arms, oblivious to the way his eyes smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. Naruto put the keys down his pocket and walked over to the pretty male.

As if Naruto would ever just barge in in the middle of the night. Naruto would never risk scaring Sasuke after what happened to him. However, he would not tell him that. He did not want him to feel ashamed for what triggered him, obviously his feisty boyfriend would take it that way.

"That's why I told you to move in with me," Naruto smiled, taking both Sasuke's hands in his and intertwining their fingers. There was such a contrast to their skin color, and the blonde found it really fascinating. And strangely fitting.

"Hn. I already told you. _You_ move in with _me_ ," the raven retorted. They had had this discussion many times, and none of them seemed to agree on who should move in to whom. "Enough about that," Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes roaming his lover's half-naked form.

Naruto yawned a bit before lightly stroking the pale neck soothingly. "What do you wanna do? There is still a while before I'm going to work."

"You should just go to sleep. Isn't it Menma's first day of school? You have to stay awake for him and support him, this is a big day for him." Sasuke was serious, Menma was starting first grade and Naruto had to be awake for him when he followed him to school.

"I was going to wake up at five anyway. Let's go take a bath then." Not letting Sasuke have any say, Naruto took his hand and guided him to the bathroom. The raven just shook his head at the goofy grin the blonde sent him.

Sasuke filled the tub with water, making sure it was as hot as they liked it. Naruto kept observing his lover with every move he made, appreciating everything. Sasuke was doing so much better, with every day, he could see changes in him. Changes for the better.

There was a long way to go, for Sasuke to be bale go back to what he once was. _But_ , maybe that was for the better. He was not very happy before either, and Naruto just wanted him to be happy, no matter how long it took.

"Get in the tub," Sasuke said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. He smiled warmly, before wriggling his brows and taking off his pants and underwear. Sasuke rested his hand on his hip, shaking his head once more when his boyfriend wriggled his brows.

"Strip for me, love," Naruto rested both arms at the edge of the tub and grinned up with big shiny eyes. He seemed to have woken up.

Sasuke stared emotionlessly at him, then sighed and tried to not show how Naruto's deep blue eyes sent goose bumps down his arms. He stuck out his tongue childishly, then grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off, followed by his boxers.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face," Sasuke got in the tub with him, turning to face away from him and just resting his back against the hard chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around his middle, burying his face to his neck and kissing it softly.

"I love you..." He closed his eyes.

Red colored Sasuke's cheeks, but he affectionately leaned back against his lover. It was silent for several long moments. The raven was first content just having Naruto with him, but after a while of feeling his soft lips on his neck, his hands on his sides, and feeling his member behind him... He felt himself stiffen a bit.

Naruto tried to keep his touches innocent, but that became quite a challenge. He had Sasuke's naked body in his arms, how could he _not_ get turned on?

Planting one open-mouthed kiss on the side of his lover's neck, Naruto felt Sasuke lean back against him and expose more of his neck to him. Taking that as a sign to continue, the blonde caressed his pale chest sensually with a flat palm. His other hand creeped on the water and just rubbed circles on his inner thigh.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, lids falling slightly and he gave into the touches. His right hand dug into his boyfriend's thigh, the other at the edge of the tub. Naruto curled his fingers around Sasuke's neck and turned his face slightly to the side.

Their tongues met as the blonde leaned to kiss him. It was an uncomfortable angle, but none cared and were content just letting their tongues rub. Sasuke closed his eyes, brows narrowing when he felt the hand curl around his member and stroke him.

He moaned and turned his head to face ahead of him. The raven panted slightly, arousal building inside his stomach and spreading throughout his body. The previous tiredness fading away.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned, black pupils dilating when suddenly the younger male lifted one of his thighs and played with his entrance. Naruto took in every sound, his cock completely hard.

Sasuke let his boyfriend play with him for a bit, before he felt like he could not resist touching him back. Why should Naruto have all the fun? He stopped his lover's hand, squeezing it lightly before turning around, splashing some water off the tub along the way.

"Fuck, I'm really horny right now," Naruto said as his lover straddled his thighs, wearing that irresistible look on his face. Well, the feeling was mutual for Sasuke. He merely wrapped his fingers around the blonde's cock and stroked him.

Their mouth met in an intense, messy kiss. Sasuke let go off his shaft to grind his own erection against his, creating amazing sensations from the friction. Naruto held into his lover's hips, grinding up against him.

The lust that reflected in the ebony orbs was so intense, and the sapphire eyes held just as much desire. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, whimpering with each grind. He then took hold of both their members and stroked them together.

Naruto panted heavily, throwing his head back, but not closing his eyes. There was no way he was going to miss even a second of this sight. His boyfriend was too sexually attractive, too erotic, too perfect.

Sasuke hated the mess they were making, but his brain was too mushy to care about that now. All he really focused on was how his boyfriend looked at him. The pleasure was getting too great; he knew he was very close. Bending down, he licked over Naruto's lips and sucked on the bottom one.

Muffled moans echoed through the tiled walls, and the fog was everywhere. Naruto kissed Sasuke with everything he had, letting his fingers twist the perky nipples to finish him off. The raven groaned in pleasure, and white stripes shot out of his member without warning.

Before Naruto even knew it, he felt his cock twitch and he released into both their chests. The couple panted heavily, looking deeply into each other's eyes as they rode out their orgasm. Sasuke felt weak as he felt on Naruto's lap, resting his forehead against his shoulder.

Naruto stroked his back soothingly, cheeks rosy, and utterly pleased. Sasuke smiled contently, hiding it from his boyfriend, and just nuzzling into the love of his life.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto had never felt this nervous before in his whole life. Not when he first lost his virginity to Sasuke. Not when he waited for the DNA tests for Menma. Not on his first job interview. Not when he asked Sasuke to be his boyfriend.

None of that could even compare to what he was feeling right now.

He checked his watch for the nth time.

When Naruto asked Sasuke to have some quality time with him this afternoon, he tried to do is as casually as he could. Even though his tongue twisted so painfully, it was embarrassing.

 _"S-Sasuke, today- tomorrow, will you spend time... I m-mean coming over? No wait, c-can you go out? Like outside? Meeting... I m-mean meet me... uh... You know like the bark? Uh, shit, I m-mean park?"_

Sasuke had stared at him as if he was an alien, asking himself what the fuck had gotten into his lover, but he accepted the invitation nonetheless. Work had lately taken over so much of their time, and they barely had any time for each other. Going for a walk was one of his favorite things to do with Naruto, after all.

Menma was staying over at some of his school mates' place this evening, so they could just enjoy each other's company. This was the perfect time to do this.

Naruto checked his watch once more, then played with the box that was buried in his jean pocket. He had dressed very stylishly for this occasion, with skinny baby blue jeans and a white shirt. For the first time in a while abandoning the orange wear that Sasuke claimed to detest. Though, the blonde knew the raven secretly liked the color on him.

After taking a long deep breath, relaxing his lungs and exhaling loudly to make himself, Naruto noticed his lover approaching him. Sasuke stood in front of him seconds later, panting slightly with his bangs hanging loosely. He had his beautiful ebony hair pulled back in a very small ponytail, like he usually had it when he worked these days.

"Sorry it took me so long, the brats really wore me out today," he said, stretching his arms up a bit. The gesture made his black t-shirt ride up his stomach, exposing some of the pale skin. Naruto gulped, happy because Sasuke was finally here, and also panicking mentally because... _shit_... Sasuke was here!

Naruto reacted by smiling widely at him, before bending down to pick up the two cans of ice coffee he had bought and handed one to his lover. As he stood there with his arm stretched, he could see clearly how much he was shaking. "Here, I t-thought you might be thirsty."

Sasuke smirked slightly, and accepted the drink. "You're acting weird," he stated, but did not dwell much on it. He opened the can and took a long sip. Naruto then laid eyes on Sasuke's pants, skinny jeans- that was nothing new, but they _purple_.

A chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips when he caught him staring, and the sound honestly made the blonde's heart flutter happily. Even after dating for two and a half years, Naruto still felt completely awed when looking at the beautiful Uchiha.

The dark bangs framed Sasuke's handsome pale face perfectly, and his eyes looked a bit tired. His body was as perfectly slender as always. Even at the age of twenty-six, Sasuke did not look a day older than the day he first saw him after the break-up.

Would he love to see this person for the rest of his life?

 _Hell yeah._

"Your face is red," Sasuke pointed out, looking slightly amused. Naruto felt indeed very hot, and tapped his cheeks lightly. They walked silently for a bit, down the huge park until they reached a lake.

"It's nice to see you again," Naruto sat down one of the huge rocks by the side of the lake, and Sasuke did the same. They put down their phones and took off their shoes.

"We see each other every day," his boyfriend replied, looking at him. Naruto faced him, butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah, but..." The wind played with both males' bangs, the background noise seeming distant as they focused on each other's eyes. It was amazing how much things had changed the last years. Their relationship progressed slowly, but faster than both ever hoped to expect.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand, who hesitantly let him hold it, after he checked that nobody was watching. "I don't get to _really_ seeyou that often anymore." It was true, they saw each other almost every day. Either eating dinner together, sleeping over or taking care of Menma. Nevertheless, it had been a while since they _truly_ appreciated each other's presence.

Sasuke shrugged lightly. "If you say so," he murmured, deep down agreeing with him. Naruto gazed with love-filled eyes at him for a moment, before gently placing a hand on his thigh.

"This..." He stroked his jean-clad thigh. "Is the most adventurous pair of pants I've ever seen you wear," he wriggled his brows flirtingly. Sasuke looked down his purple skinnies, cheeks flaming pink. "You should wear them more often for me, love."

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head, then took another sip from the almost empty can of coffee.

"Hey, what do you mean no?" Naruto nudged him with his shoulder lightly. Sasuke smirked a bit, unlinking their hands and putting it around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Uh, Naruto?" He looked down the lake, which looked quite deep. "Are there many rocks in the water?" He asked.

Naruto squinted thoughtfully, then shook his head. "No, I think one can just jump in and swim. I've done it before."

"Good." The raven kissed the blonde on the kiss apologetically before taking him off guard and pushing him down the water. A huge splash followed, and Sasuke laughed at a the girly squeal that left the other's lips.

"You bastard!" Naruto said once he caught his breath and floated on the surface. His sunny bangs stuck to his forehead, and the sun reflected on his clear blue eyes. Sasuke was still laughing, and that transmitted to Naruto too.

"You asked for it," Sasuke retorted, seeming quite amused. But that only lasted seconds when he found Naruto by his foot, and before he even knew it, his boyfriend pulled him down the water with him.

Sasuke held his breath once he hit the clean water, only to gasp for air once swimming up to the surface. He glared a bit to Naruto who seemed to find this hysteric. "I could've scratched by back on the rock. That was dangerous!"

"Hey, you started!" Naruto said. The couple looked at each other for a while, then burst out in laughter. Maybe the best thing about the blonde, Sasuke thought, was how he always seemed to surprise him, just when he thought he had seen everything of him. Naruto made his life so colorful, nothing could describe how alive he made him feel.

Naruto laid one arm around his waist under the water, hugging him to his side. Strangely, all the nervousness from before faded. Right now, he and Sasuke were alone in the world. Why would he feel nervous around his love? His best friend? Naruto had many friends, unlike Sasuke, but with no doubt, the Uchiha was not only his lover, but his very best friend for life.

"Let's get out. We've made a total mess of ourselves," the raven said, and they swam back to land. "What do we do with our clothes?" Sasuke twisted the edge of his shirt to drain it a bit. Naruto shrugged and ruffled his own golden hair.

"It'll just have to dry by itself." He smiled. The area was pretty much empty of people, which left the two with a bit of privacy. Naruto used the opportunity to sneak a kiss on the other's neck, before hugging him to him.

Sasuke tensed, his brows furrowing as he looked around. He hated public intimacy, but allowed the hug as no one was around. Naruto nuzzled his shoulder, their wet shirts sticking to their chests.

"Let's get our stuff." The couple held hands as they picked up their phones and shoes from the rock and went for a walk along the lake.

Naruto was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask his lover the question he had wanted to do for about half a year now. The two walked for more than an hour, before they found an empty spot deeper in the woods and relaxed with two ice-cold bottles of fizzy drinks.

They were sitting on a bench, surrounded by trees and in front of them, a quite nice view of the city from the hill.

"There's no doubt we're going to catch a cold," Sasuke commented when the chilly breeze played with their hair. Naruto just shrugged it off.

"Idiots don't catch colds," he grinned. "But that's a good thing, so I can nurse you better, my darling."

"Well, you're an idiot, that's for sure," Sasuke smirked. He looked at Naruto, who was gazing very strangely at him. His eyes seemed a bit darker, probably because his pupils had dilated. His cheeks were a bit on the pink side. He looked dreamy. "Something wrong? You're acting weird… again."

Naruto shook his head lightly, carefully intertwining their fingers. "I was just thinking... of how much I actually love you." He whispered. Sasuke's heart did a little jump, and his Adam's apple bobbed. "You mean the world to me, you know that?"

"I know, Naruto." Sasuke answered. His voice gentle, warm, and when the blonde looked up, blue eyes gazing at him through golden bangs, his heart stopped. The black eyes were shimmering with thankfulness, hope and love. "I feel the same."

Sasuke then averted his gaze, biting the inside of his cheeks. Saying these things out loud, well, he was amazed at how Naruto could do it so easily. But it was what he truly felt. Without Naruto, maybe he would not even be alive right now.

He felt so content being with the man he had shared so much with, both love and pain. The man he loved so deeply. Those painful years they had been separated seemed so distant, like a bad dream. Could this be what true love was? As cliché as that sounded, Sasuke allowed himself to believe that this was what they called "true love".

"I can't imagine a future without you," Naruto continued, looking down the black tattoo on his lover's wrist. "You're literally the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep."

Sasuke resisted the urge to ask from which lame drama he had gotten that line. He was rather touched, because he felt absolutely the same. Naruto took his lover hand and stood up, and his lover did the same.

 _This is it, it's now or never._

The raven was staring confused at his lover, who led him a bit away from the bench, and closer to the fence. Naruto's heart was in his throat as he let go of Sasuke's hand and reached for the box in his pocket.

"What…" Sasuke whispered, eyes widening when the man in front of him got down on one knee. Naruto looked up, eyes full of love and hope as he shakily opened the small velvety box. He was shaking violently, but Sasuke was too nervous himself to even notice how shaky the blonde was.

Naruto stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes, before taking his shaking hand in his. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "S-Sasuke... I..." Naruto searched for the words in his head. Trying to find the words to describe what the Uchiha meant to him.

How fluttery he felt when Sasuke even looked at him. How his face flamed every time Sasuke even did anything. How charming he was. How he made him feel every time he talked to him, or even smiled to him. Just for him.

How everything he did always got engraved into his mind.

How could he show him that he was not whole without him?

How without Sasuke, he could never become complete. He was a part of him.

No human on earth could ever replace him.

"Will you marry me, love?" Naruto whispered tenderly.

He wanted to say so much more, but that was all he could really utter right now. And without having any control over it, he felt so emotional that he felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks.

Sasuke had frozen on his spot. His eyes were looking at Naruto with a mix of confusion, happiness, awe, love, relief and a bunch of other things the blonde could not really identify. Sasuke could not believe this was actually happening.

Right here, in the middle of the woods, on the soft grass and setting sun. Their clothes were still slightly wet, sticking to their skin. Their hair had dried by the wind, making it fluffy and stand in all directions. Their pants were slightly dirty from sitting around on the grass. In this warm spring day, his boyfriend was asking for his hand.

Sasuke wanted to say something, but he was sure he would sob if he opened his mouth. Despite all the self-discipline he mastered, this was beyond his control. He could see Naruto was starting to get nervous at his lack of response, and that just made his heart twist with more love. Love. _Love_.

Pressing his lips together, Sasuke nodded softly, happily. Naruto smiled, his teeth showed, and he nervously let go of his hand to pull out the ring. He was shivering to the point where he almost lost the small piece of jewelry, and took his love's hand again.

Naruto carefully placed it on his ring finger, and giving his knuckles a loving kiss. Smiling warmly, Sasuke studied the ring. It was a simple ring, made with white gold. It was very beautiful.

Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's hands and made him stand up. He nodded again. "Yes." He repeated. The raven was so happy that he felt he was floating, though he was sure it was not completely showing on his face. And a part of him deep down was disappointed he had not bought Naruto a ring too. As he had wanted to propose to him _himself_ one day.

"I love you so much," Naruto said, hugging his lover's body to his. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

"We're engaged?" Sasuke whispered, wanting to confirm it. He wanted to know if this was a dream. This was _too_ good to be true, because the raven was sure good things would never happen to him. Naruto was everything he had ever dreamt of. Could this really be true?

Naruto sniffed, tears leaking down his eyes. "We're engaged."

And they kissed again.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the very late update, hope the chapter made up for it :(

There are still two chapters left, and both will be epilogues, so if you have any smut requests, let me know :D

If it fits the story, I will gladly include it, im open for any ideas ^^

Have a great day my lovely people!

-YaoiKitty


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto held the phone with one hand, the other holding the chopsticks perfectly between his fingers as he gorged on his ramen for lunch. He had just finished answering some questions from his colleagues, some of which were his old classmates, about his engagement, but the big news was still an unclear surprise to many.

" _Oi, Naruto! Is the wedding invitation real? Are you getting married to Uchiha?"_ His old friend, Shikamaru, asked through the phone. Even the lazy uninterested friend seemed to have found the news quite shocking.

"Yeah… I thought it was obvious that we were dating. How come everyone is so surprised?" Naruto sighed.

" _No. It was not clear. I thought you guys broke up, like ten years ago. What happened?"_

"It's a long story…" Naruto looked down at his bowl of ramen, then looked up to meet his friends eyes. He frankly did not expect people to be so surprised. Naruto had not had sex with anybody but Sasuke for the last four years, and did not understand how people could not see that they were dating. He thought they had made it painfully obvious. Clearly, they were not as blunt as he thought they were.

Some of his friends thought it was a joke at first, some got confused, and others really surprised. The only people who actually saw it coming was Neji, Gaara and Ino- for some reason. Most were happy for them though, and were looking forward to the wedding.

…

"I'm home!" Naruto called, glad to finally arrive home after a long day at work. He hung his jacket and scarf, then removed his shoes. He walked further into the house, and that's when he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, followed by a greeting.

"Daddy, you're back," Menma said, rubbing the side of his arm and grinning. "How was work?" He asked.

Naruto smiled and ruffled his boy's hair, who in turn twisted away irritated. "Have you finished your homework?"

Menma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I have." He said, following his daddy who was heading upstairs to their bedrooms. The ten year old boy was looking down at the floor at his bare feet for a while, before looking up at his father when he started speaking.

"I'm sorry you had to be alone this evening-"

"I wasn't alone, daddy," Menma interrupted, smiling, and when Naruto was going to ask what he meant by that, Sasuke walked out of Menma's bedroom, looking a bit surprised to see the blonde there. "Sasuke-nii's home too!"

Sasuke was chewing on a bubblegum, the duck butt of his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. His dark eyes met Naruto's, and that special and unique glow sparked between them for a second. The blonde had to resist clutching his chest at how hard his heart jumped.

The engaged couple had moved in together a few months ago, renting a bigger house as both of their previous apartments had been too narrow for them. They saw each other every day, but somehow, their hearts seemed to do this tickle every time they laid eyes on each other. It was just as strange as it was extremely amazing.

It was amazing to be so much in love.

"Hey, babe, I thought you had a meeting now," Naruto approached him and kissed his forehead. Sasuke returned with a peck on his lips and shrugged.

"I actually had to talk to my manager and team about our engagement," the raven began, leaning back against the wall. Menma approached them, smiling when Sasuke stroked his neck lovingly. His face then turned serious when looking back at his fiancé's azure eyes. "They're firing me."

Naruto's eyes widened and he reacted by brushing the pretty male's cheek soothingly. "What? That's terrible! Why? How could they?" Menma's lips formed a small 'o', getting a bit worried himself.

Sasuke sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. "Apparently, getting married is not good for my reputation, much less to a _man_. It's either cancel the marriage, or at least wait a bit, or I'm out." He did not sound particularly unhappy with the situation, he actually sounded quite nonchalant, which made Naruto feel slightly less guilty.

"But… If you want… we could-"

"No, Naruto… No, no…" Sasuke shook his head, not letting him finish. "Modelling was a small part-time thing I did because I found it fun and quite well-paying. But there is no way I'm gonna let that get between us, are you stupid?"

Naruto looked a bit unconvinced, and slightly guilt-ridden. "Your manager is gay too, isn't he? I thought he would understand…" Sasuke had told Naruto about his previous relationship with his manager, also about some of his previous partners like Suigetsu, as they had tried not to keep any secrets from each other. Even though Naruto did not like the thought of Sasuke working with a man who lusted for his body, he was very supportive of his modelling career and wanted it to last for as long as it could.

"This discussion ends here, Naruto," Sasuke said, poking his cheek. The smile on his lips seemed so unforced, it looked perfectly content if one looked closely. Maybe the blonde would never notice it, but this was Sasuke's way of telling him that he wanted to get married as quickly as possible. "Join me and Menma downstairs for tea, hun, we're gonna play board games." With that, he walked away.

The blue eyes followed his lover's body till he disappeared down the stairs, and a love-filled sigh left his lips. He was so in love with his fiancé and he had no idea what to do with all of these feelings.

Menma was looking down to the floor, chewing on his bottom lip while clutching the hem of his shirt unsurely. Naruto noticed the concentrated look on his son's face, and asked him what was wrong. The boy looked up with big blue eyes.

"Daddy I… I love Sasuke-nii, but I want you to be happy…" He murmured, and that made Naruto arch both brows in surprise, as he had not seen that coming. Menma smiled warmly. " I wanted to marry Sasuke-nii, but you look so happy with him. That's why you can have Sasuke-nii! I'm okay with that, only if it's you, daddy!"

Menma grinned widely and happily, then gasped all of a sudden. "That means Sasuke-nii is going to be my daddy too!" His eyes shined with realization. "That means I get twice as many gifts, hurray!" He threw his arms in the air.

Naruto put his palm in front of his mouth shakily, feeling a lump form in his throat. He never truly realized it before now, but Menma's blessing meant the world to him. This was his son's way of giving them his approval. Wasn't it? How could he have forgotten to ask his boy on this matter? Menma's opinion was the most important to him.

"Come on daddy, let's go down to… daddy!" The boy waved to his father before disappearing. Naruto felt warm inside at the thought of his son calling Sasuke daddy. He glanced at his own engagement ring, and smiled happily. He could not wait to finally get married to the love of his life.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

 _Epilogue: Part 1_

Sasuke knelt beside the bed, holding the white pillow tight in his hand as he scanned what he could see of the hotel room carefully. He had to stay alert, or else he might lose to his opponent. "You can't hide from me, love~"

The voice came from behind him, and Sasuke turned around swiftly with his pillow ready. Naruto had his pillow in the air as he jumped on his husband, who reacted immediately and threw himself at him, pillow against his face.

The two pillows met, and Naruto got knocked on the ground with the raven on top. Sasuke straddled him as he hit him with the pillow, only to gasp when Naruto managed to hit the pillow away from his grip. He quickly reached for it and landing on his stomach as he grabbed it.

Naruto used this chance to get up and get another pillow from the bed, but just as he did that, his husband attacked him from behind and they fell on the soft king sized bed. Laughter filled the room as the couple continued to pillow fight on the bed, until they both collapsed exhausted.

"Dobe, I won…" Sasuke said out of breath, sweat rolling down his temple. Naruto laughed at that, swiftly grabbing both of his husband's wrists, and pinning him to the bed.

"As if, we all know that I won, teme!" Naruto was panting, the pillow fight had taken a lot of energy. He looked deeply into the mesmerizing black eyes, and for a moment forgot where they were and what they were doing.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, the weight of his husband on him was turning him on. Naruto's thoughts seemed to wander the same path, and he bent down to lock their lips in an intense kiss.

Day two of their honeymoon, and things could not have been any more perfect.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"The sun is setting, do you really want us to swim around in the dark?" Sasuke asked, standing by the edge of the big pool and crossing his arms. Naruto shook his head and just seated himself on the tiled floor, feet touching the water. He looked up at his husband and tapped the space next to him.

"The sunset is exactly what I wanted to watch with you," he explained with a grin. Sasuke raised a perfect dark brow, before sighing and sitting down next to him. Both males were half-naked, only in their swimsuits as they had prepared to relax in the pool by the end of the very fun pillow fight. Never did they suspect it had gotten this dark already.

"Sappy…" Sasuke murmured, touching Naruto's feet with his own under the water. His husband chuckled and rubbed his back, subtly laying his hand on top of his lover's.

"It's our honeymoon… of course it's gonna be sappy."

Sasuke smirked at that and glanced at the blonde. "Yeah, second day into our honeymoon and all we've done is play around like children."

Naruto elbowed his side lightly. "We've had really amazing sex though, don't forget that!" He then leaned closer to the raven's ear. "And I can't wait until I can tear these shorts off and have my way with you again."

"Didn't you say you wanted to watch the sunset?" Sasuke murmured, pushing him slightly back. Naruto just smirked playfully, before stealing a soft kiss from his lips.

"Yeah… then, do you wanna head to the barbeque party they're hosting later? Heard it's gonna be quite the buffet!" He grinned. The raven nodded, his mouth watering at the thought of the delicious food that was served around here.

The couple held hands as they watched the sunset together, smiling contently. Naruto laid his head down on Sasuke's shoulder, raising their linked hands and smiling at the new tattoos they had gotten not very long ago.

Both had agreed they wanted to engrave something even more symbolic to their bodies. The tattoos they got when they were teens were a reminder of their past, but their new ones were a promise for the future. Naruto had gotten a sun tattoo on his hand, whereas Sasuke had a moon. Amazingly enough, it had been Menma's idea, as he used to say that his father's reminded him of the sun and the moon.

"I miss Menma, hope he's not too lonely…" Sasuke whispered after a while, staring distantly into the horizon. The sun had set and only an orange glow colored the sky. Naruto sighed and squeezed his hand.

"Puh, he's going to be a teenager soon, I bet he's happy to be away from us for a bit. Besides, I'm really happy Itachi was willing to take care of him while we were away, it's so nice of him." Naruto felt like he would forever be in debt to Itachi. For taking care of Sasuke when he didn't, and for giving him a second chance even though he had every right to never approve of him. Itachi always put his brother's happiness first. He truly was a kind man.

"Puh, nii-san's married to a clown, I think you should worry more about that…" Sasuke commented.

"Deidara is such a funny guy, though!"

"At least they seem very happy together." Sasuke had not hidden his blessing to Itachi and his husband. He was actually extremely happy for both of them, as he knew they were a great match.

Naruto hummed slowly, then rose up on his feet. "Shall we get going then?" Sasuke nodded and got up as well. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he felt the blonde suddenly lift him off the ground and hold him like a bride.

"Hey, dobe-"

And with that Naruto jumped into the water and let go of his boyfriend. Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes and caught his breath. "What the heck is wrong with you and always throwing me in the water?"

"But Sasuke~ You're so cute when you're… all _wet_ … because of _me_ …" Naruto said, smiling innocently. Sasuke was about to roll his eyes and shrug it off, before he came up with another remark.

"Yeah… because we all know the only way you can ever make me wet is by throwing me in the water."

"Hey!" Naruto splashed water at him. "Who is the one who made you beg for cock yest-"

"You can kiss my ass." Sasuke retorted, almost feeling the sexual tension in the air. Yes, when he and his husband started to play-fight like this, all sorts of emotions gathered into his body and went straight to his lower parts. Oh, how much he wanted Naruto right now.

"Careful what you wish for there," Naruto winked playfully, then groped his husband under water and kissed him. Sasuke wrapped both legs around his waist and parted his lips for him. The kiss was so meaningful, so slow and sensual. They felt every stroke of their tongues against each other, letting all of their love flow. Sasuke ran his fingers through the wet golden strands, before pulling back to breath out.

The couple looked deeply into each other's eyes, smiling.

They were living the dream right now.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto slammed the door shut behind him as his lips found Sasuke's. He pinned his husband to the nearest wall and pressed his body up against him. The raven kissed the blonde back eagerly, clutching the man's shirt as the make out session grew more aggressive.

While attending the barbeque, the couple had driven each other completely crazy with lust. Only subtly flirting. They had played footsie's under the table every chance they got. Sasuke had used every opportunity the blonde was looking at him- which was a quite a lot- to either lick sauce of his lips or moan at the "taste" of the food. Naruto had done the same, but to make the raven even hotter, he whispered all of the dirty things he promised to do to him once they were alone.

They were exploding with sexual frustration.

Naruto was quick to push his husband down the bed, landing on top of him and burying his tongue deep inside his mouth. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and aggressively tried to dominate his husband's tongue. They licked at each other's tongue and opened their eyes to gaze lustfully at each other.

"You drive me crazy, Sasuke…" Naruto groaned into his neck, sucking on a random spot harshly. The raven's spine arched off the bed, rubbing his crotch with his husband's in the process. He panted harshly into the air before yanking the thick blonde's hair down for another rough kiss.

Sasuke let one leg go around Naruto's thigh before slowly rolling them around so he was straddling him. He pulled back after a while, member rock hard and twitching in his pants. Naruto's lips were sore from the biting, and he could see that his husband's were just as swollen.

Licking his lips, Sasuke reached for the basket of new toys they had ordered especially for their honeymoon to spice things up a bit. Naruto watched interested in the raven looking through the items, pulling out some different scented lubes, and a pair of handcuffs.

Naruto hesitated a bit when he saw them, thinking using the cuffs would still be a bit too much for Sasuke. He did not want his husband to think of the horrible things that had happened to him in the past as he was still not completely over it yet.

"We don't have to-"

"I have always wanted to use these," Sasuke interrupted him, grabbing his partner's wrists and pinning them together. "On _you_." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the click sound of the soft and furry handcuffs. The smirk on Sasuke's face reflected back on the blonde, who felt his cock twitch under his pants.

"I forgot to take off your shirt," Sasuke said, but did not let that stop him and just pulled it over his husband's chest and off his head. Naruto wriggled his brows when his husband stripped off his shirt and met his eyes.

He ruffled his hair back to place, then dipped down to kiss the blonde. Naruto's fingers twitched, desperate for contact as they made out. Sasuke ran his flat palm over the tan chest, feeling his pecs and tight stomach before going further down and under his pants.

A hiss escaped Naruto's mouth when the raven curled his fingers around his member and stroked lightly. Sasuke felt the pre-cum drip off his husband's member, and pulled back to lick it off his fingers, making sure Naruto caught every movement of it.

"Fuck…" The blonde whispered, moistening his lips. "Remove these, I really wanna touch you…"

Sasuke shook his head and sat up to remove his shorts. He did the same with Naruto's, leaving them both completely exposed. He reached for a cherry flavored lube and squeezed some into his fingers. The blonde hissed when his lover stroked the cold lubed hand over his cock.

"Want me to suck you off?" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto slowly shook his head, after a lot of hesitation. "If you put your tongue on me there's no way I won't come…" He replied. Sasuke smirked a bit, before dipping his head to once more capture the other's lips. They moaned into the kiss.

Sasuke reached behind himself and ran his own finger against his hole. Naruto bit his bottom lip at the sight, cheeks pink with arousal as he tried not to come at the sight alone. He wanted to touch Sasuke. He wanted to lick him, suck him, rub against him and fuck… not being able to do that was driving him crazy.

"You look…" Sasuke met his eyes, dark and heavy with lust, " _hungry_ …" He bent down more and pushed his bottom further up as he prepared himself.

"That describes perfectly what I'm feeling right now," Naruto said, fingers twitching desperately. "I literally wanna eat you."

"Hn." Sasuke's brows were a bit furrowed, cheeks rosy as he fingered himself. " _I'm_ in control now, dobe."

"That's hella sexy." Naruto had no idea if heaven existed or not, but if it did, he was sure he was in it right now. Nothing could compare to the pleasure his husband brought him.

Sasuke pulled his lube covered fingers out and sat up, knees on either side of his husband's hips. He positioned himself over Naruto's cock, and slowly easing himself into it. Eyes shut tightly and lips parted, he got all of him in.

Naruto moaned in pleasure, loving the tight heat that wrapped around his erection. Sasuke laid his arms on either side of the younger male's head, looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes as he started moving slowly.

Both males moaned at the same time, feeling so deeply connected. Naruto pushed up to meet Sasuke's hips, thrusting into his wonderful heat. The raven was already so turned on by the foreplay that he quickly felt the familiar heat knot itself in his stomach.

"Ahh… Naruto… O-oh…" Sasuke's bangs were damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead. Pleasured shivers jolted up his spine every time the tip of his husband's cock hit his prostate.

"Fuck… S-Sasuke…" Sweat rolled down Naruto's neck, not closing his eyes for a second as he focused on the sight before him. "Babe… P-please… un-cuff me… nhh…" Naruto was so close to coming and all he wanted right now was to have his hands all over his husband.

Sasuke paused, panting a bit before reaching for the cuffs and unlocking them. Naruto smirked, before sitting up and grabbed the pale wrists. He kissed his lover deeply, using his tongue, and while still connected, grabbed his legs and pushed the raven on his back.

Naruto pulled his long beautiful legs over his shoulders and thrust as deep as he could into the black haired male. Sasuke moaned louder, clutching the sheets tightly as his husband fucked him into the sheets. Naruto stroked his member between their bodies when he felt he was close. Looking into each other's eyes, the couple came in no time, screaming each other's names out.

"I… l-love you…" Sasuke whispered, out of breath with his hands on either side of the blonde's handsome face. Naruto turned his face to kiss his palm and smiled. He was panting harshly, body oversensitive from the wonderful high he had reached.

"I love you too, my darling, I love you so much."

The couple shared another meaningful kiss, before pulling out of each other. Sasuke sat up, cum leaking between his thighs, and he hissed slightly at the sting. When he met his husband's navy eyes, he was taken aback by the amount of love that was reflected in them. It made his heart twist.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, feeling like the most loved person in the world with this man.

Naruto chuckled a bit, then shook his head. "I was just thinking that… I really wanna try out beach sex." He knew things were supposed to be romantic and sweet right now, but he really needed to share that fantasy. Sasuke merely smirked and nodded.

"I'm up for that."

A few hours later, the newly married couple ordered some expensive wine and chocolate into their hotel room. They were sprawled out on the bed, relaxing with each other as company.

Sasuke was sipping some wine, having his husband's arm lazily around his shoulder. Naruto was enjoying the chocolate, but mostly looking at his gorgeous partner in the dim light. "Love," he murmured, and the black-eyed man craned his neck. Sasuke was met by a piece of caramel filled chocolate against his mouth. He parted his lips slowly and let his husband slide it in and feed it to him. Naruto let his finger linger in his mouth, letting him suck on it before pulling back.

"I was thinking…" The Uzumaki turned slightly more serious, stroking an ebony strand off his eyes. Blue eyes looked deeply into onyx, and the atmosphere got slightly more romantic when Naruto smiled warmly. He took Sasuke's hand. "I want to give you full custody of Menma."

Blinking, the raven's jaw dropped slightly. Naruto looked completely serious, though also very happy and hopeful. "A-are you sure?" Sasuke's voice was low, and his heart was beating faster against his chest. Yes, they were married, just newly, and to be given such a huge gift… he felt honored.

"I trust you with my life. And I entrust Menma's life to you too. I want him to be just as much yours as he is mine." Naruto rubbed his husband's cheek, which was slightly wet with a newly dropping tear. "O-of course, if you want to, that is…"

"Oh, Naruto… I…" Sasuke was speechless, and he swallowed heavily before smiling lightly. "I will love Menma as if he was my own…" _Because he's Naruto's… and soon… mine too._ Sasuke already loved Menma as if he was his own son, but never had he thought he would ever be legally his father.

"Thank you…" Sasuke whispered, accepting the kiss that was pressed against his lips. Naruto hugged his husband tightly, holding back his own tears.

"No… Sasuke… thank _you_. Thank you for loving me, and making me so happy." He stroked the silky ebony hair, chest almost exploding with love. Sasuke clutched Naruto's shirt and nodded. He wanted to say a lot of things too.

 _Thank you for not giving up on me._

 _Thank you for giving meaning to my life… again._

 _Thank you for loving me._

When they pulled back, however, their eyes said it all. And no words were necessary anymore as the couple made love again that night, slow and intense.

* * *

 **AN:** A big thank you to smoleren for beta-reading this chapter :)

I also noticed that all of my previous chapters contain A LOT of gramatical errors, *sigh*, thats so embarrassing, but I will go back to fix them once I publish the last chapter.

Hope you liked the first part of the epilogue, and as requested from many of you, I wrote their honeymoon :)

Share your thoughts with me is much appreciated ^^

-YaoiKitty


	30. Chapter 30

"Yeah, sure. I guess I can come over... mhm, yeah sure, see you by the bus stop." Menma ended the call and carelessly tossed his phone on the bed. He ruffled his messy dark hair before searching for a t-shirt to wear in the pile of used clothes lying on the floor. He made a sour face once he saw the mess his room was in and just knew he would get scolded later.

Menma grabbed his backpack and checked himself one last time in the full body mirror. He had lately started to take good care of his looks, _why_ however, he had no idea. He blamed it on Sasuke, for always looking so damn good even though he was his father. He ran his fingers through his bangs before going down the stairs.

Once reaching the bottom, Menma searched for one of his father's. He sighed irritated when he did not find them in the living room. He checked his watch, he was supposed to meet his friend soon. "Dad!" He called, hesitantly going for his parents bedroom. Menma carefully opened the door after knocking gently. He relaxed his shoulders once he found his parents inside.

There was a gloomy, tense atmosphere clouding the room and Menma almost shivered. His father's looked like they were just interrupted from a fight, and they turned their heads to the opposite direction from each other with a frown on their lips once they noticed Menma.

 _Oh man... they're at it... again._ Menma rolled his eyes, already knowing where this was heading. He was used to his parents sometimes fighting, just to have an excuse to take that frustration out in the bedroom. Menma was too used to that to even let this bother him.

Sasuke held his head high as he pretended to look for something in the desk drawers, while Naruto opened the closet and glared daggers at it. They were definitely pretending everything was fine in front of Menma.

"Uh... dad..." The teen walked over to Naruto, who craned his neck to face him. "Um, I'm meeting with some friends now, and was wondering if I could have some money to buy snacks?" He pulled his lips upward in a cute pout.

Naruto closed the door to the closet and sighed. "You already got money this week." Menma furrowed his brows and looked over at his other father. Sasuke had his arms crossed, avoiding his husband at all cost and looked away. "Why don't you ask your _not annoying_ other father," Naruto then said, making his husband's dark brow twitch.

There was something hidden behind those words that Menma did not understand. He did not care very much either. When he came back he was sure he would find the two fine and in very good terms. He just hoped they were finished doing... _things_ by then.

"Papa..." Menma said with a hopeful voice and turned to Sasuke. "Please?" He smiled. The raven-haired male glared daggers at Naruto, then smirked and reached for his wallet. Menma smiled widely when his father handed him a handful of pocket money.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto approached them. "That's way too much! I thought that was for our date this evening."

"Like I wanna go on a date with a moron like you. Just forget it," Sasuke said bitterly. Menma got between them and held his hands in front of him when things looked like they were turning dark.

"Hey, you two! Stop it. Don't pretend you're mad just so you can..." Menma's face reddened. "A-anyway! I'm going now, so stop this nonsense."

"Hey! Attitude," Naruto warned. Menma rolled his eyes and left after checking his watch. He was running late. He walked out of the house and headed towards the bus stop.

Just as Menma left, Naruto and Sasuke put on their angry faces again. The raven glared daggers at his husband, who more or less did the same. "If you could just apologize, we can put this whole incident behind us. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a dumb-"

"I'm not going to apologize. I did nothing wrong." Naruto cut him off, not having any of it. He was tired of always taking the blame and giving in to every little thing. Sasuke swallowed heavily, before clicking his tongue.

"Seriously, Naruto..."

Naruto looked away and crossed his arms. "You know, Sasuke, you're not the _only_ one who gets offended sometimes. Actually, you have no idea how extremely difficult you are at times."

Sasuke looked a bit offended, and he gaped for a second before shutting his mouth angrily. " _You_ started this shit when you decided to make me the 'woman in the relationship'!"

"But my fatherasked who's the girl! It's not my fault-"

"I'm not a girl!"

"I _never_ said you were! But my old man doesn't understand homosexual couples, and I just went with the flow, I never intended to hurt you and you know that," Naruto was speaking very loudly and with almost no breaks. Sasuke crossed his arms, seemingly angrier now than before.

"That doesn't make it any less humiliating for me. I thought you knew better than that Naruto." Sasuke looked away, brows tightly knitted. He could not deny the sting in his chest at his lover's tone.

Their lunch with Jiraiya had gone quite well, until the old man started prodding into their private lives. Sasuke was very uncomfortable with sharing personal stuff and he thought his husband was aware of that.

They had been together for many years now and knew each other inside and out.

Naruto slumped his shoulders and tried to reach for his cheek to comfort him but Sasuke slapped his hand away. Sasuke avoided his eyes and pressed his lips tight together. Naruto sighed. "So, teme, instead of talking it out, you had to make such a scene?" He narrowed his blue eyes a bit. "You know, _you_ have hurt me too, when you carelessly make fun of how stupid I am in front of people."

"So now you're playing the victim card, huh?" Sasuke responded, finally meeting his eyes. He really needed a drink, or two, because this conflict here seemed to grow uglier by the minute and it had to stop until they both calmed down. This was getting quite ridiculous if he had to be honest.

"You know, Sasuke, you're my _world_ , but sometimes you literally make me wanna break something."

"The feeling is mutual."

Sasuke said bitterly, but he knew deep down that this needed to stop. They have had arguments before, of course they had. About doing the dishes, about what position to have sex in, about what Menma should and should not do. But never had they gotten this mad at each other, over such a small thing.

"Maybe we should get away from each other for a bit. At least let out some steam," Naruto proposed, sighing tiredly. He was in no mood to have this completely pointless fight right now. He loved Sasuke too much and was afraid he would hurt him more if this went on. He was already aware that he did something wrong, but Sasuke never apologized when he hurt him. So why should he?

"Fine. I don't want to see you ever again, moron," Sasuke yelled, only seconds away from breaking down. He was not fine with this. Not fine with spending the night alone, he could not function without his husband. There was no way he could sleep knowing Naruto was alone and angry at him.

"Fine, you want a divorce then?!" Naruto asked, tears stinging his eyes.

The silence that fell over the room was overwhelming. Naruto's words left an ugly and unbearable echo that never seemed to fade, ringing in their ears.

Naruto put his palm in front of his lips the moment he uttered those words. A heavy lump formed in his throat, and both his lips and hands were shaking with regret. Blue eyes were impossibly wide and glossy.

 _What did I just say?!_

Sasuke's beautiful ebony eyes reflected so much hurt it broke his heart. The raven knew Naruto did not mean it, it was just in the heat of that moment. Still, hearing him mention the word 'divorce' scared him in ways he never thought was possible.

"Oh love, dear Sasuke," Naruto sobbed and threw himself at his husband and clung to him desperately. "I'm sorry, I don't know w-what got to me," he whispered, tears wetting the shiny onyx hair. "I didn't mean it at all. I love y-you so much my dearest." He sobbed into his hair.

"D-don't ever say that again," Sasuke murmured, burying his face into his warm neck. His lips were trembling and he let a few tears out without holding back.

They were so silly sometimes. There was no need to fight like this.

"I won't... oh Sasuke, forgive me," Naruto pulled back, holding both his husband's hands and stared deeply into his mesmerizing eyes.

"It's fine, it's fine..." The raven whispered, smiling lightly and kissing his lover tenderly. Naruto responded weakly, feeling so ashamed of what he just said. As if he was ever going leave Sasuke. That would have to be over his dead body.

The kiss grew more passionate and the couple held into each other desperately. They let all of their feelings out, the kiss starting to taste a bit salty because of the tears.

This was their third year as a married couple, and both swore their love had never felt this strong before. It was so strong that they got too scared sometimes. Thus, their fights never lasted long. No matter how many times they fought, how angry they made each other, they always solved it in the end. Always.

Naruto pulled back to breath harshly, his nails digging into his lover's sides. He pressed his body to his until there was no space left. He cupped the fair and lovely cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much."

Sasuke leaned into the touch, placing his hands on top of Naruto's. "I love you too," he murmured. He pulled him in for another intense lip lock, this time letting his tongue freely wander into his mouth. He liked their closed-mouthed kisses, but nothing felt better than letting his tongue rub with Naruto's. It was amazing.

Both always thought it was odd how they forgave each other so quickly. Were all married couples like that?

"You smell amazing," Naruto buried his nose into the pale neck, inhaling his delicious enticing scent. Sasuke closed his eyes and buried his fingers into the golden locks when his husband suddenly started sucking on his neck. "I feel like such a douche," the blonde suddenly pulled back.

"I honestly didn't mean to call you the 'girl'," he continued, voice soft and tender. "But I don't think my old man would understand if I explained it otherwise. However, that really doesn't give me the right to call you that either. I promise to be more careful from now on." Naruto stroked his cheeks with soothing thumbs, before sighing deeply.

Sasuke shook his head lightly, leaning in to peck his husband on the lips. "I'll try being careful too, I promise," he whispered. Naruto nodded and hugged him again, a happy smile plastered on his lips. He took his husband's hand and held it tightly, bringing it to his own cheek. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Well, to be honest..." Sasuke looked away again, feeling a bit flustered as he sighed once more. Maybe it had been more to this than just that lunch with his father-in-law. Naruto had a feeling that there were more to this too. Sasuke had always been so insecure about himself and his role in their relationship. He was also very self-aware of his looks and how people saw him.

"Maybe I sometimes feel like we don't have the same roles in the relationship." Sasuke bit his bottom lip unsurely, letting his husband's hand fall from his cheeks and held it tightly to him. "You don't think of me... as the submissive one, do you?" The raven looked deeply into the mildly surprised navy eyes and waited nervously for an answer.

The Uchiha had always thought it was bad enough he was the bottom in bed. He enjoyed it, of course, he loved it, but he never liked to mention that to others but Naruto. He was afraid of what people might think of him, as he had struggled his whole life to live up to his proud family name.

Naruto let his hands fall down his husband's sides, and he smiled comfortingly. Sasuke had many insecurities, and he shared most of them with the blonde. This one topic here was particularly a sensitive one, and Naruto wished he could explain to his love that he had nothing to worry about.

"Darling, I've never thought of you as unequal to me. Actually, I have always thought of you as someone who is so much better than me, and I have strived to be _your_ equal-"

"That's not how you should think either..."

"I know, but I can't help it." Naruto smiled and laid his arms around Sasuke's waist. "You've always been the handsome one, the smarter one, the stronger and I can't help but admire you." There was a hint of a smile in Sasuke's lips. "You, the submissive one? Pfft..." Naruto laughed. "I am the one who follows you around like a little puppy."

"Hn. I guess..." The raven breathed, leaning more against the edge of the desk until he was trapped against it. Naruto bit his bottom lip and just took a minute to appreciate his husband's face. Sasuke had gotten his mother's looks, and he was extremely beautiful yes, but nowhere near as feminine-looking as he thought he was.

"I can't believe you think I would ever think of you as anything but a man," Naruto breathed into his ear and let his hand squeeze the front of his husband's pants. Sasuke bit back a moan when pressure was added to his groin. " _This_ place here, that I love _so_ much, is everything I would ever want sexually."

Sasuke pressed his husband closer and breathed hotly against him. "Pervert," he whispered. Naruto had showed a bit of his perverted sides when they were dating. But it was not until they got married that his perverted side was fully exposed. Never had Sasuke thought Naruto had this many kinks.

They had experimented so much in the bedroom. Naruto had made Sasuke dress up in all kinds of fetish wears, used toys on him, they have done roleplay, tried a bunch of crazy positions thanks to a Kama Sutra, and even had sex in public places without being caught. Basically, Sasuke was no pervert, but he was married to one.

Did he mind that?

 _Hell no._

"Yes, I am a pervert, _your_ pervert," Naruto murmured and cupped Sasuke's ass. He rubbed their crotches for a bit before placing his husband on top of the desk. He was quick to attach his lips to the beautiful creamy neck and smother it was open-mouthed kisses.

Sasuke let him work on his neck a bit before he yanked the golden locks back to lock their lips in a messy kiss. Naruto groaned into his mouth and made him wrap his legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss.

The blonde held into his dearest and lifted him off the desk. Sasuke broke the kiss surprised and wrapped his arms around him as well. Naruto captured his lips again as he pushed his husband down the bed with him on top.

"I love you," Naruto stroked the black soft bangs and kissed his cheek. Sasuke cupped his face and kissed him again.

"I love you too..."

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Sasuke," Naruto breathed as he started unzipping his tight black jeans. There was nothing in the world the Uzumaki loved more than to pleasure his husband. He loved to hear him moan and see him fall apart for him. Just like how Sasuke made him feel.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you feel even better," Sasuke cupped his husband's impressive member through his blue jeans. Naruto sucked on his plump bottom lip before pushing his tongue into his mouth.

He was so turned on.

Sasuke used the opportunity to roll them around so he straddled his husband. He pressed his ass against his clothed erection, leaking at the thought of having that inside of him. Naruto cupped his backside and squeezed it.

"Let me suck your cock first," Sasuke breathed into his ear. The blonde tried to roll him over so he was on top again, but the pretty male would not let him.

"Hey, I said I'll do it first," Naruto said, but when his husband shook his head playfully. The blonde then trailed his hands upwards to the raven's sides, and smirked as he started tickling him. Sasuke gasped surprised and struggled against him as he started to laugh.

Naruto rolled over him and chuckled as his lover giggled and panted, kicking his legs slightly. It was so nice to see him so carefree. To hear him laugh like that and let himself go. Naruto stopped tickling when Sasuke was out of breath, and he just panted to catch his breath.

A smile played on Sasuke's lips, his big black eyes shining with his cheeks glowing pink. He looked up at Naruto as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He sighed deeply and contently before closing his eyes.

Never had he thought, when he was eighteen, nineteen, twenty... that he would ever feel like this. So much happiness, so at ease and for once content with his life. Sasuke had never pictured himself to ever get married to anyone, let alone the only boy he had ever fallen in love with. Now, he had a husband, a son, a home, a future.

What more could he wish for?

"I married my best friend," Sasuke whispered when he opened his eyes, to Naruto who was lying by his and looking at him dreamily.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The blonde murmured, holding his hand tightly.

And they chuckled, cuddling closer, feeling warmer than ever.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Menma's stomach was filled with butterflies as warmth spread through him. He had barely gotten to experience one of the biggest moments of his life when his phone suddenly started ringing. He pulled back quickly, red coloring his and the other boy's cheeks.

Shakily, Menma pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear, flustered as he averted the boy's eyes. "Honey, it's nine already, aren't you coming home soon?" It was Naruto, his voice quite gentle. It was strange, Menma thought, he was usually strict when he stayed out too long.

"I'll be home soon," he said and put his phone down his bag without touching it further. Menma turned back to the other boy, face reddening further.

"My parents just had to interrupt my first kiss like that…" He rubbed the back of his head shyly. The boy just shook his head and gave Menma a peck on a whisker-marked cheek.

"I don't want your parents to get mad at you," he smiled and stood up. "I can walk you home." He said.

"Ah, n-no need to…" Menma stuttered, but was silenced once his boyfriend held his hand and led him out. Menma met Gaara across the hallway, and just bowed respectfully before following the other boy.

As far as Menma's fathers knew, he was only a friend of Neji and Gaara's adopted son. Well he was, until two weeks ago. Both boys attended the same school and class, and quickly became best friends.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Menma was quiet when he entered their house. It was almost ten at night now and he hoped his parents were sleeping. His hopes were however crushed when he found the two in the living room, lights on and two completely different expressions on their faces.

Naruto wore a huge grin on his face, while Sasuke had his arms crossed in front of him with a frown. Menma gulped nervously and greeted them with an innocent smile. Shit, am I in trouble?

"Dearest, come here, take a seat!" Naruto said, tapping the space beside him. Menma hesitated, eyeing them suspiciously for a second, before hiding his face with his dark bangs and approaching them.

There was a small awkward silence and Menma kept rubbing his thin thighs together nervously. "I-I'm sorry for being out so late…" he started.

"That's okay, dear, we were just wondering," Naruto ruffled his ebony hair and Menma had never been more confused in his life. His heart was in his throat and he could honestly not read his father's expression. Was he in trouble or not?

"We heard you had your first kiss!" Naruto grinned, and Sasuke's brow twitched when his husband hugged the small boy to him. "Who is it?" He asked excitedly.

Menma gaped openly at both of them, his whole face turning bright red. "H-h-h-how do y-you know?" He stuttered painfully.

"You didn't hang up when we finished the call, Menma," Sasuke commented. He did not seem as pleased as Naruto was.

"W-well… I…" Menma played with his hoodie sleeve, feeling so embarrassed he wished he could just disappear. No teenager would ever want this kind of discussion with his parents.

"Menma, you're too young to be doing this stuff," Sasuke started.

"Don't be so old fashioned, teme, let him kiss if he wants to," Naruto disagreed, tapping his son's shoulder. "So, who was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it…!" Menma protested, damning himself for not hanging up on them. He could have prevented this embarrassment.

"Is it because of Sasuke?" Naruto put his arms around his husband and kissed his cheek lovingly. "He is just being overprotective and cute, don't mind him. We fell in love with each other around your age."

 _I really did not want to know that…_ Menma thought, brow twitching. "I'm leaving…" The teenager said and stormed off before his parents could say anything.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other blankly. "You shouldn't have pressured him like that…" the raven sighed and rose to his feet. He walked over to the kitchen, where he found his son helping himself to the pork dumplings they had for dinner.

"Menma…" Sasuke said softly, and Menma glanced at him with a pout. "We won't pester you on the subject anymore, just be careful, okay?" The raven laid his arms around the boy's shoulder and hugged him.

"Whatever," Menma mumbled, pulling away. It was not like he was worried his parents would not accept his boyfriend because he was male. Obviously. He just did not want them to interfere with his private life.

Naruto entered shortly after, smiling at the sight of his husband and son sitting next to each other on the table. Such a precious sight. "You guys okay?" He smiled. Sasuke looked up at him and nodded.

Menma took a huge bite of the bun, loving the taste. He ate in comfortable silence, smiling at his parents who small-talked between themselves every now and then.

"Thanks for the meal," Menma said, finally feeling less shy as he carefully placed the used plates in the sink. Sasuke ruffled his hair, smiling down at his boy.

"Go watch some TV or something, you can stay up for another half an hour today," he smiled. Menma's eyes shined brightly and he grinned.

"Thank you dad," he said and went off to the door frame of the kitchen. Just before he disappeared, he turned to both males and waved. "Love ya both!"

Sasuke and Naruto wore a smile on their lips as they watched their son leave generically. It was amazing how much he had grown these past years and they were so proud of him.

Now that they were alone again, Naruto turned to his husband and rubbed his hip a bit.

"Are you okay, down there?" He murmured. He had seen Sasuke cringe a bit when sitting down and looking a bit funny when walking. Maybe he was too rough again.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said carefully, sliding his hand down his lover's toned chest. He looked deeply into his eyes and drowned in the emotions that were conveyed.

It was truly strange, when they thought about it, how much they had been through. In moments like this, both could not help but look back at their past and find it so distant.

Naruto took his husband's hand and kissed it lovingly, not tearing his eyes away from him. Their lives had been a huge emotional roller coaster. Going from being childhood friends, to having a crush on each other, to dating in their teen years. Then breaking up, and leaving each other for so long that both thought there was no meaning to life anymore.

Strange how that felt like a bad dream.

How did they live without each other for five whole years?

That was barely living, just surviving, both would agree.

Sasuke's heart would always beat so fast when Naruto looked at him like that. His stomach fluttered uncontrollably. And he wished for nothing more than to be wherever his husband was. "I love you…" he murmured.

Naruto cupped his cheek, looking deeply into him, before slowly kissing his forehead tenderly. "I love you too…"

Was there a need to say more?

The couple hugged tightly and sighed contently into the embrace. Sasuke looked through glossy eyes at the tap, listening to the droplets falling down the sink. The warm spicy scent of his husband filled his lungs and he closed his eyes.

Naruto buried his nose in the black, soft hair and inhaled the coconut scent. His husband's frame fit perfectly into his own, and he could spend the rest of his life like this if he could. His gaze focused on the fridge, listening to its humming.

The same thought wandered both males at that very moment.

 _I'm so glad I never gave up on my life._

 ** _The End_**

* * *

This is the end guys, hope you liked my story :)

Its my first time ever writing something this long in English, but I at least i think I pulled it off okay. What I will be doing now is deleting the previous author notes on the chapters, also fix all the grammar mistakes and typos.

Ahh its been a lot of hard work, but it was mostly fun so I will definietly write more stories in the future ^^

Thanks for supporting me throughout the whole story, it means a lot to me :D

Also, thanks for all the tumblr messages i have recieved from you guys, you're all awesome :)

Thanks to smoleren for beta-reading this chapter!

Have a great day guys, and we'll see each other again hopefully :)

-YaoiKitty


End file.
